Resemblance
by Julia Fernandez Hiwatari
Summary: Time Travel is dangerous... even if it is a mission.
1. Chapter 1

Resemblance

Beyblade

Rated M

Chapter One: Accident

"Man, so much for training today," said Tyson, sitting on his bed as he watched the heavy rain tap like BBs on his bedroom window.

"Yeah, but I agree with Daichi," spoke Ray, who was sitting on the floor next to him. Ray glanced over his shoulder at the young redhead. He was plopped in Tyson's blue beanbag chair happily reading one of his many comic books. Looking back at his longtime friend Ray added, "we could all use a little R&R." Tyson abruptly stood up, slightly shocking the Chinese man.

"You just don't get it. We don't have time to rest; whether Monkey Boy wants it, suggests it, or otherwise. The tournament is _tomorrow_. Now come on guys we're burning daylight,"

Tyson was looking at everyone in the room but mostly his glare was directed at Ray who sent one right back, however, his was far less sinister.

"I didn't mean to tick you off, dang," Ray finally said.

"Tyson,"

Said man immediately snapped in the direction of the voice. It was Max who spoke. He not only _looked_ annoyed but his voice reflected it. He sat in the entryway, his back propped up against the doorframe.

"What, Max?" Tyson groaned out. The blonde was so sick of his attitude. Did Tyson get up on the wrong side of the bed today or what?

"If you want to get drenched in this downpour then go ahead, but leave us out of it. We don't want to. We're tired and after months of dawn 'til dusk practices, we _need_ a day off," Max explained.

"Fine. Whatever," Tyson plopped back down on his bed. "but you don't see Kai indoors, do you?" he added harshly.

"No," Everyone looked at Daichi. He put Tyson's comic back on the shelf and looked ahead. "but we're not stupid either," he commented, his green eyes beaming with amusement. Yeah, he thought he was funny.

Water splashed onto his face. As he coughed the young man looked back to see a pair of gloved hands wringing a soaked dark purple shirt over him. He blinked in surprise.

"Hey, Kai,"

"Hn," Daichi looked at everyone again.

"Why didn't any of you tell me he was in here?"

"Because we wanted to see his reaction when you called him stupid," Ray said. He paused. "Not that he really cares, but Kai will get his revenge if you insult his intelligence. Ask Tyson," Ray pointed at the champion with his thumb and Tyson nodded vigorously.

"You guys are jerks," Daichi said, lying back on the beanbag again.

"See, I told you guys he was off training, and we should be too," Tyson said. He watched as Kai continued to wring and shake out his saturated clothing and hair. "We have a bathroom, you know," Tyson added.

"I know," More water dripped and ribboned onto Daichi, who bellowed in anger and jumped, landing on Tyson's pillow, which began to soak up the moisture.

"Hey," Tyson snapped, snatching the pillow out from under the boy, making him bounce. With a sigh, Max went to get the two towels and soon came back holding two white ones in his hands. He handed each of them one and went to sit down next to Ray.

"Tell'em, Kai,"

"Tell them what, Granger," Kai was walking around the room rubbing the towel on his head, letting it sop up the remaining droplets.

"That you were out training for the tournament tomorrow,"

The room went quiet with Kai staring at the bluenette with a tense expression. Kai's cold eyes became sterner than they already were and Tyson's stressed ones became soft.

"You're an idiot,"

"Huh? Why am I an idiot?"

"Do you remember anything? I told you _this morning_ that the tournament has moved to _next Monday_. Once again, it's next week, not this week. Let everyone rest, Tyson. I am,"

"I don't understand _Business lingo_ ," he spat, poking fun at their captain's career.

"It's not business lingo, you daft bimbo. Read a dictionary sometime,"

"UGH! Anyway, we're the defending champions, we don't have time to rest. I've said this already and like you, I hate repeating myself,"

"We do when I say we do, and this team deserves a day off. Now quit being a brat, stop arguing with me over decisions, and just go be lazy. You'd be lazy any other day so what's stopping you today,"

With that, Kai turned him around and shoved a stunned Tyson out into the hall and down it until he was standing in front of the portable TV in the front where they all usually slept. Having it there was Daichi's idea.

"Man, stress always seems to bring out his 'Kai side.'" Ray said to Max. That's the nickname everyone in the room has secretly given Tyson's temper.

"You're not wrong," Max spoke, his cheerful mood coming back.

"You'd think they were married. The way they act," said Daichi. Everyone laughed at that; even Kenny, who had been ignoring Tyson's banter this whole time. He'd been sitting at the desk near Daichi; the old bookshelf between them.

In the front area of the dojo, Kai was in the kitchen making some coffee.

"Kai?" Tyson said as he approached him. Said man just continued placing mugs on the counter next to the brewing pot. The aroma filled the kitchen. "If you weren't training, what were you doing?" Kai set the last of the mugs down and looked at the man beside him. He paused before saying,

"Adult stuff."

"Dude, I don't think I want to know, never mind," Kai roughly punched his arm. Tyson rubbed it.

"Ow," Yes, it was playful, but Kai meant for it to hurt.

"No. I was paying bills. Then I went to the mall to visit Hilary,"

"Hilary? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. In fact, she's doing very well. When I walked in, she was in the middle of handing out flyers and selling tickets for the U.S. branch of the tournament,"

"That's good. I haven't heard from her in a while. I guess she's still busy,"

"Well, being Mr. Dickenson's secretary and traveling with us isn't easy,"

"You've got a point. Uh, two points," Tyson paused. "Still, it doesn't take six hours to hang out with someone and pay what little bills you have,"

"I have more bills than you realize, and treating a woman right isn't done quickly,"

"It is if you want it to be," The coffee maker beeped.

"Pervert," Kai stated, starting to pour the coffee. Tyson chuckled at the blush on his captain's face. He never thought he'd see him so flustered and he probably never would again.

"Seriously man, I'm glad you two are finally together. You deserve each other,"

Kai handed his teammate the tray of mugs and walked in the direction of the koi pond. He sat down and sipped at his coffee while he watched the rain.

"Yeah, thank you," he said, looking at his reflection in his Walking Dead mug.

"Hey, guys. From Kai to you," He set the tray on his bed. "Sorry about how I acted. I just want us at our best, you know?" A knot formed in Tyson's gut.

"We understand that, Tyson," said Max, who got a cup.

"We all get it," added Ray, who stood up with his cup. "But, that's still no excuse for griping at us like that,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's our last year to blade, Tyson. Chill out and have fun. Like you used to," spoke Kenny, looking at him with a kind smile. Daichi nodded in agreement.

"Chief's right. Don't burn yourself out. You'll have plenty of time to be serious after the tournament,"

"Who knew you could be so insightful, Max," Tyson said. He meant that sarcastically but the bouncy blonde didn't seem to notice. That, or he just doesn't care.

The Dragoon wielder left the room and, after grabbing the dark green umbrella near the front door, went for a walk.

 _I know that having fun is important. It's important in anything you're passionate about, but…_ The thought trailed off with Tyson's abrupt stop. The Japanese man stood in a puddle, in the middle of the crosswalk. Cars splashed water up as they sped by, soaking the bottom half of his jeans. _I just can't shake the feeling,_ He stepped down from the curb. _that something's gonna-_

An out of control red van swerved toward the red jacket wearing nineteen-year-old. The horn was honked, alerting him and making Tyson peer toward it. Almost instantly, his eyes widened. He stood, frozen from the fear.

 _Move. Move,_ he thought. _Got to move._

Tyson felt something hard push him to the side, and knock him to the ground with a painful thud and skid as the van zipped by. Water splashed onto him again and the heavy pour drenched him.

The champion grunted and groaned as he lie on his side and somehow rolled onto his back. He was numb and couldn't feel anything from his shoulders on down.

 _Why?_ he thought tiredly. In truth, he was a little out of it. Tyson heard the car screeching down the road. His umbrella lie next to him, broken. He knew because he'd landed on it.

 _So much for cushioning my fall,_ he thought.

The ground felt like it was swaying. He was dizzy. A jolt sparked through his body and a painful groan escaped his lips. His amber eyes fluttered open to a blurry image, but he recognized the person immediately.

"Kai," he whispered. "How did you…" The person above said nothing. Tyson's eyes closed once again, becoming dizzy again.

"Call an ambulance," he heard someone yell. The male's voice was deep, like Kai's, but he could tell that they were much younger because their voice still squeaked a bit. His eyebrows twitched at the sound. He wanted to open them again, to see the person clearer.

 _Wait-_ His thought was interrupted by the need for sleep.

To be continued…

 **Please leave a review? :) I've learned so much about writing since doing this that I wanted to redo this story an make it better. I saved all of your wonderful reviews because they mean a lot to me. Thank you so much, and I hope you all enjoy this rewrite. :)**

 **Obviously, I don't own** ** _Beyblade_** **. If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction about it. LOL. Much love to you wonderful guys and gals! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Double Vision

Tyson opened his eyes to the bright lights of a white room and the repeating beeps of a heart monitor met his ears.

 _I'm in the hospital?_ he thought. He glanced over to see his team standing in the doorway and talking with a middle-aged man in a white coat.

 _He must be my doctor,_ he thought. Tyson couldn't help but overhear the conversation between them.

"I'm sorry kids, we tried to get it out of him, but he wouldn't give us his name. You'll have to thank him if you cross paths again,"

"Understood, sir," spoke Kai.

"I'm just glad he was able to get your friend here," the doctor said, starting to leave.

"What do you mean?" asked Ray. The man stopped.

"Just ask your friend. He's awake,"

With that, the gentleman walked down the hall. The guys turned around to see their co-captain looking at them. Tyson smiled, and the Bladebreakers went into the room, Max closing the door behind them.

"Hey, guys, I just woke up,"

"Hey, man," said Ray.

"How are you doing, Tyson? What happened?" spoke Kenny.

"Yeah, we're concerned," Max added. Tyson sat up. He could feel the bandages wrapped around his arms, legs, and torso tightening as he moved.

"You mean the doctor didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't," Kenny said.

"Some doctor. Well, I was about to get hit by this car and Kai pushed me out of the way. I landed on my umbrella at one point so I guess they're going to keep me overnight. Ya know, just in case I start to bleed internally. But I don't think I will. I think they're just overreacting," Tyson explained.

"How do you know they're going to keep you?" asked Max.

"I was half-asleep and overheard one of the nurses say it. I guess that's what he meant when he said 'glad he got your friend here,'"

"Uh, Tyson," He looked at Ray. "Unless Kai can turn invisible or multiply himself, he's not the one who rescued you,"

"What makes you say that? Of course it was Kai. I know that hairstyle anywhere," Tyson glanced Kai who was sitting on the sofa across from the bed.

"Moron, there are three reasons," Kai started. "One, I was the one who picked up the phone and drove everyone here. I heard it ring while going over our stint in the U.S. Ray was with me when I took the call. Two, I have no idea what you're talking about. Three, we're famous. Has it ever crossed your mind that he might've just been a fan?"

Tyson was shocked, while Kai remained indifferent.

"No need to jump me, dang. Then you must have a twin or something,"

"I'm an only child. You know this,"

"He could be a long lost one," he said, smiling nervously. Kai turned away, glaring holes into the nearby wall.

"Idiot,"

Tyson leaned against his pillow, deciding to give up on the argument. Everyone else stood with confused expressions on their faces.

The next day, Kai paid Tyson's hospital bills, then drove said man and everyone else home in his silver Mazda. After picking up an angry Hilary from her house it took them thirty minutes to get home. Blame Kai, who hadn't told her anything until this morning. Upon arriving they were greeted by grandpa and Hiro, who had decided to return home for his vacation.

"Welcome back Lil' Dude. Glad you're alright,"

"Yeah, you had us worried little brother," The two had embraced Tyson. He was surprised to see his older brother.

"When did you get here, Hiro?"

"Late last night. Gramps informed me of what happened as soon as I landed. We wanted to come see you, but were told by Kai that visiting hours were over and that you'd be home by this afternoon,"

"So that's why you weren't home all day; you were at the airport waiting on Hiro," Grandpa nodded.

"Dude may be a grown man, but he has to follow the airport's rules too,"

"True," Tyson said.

"Someone has to be there to get their family home," Grandpa added.

"I'm aware of that, Grandpa," Tyson mumbled, letting his face fall into his hand. Everyone else just shook their heads.

That night, Kenny was typing away on his laptop while the others were doing miscellaneous things such as reading or watching something mind-numbing on the TV. The TV was on low but loud enough to be heard by those in range and that was fine. So, the only two sounds filling the main room were Chief's typing and whatever show Daichi was watching.

"Bingo!" Everyone looked in the genius's direction. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hm, what is it, Kenny?" asked Hilary, who was sitting next to Kai with her head on his shoulder. The silent twenty-year-old just put his nose back in his Shakespearian novel.

"I found something," the computer wiz added.

"What, an article on Ming-Ming's newest concert tour dates?" Ray said. He chuckled at Kenny's irritated expression, and though no one else spoke up, they all agreed. Kenny had a deep obsession with the Idol.

"Anyway," the charming nerd started. He nervously cleared his throat. "I think I've found the person Tyson was talking about. There's not much to go on though,"

"Chief you're amazing," Tyson excitedly got up, as did everyone else. "How'd ya do it?" Tyson said as he sat down next to him.

"It wasn't easy," Kenny started. "All you gave me was a vague description,"

"And?" Max urged. The still goggle wearing youth looked at the man to his left.

"All that ended up giving me was pictures of Kai. Some of which I'd rather not talk about. _Ever_ ," He blushed. Tyson looked at his best friend with a cheeky grin.

"Dude-" Kai glared at him, cutting him off.

"Tyson shut up and listen to him before I hit you. You know Kai better than that," Kai nodded, agreeing with Hilary.

"Okay, okay. I was just joking," The man looked at Kenny.

"They were probably just lude fanarts or photoshops. Not that I really care. Idiot," Kai told the man. Luckily for Tyson, their genius was between them.

"No more interruptions, guys. Let's hear what the Chief has to say," Ray said. Hilary nodded. Everyone else sat down, wanting to get a good peek.

The groups' eyes widened. It wasn't a photograph or even an article. It was just a grainy video.

"This is the CT footage from yesterday. My laptop automatically picks up on and enhances audio so we'll be able to hear as well as see him," Kenny started typing again. "If you're wondering how I got this, I hacked the convenience store nearby. I'll erase my tracks right after we watch this," He enlarged the screen, pressed ENTER, and the video started to play.

A few minutes later, Kenny shut down his device and waited for someone, anyone to say something. For him the heavy silence was unbearable.

"Wow," Max was the one to speak first.

"Yeah, no kidding," came Ray.

"He really _does_ look like you, Kai," Hilary commented. Tyson had, of course, filled her in on his theory at dinner, which got him an even more stern lecture than yesterday from the lanky man. Everyone looked at the two-toned blader. After a good two minutes of tense gazes, Kai finally gave them what they wanted, his opinion.

"His features are a little more feminine than mine. He's also a lot thinner, as in, no definitive muscle tone. None that I could see anyway. He looks younger too. Possibly, 13-16. His voice is slightly higher too,"

"Maybe that young boy is an employee of the nearby store and was dressed as you for some costume day or something?" Max inquired.

"Okay, so it's not you," Tyson said.

"We all knew that, Tyson. You just chose not to believe it. Kai's never lied to us, why would he start now," Max added. Tyson had nothing to say to that. Kai sighed.

It was around midnight, and while everyone else was asleep, Tyson lay awake. Feeling restless, and sweating because of the summer heat, Tyson threw his covers off and went for a walk. He knew no cars were out so he wasn't too nervous.

Walking in a pair of black workout shorts and his signature yellow t-shirt, Tyson could feel the cool air of nearby AC units soothing him. His small headache was fading away and he could feel himself becoming groggy, which was a good thing considering how late it was, but now he had to walk all the way back. Tyson groaned at that.

"Why do I have to walk so fast?" he grumbled, turning around.

Suddenly, a dark blue Beyblade flew by him and smashed through the convenience store's massive front window. Tyson fell to the ground as the glass shattered, showered, and littered both him and the concrete.

"Whoa," he managed, eyeing the damage.

Tyson got up and shook off his clothes. Tiny bits and chunks hit the ground as he said,

"Okay, should I just _not_ go for walks anymore? Day or night? Seriously." He heard swift footsteps behind him. Someone was running. He stood erect, in a semi-defensive stance, and turned to see...

"You," Tyson said in shock, relaxing a bit.

"Glad you're feeling better," spoke his best friend's duplicate.

Silently and without saying a word, the teenager stepped through the windowpane, inside the shop, and went to the back wall where he got his top out of the hole he'd made. More glass fell as he went in and out of the store.

"Sorry about that," he said as he stepped out.

"Sorry?!" Tyson said. "That's all you have to say? While I appreciate the apology, I'm not the one who really needs to hear it. It wouldn't surprise me if the guy fires you after what you just did,"

"I don't work here,"

 _Well, that's ruled out,_ Tyson thought.

"Still, apologize," Tyson knew it was an accident, the kid had hardly any control over his blade, but still, it's the principle of the matter.

"I'll be sure to," The teen said. He felt a warm sensation in his hand and looked down. "What is it?"

 _She's uneasy. As am I. I need to get out of here,_ the boy thought. A red light exuded from the boy's bit chip.

 _That's odd,_ Tyson thought. _a bit beast?_

"Hey," Tyson's voice brought him back to reality. "That's one wicked blade ya got there,"

The teen said nothing, putting it back in his pocket.

"You really are a big fan of Kai, huh," The boy said nothing. Tyson rubbed the back of his head nervously. "If you'd like, I could take you to meet him. He might not talk to you though, just saying, and you'll have to wait until he gets up of course,"

"That's not necessary, really," His heart was pounding. He was why he'd come here, but he couldn't show himself to him, not yet. He took in a breath to steady himself. His gaze lowered to his feet.

 _This, none of this was supposed to happen. I..._ he thought.

A familiar sound caught his attention, making him look forward again. Tyson had Dragoon in his hand. His launcher was in the other. There was also a confident smirk on his face.

"Oh, I think it is necessary," Tyson said as he locked and loaded his blade onto his launcher.

 _Shoot,_ the boy thought with an irritated growl.

"If I win, you come with me and meet everyone. If you win, I'll say what I wanted to say, then leave. That okay?" Tyson added.

"HEY!" Tyson screamed.

The two-toned teen was running away, in the opposite direction, toward the riverside. Tyson chased after him, launching his blade in mid-run to hopefully slow the kid down. He looked back, hearing the sound of metal right on his heels. Tyson was not far behind.

 _I can't battle him. He'll-_

The boy's thought was halted when he tripped on something solid. Taking note of his surroundings he knew it was a big tree root. He landed on his face and skid down the tiny hill. He heard the rush of water. He realized he'd stopped at the river's edge.

 _What luck,_ he thought. Dragoon was spinning near his head now and quick steps stopped at his feet.

"Okay, I won't make you battle," came the navy haired man as he approached him and picked up his sacred friend. The kid lie on the grass, motionless, eyes shut. They opened and he sat up once the champion got his blade.

"Just leave me alone," he said.

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Something is drawing Dragoon to you,"

"And?"

"He says that he 'knows' your bit beast," The child's eyes widened. He felt tense. He felt cornered. He was afraid.

 _What's he going to do? What's my next move,_ he thought.

"That," Tyson paused, getting the other blader's attention. He knelt down in front of him. "and I can tell just by looking at you that you spent last night outside. How are you not sick?" He extended his hand to him.

"Look, I won't make you talk to anyone, at least not yet, not unless you want to. So, come clean up at my place and stay as long as you like. I'm sure Grandpa won't mind, he's always open to new company. I'm sorry I was so pushy; I do want to know about you and figure out why Dragoon said what he did, but we can discuss that another time," Tyson smiled.

He relaxed in the silence. Kindness, that was what the boy saw in Tyson's eyes. He missed that. Such warmth was something the sad teen hadn't felt in quite some time. He felt at peace, and as the calm night air blew fireflies around them and tossed their hair, Tyson pulled the man up onto his feet.

To be continued…

Please R & R? :) Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Strange, but Familiar, Place **/** Day One

The feathers of a flying dove floated down and landed in the Granger's koi pond, gently rippling the water. The sun was starting to rise, nice and slow its golden beams came through the open windows of the dojo.

While Max and Ray were starting to stir, along with Kenny and Daichi. The sound of water being turned on was heard from the nearby bathroom. The four looked toward the hallway, wondering who was in there, but upon smelling coffee they decided to head for the kitchen instead. All knew they could use a warm drink to wake them up.

As they entered the kitchen they found Kai sitting at the table slowly sipping a cup of sweetened black coffee. They stared at him, puzzled. The Japanese man looked back, slowly pulling his mug away from his lips.

"What?" he asked, starting to get annoyed. He was not in the mood for this. He was always one to be cranky first-thing in the morning.

"You're not in the shower?" asked Max.

"Obviously not," the monotone man stated.

"Then who is it? It can't be Tyson, he's never up this early," Ray looked at the blonde.

"Then who could it be?" added Daichi with a yawn.

"Maybe Gramps or Hiro," Kai said. No one could argue with that.

After taking the last drink of his coffee Kai put his mug in the sink and filled it up with water. He left the kitchen when everyone else started to get their drinks.

Walking out of the front room and down the hall, Kai made his way to Tyson's room. He stopped once he realized the door was shut.

 _What the? He never locks his door,_ Kai thought. He raised a fist and knocked.

"Work out starts in thirty minutes. Get up," He turned to walk away when a muffled voice caught his ear. He looked at the wood again.

 _Is that nutcase talking in his sleep again?_ he thought, thinking back to the numerous times Tyson had woke him up because of it.

"Let's go," he said as he knocked again, more firmly this time. With a frustrated growl Kai went downstairs.

Inside Tyson's room sat the six-time world champion and to his right the mysterious teenager. Who was now clean and his clothes washed. The two were seated on his bed talking quietly. Tyson relaxed, hearing the older man leave. He put on his red and white jacket over a yellow t-shirt as he said,

"Luckily no one has seen or heard you since I brought you here." The teen nodded. He was aware. He'd made sure to be extra cautious and quiet.

"Thanks for waking me up too. I needed at least _some sleep_ before the Sourpuss's routine," Tyson stood up and stretched. The bed squeaked as he did so.

"If you want, you can watch us train. You can even join us. I'm sure Kai won't mind. In fact, I highly recommend it," The teen glared at him with his bright crimson eyes.

"I'm not weak," he snapped.

The champ felt like he was looking down at Kai. At first, Tyson was caught off-guard by his fierceness, but in the end, he just shrugged it off.

"I didn't say that," he started, putting his hands on his hips. "and unless you're up for hanging out around a bunch of toddlers later today, you'd better join us," He taught a class in the afternoon.

The pale skinned youth could tell, this was no longer an offer, but an order. A kindly given order. Now the teen felt like he was talking to his dear old uncle again.

Lowering his gaze, a small smile crept onto his lips. Suddenly, his heart pounded. It echoed in his head and sadness overtook him.

The hazy vision of someone in a white shirt laying on something went through his mind. It played on repeat. He gripped his muscle shirt roughly. His chest hurt and it was hard to breathe.

 _I don't want another one of these attacks, not now, not here,_ he thought. He swallowed the heavy sob, which hurt his throat.

"Hey, what's the matter? Should I call an ambulance," He sat down next to him again and held him close.

 _Please, no,_ the teen thought.

"No, it's just my stomach. It hurts," he forced out. He knew it was a lie, but it was too late to take it back. He felt bad, but he had no choice. He let go of his shirt.

"Uh-huh. You were gripping your chest. Just breathe okay, it's probably just nerves. After all, you're going to be in front of your hero. Am I right?" The boy looked at him. Tyson eased his hold on him and stood back up.

 _Is he really that nervous? He shouldn't be,_ Tyson thought. The boy spoke,

"I refuse to battle them."

He tried to keep a normal conversation, not let him know he was struggling. Though he wasn't sure if his facade was convincing. All his body felt like doing now, was sleeping. His mind, however, had other plans.

"I'll tell them to go easy on you, though with Kai that's questionable. You never know what he's capable of, and I don't mean that bad. I'm just letting you know,"

"I know," he responded.

Tyson noticed the shift in mood and in the kid's demeanor. He rubbed the back of his head. He was confused, but also frazzled.

 _Aw man, what's up with this kid?_ he thought.

"You won't get better without any practice, and we both know you need better control over that Beyblade. Now, come on," he said sternly, but with a hint of gentleness.

Tyson picked "Mr. Mopey" up by his wrist and led him outside. Tyson was surprised that he didn't fight back. He figured he would, considering who his idol was.

The cool morning's breeze brought the boy out of his mood. He found himself both being let go of and being stared at by familiar, yet unfamiliar, faces.

"Guys, this is the kid who rescued me,"

"Thanks for rescuing him," Everyone but Kai said in unison. Kai just nodded. The boy returned the nod.

"No big deal," he told the others.

"You really are a Kai fan. You've even got those cute triangles on your cheeks," Max said excitedly. "Though they're on wrong," he noted, a finger to his chin. The triangles Kai's look-a-like wore were on upside down and instead of two on each cheek, there was only one. "How'd you run into him?" Max asked Tyson.

"He snuck out, Max," Kai bluntly informed. Max looked at the man.

"Yeah, I did," Tyson admitted. Kai glowered at Tyson, and he felt like shrinking.

"Sorry,"

"Oh, you will be. I'll make sure of that," Kai said.

 _I've been under that gaze many times, so I sympathize, but I can't allow myself to interfere anymore, not until it's the right time but that's impossible now considering all that's happened recently and what I've been dragged into. I'm already risking enough just by being here. Anymore intrusion and I might end up jeopardizing my own existence, t_ he boy thought, gazing around.

"Did you thank him, Tyson?" He heard a voice say. He looked over to see a B-cup brunette in a black dress and orange jacket with white shoes on yelling at said man. Her hands were on her hips and she looked a little annoyed. He smiled at the young woman.

"Yes, Hilary. On the way back. I'll fill you guys in on how I ran into him later at dinner," he said.

"Alright _ladies_ , start running, to the beach. That's our warmup. Followed by twenty laps,"

"Kai Hiwatari,"

"You know what I mean, Hilary, so calm down," he said, walking by her. Hilary hated when Kai used that as an insult. She found it rude and he knew it.

Silence fell and once the team was out of sight the boy looked at the young lady and hopped down onto the ground. She turned around, a little surprised.

"I'm sorry, I almost forgot you were here. Do you want to run with them? I'm not, I'm staying here for the day. I'll work out later. Again, what about you? I'll give you the quickest route to get to them if you want me to," she said, not really knowing where to begin with the conversation.

 _She's babbling because she's nervous. How cute,_ he thought, smiling on the inside. He silently walked past her and began to run.

"I know where to go," he told the young woman before turning the corner.

She watched him go.

Down at the beach, Daichi and Kenny were running at the back, while Max and Tyson were in the middle, and Ray and Kai were in the front.

"Come on, five more," Kai shouted. He looked back at Kenny who was sweating bullets and looked like he'd pass out at any moment. "then we'll take a ten-minute break."

"Right," everyone said.

"We'll start the next set afterward,"

 _Twenty laps. That's easy for us, but not for Kenny who's only used to doing the minimum. If he's going to be an Alternate for one of us that's fine, but I want him to be at his best, and not injured,_ the captain thought.

Sprawled out on the warm sand was his team. They were tired, and though he didn't show it, he was starting to wear down as well. He never liked doing these types of workouts all at once anyway. Kai handed out the jumbo water bottles he'd bought on the way there. They were packed into one of his many coolers. Upon handing Max his water, Dranzer's wielder heard swift, short footsteps and turned to see his "twin" approaching him. He couldn't help but notice the way in which he ran, it was very similar to his way of running.

"Take this, it's hot out," Kai said, holding out a bottle to him. The boy, who was out of breath like everyone else, kindly refused the offer by raising his right hand and waving it.

Despite his apprehension for being here, he would not allow himself to show any sign of weakness, not in front of _him_. Kai grabbed the kid's hand and put the bottle in it. He firmly wrapped the boy's fingers around it.

"You need this," he said. "and don't even _think_ of giving it back to me. Understand,"

At that, the tall, deep crimson eyed man took a step back and gave him a warning glare that said, "go ahead, just try me," but the younger one knew better. He looked at the bottle then up at Kai again.

"Sir," He noticed the many eyes on him go wide, minus Kai's.

" _Sir?_ Don't mock me," The twin swallowed.

"I'm not out of breath because I'm too hot or out of shape. I just... haven't slept,"

"Yet, you're out here _in the heat_ pushing yourself," This baffled the man, but his voice didn't show it. It conveyed the opposite really, he sounded annoyed.

"I'm just following what," he paused. "Tyson said." Kai turned to him, and from his spot on the ground, the co-captain looked at him, as did the others.

"You told him to train with us?" Tyson could hear the shock and anger mixed together in his voice. Tyson stood up.

"Hey, I said blading practice, not exercise," Tyson looked at the kid. He put his gaze back on Kai. "I honestly had no idea he hadn't slept. He never told me anything about that. Like his idol, he hides stuff very well," Tyson added.

"But, it's just Beyblading, he should be fine and he'll bounce back from this because he's young. Well, _younger_ ," Daichi spoke up. Kai looked at everyone.

"Overexertion of any kind is dangerous. We all know and understand this. We've all been there. It took my life once and has made every single one of us sicker than a dog on multiple occasions," Kai took a long, deep breath to steady himself.

"Now, all of you run the rest of your laps while I get some answers. _Go_ ," Everyone got up with a groan and started running. They carried their waters with them.

"Tyson," The navy haired man looked back.

"Yeah?" He knew what was coming.

"Add two more to your set," Tyson sighed.

"Fine," He ran off. He was too stressed to argue.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai noticed how pale the kid looked. Paler than usual, he assumed.

"You sick or somethin'," he started. The teen shook his head.

"When was the last time you slept," Though the older male sounded cold with his statements the younger knew better. This was his way of _asking_.

"Look, Kid," He looked at him. Emotions flooded every fiber of his being upon meeting those eyes. It took all he had to keep his straight face. It took all he had not to fall apart. Kai stood in front of him to make sure he had his full attention. "just tell me where you live and I'll drive you home. Heck, if it's not too far I'll walk you there."

Ordinarily, Kai wouldn't do stuff like this, but for kids, teens, and the elderly he made an exception. He never used to do it at all. They could deal with it themselves as far as he was concerned. It was their problem, not his, but being with Hilary changed all that.

"She really did change you, didn't she," the teenager whispered to himself.

"What?" Now Kai was confused.

 _Oh crap, he heard me,_ the kid thought.

The foggy memory of receiving a homemade cake from a woman he barely knew. He was maybe four or five the last time he saw her.

The image of his father lying motionless on the kitchen floor, with blood flowing out of his mouth. His Uncle Max and Tyson rushing to his aid as everyone else called out his name in worry.

All of this entered his mind. The sadness and worry in every one of his aunt's and uncle's eyes was something he'd never forget. His heart skipped beats and hurt every time he thought about it for too long. Sometimes the pain was so much that it also became hard to breathe.

 _You're only half right. While I am nervous, it's not because of 'meeting my idol.' I'm really sad and frightened,_ he thought, thinking back to when he was in Tyson's room.

"Hey," came a gentle voice as a hand was placed on his shoulder. The teen blinked and looked at the man in front of him. "you spaced out. You okay?"

Now Kai was concerned; something was definitely wrong and something told him it wasn't just sleep deprivation. He was worried, but this was just a stranger, a passerby to him.

 _Why do I feel the need to make sure he's okay?_ Kai thought.

"Women, it's amazing how they change us, isn't it? You're never really the same after you've met them. Am I right?" Kai stayed silent. "That's what I meant," he added, smiling. It was a fake smile, but he hoped it would fool him. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"How did you know Hilary and I were even a thing? We never announced it and we're not going to so keep your mouth shut," The kid cleared his throat.

"Let me answer all of your questions simultaneously so you don't have to repeat yourself. Besides, I can tell by your rigid frame that you're on edge," Kai nodded. It was taking all he had not to storm off. He wasn't an "instant gratification" kind of person, but when he asked a question he expected an answer.

"I haven't slept for two days. I'm running on fumes, as you can probably guess," Kai nodded.

"I don't have a home, right now,"

"A runaway,"

"… Yeah, kind of,"

"I can tell by how she scolded you. Only a girlfriend would do it that way. If she was just a friend she probably would've hit you like she almost did Tyson,"

"Very observant," he said. He meant that sarcastically, but he doubted the boy had noticed. Despite what Kai thought though, the teen did notice.

The sunset came around before they knew it. The champion was done teaching class and with the kids gone, the team was gathered near the dish in Tyson's backyard.

"We'll each battle once," Kai said. He looked at their guest. " _all_ of us."

"I won't battle," he said, bluntly.

"Yes, you will," Tyson spoke up. "the way you shattered that display window _and_ the hole you put in the wall- you need better control before you _kill_ _somebody_."

"Tyson, calm down," said Max.

"Yeah, man, you're starting to sound like your brother," Ray added. Tyson looked at him. He didn't like being compared to Hiro. "No offense," Ray said, trying to defend himself.

 _Seems there's no easy way out of this,_ the twin thought.

"Fine," he said.

"Guys, go easy on him. He hasn't been blading long,"

"There's no need to," the teen said.

"Kai, talk some sense into him because I can't handle anymore," Tyson looked at him.

"If he thinks he can take on a world class team at maximum, let him do it. It might teach him to not run his mouth so much,"

"Kai, his attitude is not what I'm talking about. Tell them to go easy on him,"

"I oughtta _beat_ some sense into you because your big mouth got him into this situation. In layman's terms: It's your fault he's here," he snapped. Tyson jumped back.

In truth, Kai didn't want him to battle either, but he could tell that once this kid's mind was made up, there was no changing it. That and Tyson was right about him needing better control.

 _But still,_ Kai thought.

"You're in for it now," The champion stared holes through him but the doubleganger wasn't intimidated. He walked up to the dish and positioned himself in the stance that Kai usually used.

"Who's first," he said.

"I am," Ray said, stepping forward and taking his place.

The boy felt his body grow warm and in Ray's place stood a tall girl with long, pink hair tied back into a braid with strands framing her delicate features.

"Lin," he mumbled, eyes wide.

She was in a white and gold cheongsam that was short with a black mini skirt beneath it, and black slip-on shoes covering her tiny feet. A pink sash was tied around her waist, and she had black bands on her arms.

"Come on, show me what ya got," Lin said rather confidently.

"Let's go," Ray said. The images went back and forth, moving quicker by the second. It felt like the world was spinning.

 _Dranzer, stop,_ he thought.

Suddenly, everything stopped and became a motionless blur, and his world went black.

"Catch him," he heard someone say.

 _Dranzer,_ the boy thought.

"Do not be reckless, Master. Remember what you're fighting for," said the Phoenix. It was meant to scold him, but Dranzer said it in a soothing way.

To be continued…

R&R! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Unexpected **/** Day Two

 **"** **Don't worry, everything will be just fine," he said as he put a tired hand on the teens head. He ruffled his hair affectionately. The near middle age man knew his nephew was afraid. Crimson gazed up at deep amber.**

 **It was barely dawn. The two were beneath the tall trees around the tennis courts behind the apartment complex.**

 **"** **I'll update you, with this, and this is for the other me," He handed him an embroidered cloth and a folded-up piece of paper. He looked down at the items confused, though he didn't show it.**

 **The brisk winter wind tossed navy and two-tone strands to and fro with the leaves. The shorter one jumped at the sensation of hands brushing against him. He looked down to see a new buckle being placed on his red belt and something being put into one of the pockets of his black cargo pants. The boy carefully put the cloth and paper in his other pocket.**

 **"** **There, all set. Be careful, and we'll be monitoring your movements from a laboratory in New York," The kid nodded, and as his uncle stood up, he met his gaze once more.**

 **Out of nowhere, the gorgeous sunrise disappeared and black clouds engulfed the sky. They swirled and the wind picked up. He shielded himself with his arms while he went to his knees.**

 ** _I can't stand up,_** **he thought.**

 **Eyes going wide he looked around, frantic.**

 **"** **Uncle," he called. "Uncle!" He was nowhere to be seen.**

 **He forced himself to his feet and began to walk forward. Every step was a struggle. He stopped when he felt something warm hit his arms. He looked to see a splash of red on his wristbands.**

 **"** **Bl-blood," he mouthed. More liquid swiftly fell, saturating him. He looked up at the menacing sky, terrified.**

 **Suddenly, a light consumed him.**

"Aahh!"

The boy breathed heavily as his body jolted upright. He was coated in sweat and he could hardly move. He was shaking uncontrollably and his heart was pounding so hard it hurt.

 _A bad dream, but it felt so real,_ he thought. He breathed deeply to steady himself.

Once he felt a little better he looked down and realized he'd been undressed and placed in an ordinary white t-shirt that was huge on him. It looked like a sheet, but he didn't care, as long as it covered what he needed it to.

Looking around he realized he was in a part of the dojo he'd never seen before.

 _A guest room?_ he thought. In this room, there was nothing but a futon and him, which he didn't like.

"Dangit," he said.

Tossing the covers off he got up and dashed for the door. Upon twisting the knob on the door he found a steaming bowl of Egg Drop Soup in front of him, along with a cup of green tea and someone he'd never met before. Whoever he was sure looked happy to see him up and awake.

"Yo, my Lil' Twin Chicken, are ya able to make the stride?" he said proudly smiling. The teen just took a step back. Honestly, he wanted to jump out the window and head for the hills but that was a no-go.

 _Twin Chicken?_ he thought. He cringed at the nickname given to him by this crazy geezer.

"Stride? To where?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest and taking on a Kai-like composure. Grandpa let out a loud laugh and put an arm around his shoulders, catching the kid off-guard. The teen just kept his eyes on the soup and cup, hoping to God it wouldn't spill on him.

"To the kitchen. Around here we eat as a family," he said, laughing.

 _How drunk is this man?_ he thought, getting annoyed. Next thing he knew, he was being pulled by his arm.

"Uh, _hey_ ," he said becoming irritated.

Down in the kitchen, everyone was taking their place and settling in.

"Yo, T-man," Tyson looked at Gramps, who was standing in the entryway. The old man let go of younger's arm. "wanna run that story of yours by me again." The double-ganger scowled.

 _So that's why he made me come down here, to make sure everyone was telling the truth,_ he thought. Tyson put his bowl and chopsticks down.

"Grandpa, don't tell me you drug him out of bed for this. You could've just asked him while you were up there," Tyson sighed, irritated that Gramps would do such a thing.

"I was already up, and heading out of the room,"

"Oh, well, that's great," spoke Hilary, who was hanging up the apron.

"Sir," Gramps looked at him. "I'm here because I got sick. Yesterday afternoon I got too hot and blacked out. I don't know who carried me here but I'm grateful they did,"

"I was also told you'd be staying for awhile because of some trouble at home," The kid looked at Kai who looked to be ignoring the situation and eating. He looked at Gramps again.

"Yeah, it's not safe. I can't go home yet,"

"That's all I needed to know. You're welcome to stay," Grandpa handed the kid his tray as he walked away. He looked over and noticed the champ rolling his eyes. He smirked at that. Tyson looked at him causing it to fade.

"Sorry about that. Grandpa just wanted to get the facts straight and he knew if you were in front of us no one would lie," That was understandable. Staying a few hours over or a night was one thing, but weeks or more was another thing entirely. "And before you ask, no, he's not drunk. Though most people think he is. But, he's always been like that and he still tries to be hip. Even though he's not." Tyson added, and the boy nodded.

 _So that was Great Grandpa Granger, huh? He's more of a wack-job than Uncle let on,_ he thought, watching as Tyson put another bite in his mouth.

He observed everyone around him, eating and holding casual conversations. He preferred watching over interacting any day, but hearing the familiar sound of slow, long, wide steps the boy looked to see the Captain approaching him.

"Your clothes are in Tyson's room. Come on," He followed the older man silently.

He opened the door to Tyson's room and the boy walked in. Kai shut the door behind them, which made the shorter one's guard rise a bit. He sat the tray down on the champ's bedside table as Kai leaned against the door in his usual fashion. The two looked at each other.

"It's not locked, you can relax," he told him.

Realizing Kai wasn't going to leave any time soon he decided to get dressed and while removing the t-shirt he noticed bright blue smear marks on the inside of it. That was embarrassing but like the man adjacent to him he did a fantastic job at masking it.

"I'll wash it," he said as he looked at him.

"No need. Those shirts are cheap. I've lost count of how many I've ruined over the years because I wore paint like that to bed. Not to mention it broke both my face and body out. That's why when I was sixteen I took it off before going to bed. I should've done it sooner but I didn't,"

"Who undressed me," he said as he put on his shirt. Now all he had left to put on was his wristbands. He dressed quickly.

"I did, and don't fret, no one went through your pockets. Tyson and I made sure of that,"

"Thank you,"

There was a pause between them, a silence that was comfortable, it eased his nerves. After he'd gotten dressed and was done eating Kai took his tray and headed for the door.

"Hold on,"

"Okay,"

Kai closed the door behind him, and when the youth heard the footsteps fade, he opened the window and immediately plopped down on the bed. He knew fresh air would do him some good.

 _This feels wonderful,_ he thought, a blast of cool air hitting him. He hated the storms that came with cold fronts but loved the aftereffects.

While he reapplied his face paint the teen made himself comfortable and decided to watch the birds in the shrubs outside. The two birds, Cardinals, were building a nest together. He found the quiet and their sporadic chirps rather soothing. He put the round container back in the back pocket of his pants.

The slight squeak of the doorknob knocked him back into reality, making him turn around. He looked to see Kai coming in and closing the door. Kai's gaze met his.

"I thought I was the only one who did that, however, I'd be on the roof by now," He smirked at that.

"I'll pass. I don't want _Dragon Breath_ looking all over the city for me. I couldn't bear another close encounter with that mouth," Kai's shoulders moved slightly. Tyson could have some smelly breath if he didn't use mouthwash. Kai smirked. Honestly, he was stifling a laugh.

"I thought I was the only one who knew how to insult Granger," he said, walking forward. Kai sat down on the bed next to him.

"What are your questions,"

"What makes you think I have any questions," Kai said.

"Because anyone born with even an ounce of intelligence has questions when they first meet somebody,"

"Nice comeback,"

"Thanks,"

"I was being sarcastic. Nice try though,"

There was another pause, an even longer one this time.

"In all seriousness though, you came back. That's how I knew you wanted to talk," Kai nodded.

"Since you're going to be here awhile I need to know your name. It'll be a real pain if we have to hear 'Twiny' or something along those lines all the time,"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know if I could handle that,"

"But why you? No offense,"

"It's quicker if I get the information myself,"

 _Why doesn't he just say it,_ he thought, starting to become annoyed. He could see it in his eyes. He could tell that Kai was the most curious out of all of them about who he was.

The teen got up and grabbed the notepad by the lamp and the pen. Kai watched as he wrote something on the paper. He tore it out and placed the items back where they were. He looked at Kai. He placed the note in his hands and sat back down. He studied the older one carefully.

 _Did I just mess up? I pray not,_ he thought. Kai looked at him.

"My name is, Gou. I sometimes spell it as Goh,"

"Go-oo," Kai said, sounding it out. "It's an odd name, that's for sure. Why do you change the way you spell it sometimes," he added, putting the note on the bed.

"I have two birth certificates,"

"How the hell is that possible?" Yes, Kai was surprised.

"The first one was made by the nurses at the hospital. They'd spelled my name wrong and of course, my parents were not happy. Dad especially. So, about two weeks later another one was made. Everything was correct on this one. I like the way both are spelled, so to have a bit of fun I use both,"

"So, what's the correct way to spell it," he said through chuckles. Yeah, you could say he found the story amusing.

"Neither way is wrong, but for me, it's, G-O-U,"

"I see," Kai said, hopefully, ending the conversation.

"I just remembered, I have something to give Tyson- "

"It can wait. It's cool enough now that no one should have any trouble and we _have_ to train for the championships in the coming days," Kai said, cutting him off.

"Let's go," He told him. He followed him outside.

Outside, near the pond, stood the Bladebreakers ready to go. When Kai and Gou arrived everyone was standing around the dish.

"Today is just drills, no exercise," Kai stated.

"And I'm just fine with that," Tyson, who was still tender from yesterday's workout, added with a big smile. Everyone shook their heads at that, except for Kai and Gou. Kai looked at him and Gou knew what he was wanting him to do.

"My name is, Gou," he said.

"Are you going to Blade today?" Tyson asked.

 _If we participate, I can't call you out. Understand? I'll do what I can though,_ He told Dranzer. He could tell by the warmth on his right leg that the phoenix was disappointed but understood nonetheless and he was thankful.

"It's pretty chilly today, so I'll be fine," Gou said, a light smile on his face. It was barely visible, but it was there.

"We'll give a workout you won't forget," Tyson confidently said while he extended his hand.

"I look forward to it," Gou said, accepting the handshake. He smirked.

 _In the end you were right; a good test, practice, is just what I need,_ Gou thought. Excited was an understatement.

Gou walked up to the dish and took his place. Max approached and took his stance.

"Ready," Chief bellowed, his laptop ready to record. Ray followed,

"3… 2… 1…"

"Let it rip!" Max and Gou said in unison as they launched their Beyblades.

Draciel and Gou's blades landed in the dish. Almost immediately Max cornered him and started circling Gou's blade. With every round, Draciel's speed increased.

 _Because of Draciel's momentum I'm unable to move,_ Gou thought, his eyes following the dark green blade like a hawk. _But, that doesn't mean there isn't an opening. I just have to keep looking,_ he added in thought.

"Let's do this Draciel," Max shouted. "Aqua Shield!"

"Just so you know, no matter how tall a wall stands there's always a way to knock it down," Gou's dark blue blade glowed in a red aura and rings of fire surrounded it. They spread along the floor of the dish as it spun, sucking away Draciel's defense. The blade got faster and faster with each turn. "And, that's _exactly_ what I'm about to do to you, Max." The blonde watched in shock as Draciel was not only slammed against the wall of the dish but slowed down to a mere wobble in a matter of seconds.

 _He's so fast,_ Max thought.

"Oh no, Draciel," he yelled. He looked at Gou.

"You're stealing my energy," Gou nodded.

"Yes. In this place I am both the waves and the shore. I dominate," With one last slam Draciel flew through the air.

"NO!" The blade burst into pieces as it landed at Max's feet.

Speechless. Everyone was stunned, even Kai. He looked at Gou who summoned his blade back. He caught it in his hand and put it back in his pocket, eyes closed.

 _It's like he's used that blade a thousand times but Tyson said he damaged a store, that he had zero control of it. Just who is this kid,_ Kai thought.

Gou looked at Max who was on his knees picking up the pieces to give to Chief so his friend could be repaired.

 _From what Dad told me that was only 10% of Dranzer's power. I don't know if I can do this,_ he thought. He could feel his legs shaking. They felt like jelly and they were on the verge of buckling.

"Max," Gou said. The man looked up at him.

"That was one sweet match," Max said. Gou blinked confused.

"Huh?" Max was grinning from ear to ear and holding out a hand.

"You're a lot stronger than any of us initially thought. It's clear we can't go easy on you," Max said joyfully.

Gou looked down at the hand and took it. Upon gripping it he fell into Max's chest. His legs wobbled again.

"Sorry," he said, looking at him tiredly.

"Overdid it by a bit, huh? You've got talent, no doubt about that. Who says you can't control that blade?"

"I usually can't,"

"What?"

"I've only ever launched it twice, and I can't control what's inside it quite yet,"

"So that's what it was. I thought so. We'll teach you how,"

"Sounds good. I need to learn, and fast," Gou told him. Max didn't understand why he could feel it, but there was a sense of urgency in those words.

Several minutes later, after Kai and Tyson battled, Gou found himself at the dish again. This time he was battling Ray. Both assumed their positions.

 _Dranzer, I know you meant well by knocking me out yesterday and I'm thankful that you reminded me of her, but please go easy on me. I'm not my father. I'll end up in the hospital or in a shrinks' office if you do that stuff too much. No more visions to keep me from beyblading. I'm in too deep now. I have to do what's needed. Don't worry, I'll take care of you and fulfill my mission too. Trust and believe in me,_ he told the bit beast in thought.

"Let it Rip!" Both Ray and Gou said in unison as they launched their blades.

 _I can do this,_ Gou thought.

To be continued…

 **Please review? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Unfolding **/** Truths

Driger and the newly named "Spiral Flame" (Max named it that) landed in the dish and started ramming one another. Hit after hit was blocked by either Driger or the other blade.

"Whoa, he's mimicking your every move," Tyson said. He looked at the teenager.

"Gou, have you ever battled Ray before?"

"Uh," In truth he had, many times, and he often lost to the man but he couldn't say that. "No, like with Max I've just studied his moves and I know them quite well," Ray growled.

Driger shoved Spiral Flame into a corner and it pushed right back with the same amount of force. So far, this battle was turning out to be both entertaining and interesting, but mostly it was just a boring stalemate.

"Copycat, you won't defeat me this way,"

"Then bring out the big guns. Show me something new," Gou's blade began to glow and spin faster signaling Ray that he was gearing up for his attack. "Come on, Old Man _put me in my place_."

"You asked for it," The ground shook and cracks formed around Ray's feet.

"Whoa," came Tyson, trying not to fall. The cracks got bigger and fear filled everyone's eyes.

"Ray, that's enough," The earth stopped shaking. Ray turned to see Kai stomping over to him. "If you use that attack not only will you destroy a large portion of Gramps's house but you'll put Gou in the hospital, and if you do that I swear I'm benching you," Ray could tell Kai was mad.

"Why are you ticked?" Ray asked, mad himself.

"Why are you? Ray, he was playing mind-games with you. It's not like you to let someone get under your skin like that during a match. Now," Kai pointed. " _look down_." Ray did and noticed that both blades had come to a stop. He looked at Kai, surprised.

"Both blades halted the moment before you unleashed Thunder Slash. As far as I'm concerned this match is a draw and next time you feel the need to teach him a lesson, remember that he's just a kid. He still has _a lot_ to learn," Kai stated calmly. Ray nodded. He'd forgotten how protective Kai was of kids. How he'd managed to forget something like that he had no idea.

"I'm going to go meditate for a while," Ray said after picking up his blade. He needed to cool off. Gou was still on his knees.

"Sounds good to me," Kai said. Ray looked at Gou and said,

"Are you okay? Sorry if I frightened you. I'm normally not like that." Gou picked up his blade.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have pushed you anyway,"

 _Your daughter is the main reason I know your style so well,_ Gou thought. He watched Ray leave. He knew not to follow him.

"If you can't take it, don't dish it out," Kai told him. "If you're going to live here and practice with us then you'll have to learn to watch your mouth and your attitude, or you'll end up in some really hot water. Especially if you're dealing with me, because I _won't hold back_ ," he warned, watching Gou get up.

"Yes, Sir,"

"What did I say yesterday? Don't mock me. Don't call me 'Sir' I'm not your father," And with that Kai walked away.

The rest of the day went on without another incident and Gou was more than glad when he no longer had to blade. Ray had come back sometime during Max and Kai's battle. It ended in a draw. Tyson asked how he was feeling and Ray said he was feeling much better, which was good news for everyone.

After dinner, Gou headed to Tyson's room. Noticing, Tyson put his dishes in the sink and followed.

"Hey," the navy haired man said as he caught up to him. "What's up? Still trying to be like your idol? You're worse than Kai for wandering off," he joked. Gou looked at him. In those eyes was a determination that Tyson thought he'd only see in Kai's eyes.

"This kid is strange. Be cautious Tyson," Dragoon told him.

 _I know Dragoon, I know,_

Silence fell between them and after shutting the door, Gou turned on the lamp and closed the window.

 _I have to tell him. It's now or let fate take its horrid course,_ Gou thought, looking at Tyson.

"What do you need to tell me?" Tyson spoke.

"I need to say a lot of things that I shouldn't, but it's needed, so I will,"

"Well then, let's go for a drive," Tyson grabbed his keys from underneath his pillow and looked at Gou, who looked kind of confused.

"I can tell by the way you're acting you don't want anyone to hear us, so let's head out for a bit," Gou nodded.

"Yeah."

Several minutes later they were driving through 8 PM traffic and crossing intersections.

"You are the only one out of all my aunts and uncles that gets me. I don't know how, but you do," Gou said.

He was trying to start a conversation, but like Kai at that age, talking was not one of his strong suits.

"Aunts and uncles? Uncle? What are you talking about? Hiro doesn't have any kids, let alone one around twelve,"

"I just turned thirteen," Tyson looked at him.

"You get my point," He turned his gaze back to the road. He made a right turn.

"Now, before we went in to eat Kai told me you wanted to give me something, but I get the impression there's something you want to say too. Especially after you left without putting your dishes in the sink," He pulled into the parking lot of a café. Putting the black Honda in Park he looked at Gou, seriousness in his eyes. "What's so important that you need just me around?"

 _Yup, same old Uncle Tyson,_ Gou thought. Undoing his seatbelt, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. It was badly wrinkled. Tyson could tell it had been in there awhile.

"Read this. It's from Dad to you," He took the piece of paper out his hand and unfolded it, careful not to rip it.

 _The writing is unsteady, almost like it was written in a hurry, or by someone who was really sleepy,_ Tyson thought, looking over the letter.

"'Dear Tyson,

Listen to what Gou has to say. It's important and if you want me around, help him. Please.'" Tyson read aloud.

 _Kai,_ he thought, sadness overtaking him. He could sense the desperation in every penned word. Tyson put the note in his pocket and looked at Gou. Gou leaned back into the seat, not looking at him.

"… My name is Gou, and I'm thirteen-years-old. I am the son of Kai Hiwatari. That much you've already put together I'm sure," Tyson nodded.

"Now that I know this the similarities are as plain as day. They're uncanny,"

"My mother's name is, Saori Hiwatari,"

"Wait, Saori? What happened to Hilary?"

"A year from now she will go with Kai to a multi-floored art gala. There she'll get really drunk and be intimate with one of his big-name clients,"

"What, she cheated on him?"

Tyson wanted to doubt what he was hearing, call it all bull, but something told him that the man next to him wasn't being deceitful.

"He went looking for her. When he couldn't find her on the main floor he headed up the stairs. He walked in on them, and throughout the rest of that year, he tried to forgive her. They tried so hard to fix things. She _begged_ for his heart back, but he just couldn't bring himself to hand it over again. After another big argument one night he finally broke it off. According to him, he called her and her family every name in the book. He said that every other word that came out of his mouth was some form of vulgarity."

"Man, she had to have pushed Kai well past his breaking point. Kai's able to forgive Hilary for anything," Gou nodded. He knew.

"He left for Russia soon after. Said he told you staying here would drive him crazy. You understood. I don't know about Hilary, but it hit him pretty hard. Some nights he said he regretted the breakup and that it took all of his strength not to go crawling back to her. He swore to anyone who asked him that he'd never date again. Said it was just too much trouble. Sometime later, while still in Moscow, he met my mother. She was an intern at the college he taught English at. I think he said mom had his class two times a week," Tyson gave him a look.

"You've got to be kidding me. A teaching job does not suit Mr. 24-hour-Grump," He could see the anger flashing in Gou's eyes, so he decided to stop.

"So, it was basically a student/teacher relationship, but legal," Tyson started.

"Kind of. They only saw each other outside of the classroom. At school, they had to act like they didn't know each other in any other way but the norm," Tyson chuckled at that. "I don't remember much about her though she died of Bone Cancer when I was little. Just before I turned five. Dad said it was the day before my birthday and that she died in her sleep, in his arms. Even in death, she had a smile on her face," Tyson didn't know what to say, so he just backtracked and talked about something less gloomy.

"So, if Hilary hurt Kai that badly, why are you so nice to her? Don't you think that's being just a little bit two-faced?" Gou shook his head.

"No, because she hasn't hurt him yet. I can't hold a grudge against someone for something they haven't done, yet. That'd be wrong," Tyson couldn't argue with that.

"So, why are you here? Why aren't you at home?" That question made Gou's heart skip a beat.

"Dad's sick. Real sick,"

"Uh, how sick is 'real sick?'" Gou looked at him.

"Any day now, he'll die," Big tears flooded Gou's eyes. Tyson reached over to wipe the threatening droplets away.

"Hey now, it's all gonna be okay. I'll help you," Tyson unbuckled his seatbelt. He brought him close and held him tight. "Come here. Just let it out."

Though it was against what he called his "Code" Gou couldn't help it. He was in too much pain.

It took about ten minutes for Gou to finally calm down. When he was able to breathe properly Gou reached into his pocket and pulled out a pristine white cloth that had the Hiwatari emblem embroidered on it. I.e. The outline of Dranzer but instead of being sewn in white, Dranzer was made out of black thread.

"Dad made this out of some unusual thread that Mother owned. He said it had 'special powers.' I was told 'When these colors switched- when this turned black and the phoenix white, he's dead.' I was also told that the darker it gets the closer to death he is,"

"Obviously. Who told you that?" Tyson asked, a little hesitant.

"You did,"

"Well, that's cheerful. So what do you suppose I'm doing right now?" He could have played with his head or made an obvious joke, but no, that would be rude and he wasn't in the mood for joking of any kind.

"Probably giving Dad his pain medicine. I'm not entirely sure,"

"If you're Kai's son then you must have Dranzer on you. Am I right?" Gou nodded.

"I do, but I can't control her very well,"

"Her? I thought Dranzer was a dude,"

"Nope, he's a she."

"Well, that explains why Dragoon said he 'knew' your bit beast. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone unless you're comfortable with it,"

"Thank you, Tyson."

After that, they returned home and got ready for bed. Gou slept upstairs in Tyson's room while everybody else slept in the front room. Tyson offered, he knew Gou needed the privacy. At first, Gou was hesitant but after a bit of urging, he accepted. He understood Tyson's reasoning.

That night, Gou had his usual bout with sleep. All he could think about was his father and whether or not he was alright.

 _How are you holding up, Dad? I miss you,_ he thought, looking out at the stars.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Day Out

6:00 AM came around before he knew it, and even though he was feeling more groggy than usual Gou decided to get up anyway. Mad at being without sleep again didn't help his mood either.

 _Screw this,_ he thought. He carelessly tossed the covers aside and got out of bed. He headed for the kitchen; careful not to wake anyone else up as he went through the front room.

Upon entering the small kitchen Gou's eyes met a fiery gaze. It was a set of tired eyes he knew all-too-well. Gou's own crimson lowered to the floor, his dark gray bangs shielded his eyes from the man at the counter. At a beep, the aroma from the nearby coffee pot filled the room. Gou's lips quivered and he swallowed the sob that threatened to escape.

 _Don't say those words. Don't call him Dad,_ Gou thought.

He wanted to say, "good morning" say "hey" to the man he admired. The man he was away from, but he couldn't and that broke his heart.

"Hey. Good morning," That made Gou's head pop up.

"Hun?" he breathed out as his gaze met the man again. For a moment, he felt like he was somewhere else. He felt like he was back at home.

"I said, 'good morning,'" The taller one spoke, sipping away at a cup of coffee.

"Uh, good morning," he finally said after a moment.

 _Something's bothering him, but what,_ Kai thought. He couldn't help but notice. He swallowed what remained of his coffee and walked over to the boy he could barely make out. The sun wasn't up yet, and just like Kai's own set, Gou's eyes seemed to glow in the dark because of how exuberant they were.

"Everything alright?" Kai asked. Gou could tell by how dry and gravelly his voice sounded that he hadn't been up for very long.

"I'm fine," he lied.

"Want some coffee," Kai said, walking back to the coffee pot. He looked at Gou the moment he stood next to it.

"You really think it's wise to give a thirteen-year-old coffee?" Kai placed a hand on the counter.

"No, and I normally wouldn't. Nor would I ask if you were alright. Because whatever's bothering you is none of my, or anyone else's, business."

 _I knew he could be cold, but dang,_ Gou thought. Shocked was an understatement.

"You make it sound like you don't care,"

"I don't,"

"Then why ask if I'm okay? That makes no sense," Kai walked over to him and put a mug of white coffee in his hands. Gou looked at the cup, then up at him again, surprised.

"Because _something_ is compelling me to care. I don't know what it is or why. Dranzer says that you're like me in a lot of ways. She also says that you didn't sleep last night, _again_. Like I said, I don't know why I care about your well-being. I just do," Gou wrapped his slender fingers around the mug and took it. The heat from it warmed and relaxed him almost instantly.

 _I know why,_ Gou thought.

"Thank you for the coffee, Kai," he said.

"No problem," Kai responded.

 _Dranzer is telling you to protect me, to look after me. You may not understand it, but in time you will. You don't know this, but our Dranzer's are communicating with one another. She- your Dranzer- knows who I am,_ Gou added in thought.

Gou went to sit down at the small table and Kai followed suit after fixing himself another cup. A few minutes later Kai watched as Gou made a face.

"If you don't like it, don't drink it. No one's making you,"

"It's not that, it's good. Summer and hot liquid just don't mix well with me. Never has,"

Gou said as he removed the cup from his lips and set it down.

"Ah, I see,"

Kai got up and took the cup over to the freezer. There, he pulled some ice out of a large bag and put a big handful in the cup. On his way back he grabbed a spoon and put the now chilling coffee in front of his company. Gou watched as he did this, confused.

"I wasn't asking you to-"

"I know, and you weren't complaining either," Kai said as he sat back down. "The fact of the matter is: I don't want you getting sick on us again. Plus, you'll need energy for today,"

"Another workout?"

"No, off-day,"

"I didn't think there was such a thing as a _day off_ for you," Kai rolled his eyes.

 _Snarky brat,_ he thought.

"We're Human, even the most dedicated will take days off,"

"What're you gonna do," Gou began drinking his coffee again. He could feel it agreeing with his stomach, which was nice.

"I've got a lot of errands to run, and if you don't mind, I'd like some help," Gou blinked.

"Okay, but why me?"

"Because, _smarty_ , you're the only one awake," This was true.

Gou speedily got up and went to get ready.

 _Why do I get the feeling he's excited about doing this?_ Kai thought. At that Kai decided to get up and make himself some more coffee, this time in a stainless-steel thermos that he pulled from the freezer. He'd get ready in a bit.

Driving through what he believed to be intersections in a car he was not familiar with made Gou's heart pound, especially when Kai had to hit the brakes. He learned after two red lights and a stop sign to hold onto the handle or he just might go through the windshield.

"What's the matter, I thought all teenagers liked a little speed," Kai said, making another sharp right turn. This made Gou, once again, slosh around like a water balloon in his seat, which he did not like. Kai looked over and noticed how pale he was getting.

"Don't tell me you're taking me seriously," Gou said nothing. Kai took that as a yes and parked in an empty parking lot nearby.

 _He's spacing out again, that's not good,_ Kai thought, remembering what happened when they were at the beach.

"Hey. Hey, Gou, are you there? Come on look at me," he said as he lightly tapped his face with the tips of his fingers. Noticing how lethargic Gou's eyes looked, Kai opened his glove box and pulled out a stethoscope and a pack of wet wipes. Kai's eyes widened when he heard how fast Gou's heartbeat was. He put the stethoscope away and began running wipes on Gou's face.

"Gou. Gou, I need you to look at me okay. Gou!" Suddenly, the teen took a deep breath in and began coughing, which wasn't good but it could be remedied. Kai rolled down every window he had.

 _This should help,_ he thought, noticing how squeaky Gou's breathing was. With a few more deep breaths Gou finally calmed down. He turned over and looked at Kai. The hand on the handle plopped lifelessly down onto the seat. The kid looked exhausted, to say the least.

"You had either an Anxiety or a Panic Attack. I'm not sure which. But more to the point; how are you feeling? Gou?" Silence past between them as the boy gathered himself.

"It was the start of a panic attack. How did you know what to do? It wasn't the prowess of a doctor, but still, you did good,"

"I deal with cases like yours on a weekly basis. I teach fitness courses and the like at the BBA and at Bey City's local gym," Gou was intrigued. His dad never said much about what odd-jobs he did before he was born, not in detail anyway. "In six out of the ten classes that I teach there are people I have to watch closely."

 _Now I see. So Dad knew what to do when I had my first one. It all makes sense now,_ Gou thought. He continued his deep-breathing exercises.

"I'm sorry, if I had known you suffered from any of that I wouldn't have taken the backroads and sped like I did. I didn't mean for this to happen, honestly," Gou looked at him.

"We were on the backroads?"

"Yeah. What, you think I'd pull stunts like this on the highway? Hell no. I'm not an idiot. Even Tyson isn't that much of a dummy," Gou relaxed at that.

 _I didn't think he was that stupid, but like my uncles have always said, 'You never know what to expect from a man like him.' I guess every man has a 'way to let loose' side and this is his,_ Gou thought.

"I really am sorry, Gou," Kai said.

"No, don't worry about it, it's fine. I'm okay, really. I know you didn't mean for this to happen and I had fun. I don't think it was how you drove that caused it anyway. Those things- they occur at random, or because of stress, you know that,"

"Yeah,"

"Why did you go that fast and take this route anyway?"

"Two reasons," Gou nodded.

"Because my car needed a workout and to use up some gas so I can fill up before we head back,"

"Why?" Kai took a drink from his thermos and started his car.

"So I don't have to hear Tyson complain about me drinking a whole pot of coffee. If you want to hear it I'll take you back. It's entertaining, to say the least. Not to mention a good idea, considering," Gou shook his head, laughing.

"No thank you, I'd rather be here,"

"Okay, but if you start feeling funny again just let me know, and I'm serious, don't be a tough guy,"

"Understood."

Their first stop wasn't too far from the dojo. It was something Gou never thought he'd see himself in front of.

"A nail salon?" he said as he watched Kai undo his seatbelt. He undid his and got out of the car too. He was reluctant to though.

"Yeah,"

"What are we doing here exactly?" Gou said as they walked through the double doors. The overwhelming smell of acetone nearly made him sick to his stomach, dizzy, and fall to the floor. Kai gave him a few good pats on the back to make him stay upright.

"You'll be okay," Kai said as he did it.

"Okay. But you never said what we're here for, and please don't say it's to get your nails done," Gou said as he walked with Kai to the counter. The man stayed quiet, which unsettled Gou, just a little bit.

"Hello, Kai,"

"Hey, Saras. Where's your mum," Saras knew Kai was mocking her. So, to get back at him she spritzed him with water from one of the spray bottles that she kept in her apron. Kai was like a cat, unless he went near it himself, he hated water. Saras laughed as he tried to take it away from her.

Saras was a cheerful Scottish woman with long red hair and bright green eyes that made it seem like she was from another world. It was so easy to get lost in them; Kai had a time or two. Luckily Hilary wasn't around or she would've accused him of cheating. Saras looked no older than twenty-five.

"Mum's out. Now, what can I do for- Oh? I see ya have someone with you. You never told me you had a younger brother, Kai. He's a cute one,"

"I'm just a fan. Nothing more," Gou told her. His words were rather cold and his stare was Icey, very reminiscent of the man to his left. Kai was surprised.

 _I thought only I could do that. Dang,_ Like his father, Gou masked his pain well, but no matter how many times he said that phrase, it still cut like a knife.

"Well, you do a great job at impersonatin' him. You could pass for twins, honestly,"

"Thanks," Kai responded.

"Saras, is my order ready?" he added.

"Um, let's see," She pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket. "Three jumbo bottles of Remover, four big bottles of clear gel topcoat, six bottles of royal blue, two bottles of red, two bottles of silver, two bottles of white, one bottle of neon green, one bottle of yellow, and five bottles of dark purple, and two large jars of jewelry cleaner. Plus, a twelve-pack of cleaning rags, blade polish, blade cleaner, cotton balls, Q-tips, and a pint of oil." Saras looked at Kai, winded. Gou's jaw was dropped.

"Yup, that's everything,"

"What?!" Gou said, baffled.

"What's my total this time," Kai said, taking out his wallet.

 _No way,_ Gou thought.

"Your total is, $31.67,"

 _Unbelievable,_ he added.

"Have a nice day. Come again soon,"

"Thanks, Saras."

Gou followed Kai out to the car and got in. He put on his seatbelt and watched as Kai doublechecked everything in his bags.

"We are good to go. On to the next stop,"

"Okay,"

As they rounded another corner Gou spoke up,

"So, why a nail salon? Why not a hobby shop like a normal blader?"

 _I was wondering when you were going to ask,_ he thought.

"It's cheaper if I get the tools to both design and clean it myself, than to pay someone like Max's dad or mom to do it for me. I'm picky about who I let touch Dranzer, plus, I like my privacy. I'll only hand my blade over to them if there's a repair I'm not able to do myself. That goes for Kenny too. None of them take offense to it. They know that's just the way I am,"

"That's understandable."

"So, where to now?" Gou asked.

"The grocery store,"

"What the- The grocery store? Dude, there's food at the dojo and it's packed. We don't _need_ any more food,"

"They're packed, but I'm not. Why do you think I've eaten dinner there the past few days?"

"Wait? You don't live with, Tyson?"

"No, only Ray and Daichi do. Max, Kenny, and Hilary have homes here, and I live on my own in an apartment complex near downtown,"

"Oh,"

 _I never knew that,_ Gou thought.

"I won't be getting much, because we'll be leaving Saturday afternoon for Russia. The world championships start there, and they'll end in Washington D.C. Where we'll go in-between those places I have no idea. Mr. Dickenson loves surprising us,"

"Yeah, he sure does." Gou said.

 _Hiro's the same way. I guess it rubbed off on him_ , Gou thought.

Noticing something he hadn't before Gou's heart sank. There, near the neckline of Kai's black v-neck t-shirt, was a single reddish-pink mark. It was just above his chest.

 _No, did I fail? I gotta find out,_ he thought.

"Kai, if you don't mind, could I stay with you?" As soon as they pulled into the Walmart parking lot Kai got out of the car and walked into the store. Gou groaned.

 _Shit,_ he thought. He got out and ran after the fast walking man.

"Look, I'm sorry. Dumb question, I know. Just forget I asked it," He said as he caught up with him.

Kai turned and looked at the boy after putting some bananas in his cart. Gou could tell he was contemplating something and that it was best to keep silent.

"Hold this," Gou let out an arm and on it Kai slid the cart. "Be prepared to use those muscles. It'll fill up fast," Gou nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he could see him picking up another cart.

Minus a few exchanges here and there, the whole time they were in the store neither of them spoke a word. Both knew they'd push the other if the wrong thing was said, so both decided to keep quiet. It was a tense and awkward silence, but it was needed if they both wanted to think and speak clearly later. Before Gou knew it Kai had paid for his groceries, and they were driving through the four-way intersection again.

"I have to go get my renewed passport from Mr. Dickenson, a new suitcase, and reserve a parking space at the airport for my car. Then we'll be on our way home, after we get some things from Tyson's of course,"

" _We_? You mean-"

"Yeah, you can stay with me. You might want to go home before Saturday though,"

"I don't have a home. Remember?"

"Yeah, right. Well, you do now," He peered at him out of the corner of his eye and with a smirky type of smile he added, "Gou."

 _There are so many differences between us. I'm not a morning person, you are, kind of. I can't drink a lot of hot things like coffee, you can. Honestly, I don't even like coffee; I prefer smoothies in the morning, even when it's cold out, you don't. I don't mind when Max or Kenny touch my Beyblade, but you did. You like things fast sometimes, I go with the flow and take things at my own pace. I have better people skills than you_ do _but considering your upbringing that's not a big surprise. I'm way more polite than you were at my age and my shyness seems to show more than yours did. I'm not as confident outside the dish as you are. My emotions drive me more than my head does, and as you always say, that's a mixed blessing. I like cutting jokes and picking on a person or two. You, not so much. I'm argumentative, and you are too but only on the honorable things. At least with me, you only argue to teach a lesson or two. I do wish I was more like you though. There's still time, and maybe one day, I will be,_ Gou thought, looking out the window.

It took another hour before all was said and done. When they finally arrived at Kai's apartment, which was on the fifth floor, it took all Gou had not to plop on the couch. He may be in front of his dad, but this man didn't know him as his son yet. To Kai, he was just another strange kid who, out of nowhere, asked to live with him.

"To be honest I'm surprised you said yes to me living here. Let alone staying with you for the tournament," Gou said as he watched Kai remove his shoes. Gou looked around, taking everything in.

"It's so, _average_ ," Kai walked past him, putting groceries away.

"Well, of course, it is. I'm Human. I make messes every-now-and-again. If you want prim, proper, pristine, and perfect go find a mansion with service and stay there," Kai tossed him two bags. "Now, put those in the bowl on the coffee table for me," Gou looked at him. He knew Kai was joking

"Right," Though his face didn't show it, Kai's attitude sure did. He was happy to have someone around. Someone that understood his sense of humor anyway.

That night, Gou helped Kai make dinner. Homemade Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Dinner between those two was wolfed down pretty quickly. They were either that hungry or it was just that good, neither could tell, and neither really cared. They were just happy to have food in their stomachs.

As the two sat on the sofa Gou looked around again, more closely this time, and recognized some of the books from his dad's office.

"You like to read, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. It's a hobby I'm starting to lose time for, but just like with everything else in my life, that doesn't mean I don't try and make the time for it. At it's core, Life is a balancing act,"

 _I know the answers, but I'll ask this anyway,_ he thought.

"Any favorites?" Gou asked.

"I'm fond of old legends. I love Mythology, and I like Fantasy too. I read more classic literature than anything else though. Examples include Aesop, Edgar Allen Poe, Hans Christian Anderson, Shakespeare, and Ernest Hemmingway. I like the works of J. R. R. Tolkien as well. What about you?"

"I like Tolkien and Mythology too, along with some old legends. However, I don't like the classics. I'm sorry but I don't. I know they paved the way for people like Tolkien but to me they're boring and they make my head hurt. It's ironic though,"

"Why's that,"

"Because I love Oscar Wilde's stuff. My favorite book by him is, 'The Picture of Dorian Gray.' My other favorite book is, 'Moby Dick' by-"

"Herman Melville. I know," Kai said.

"Besides books, I also like comic books," Gou said. Kai found the stories themselves interesting, but he was never able to make himself sit down and read them. "My favorite superhero is Batman, while my favorite villain is Two-Face. Followed by The Joker, then Clayface. Then there's Harley Quinn but I won't get into her." Kai nudged Gou's side playfully.

"Why not she's hot?" Gou punched him in the arm, not hard though.

"Because she's fake… and she's insane,"

"She's still sexy though and you think so. I can see it, it's written all over your face,"

"Okay, fine, but only in the beginning when Joker hasn't used reverse psychology on her yet,"

This went on for a while and eventually, the playful nudges and banter turned into a wrestling match. At the end of it all, Kai won. But, Gou put in a few good moves that caught even someone like him off-guard.

Helping Gou to his feet Kai turned and went to his room. He'd already made a space for Gou to sleep. Luckily, his couch doubled as a pull-out bed.

"Night,"

"Night, Kai, and thank you again."

"No problem,"

 _There are similarities too of course, and it's not just in the way we look and act. It's what we like and our views on things. And I believe, that is what makes the bond we have that much harder to break,_ Gou thought.

For the first time in days, Gou was able to sleep soundly. He wasn't sure why, but his heart was full of optimism, and he prayed it stayed that way.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Discoveries

Gou awoke to something wet and rough brushing against his skin, namely his face. He quickly opened his eyes to have a look.

 _Why is there a fuzz ball observing me?_ he thought, slightly sitting up.

The light looking thing had white, short hair with bright green eyes, piggy pink lips and a dainty pink nose, and it looked happy to be sitting on top of his flat stomach. The cat was small, but he could tell it was fully grown. Gou could hear it purring, so he scratched between its ears and its already apparent purrs became louder.

"You like that? Does that feel good?" Gou told the kitty sweetly. The cat closed its eyes contently as it rubbed its head harder on his hand, loving the attention. Seeing just below its chubby, Santa-like belly Gou realized "It" was a she.

"So, you're a girl, huh? What's your name cutie?" he asked her.

 _Yeah, like you can talk,_ he thought, laughing at himself.

"Her name's, Mattie. She's a stray I took in about a month ago,"

Said cat, and Gou, looked in the direction of the kitchen. There, next to the fridge, stood Kai in a red tank top and blue jeans. They looked worn out around the knees. He was holding what appeared to be a towel and his hair looked wet.

"Did you just get a shower?" Gou asked.

"No, I just jumped in the complex's pool," Kai said.

"You don't have to be so rude about it,"

"And you don't have to be an idiot,"

"I'm not. I really didn't know. Some people swim at 8 AM,"

"If they do that's their choice, but I don't. You're smarter than that, I can tell. Don't ask questions when the answer is obviously staring you in the face,"

"I'm just a kid. You can't expect me to notice or figure out everything. I'm allowed to and I'm going to ask questions when I'm not completely sure about something,"

"And that's all fine and dandy, but, that question was unnecessary and you know it,"

Kai made himself a cup of sweetened black coffee and poured Gou a cup of Orange Juice. After grabbing a bushel of them from the bowl he cut up some bananas as well. Kai turned and walked over to where Gou was and sat next to him, handing him his breakfast. Gou started eating.

"You may be just a kid, but you are also _very_ observant. I can tell that almost nothing gets by you. Don't waste your breath or your brain power on matters that are easy to figure out. I may not be your father, but you are around me, so I want to impact your life in any good way that I can,"

Kai's voice was low, much calmer than before, and over the years, Gou has learned what that means. Not only was Kai apologizing for overreacting, but he also didn't want Gou to feel intimidated by him.

"Hn. Captain. Leader. The mentality that stems from it takes over other areas of your life, even when you don't want it to, doesn't it?" Gou asked.

"It does, sometimes. I've been Captain of the Bladebreakers since I was fourteen-years-old. It may seem like Tyson is, but he's not. Never was. My grandfather taught me that you had to have control over every single situation in your life. That _you_ had to call all the shots regardless of who stood above you. I've learned life isn't like that though. You can't have control every day, all the time. Same goes for us humans; you can't stop people from hurting or betraying you, and you certainly can't control them. Not that I ever would,"

Gou didn't know much about his father's past; only that it was full of pain, and that at one point he was so angry with the world that he chose to distance himself from everyone and anything he could. He was livid at the hand life had dealt him and he couldn't, nor did he even want to, see past his own bubble.

"Grandfather?" Gou pretended not to know who Souichirou "Voltaire" Hiwatari was. Though over the years, people have learned to let it go, his father still gets denied deals because of being related to such a man.

"Yeah. He wanted to use me. He made me miserable for his ambitions. He enjoyed making everyone around him suffer. He made me into what I am. That's all I'll say about him," Gou nodded. He understood.

 _Dad never did like discussing the past,_ he thought.

"An anti-social and cold tight-ass?" Gou said with a slight smile. Kai looked at him and for the first time in a while, smiled with his teeth showing. He chuckled as he shoved Gou onto the floor. Mattie ran off toward Kai's room and jumped on his bed.

"Yes," Kai said through laughter. Kai stood up. "Just you wait, Kid, I'll get you back for that one," he added.

"Ha, I doubt it. Come Noon I'll have said something else to try and tick you off," Gou said, getting up. He was obviously joking around and didn't mean it in any way, but he wasn't sure if Kai saw it that way.

"What'd I say yesterday. If you can't take it when it's thrown back, _don't_ dish it out. I used to be a gang leader, so don't think I don't know how to give paybacks," Kai folded his arms over his defined chest. "I'm serious. Just try me and see what happens," Kai added before sitting on the other end of the couch. Gou's smile faded.

 _It's still years before I'll be born and already he's this stern. Good grief,_ Gou thought. _I guess it runs in the family because Grandpa Susumu gets like that too sometimes,_ he added. Gou sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"Go, Dragoon," Tyson yelled.

"Get'em, Driger," Ray followed.

"Go, Strata Dragoon," Daichi screamed.

Max, along with Kenny and Hilary, watched from the sidelines as the three went head to head. Kenny was recording all of this on his laptop and the other two were cheering them on.

"Go, go, Tyson," Max cheered. Everyone looked at him. "What? I became friends with him first," he shrugged with a cheeky grin.

"Keep quiet, Max. I'm trying to work," Kenny told him. The blonde sat down next to Hilary and shut his mouth.

Soon earth, thunder, and wind were tangled in a mess of destruction and the tree in Gramps's backyard was toppled over, abruptly stopping their training sessions for the day.

"Ha, I win again guys. That's two outta three. I _will_ _never_ be dethroned," Tyson gloated. Ray and Daichi were on the ground picking up their blades. They weren't sore about losing, just from how they fell.

"Tyson Granger, help us clean this up before Kai or anyone from your family shows up. We're already in enough hot water as it is. We don't need your hot air balloon of a head making things worse for us," Hilary scolded.

"Hey, _us_. No one's here but _us_. Grandpa's gone to drive Hiro to the airport so he won't be back until late. No, you mean Kai. Don't snap at me or anyone else for what your boyfriend does or doesn't tell you, Tachibana. Here's a bit of advice; if you don't learn to trust Kai more you're going to lose him. A guy can only take so much. He left us a note yesterday saying he had _a lot_ of errands to do and that Gou was going with him. He even _came by last night_ and told _all of us_ that he was going to be at his apartment until Saturday afternoon and that Gou was going to stay _with him_. So drop the attitude, and quit being a pain. And yeah, I'm arrogant but I've always been like that and you know it. Kai will show up soon enough. Geez, let the man breathe a little," Tyson snapped back.

He turned and walked over the where Ray, Daichi, and Max were waiting and began helping them move the tree. Kenny helped a pissed off Hilary with picking up other debris.

While watching the ceiling fan Gou closed his eyes. He relaxed into the couch, breathing deeply. They'd put the pull-out bed up a little bit ago. Every-now-and-then he'd hear the turning of a page from the book Kai was reading, but other than that, there was no noise.

With another turn of the page, Gou was thrown back in time, to a place he'd ventured to many times, but hadn't for quite a while; his memory.

Gou, who was around the age of five, walked slowly down the long hallway of his home's second floor. He was looking for someone, and after he passed by many rows of the same old closed doors, he finally came across one that was cracked. Carefully Gou pushed it all the way open and walked in.

The small, but spacious, room was littered with wads of paper and the trashcan in the corner was overflowing with even more paper. Gou stepped on a few of the wads as he made his way over to the man in the computer chair. He pulled at the sleeve of the man's black turtleneck, which immediately got his attention. He looked at him tiredly and Gou gazed somberly back. He hated seeing him so sad.

"Dad? What are you doing?" he innocently asked.

Kai Hiwatari, a prominent businessman in his late-thirties, forced a smile as he picked up his son and set him on his knee.

"Just filling out some important stuff," he told him matter-of-factly, his smile gone.

Gou looked down at the massive pile of papers on his father's desk and, in between the many paragraphs, saw pictures of a stunning woman with blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin. The photos were from different points in her life. He looked back at his father.

"Is it something for, Mommy?"

"… Yeah, kind of,"

"Are you making a photo book for Mommy?"

"Yes, I am, but it's not _for_ your mother. It's _about_ her, and in a couple of days we're going to give these little storybooks to everyone who loved and cared about her."

Though Gou didn't know it, saying that made Kai's heart shatter or fall into his stomach like a lead weight, sometimes it jumped into his throat, choking him. Regardless of how his body reacted, every time he spoke about her, it was like he was reliving the event all over again, and he hated that, but there was no escaping it.

"What?" Kai said, noticing the disapproving look on his Mini Me's face. He tried his hardest not to laugh at his son's attempt to do a death glare.

"Daddy! You shouldn't leave anyone out, especially Mommy. That's not fair. You have to include everyone. You love Mommy, right?" Tears filled Kai's eyes. Luckily, Gou didn't notice.

"Yes, I do, son. But-"

"Then make one for Mommy too. She needs a get-well gift. I know, you make that and I'll make her a card. She's been sick for a long time. We'll give our gifts to her when she gets back."

Kai just nodded, unsure of what to say. He was choking on his words and his emotions. What do you say to a child who doesn't understand death, or even why his mother has been leaving the house so much and sleeping more than usual? What do you say to a child that young?

"Okay, I'll make one for Mommy too," Kai said as he put his son down.

"Daddy?" Gou said as his feet touched the hardwood floor. Kai knew what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, Gou, but Daddy can't play right now and you can't hang out in here,"

"Why not?" Kai was aware his son knew better and that he was playing dumb so he could stay longer.

"I'm not having it, Gou. You know why. This is my office, my study. I'm in here because I'm working. Now, please, go play somewhere else, like your bedroom. I don't mean to be rude but I'm very busy and I have to get a lot of things done in a very short amount of time. I promise we'll play together sometime soon, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

"That's my boy," Kai said as he ruffled his hair affectionately. The smile he gave made the smaller one smile back. Gou turned and happily ran off.

Kai, not hearing a thing out of Gou, turned to see his look-a-like fast asleep on the other side of the couch. As Kai walked into the kitchen for some juice he contemplated waking Gou up.

 _Okay, weigh your options guy. If he sleeps now he won't be able to sleep tonight, at all, but if I wake him up I might have to deal with a cranky person for the rest of the day. Neither sound enjoyable,_ he thought.

Walking back into the living area Kai stood over Gou. He hesitated for a moment. He reached down and shook the boy gently.

"Gou. Hey, you need to get up or you'll be up all night."

Gou's eyes slowly opened up. _Where am I?_ he thought.

"Dad, what are you doing out of bed?" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" At Kai's booming voice Gou bolted up and quickly crab crawled backward to the other end of the couch. As he did so he knocked Kai's book in the floor, something he noticed.

"Sorry," he said. Kai walked toward him and, after putting his book on the coffee table, looked at him.

"This is the last time I'm gonna say this: I'm not your dad so don't call me that."

Gou nodded. He understood why the man was saying what he was. He didn't know him as his child yet, still, it hurt to hear. Those words cut deeper than any knife ever could.

"Kai," That stern voice got his attention but it didn't faze him. "I look up to you as though you were my father. You're more of a parent to me than anyone else,"

 _Sorry, Dranzer, but I had to lie a bit. I can't tell the whole truth, you know that,_ Gou told her. He knew Dranzer understood, he just wanted to apologize for lying. Next to respect, honesty was Kai Hiwatari's biggest policy. Minutes past and in those minutes Gou watched as Kai practically collapsed onto the couch.

 _I guess I hit his soft spot,_ Gou thought. He wasn't sure what to think, he'd never seen the man like this before.

"You really admire me, don't you?" Kai finally said. He wasn't looking at him but at the ceiling. Images of Wyatt came from the burrows of his mind and made Kai feel things he was afraid to again.

 _Should I, or shouldn't I?_ Kai thought. Then he remembered Gou's battles with Max and Ray. He cleared his throat and pushed himself from the old leather.

Without saying a word, Kai left his apartment. Gou, not sure what to make of that, followed him.

 _What's he doing?_ Gou thought as he left, the door shutting behind him.

"Kai, wait up," He had to admit calling his dad by his first name felt weird, very disrespectful, and just plain wrong.

While the older Hiwatari just had to walk, Gou had to run to keep up. It was clear he'd go through another growth spurt in the next few years or so. After turning the corner that led into the nearby park next to the river Gou had had enough and tackled the poor man to the ground making him fall on his back and skid a bit. The clouds of dirt went away to reveal an angry Gou on top of Kai who just scowled back.

"What's your problem? Why'd you go off like that?" Kai said nothing, just looked to his right. Gou did the same and noticed a blue beydish sitting on a tree stump. The two looked at each other. Kai was indifferent while Gou looked a little curious.

"Do you want to train or not? If you do I suggest you get off, now," Gou did as he was told and after Kai dusted himself off the two walked over to the dish.

 _If I remember correctly this is where it all started. This is where they had their first beybattle. Dad said he won, but their rivalry didn't stop there. It pushed him further than he ever thought he'd go and made him_ into _more of a man than he would've ever been without it_ , Gou thought, absentmindedly running his fingers along the brim as he made his way around to his side.

"Gou," The boy looked ahead. "am I correct in assuming that you have a bit beast?"

"Yes,"

"And, your element is fire?"

"Yes,"

"That's all I needed to know. Now, show me just how strong you are," Kai readied himself, launcher in hand. He watched Gou do the same.

 _This is a bad idea,_ Gou thought, shakily grabbing his blade. _How do I get out of this?_

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise. A flashing red light caught Kai's attention. Gou looked at it too, shocked and his stomach sank.

 _That's odd, it's coming from Gou's belt buckle?_ Kai thought.

"Hey, Kid," Gou looked at him. "Why is your belt buckle doing that?" Gou looked at Kai fearfully, as though he was about to lose his best friend. Kai was puzzled.

 _What's with this kid? Something's wrong,_ Kai thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," Gou said as heavy tears filled his eyes. The wind blew leaves and light bits of dirt around them, and while that was happening Gou pressed his belt buckle, which was also a button, and vanished into thin air.

"Where did he go?" Kai said. To say he was dumbfounded would be an understatement.

 _What the heck is going on here?_ he thought.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Somber Surprises

"Hey, Kai?"

"Yeah,"

"Where's Gou?" Hilary asked as the two were driving to Tyson's place to pick everyone up.

It was currently 6:15 in the morning and, despite searching for Gou all night, Kai was determined to stick to his normal routine. Their flight wasn't scheduled to leave until that afternoon but Kai wanted everyone ready to go as soon as possible.

"I don't know," he said looking at her briefly.

"What do you mean? You can't find Gou?" she urged.

"He just disappeared, literally. I looked everywhere I could think,"

"Kai-"

"He's a loner, honey. For now, he might not want to be found. Think about it, when I don't want to be found I'll hide almost anywhere," He held her hand that was laying on the armrest. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up soon." As Kai turned another corner he gave her a reassuring smile, which made Hilary's heart flutter and her cheeks turn rosy. She calmed down. She turned to look out the window.

Another ten minutes went by and the two arrived at Tyson's place to see everyone at the entrance holding their bags and/or suitcases. Kai was surprised by this and so was Hilary. They looked at each other and then got out of the car. Tyson broke away from the group and walked over to Kai.

"Hey, Kai. Morning," the cap-wearing man said as he walked by the couple and put his things in his captain's trunk. "Where's Gou, we need to talk," he added, looking at Kai while he shut it. Kai could tell by Tyson's demeanor, and how he was clenching his jaw, that he was nowhere near in a good mood. He seemed antsy.

 _Tyson can be a cranky hot head, but he's hardly ever in a bad mood, let alone one like this. He looks like he's ready to strangle the next person that speaks to him,_ Kai thought.

"I don't know where Gou is. He disappeared yesterday afternoon," Kai told the co-captain. "He'll turn up. I'm sure of it, and when he does, the kid's all yours." Tyson's posture became even stiffer than before.

"Give me a couple of hours and I promise I'll have him at the airport. Kai, you got a passport for him?"

"Yeah," The man held up a single black book. He put it back in the pocket that was on the inside of his jacket.

"Tyson," He looked back to see Max's ocean blues on him. "Let me go and search for him."

"Max-"

"I know the teens' hangout spots around this city better than you do. No offense, but I work with them a lot more and they tell me things. A lot of things," Max looked at Kai, who shrugged. Both of them worked in the same department, just different hours.

"Give it your best shot Max," Kai said. "I'm not joking when I say that I've looked everywhere I could think of. I still couldn't find that brat."

That previous statement caused Tyson's last nerve to trip. While Max ran off in the opposite direction Tyson stomped over to Kai and punched him as hard as he could, making the Hiwatari successor fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Tyson, what the heck is wrong with you?" Ray shouted, running over to help the older male up. Ray gave Kai some tissues for his now busted lip and bloody nose. He also knew that Kai's cheek would have a nasty bruise on it by tonight.

"I don't ever want to hear you call him that again," With that Tyson stormed back into the dojo. Hilary and Kenny ran in after him, while Daichi started to put everyone's luggage in the car.

"Gou, Gou? Gou?" Max yelled as he ran. "Come on, we don't have time for this," he added, coming to a stop in front of the nail salon. He needed to catch his breath. He had good stamina but he knew it was nowhere near Kai's or Ray's. He rested his hands on his knees and after a bit, started running again.

"Kai, I'm going to lower your head, I think the bleeding has completely stopped," Said man pulled the blood-soaked tissues away from his nose and lips after he met Ray's golden orbs. Ray let go of his chin.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help," he said, putting the tissues in his pocket. He'd throw them away later.

"You gonna be okay?" the neiko-jin asked. "Tyson hit you pretty hard. I'm surprised he didn't break your face,"

"I thought at first he had, but when I felt my jaw shake as you pulled me up I realized he didn't. Thank God,"

"Come on, let's go inside. I'll have Hilary get you some pain reliever,"

"Yeah, sounds good," Kai said, following Ray in. Daichi, now done, went in with them.

An hour has come and gone since Max started looking for Gou.

"Dang it, I can't keep this up and time's running out," he said, stopping to catch his breath again. This time he was outside the city's largest and newest park.

It became open to the public about a month ago and ever since then, there have been various activities taking place. Max had learned this from one of his older students while in between classes one day. The young man said that he was worried about his younger brother who lived near the park with their mom. He didn't want him to get mixed up with the wrong crowd or influenced by the wrong things. Max completely understood how the boy felt because his little sister Charlotte was in the same situation back in New York. To make the kid feel better Max assured him that he'd check-in on his little brother and mother as often as he could and walk his brother home from school when his mother couldn't. Max has stuck to that promise. He's been going to see them every day for the past two weeks.

Max looked around the area, and as he walked on the track he noticed a woman with long black hair and sandy brown eyes sitting on the park's bench. She was cradling a pink bundle while she watched her twin boys play on the swing set nearby.

"Excuse me," Max said as he approached her. The two boys stopped swinging and ran over to where their mother and baby sister were.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a boy around thirteen-years-old with two-tone hair and pale skin? He also has two dark blue upside down triangles painted on to his face,"

"Um," She said, thinking. "I think so. Try the Jungle Gym over there," she said, pointing to the plaything on the other side of the park.

"Thank you," Max said before jogging over.

Seeing no one through the circular bubble windows that were covered in hard plastic Max sighed.

 _I have no choice,_ he thought, and with that he climbed inside the gym through one of the two tunnel slides, praying to God that he wouldn't get stuck.

"There you are," he said, peeking through another bubble window, this one he didn't see from the outside. How he didn't know. This one was in front of him. In a tree some feet away he could see Gou. He was leaning against the tree sitting on one of its long branches, surrounded by tiny green bushes, i.e. a lot of leaves. He appeared to be holding something in his hand. Max climbed out of the gym and ran over to the tree.

"Hey, Gou, Gou," he yelled up. Gou said nothing. Becoming annoyed, Max decided to do something he didn't like doing. He put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and blew. The whistle was so loud that it not only got the attention of the people nearby, but it also made the birds fly out and away from the trees. Max stopped.

 _That should work,_ he thought. He waited a minute. _Or, maybe not._ He began climbing the tree. He could hear everyone else going back to whatever it was they were doing.

Up in the tree, Gou gazed intensely at the cloth he was holding. Overnight it had gone from its pristine white to a dark gray. This had him worried of course, more than he was before.

 _How do I approach the situation now? Whatever I do, it has to be done within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. According to what Uncle Max told me this morning that's all the time we've got left. After that, he'll be…_ he thought, trailing off.

"He'll be dead by then," Gou said, becoming teary-eyed again.

"Who will?"

"AH!" With that Gou fell out of the tree and landed back-first, in the bushes, on the ground a good 7 feet below.

"Good grief," Max said, watching Gou land. The ground slightly shook when he did. After that Max jumped down and grabbed Gou by the wrist before he could get up on his own. Max raised him to his feet and held him firmly.

"Why'd you run away?" he said, finally getting mad. Gou said nothing. He just looked at him, a stoic expression on his face.

"Kai said this morning he'd been out looking for you all night and that you'd disappeared sometime yesterday afternoon. Why didn't you come to Tyson's place or mine, or go home and call to let at least _one_ of us know that you were okay? You could've gone back to Kai's. Somewhere, anywhere. You know where we all live. Even though he hasn't said or showed it you've had Kai worried sick and you've made every single one of us ticked, and concerned too,"

Max sighed, running his free hand through his hair. Despite how he felt he was trying to be calm and nice to him. Gou had to have a good reason for going off like he did, right? Right?

"Look, I'm just glad that you're alright. But please, tell me where you were all night? Hopefully not here, though it's new it's already becoming rough. Were you safe?" Max added. Gou could see the worry in Max's eyes. Uncle Max always did have easy eyes. You could tell how he was feeling and even what he was thinking sometimes, because of those eyes.

"Go on, take us home, Dranzer."

"What? Did you just say 'Dranzer?'" The man was confused.

A ball of white light surrounded them and everything around the two had disappeared. Max let go of Gou's wrist after he felt him tugging to pull it out. Max looked on in shock as he saw the boy reach into his pocket and pull out a familiar blue Beyblade.

 _That looks just like Kai's Beyblade,_ Max thought. He watched as Gou pushed the buckle of his belt. _No way, it's a button?_ Gou grabbed Max's wrist.

" _Don't squirm_ ," he told him sternly. Max nodded, taken aback by the teen's sudden change in attitude. With a gust of wind, the two vanished into thin air.

In New York, various cars drove by and ever-darkening clouds hovered overhead. Pedestrians made their way across the streets and into the numerous buildings that stretched toward the horizon.

A little girl, no older than six, who was wearing a baby blue sundress with black sandals, was walking with her father toward the mall when she saw a bright light fly across the sky and land in one of the open fields near the park. Her papa pulled on her hand gently, urging her to come inside.

"Daddy, I saw a shooting star," she excitedly told him.

"You did?" he said laughing. "What what did you wish for?" he asked her.

"I'm not supposed to tell you,"

"Why not?"

"Because it won't come true,"

In the field, Gou let go of Max's wrist and surveyed the area. He put Dranzer away after thanking her silently.

"Looks like we're in a field," Gou said. He pulled out his compass and watched the needle as it moved. "about 2 ½ miles away. Come on, let's go." Gou put the compass away, stuffed his hands into his pockets and started walking. Max unsure of what to do or even say at this point just followed him, closely.

"Where are we, Gou?" Max finally asked after a bit. They were making their way through the streets. Max walked next to him to get his attention.

"We're in New York,"

"No, we're not. I Skyped with my mom at 5 AM and she said it was going to be sunny all day,"

"Just zip it and follow me, okay." Max's eyebrows twitched. This kid was pushing it. It took a lot to make him mad but when he was mad it was never a good thing.

Max did as told and before he knew it they were standing in front of a tall building with many windows. Honestly, it looked just like any other building in New York, except for the giant turtle shaped viewing platform on the top of it. Max could see telescopes inside of it and people looking through them. He was awestruck, to say the least. Gou, however, was not. Gou noticed Max looking at him and met his gaze.

"Come on, my house is just a block over,"

"Your house? Wait, what do you mean by that?" he asked, turning to him and blinking a lot.

"You'll see," Gou stated calmly while a soft breeze tossed his hair.

 _Just like Kai. His demeanor, mood, it all changes on a dime. You never know what to expect from him,_ Max thought. He jogged to catch up to him.

Gou stopped in front of a modest home with a long walkway that led up to its porch. He threw a side-glance at Max. "You wanted to see where I was last night, well, come on,"

"Gou, what's going on?"

"Shh," Gou said, putting his finger to his lips.

Halfway up the spiraling driveway, Gou pulled out a brass key from beneath his belt. Resting on the key ring next to it was an oval shaped locket made of sterling silver and edged in real diamond pieces.

 _The chain that locket is on is welded to the key ring. That's cool,_ Max thought.

When they approached the front door Gou put the key in the lock and turned to Max, who looked pale. Well, paler than usual.

"Max, hey," That got his attention and made him focus on only him. "when we get inside you're going to have to keep your voice down,"

"Why?"

"Because my Dad may be asleep and I don't want to wake him up. He's more easy-going than he used to be but he's still cranky when he first wakes up,"

"I get that at least. I'm lost on everything else though. Do I know your dad or something?" Gou didn't respond. Max knew to be quiet and that was all he needed.

 _I'll show him the inside and then take us back,_ Gou thought. He opened the door and after putting his key away he stepped over the threshold.

"Come in," Gou said politely with a warm smile. Max did so but he started laughing the moment he entered the archway. Gou closed the door and immediately put a hand over Max's mouth.

" _Hush_ I said," Gou let go after he calmed down.

"I'm sorry, but I swear both you and Kai have to suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder. How else could you go from stern to polite in one second?" Gou punched him hard in the arm. "Ow, geez man." Max rubbed his arm.

"Maybe that bruise will leave a lesson. Quit making insensitive remarks like that. I know people who have that disorder and it's awful to see it affect their lives the way it does. Don't use a phrase or a word unless you know full-well what it means."

"Dude, get the stick out of your butt, I was _joking_. Now calm down," Max told him, voice lower than it was.

"Now you've seen where I was last night. Happy? It looks immaculate and yes I'm loved here, now let's go back," He turned toward the door.

"Okay," Max said.

"Gou, what're you doing here? Your dad's condition hasn't-"

As Gou's gaze drifted back around and up, he noticed how wide Max's eyes were and that the man who'd just spoke was none other than his Uncle. Aged amber met bright, fiery crimson and Gou was immediately pulled by his wrist up the stairs, to Max's surprise. He followed, speechless.

When the three made it to the top of the stairs Max immediately pulled Gou behind him. Just like the rest of his team, he was very protective of kids.

"What's going on here?" Max asked.

"You're not supposed to be here that's what," the older male said harshly. "You want to see your dad, right?" Gou nervously nodded.

"Fine, follow me," The two did and they were led to a small room at the end of the hall. The older male knocked on the door and after hearing a pained cough, which made Max cringe, opened it and turned on the bedroom's light.

"Hey, Gou's here and he's brought company,"

Max couldn't believe what he was seeing. On a rather large bed lay a fragile man who looked way older than he actually was. His head was propped up by a couple of pillows and next to the bed on the floor was a trashcan. In it were wads of stuff and red chunks and streaks of something. Max knew what it was. He locked eyes with the man, who just smiled tiredly back at him. Max smiled and waved politely. The man's smile faded. The two-tone man's bright red amethyst eyes were listless and it seemed like he could barely keep track of what was happening around him.

 _He's been coughing up blood. Why?_ he thought. Max looked at the older male.

"Who are you, and where am I?"

"Kai, are you able to sit up?"

"Kai?!" Max voiced. He looked at the man again, baffled.

 _Come to think of it, he does look like Kai, a little bit,_ Max thought. _But why does he look and act so weak?_ he added. He watched as the old-looking man moved to sit up. He shook as he moved; to the man's disgruntlement, it _showed_ just how little strength he had now. Gou and the older man locked eyes.

"Tyson," His deep voice sounded raspy like he'd been asleep but he hadn't been. Nowadays he just lie awake, restless, because sleeping scared him. "take him downstairs please, I'd like to have a minute with Gou."

"Okay, but let me know if you need anything. Please? And if Ray comes by do eat something. Anything. I don't want to find out you went without eating again,"

"I don't have much of an appetite, Tyson. Haven't for a while now. Besides, I'd just vomit it back up in no-time. So what's the point," he told him.

A faint smile appeared on his face. The older male patted Max's back with his hand. Max looked at Gou and then at him. The two turned and left the room, the older man leaving the door cracked.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Open-Hearted **/** Acceptance

Gou watched as his father motioned for him to come closer, the wrinkles and veins on his hands sticking out much more than they were before.

Despite being home last night he didn't get to see him. Uncle Ray told him he couldn't, said his old man needed rest. So Gou, being obedient, went to his room and read for a good while before talking with Uncle Max and heading back.

"You're crazy," his father said. Gou nodded. He knew and his gaze drifted to the floor. "on every level. Gou, look at me. Look at me when I'm talking to you,"

The teen slowly lifted his head and met his dad's stern gaze. He could see how mad he was but the emotion that stood out the most was worry. Not worry about himself, but for him. Gou felt bad but he couldn't undo it. Man, he'd really messed up this time.

"Dad, I didn't mean to make you worry, honestly,"

"You know what I'm talking about, son. Now explain,"

"He wanted to see where I was last night. Everyone was ticked and Max just kept pushing and pushing until finally I- I didn't think and by the time I did we were already here and then Uncle Tyson showed up-" His father put a thin hand on his shoulder. The touch calmed him down, as always.

"Just breathe, okay? That's all I needed to know." Gou stayed silent unsure of how to respond.

 _How is he so calm? I was sure I'd get yelled at once he saw him but maybe Dad's just too tired to get mad,_ Gou thought, his heart becoming heavier.

"You panicked because you were scared and that's okay," He removed his hand and lay back down, tiredness coming to him. "It's normal at your age to give into a little pressure, I know I did," Kai said, thinking back to the Black Dranzer incident. Gou sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry I'm such a failure," Gou said, gripping his pants, his gaze on his hands. Those words made his father sit up.

"So I'm nearly twenty years in the future and you're Tyson's future self?" came Max's voice from the living room. Honestly, he was just assuming, he hadn't been told anything. The older male was in the kitchen pouring tea and coffee and putting everything that went with the drinks on a silver serving tray.

"Yeah, more or less," the taller man said as he walked back in and set the tray down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Here," he added. He sat back down in the recliner that was adjacent to the younger blonde.

"But, you don't look like him, not really. Your cheeks are more hallow, and you're more defined, and your hair…"

"People change over time," This Tyson was also more serious than the one he knew. Why? "I cut my hair a couple weeks ago. Well, actually, Ray cut it. He said if I was going to be cooking and doing other things for him the last thing I should be worried about is my hair getting in the way or in the food. He had a point but I didn't like it," he added.

"I never thought I'd see you with short hair, but you kept your bangs," The older Tyson laughed.

"Yeah. I told him no on those. He understood," Max still had one more question on the tip of his tongue. He asked,

"You cook for Ray?"

"No, Kai. I cook his meals if Ray can't. And like I said before, I do other things too,"

"So that _was_ Kai upstairs," Max said. Tyson nodded.

"Yup." There was a pause.

"What's wrong with him? He looks… _awful_ ,"

"He's sick, and Doctor Emily says it's terminal," Tyson leaned forward and laced his fingers together. He had to be careful, for obvious reasons.

Max thought back to when Tyson was almost hit by that car and the matches he and Ray had with Gou.

 _The fire around the blade, the interactions, the slight uneasiness around us, the hesitancy on some things,_ Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"He's- Gou is Kai's son?!" Max blurted out, looking at the older version of his friend with a shocked expression.

"He is. Throws the 'obsessive fanboy' theory out the window, doesn't it?" Tyson laughed. He couldn't help but find that funny.

"Okay, let me get this straight, Gou was sent back in time to keep Kai from getting this disease. Am I right? How does he get it? Maybe we can help out,"

 _I keep forgetting how quickly he can piece things together,_ Tyson thought, looking momentarily at one of Kai's houseplants.

"He was and it's not a disease, it's an infection from an old wound and no you can't help," Tyson said sharply. Max was taken aback by that.

"Geez, and I thought Kai had an attitude,"

"I'm furious okay, and you know me when I'm mad. I become rash and don't think,"

"That's true," Max said with a giggle.

A wall of silence went up between the two. Max watched as Tyson's eyebrows furrowed every few seconds or so. He fidgeted with his fingers too. Max wasn't sure if he was still livid at Gou and trying to calm down or if he was thinking about something. Meanwhile, the grandfather clock ticked on the wall nearby.

"I say you can't help because none of us know how he got it," Tyson started.

"Huh? Wait, really?"

"Kai told us when and where but not _how_ , and it was your idea he go back in the first place. Kai didn't like the idea, obviously. No parent in their right mind would but we assured him that we'd keep tabs on him and we have been, minus today, everyone's been more than just a little busy. It shocked me when I saw him because I got a call a while ago saying he'd landed safely in the park. I never dreamed he'd drop in _and_ bring someone from back there _here_ ,"

"I'm guessing _where_ is at the tournament and _when_ is where I'm from,"

"Yes,"

"Does Gou know how Kai got it?"

"I don't know if he does or not. I'm sure he does, considering it's important information, but I'm not certain about it."

"Gou, Son, my precious boy. Look at me, look at Daddy," He didn't normally use words such as those but in times like this, where he knew softness was needed, he did so because he knew it was what his child needed. At the end of the day, no one knows Gou better than him.

Red and watery eyes met him. Hiccups, stammered sobs, and sniffles followed while big tears ran down and off his face. Kai knew it; Gou had reached his breaking point, he'd more than had it.

"Go lay down. You've had enough,"

"Dad, too much has changed. I have to see this through. I'll do anything to keep you here," Kai pulled his son into the tightest hug his bony arms could muster. He knew that and Kai would no questions asked, do the same if the roles were reversed.

Physical contact was something he hardly ever did, but when the man did he made sure it meant something, that it would stick with the person long after it was given. While Kai had worked tirelessly to give Gou the love of two parents, kisses and hugs were still a rarity. Despite being a father for many years Kai was still Kai.

The warmth Gou felt from his dad's embrace, he couldn't really put it into words. On one hand, it was so full of love he could feel it in his bones. On the other, he was telling him goodbye and that made even more tears fall.

 _Just in case,_ he thought, the heat surrounding him.

"I love you," Gou's eyes went wide at those words. His assumption was right.

His breath halted in his throat and it seemed as though the world had stopped. He knew to savor every moment because no one knew the outcome of this dangerous charade.

Slowly Gou hugged him back and kissed his cheek. The kiss was returned but it was placed on his head. He held his father firmly but gently, careful not to break him. He had to be strong for him, but it was so hard to be at a time like this.

What felt like hours, was really minutes. Gou could feel his dad's strength fading, and he didn't just mean his hold on him. The warmth that his dad had was now gone. He was getting colder.

"I love you too," he heard himself say.

If he were, to be honest with himself, this whole situation from start to finish, felt like an out-of-body experience.

The white light disappeared and Gou let go of Max's hand. They were back in the park in front of the same tree from before. Max looked around and noticed that the park was now empty. He looked at his watch and saw that only an hour had passed since they'd left.

 _Strange, it sure felt a lot longer than that,_ he thought. Max looked at Gou, who seemed to be staring off into space.

 _He hasn't said a word since he came down from upstairs, not even goodbye to his uncle. His eyes are glazed over and no matter how many times I've tried to talk to him he doesn't respond. It's like he doesn't hear me,_ Max thought again, feeling sorry for him. _Poor guy,_

"Gou? Gou? Gou?" The third time got the boys' attention.

"Yes," Gou blinked, eyes becoming normal.

"Tyson told me everything," Max started, smiling kindly. He wanted Gou to feel like he could relax in front of him. "So, Kai ends up having a son, and it's you. That's cool to know. He doesn't seem like the type to settle down really but with a man like him-"

"You never know what to expect, I know, I know." Gou finished for him. He sounded angry, but Max knew not to take it personally. He knew it was just the stress and grief talking. Over the years Max has learned that in times of despair, even the happiest person, isn't really themselves.

"Do you want to head somewhere fun before we have to head to the airport?" Gou shook his head and hung it, his bangs covering his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for anything.

"I'll call Kai and let him know to head there early and that we'll take a cab there," Max said, pulling out his cell phone. Gou said nothing. He could hear the buttons being pushed and the click which showed that Max had successfully connected to Kai's phone, but after that he spaced out again.

 _I'll accept it, whatever the outcome, but I'm determined for it not to be a sad one. I'll make sure he never gets that wound,_ Gou thought, his lip quivering as he bit down on it. His heart was pounding so loud he could hear it. He swallowed, pushing the nerves and other emotions, down.

It was well-after Noon and the airport was crowded with its usual comers and goers. The Bladebreakers sat in a corner near a very large and tall window. Through which one could see the runways for the leaving and landing planes.

Kai moved the sleeve of his black trench coat and checked his watch.

"What time is it Kai?" asked Tyson, who was sitting next to him. His luggage, along with Max's, was at his feet.

"It's nearly 4:30. If they're not here soon they'll have to catch another flight and pray they make it in time," he said.

Though it was said in a sharp tone Tyson knew better. The way it sounded made him sound angry but he wasn't, Kai was just impatient when it came to stuff like this. He liked for people to be punctual, and that was understandable, considering he's a prominent businessman and the CEO of an already well-established company. His grandfather's company, Hiwatari Enterprises.

No one except Tyson is aware, but the jobs Kai has are to both spread the word of his company and to get involved with the community. He wants to know about and help out the people around him. He has a reputation to uphold just like anyone else in the business world. Whether it's good or bad is up to them, and Kai wants to keep his record as clean as possible but that's beside the point. Despite what the world sees Kai enjoys giving back.

"Thanks for telling me. My watch is crammed somewhere in my suitcase so I couldn't check it myself," Tyson said, laughing at his own stupidity. How could he forget to put on his watch?

Around 4:45 jogging and haggard breaths were heard. Ray looked to see Max and Gou sweating and trying to catch their breath.

"Where have you been all this time?" Ray asked. "We're boarding now let's go," He was not a happy camper. Gou looked at Max. Both boys stood straight.

"Everything's been taken care of now, so let's get on before we get yelled at," Max said exhaustedly. Gou nodded.

On the plane, which was Mr. Dickenson's private jet, Gou past by many familiar faces. Some he didn't recognize but there weren't many, maybe two or three. Glancing around he saw younger versions of family and friends. He found it, weird to say the least.

 _Ugh, I can honestly say that this is going to be the most comfortable yet uncomfortable flight I've ever been on,_ he thought.

Throughout the many rows of seats, he could see F. Dynasty's Coach Romero flirting with a young woman with long dark blue hair and turquoise eyes. This person he knew to be his Aunt Mariam who was married to his Uncle Ozuma.

"Go away, Romero," Mariam bellowed. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him or his romance.

Next to her sat her brother. A younger, and very angry, version of his Uncle Joseph. Gou could see the urge to punch Romero's lights out growing in his eyes with every ticking second. He guessed Dunga and Ozuma weren't on the plane yet. Across from them, he saw Raul and Julia Fernandez glaring at their coach. Raul looked angry while Julia looked annoyed. He could tell by their body language that the twins wanted to do something but they couldn't, it was against BBA Airline's policy.

"Hello," Those around looked at the teen approaching them. "good afternoon," he added with a kind smile.

"Good afternoon to you too," Romero responded, smiling back. In the blink of an eye, Romero found himself being flipped over and landing back first on the floor in between his own team and the Saint Shields. F. Dynasty's coach looked at the teen, who said nothing. Gou stormed away but Mariam quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Don't mention it," He got his arm out of her grip and walked on. Gou looked back to see Romero rubbing his back as he got up.

 _Serves you right. You pervert,_ he thought.

As he went on Gou saw White Tiger X chatting and couldn't help but smile at how close Ray and Mariah were. Behind the two sleeping lovebirds sat Lee and Gary, who was busy eating a big bag of green apples, and Kevin was holding a barf bag. Watching Gary eat the way he did always made him chuckle.

Gou, deciding not to interact with anyone else, made his way to an area at the back of the first half of the plane. It was a green room of sorts. He slid his card, one he had gotten from the main pilot when he and Max boarded, into the Reader by the door and walked in, letting it close behind him.

When he looked around he encountered something he'd never thought he'd see, Kai and the Russian team drinking. He'd heard the Blitzkrieg Boys had made a stopover in Japan to give a warmer welcome to the teams but he thought it was just a rumor so he didn't pay it any mind.

 _I guess I was wrong, they really are here,_ he thought.

"Should you really be in here, kid?" came Tala's voice. The husky-eyed redhead was sitting on the dark blue sofa next to Kai.

Tala was smirking at him while holding a shot glass full of clear liquor. Bryan and Spencer sat on the other matching sofa that was on the other side of the room. A large card table with bottles of Scotch and Vodka on it sat between the four adults. All four were looking at him. Gou felt like a deer in the headlights but he didn't show it.

"Uh, um…" Gou stammered out.

"I can answer that," Bryan said, nonchalantly getting up.

"Bryan," Said man looked to see Kai striding toward Gou. "The mini-me runt's with me _, so back off!_ He's the new kid traveling with us," he added.

"Okay okay. Don't get your ripcord in a twist Kai," The older Hiwatari put his arm around Gou.

"Yo, Bryan," said Spencer. The wolf haired gent turned to look at his stocky, muscular friend. Though the two would never admit it. "Maybe you should sit down. You know how Kai is with kids, whether he wants'em there or not,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"It's okay, Bryan," came Tala's voice. "Just let Kai handle it."

At that moment Ian walked in.

"Ian, will you take Gou to the very back of the plane? That's where Tyson is," Kai said, looking at the snarky, dark blue haired shorty.

"Who made you captain?" Ian retorted, a playful smirk on his face.

"Ian," Kai said. The pleading in Kai's eyes shocked the Russian, and upon taking Gou by the hand, Ian did as the man told him.

"You're Ian Papov?" Gou started as they made their way there. Ian let go of Gou's hand.

"Yeah, what of it? Wanna battle me or something," he stopped, turning to him.

"Huh? Oh, no, no," he said, waving his hands nervously. Ian turned away and the two kept walking. "I don't want to battle you. It's just nice to finally meet you. I've only ever met your teammates and the Bladebreakers,"

"So you're a fanboy who dresses up as his favorite beyblader every day?" Ian remarked.

"Uh, well," Gou's face reddened. Just the notion of that embarrassed him, and the fact that he couldn't explain himself to anyone made it even worse.

"I can tell from your colors and from how you look. You're a massive Kai fan. Which is a bit disturbing," They arrived at the curtained off area. "For your sake and everyone else's, try being yourself. Just once, you'll thank me later."

Ian walked away, leaving Gou to contemplate that. After a bit, Gou chuckled.

"I guess he's right," he mumbled to himself.

 _I think it's time for a wardrobe change,_ he thought, heading inside.

Inside, Gou found Tyson and Max talking at a table over coffee. Over on the sofa sat Daichi, Kenny, and Hilary. He didn't know what the three were talking about, but he could guess what Tyson and Max were talking about, him.

"Hey Tyson," the teen said as he approached the blonde and co-captain. The two looked at him. He knew he'd interrupted them, but oh well. Gou sat down next to Max.

"Tyson needs to talk to you, Gou,"

"Okay," Max watched as Tyson put down his empty mug and let out an arm. In his right hand, he held Dragoon. Gou noticed it and his scowl deepened. Looking into Gou's eyes Tyson said,

"We'll talk when we land."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The First Day

The plane rolled into the runway, coming to stop as it skid on the recently salted pavement. Mounds of slush, layers of ice, and knee-deep snow surrounded the runway. It all blanketed the airport in sheets.

Stepping into the lobby of the hotel, the Bladebreakers, minus Kai and Gou, watched in awe as the staff wordlessly took their belongings and loaded them onto a cart. The team followed the man that was left behind to push it into the elevator.

Once inside the massive and chic suite, Gou immediately headed for the balcony, his steps becoming quicker than they were before. He closed the sliding glass door the moment he saw everyone else enter the main room. He watched as the luggage was being unloaded then he turned away and looked out at the horizon.

Gou felt the brisk breeze from the Russian tundra waft through his tresses and sting his exposed skin. The wind caressed his clothes like the arms of a lover. The slate trench coat and navy green scarf Max had bought for him before they went to the airport flowed back and forth. He laid his slightly muscular arms over one another on the ledge and leaned forward slightly.

 _Dad said he lived here for years. I can see why, it's gorgeous, peaceful too,_ Gou thought.

He looked at the sky. It was cloudy, but slowly turning overcast. The teen knew the sun wouldn't come out though. There were too many clouds around.

He heard the door slide open but thought nothing of it, that is until a large coffee cup was held in front of his face. Gou could see the steam coming from the opening in the lid. As cold as it was, he knew a hot drink would do him some good. Warm drinks in winter always relaxed him. Now all he needed was a pen, an empty notebook, and a comfy chair or a bed and he'd be set. Gou noticed the lilac colored nail polish and turned to see Hilary, who swiftly moved the beverage closer to her so it wouldn't get knocked out of her hand.

"Here you are, Gou. From Kai to you," she cheerfully said.

"Thanks," he said taking it. "I should warn you I won't be able to hold onto anything later," he added, half-jokingly. Hilary blinked curiously, adorably and absentmindedly cocking her head to the side. For a moment, Gou thought he was looking at a child.

"Oh, and why's that?" she asked cutely.

"Horrible jitters. Coffee and I-"

"Whoa, hang on a sec. Let me stop you there Kiddo," She pointed to the cup making the teen look at it. "That's not coffee."

"It's not?" he said looking up at her.

"Nope," she said shaking her head. "It's Matcha," she added warmly.

"What's that?" Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of saying this, it's _Green Tea._ I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd think you and Kai were related somehow because he didn't know what it was either. All you men are the same. No class," A low growl erupted in the teen's throat.

"Hmph," Gou stormed passed her and walked inside. Hilary watched him go.

"What'd I do?" she said.

Once inside, Gou spotted a large bed in a nearby room and sat on it. He took a sip from his cup and immediately he could feel his tense, rigid shoulders fall and relax, like a heavy weight had rolled off of them.

 _This is really good,_ he thought, feeling the steam flow into his nose while he took in a breath to relax further.

"Yes, yes, Mrs. Kamaiya, I know. _I know_ you have a heart condition. Nevertheless, you need to listen to your husband and exercise," Gou's eyes went wide and his ears twitched, perking up at the sound. His head snapped toward the bathroom which stood near a small storage closet. He noticed Kai come out and it seemed he was talking as calmly as he could into what Gou guessed was his cellphone. "If you want the body pains to go away you have to keep doing the routine I made for you. It's not that bad, just ten minutes a day. And yes, being sore for a bit is _completely normal,_ " he added.

The boy smiled and silently laughed at the sight. There was their Captain, usually levelheaded, trying his hardest not to scream at the person he was talking to. He watched as Kai paced around the room and back again. Gou knew from those stomps that he was steaming. "Listen, Ma'am, even if it's just ten minutes a day, in time you'll notice a difference and feel better. You might be able to get off your medications. I have to go. I have other business to attend to. …Okay, you have a good day too, bye Ma'am."

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Kai pressed the red button that ended his side of the call. With a dramatic roll of his eyes and a frustrated growl, he shoved the phone in his pocket.

"Thank you for the tea. It really helped," Gou said. Hearing that made Kai's head snap in his direction.

"Figured you'd need it," he indifferently replied.

"Was that someone from the gym?"

"Yeah," Kai said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "she's one of the people that I have to watch closely. Her husband called me to convince her to do what I had given her so she'd stop hurting so much. Don't know if it'll work, but I guess, we'll see," Gou nodded.

"You had to repeat yourself a lot, didn't you?" he asked.

"Nearly five times,"

"Holy crap," Gou said. He knew from common sense never to do that.

"...Yeah,"

"Hilary's mad at me," the teen said, changing the subject. In truth, he wanted to know if he should let it go or not.

"That's nothing new. What'd you do?"

"Um, I didn't know what green tea was," Kai ran a hand down his tired face.

"Just let it slide. She's gotten mad at me for that too. She gets really cranky when she's jetlagged," Gou nodded, listening intently. He didn't know much about girls. Really all he knew was what he saw from his family, teammates, and a few friends. "Don't worry about it. If she does something like that again tell me and I'll say something, but she more-than-likely won't," Kai added.

"Kai?" Said man looked to see Tyson standing in the doorway. The front room, otherwise known as the lounge area, was seen behind him. "Can I have a moment with, Gou?"

"Sure," Having said that, Kai got up and left, closing the door behind him. Tyson walked over to the bed and sat across from the petit boy, who just kept sipping on his tea. Tyson looked back at the door, making sure no one was around. His eyes laid on Gou again.

"Max told me about where you were," Gou looked at him.

"And?"

"I had a dream about your dad. It wasn't pleasant. I woke up in a pretty bad mood because of it. Tell me, is he-?"

"At this point, he has less than two days left," Gou told him with a straight face.

"What? Then why aren't you at home spending what time you can with him?" he said, his hands pressing into the bed. With an annoyed, breathy groan Gou facepalmed and shook his head. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

 _Yup, he's definitely that Glutton's dad,_ he thought. By "that Glutton" he meant Makoto Granger. He was the brash and bouncing baby boy Tyson was destined to have and Gou couldn't stand him. Gou ran his hand down his face and glared at Tyson, anger evident in his features.

"Because, idiot- **think!** Why am-?" Just like his dad, when Gou's livid he can't say a coherent sentence.

Laughter erupted from Tyson's throat which made Gou even angrier. With a resounding humph, he folded his arms over his chest but continued to glare at him.

"I see nothing funny about this," he grumbled.

"Are you kidding me? How are you not laughing at me? That was the absolute dumbest thing I think I've ever said,"

"You are such a pain," Gou nearly shouted.

"Hey, I just had a momentary lapse in my memory, that's all, and you were so down. It seemed like you could use a laugh. Even if it was at my expense. Learn to take a joke, pal,"

"I don't have time for jokes," Gou spat.

Once again, Gou's icy nature came to the surface with a roar and Tyson found himself thrown back many years: to a time where Kai's walls were practically impenetrable, where he was uncompromising and a little more than reluctant to change.

"Okay okay, just fill me in. Like I told you before, I'm here to help. I'm all ears," Gou took a sip of his tea and sighed. This was going to be a long moment.

Near the stove, leaning over the counter, stood Kai with a black pen in hand and a good-sized stack of papers towering next to him. The packet he was currently working on laid in between his muscular arms.

"Hey, Kai," Said man flipped a page over and glanced at Kenny, who was getting a drink out of the fridge.

"What's up?"

The goggle-wearing man opened his chilled coffee and refilled Kai's coffee cup with what was left in the nearby pot.

"Thanks, now what do you need," Kai said.

"When are you going to learn that people can do nice things for each other just because they want to? Not everyone has an ulterior motive," the Chief said with a smile on his face. Kai nodded, he had a point.

"What do you need?" he said again.

"Oh, yeah, I'll complete that paperwork for you. You've filled out the past few. Let me finish it so you can relax,"

"Not that I'd mind, but this isn't paperwork for the championship. That's all done, otherwise we wouldn't be in this hotel," Kenny sheepishly smiled, he had a point.

"True," he said, turning red.

"It's business. Tax Transcripts and overseas partnership documents. In other words, I have to sign all these and send it in. No one else can. I appreciate the offer though,"

"Got it. Oh, and Max wants me to get some pictures of your chest. Don't ask me why, I don't know," Kai could see the blush growing darker on Kenny's face. The older man snatched Max's phone out of Kenny's sweaty hands and went into the main bathroom, all while muttering incoherent swears. Kenny guessed he was cursing in German because he knew Russian very well and that wasn't what Kai was speaking.

"Oh my," Kenny said, shock blanketing his still plushy-like features. He knew a little German though.

Tyson took the cup of half-gone tea and put it on the brown nightstand nearby. He then squeezed the boy's hand firmly, trying to reassure him that everything would still turn out fine but Gou, having none of this, just smacked his hand away. It wasn't a hard smack, but there was still enough force behind it to make the man not reach out again, no matter how much he wanted to.

While Gou's gaze stayed glued to Dranzer, who he held in his hands, Tyson looked at the door and saw four tiny shadows under it.

"Come in," he said. In walked Max and Kenny. Max was holding his phone in his hand and Kenny had his tablet in his arms. "Hey guys," he added. Tyson watched as the two eyed the boy on the bed and sat around him. The three almost made a full circle around the boy because of how developed they were.

"Why are we in here? Should I get the others?" Kenny asked after a bit.

"Kenny," Tyson spoke up. "hush, just for a minute,"

"Gou, are you okay?" Max asked, concern dripping off his tongue.

"I'm not good with emotionally strenuous situations," Kenny said. He could sense how stressed Gou was feeling but he couldn't figure out why and it was getting to him.

"Gou, do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Gou looked up at the Chief, a familiar look in his eyes.

"Why do I feel like I'm looking at Kai?" Kenny let out, though he didn't mean for it to sound as rude as it did. Like Hilary, he sometimes became cranky when he didn't get a lot of sleep, or was jetlagged and this time it was the latter. In his, and everyone else's opinion, jetlag sucked.

"Uh, that's because you kind of are," Max interjected rather nervously. Kenny looked at the blonde to see him rubbing the back of his head.

"Max, let Gou explain it," Tyson said.

"It? Explain what?" Kenny asked. He looked at the teenager again, his curiosity peaked. There was a knock at the door and everyone knew who it was.

"It's open," Tyson yelled. The door opened and Ray popped in, a smile on his face.

"Gou, I need your help,"

"Huh?" Gou let out.

Going out into the front room, they were met with Kai holding a pair of keys and their room's spare card.

"What do you need his help with Ray? We were kind of in the middle of something,"

"Tyson, this is something important,"

"Oh, and ours wasn't? Kai, I wouldn't pull Gou aside for nothing,"

"Calm down, I'm going to take Gou out. Ya know, to have some fun?" Ray said.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" he grumbled.

"I don't care what any of you do, but I need everyone back by dark. We have a meeting with the GBC and the WBC tournament committees and it's organizers first thing in the morning," Kai said, handing Ray the keys and laying the spare card back on the table next to the main one.

"Got it," everyone said.

"Gou, are you ready to go?" Gou glanced at Ray. On his face was a kind, caring smile.

 _Now there's something I haven't seen lately,_ he thought. Realizing he was staring off into space, Gou blinked and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'm ready," he finally said.

"Gou, you still have my number, right?" asked Max.

"Yeah, I do,"

Gou felt a strong but soft touch on his shoulder and watched as Max bent down to his height. "Contact me if you need anything but please, for the love of all Mayo and Mustard, have some fun. You, of all people, deserve to have a good time. You're our guest, relax and enjoy yourself," Max said. He said it in a way that was warm and encouraging. Gou stayed stoic, however, he felt a laugh tug at the corners of his lips. Uncle Max was always the stupidly funny one in this mishmash he and his father called a Family.

"Yes, sir," was all the teen could say.

Gou walked slowly behind Ray, similar to how Kai walked back-in-the-day, silently taking in the ever-shifting scenery around him.

"Hehe, try and keep up okay," Ray said. He was having to look back every minute to make sure Gou was still with him. Gou nodded in response, coming to a stop in front of the stocky man.

"What are we doing out in the cold this long. We'll get sick," he finally said. Ray knew the real reason he was being snippy.

"Just relax. You'll like what I have in store,"

Gou wasn't a big fan of surprises. His father tolerated them but only because of the family.

"Hn, reminds me of your mother," he'd often say when the topic of birthdays or parties, and why they had to have them in the first-place, was brought up. Surprises of any kind have always made Gou apprehensive, feel uncomfortable and uneasy. He often wondered if his dad secretly felt this way too, or if he'd simply grown out of it.

Ray took another look around and with a friendly smile patted Gou's back, urging him to walk beside him this time. Keeping the hand on his small frame Ray walked into the shopping center across the street. Gou glanced around the place and scowled. A low growl thundered in his throat, he loathed shopping.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," at those words, Gou's spine stiffened and his face heated up. He knew that tone very well. It meant, "Straighten up, or else" and Gou knew not to push it. Like Kai, Ray's parental side was already coming through. Despite being easy to get along with and pretty chill at times that's just how he was.

"There's plenty of money. Pick out the clothes you want to wear,"

"Want to- wait-"

"We all know you're a big Kai fan. Anyone can tell-" Gou ran in front of him and shouted,

"Alright, that's it, I've heard enough and had it up to here with this bull-"

"Gou! How have you been?" yelled a joyful voice. He saw Ray's tiger-eyes widen and shift to peer directly behind him. Gou turned around too to see a young girl running toward them.

The person was thin and appeared to be around Gou's age. She had beautiful long black hair with bright, exotic eyes that reminded Gou of the sunset. In fact, her expressive eyes were the colors of the sunset; kaleidoscopic mixes of exuberant oranges, yellows, pinks, purples, blues, and reds that practically entranced him and made Gou's stresses melt away.

Ray noticed Gou's slight blush and playfully shoved the teenager closer to the girl when she came to a stop in front of them. Gou looked back at Ray, unsure of why he did that. Ray nodded with an expression that said, "You'll figure it out." Gou, shrugging his broad shoulders, looked forward again.

He noticed she was wearing a red top with blue lining the edges. Along with that she wore a pair of faded denim blue jeans that had a red phoenix with its wings spread open on one leg and a blue dragon spiraling up her other leg. She wore silver hoop earrings, a white belt, and black boots. On her right wrist rested a single white bracelet and her long nails were painted a light purple. Gou knew what the bracelet was but dare not say anything. In his opinion, she looked very nice, and comfortable. Over all of that she wore a long white coat and a dark red scarf.

"Hey there," the girl said.

"Hey," he started. He didn't realize it but he was smiling. An adorable and familiar giggle made his expression go stoic again.

"You're so cute. I love seeing your smile,"

"Thanks," Unlike his father, Gou was really shy around some people, mostly around this girl.

"Gou, be a gentleman and introduce her," Ray said.

"Oh, uh, yeah right. Sorry," the teen said, sheepishly glancing up at the White Tiger wielder. He moved to the side gracefully and with an extended hand said,

"This is, Simy. Like me, she's 13-years-old and a dear friend of mine,"

"We've been next door neighbors since we were babies," Simy said happily.

"I see. Your name is really pretty. It's nice to meet you, Simy. I'm Ray Kon," She blushed at the compliment, then she perked up again.

"Oh, I know who you are. I'm a big fan of your team, and I ship you and Mariah so hard!" Simy said excitedly.

"Okay. Well, I'm glad you do," Ray said, feeling uncomfortable. He looked at Gou and asked,

"What's a Ship?" Gou wanted to bang his head on a wall from the embarrassment.

"She thinks you two would make a great couple," he said, seamlessly going back to his emotionless nature.

"Oh... I see," Really Ray just thought it was weird but at the same time, kind of cute. He found fans like Simy adorable.

 _Not even in here 30 minutes and I'm already exhausted,_ Gou thought as he watched the other customers walk around.

Ray grabbed a big cart and guided Simy and Gou around the store. They went from section to section and picked out various styles of clothes for Gou to try on. As they searched the many floors, the two teens decided to rest while Ray went to get more clothes.

"I hate this but had planned on doing it by myself later. Don't we have enough crap yet?" Gou said grumpily.

"I'm starting to get tired too," Simy admitted. She sat down on a long bench inside one of the many t-shirt sections and the boy followed suit.

"I can tell. I can't believe he's making me do this," Gou said and then he looked at her. "By the way, Simy," he added.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" Yes, it was rude but Gou didn't care. He was not in a good mood.

"Your dad sent me here. When I asked him why he didn't give an answer. He just smiled,"

"Sounds like him but I don't need cheering up," Gou looked away.

"Of course you do. Your dad said you left crying. He told me when I stopped by that we all need comfort when we're sad,"

"I wasn't crying, I was just upset and I don't need any comfort. Now go home," Gou spat, standing up.

"Gou," The teen looked down at her and saw big tears stinging her eyes. He bent down and pulled her into a tight embrace. His strong arms lifted her effortlessly to her feet. He ran a hand through her soft, raven strands. The heat from her caramel colored skin enveloped him.

"I'm sorry, please stay. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just stressed out and stretched thin. I'm sure dad had the best intentions when he sent you. He always does," He moved her delicate face so that she was looking at him but he still kept a protective arm around her. Simy saw that he was smiling kindly and his eyes weren't nervously shifting from side to side. The confidence he gave off made her blush and it reminded her of his father, who she knew he deeply admired.

"I just want you to be safe. I'll be home soon and we'll go out,"

"Go out? As in-"

"A date. J-j-just the two of us. No Beyblading or teammates to bother us. We'll do whatever you want, I promise. I'm sure dad won't mind," he said lovingly, and with a slight stutter. Okay, maybe his shyness wasn't completely gone. Simy smiled, she found what he said very sweet.

"That sounds like fun," Simy said.

"Good," he said. "Forget what I said. Go home later. For now I, want to spend some time with you," he added.

"I'm so happy," she said with a big smile.

"Me too," Gou said, his grin mirroring hers.

"So you're a couple. That's really sweet,"

The two turned to see Ray smiling at them kindly and moving to put the last of the clothes in the cart. They noticed that the mountain of clothes was threatening to spill out of it but there was nothing they could really do about it, every other area in the cart was full.

"We're supposed to be back by dark," Gou said.

"I heard, but protecting you from further ridicule comes first. He doesn't act like it but Kai knows what's going on," Hoping Ray didn't mean anything else by it, Gou nodded and followed Ray with his girlfriend close behind him.

"Fine," was all Gou said.

Inside the dressing room, Gou was in the middle of removing his top, a pile of clothes next to him, when he heard a repetitive buzzing noise in his pocket. Realizing what it was he hurriedly took off his top and picked up his cellphone, immediately sliding his thumb along the bottom of the screen to unlock it.

 _Thank God for Silent Mode,_ he thought.

On the Home screen were some big, white bubble-like boxes with lines of tiny, black text in them. He opened his Messenger app and saw that the texts were from Max. There were five messages in total from the always bubbly and hyper blonde. Along with the texts Gou saw some pictures which made him furrow his brows.

 _What in the world?_ he thought, wanting to stop. Fighting against it, Gou continued to scan through everything.

Text #1: Hey! Just wanted to check-in! What are you guys doing? Whatever it is I hope you're having fun! Are you? We're all being lazy. :-)

Text #2: Had Chief get some pictures of Kai's chest. I know it's weird... Sorry... But I thought they'd help. ;-)

Text #3: Are the things I bought you before we left warm enough? :-O If they're not I'll buy you something else, okay. :-D

Text #4: Kai wants to know if you've eaten anything yet. He says it's his turn to cook dinner tonight. ... Eww. :-|

Text #5: Have you ate? Yes or no? :-3

Gou chuckled at the texts and shook his head to try to suppress his oncoming laughter. Gou squinted to see the shadows through the curtain and saw that Ray was gone. He guessed the two had to go pee or something. Oh well, it was fine. He quickly pressed 'Call' and put the phone up to his ear. While sifting through clothes the line was picked up.

"Hello?" he heard Max say. Gou stopped what he was doing.

"Yes, _Mom_ I'm fine!" Gou yelled playfully into his phone, after which he couldn't contain his laughter. The other end of the line also erupted into roars of laughter.

"Oh my gods!" came Max.

"Did he just- Wow! HAHA!" came Tyson's booming voice.

"Gou, while that was funny, you shouldn't be so rude," came Kenny. At Kenny's scolding tone Gou rolled his eyes.

"Wait 'til you read what I read, Chief. Then tell me it was rude," he retorted. He didn't hear the Chief say anything else after that.

"You are so mean, but that was funny," came Max's voice again. No one on the other end could catch their breath because of how hard they were laughing. It wasn't the joke that was funny, it was who said it. None of them expected Kai's distant offspring to make jokes, let alone fool around.

"Come on, you set yourself up for that one. Too easy," Gou said.

"Touché," replied Max.

"Talk later, I gotta go,"

"Gotcha," said Max. Gou hung up, put on an AC/DC shirt and immediately removed it. Not that he didn't like the band, he just preferred more plain and blank clothing.

Ray walked up and knocked on the door. The room's card was slid under it. Ray unlocked it and everyone went inside. Gou happily took Simy's hand and guided her in, she didn't need the help he just wanted to be romantic. At his touch, Simy blushed the color of Cranberry juice and smiled from ear to ear. She wasn't used to this, let alone any form of PDA from the young Hiwatari. She had to admit, this was nice.

Gou saw Max in the main room and went up to him, Simy following. He was sitting on the couch, flipping through the sports section in a magazine. Eyeing the boy, Max looked up with a welcoming grin.

"To answer your questions: no, we haven't eaten. I _kind of_ had fun, and-" he leaned into Max's ear. "thank you. They'll be a big help," Gou stood back and Max nodded happily.

"I'm glad," Max said softly. Daichi walked up to them, a sauce-covered spoon in his hand.

"Not even sixteen and you're already-"

"I don't think so and shut your mouth!" Gou stated, a venomous and yet protective tone to his voice.

"Gou, relax," the blonde scolded.

"Where's Kai? I thought he was cooking dinner?" the teen added, trying to calm down.

"Just filling in. Your _dad_ is in his room putting away some files and taking an important call," Daichi ruffled Gou's hair playfully as he laughed. Daichi's smile faded when he didn't hear a response from the others, not even Max. He looked around to see that everyone's faces had gone white as a sheet and their eyes were the size of dinner plates. Except for Ray's and Kenny's, they just looked confused.

"What? It's another joke guys. Come on," The dark sea-green eyed redhead looked down to see Gou putting an arm around Simy's shoulders and pulling her to him.

"Everyone outside. Come on," Tyson said, taking charge of the situation.

"What did I-?" Daichi started but was cut off by Tyson giving him a glare that nearly rivaled Kai's.

" _Outside,_ " was all Tyson said to him.

While leading Gou and Simy out onto the balcony, Tyson turned to see Kai walking back into the kitchen.

"Kai, if you don't mind, just knock on the door when it's done,"

"What's going on?" he said, taking the spoon from Daichi.

"Gou's pissed,"

"Tyson, don't swear in front of kids,"

"Oh, you're one to talk. Says the man who-"

"Mad and livid are complete _understatements_ for how I feel right now, Kai. I'll tell you in a bit what happened," Gou had rudely cut Tyson off and Kai simply nodded, seeming to understand.

"Alright," he said. Kai strode over to the stove and stirred the food again.

Tyson pulled the curtain and closed the door. Hearing shuffling and chairs being moved, Tyson turned to everyone.

"We can't talk too loud because we can't let Kai hear," Tyson said.

"Hear what, and why can no one take a joke today? I know we all have tournament jitters, but come on, lighten up," Daichi spoke.

"Daichi," The seventeen-year-old man looked at Gou.

"My name's Simy and don't worry, Gou's just being protective of me. He's always been that way. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with him," the girl said kindly. She looked at Gou and lovingly took his hand in hers.

"Uh, okay? I'm confused. Someone fill me in," he said.

"Simy, huh? That's a beautiful name. Nice to meet you, Sweetie," Simy looked at Tyson and blushed madly. She wouldn't openly admit it but she had a small crush on the man. Well, she thought he was really handsome.

"I used to always tease her, everyday actually, about her little crush on you," Gou remarked.

"Why? Were you jealous or somethin'?" Ray teased. Gou chuckled at that. It was nice to see this side of his uncle. Due to constant stress and worry, the Ray in his timeline has been acting very differently. He's always in a bad mood and/or tired to the point of being grumpy.

"Yeah, you could say that. I told her how I felt the day before my birthday. ... Man," There was a long pause while Gou's gaze drifted around the balcony. Gou's lips tightened, as well as his grip on Simy's hand. Gou looked at the door and then back at everyone else.

"Now, time for the real reason you're all out here," His tone had become deeper and he was much more serious, confident. Though he didn't realize it, he was mirroring his father completely.

"Real reason?" Kenny asked and Gou firmly nodded.

"While I wasn't fond of what Daichi was going to say a bit ago, that's not what really ticked me off. Unlike my Old Man, I can take a joke,"

"I know your parents?" Daichi asked.

"You know half of me,"

"What do you mean we know half of you? Quit stalling at please spit it out already," Hilary spoke up.

"Hilary," she looked at Tyson. "I know you're still cranky but stop berating the poor boy and let him answer on his own. This isn't easy for him to do," Hilary blinked, taken aback by Tyson's maturity.

Simy kissed Gou's cheek sweetly and handed him a note. The kiss said, "You can do this," as well as "I love you." Gou, albeit rather shyly, kissed her back and watched as she stood up, her other hand gracefully sliding out of his. There was now cool air where her hand once was.

"I'll see you later okay. Take care everyone! And Daichi, don't call Kai 'Dad,'" she said.

"Why?"

"You'll see," she said.

"I've got it from here," he said, a light blush coating his bony cheeks. Simy waved goodbye, pressed the tiny button on her bracelet and disappeared with a quick whoosh of the wind and a ball of light. Gou looked at the note, then up at everyone else. Knowing he had nothing to fear he opened it and gave it a read.

A moment later, his eyes widened. It took all he had not burst into tears but that didn't stop a few stray ones from falling. Tyson noticed and rushed over to Gou's side. Kneeling to wipe the free fallers away he asked,

"What happened?" It took a minute but Gou finally responded with a sniffle and cleared his throat. He handed Tyson the note and as the champion read it, he slowly rose to his feet.

"Why are you blubbering? That's wonderful news!" Tyson said as he enthusiastically picked up the teenager and hugged him tightly while he spun him around. Ray noticed something and said,

"Hey, put him down," Tyson looked at him, slowing to a stop.

"What?" Tyson said.

"Let him go. Something's up," The moment Tyson let go Gou ran and puked in a nearby garbage can.

"So you enjoyed that then?" Tyson said, being sarcastic but no one laughed. "Seriously dude. Sorry. I didn't know that spinning made you sick," he added frankly.

"I didn't either, until now. Must be the stress," he said, peering back at him while he wiped his mouth.

"Stress? From what? And what's the good news, Tyson?" Hilary asked.

Everyone watched as Gou turned around. He let out his hand and Tyson put the note in it. Gou smiled at it momentarily before sticking it in his pocket. The smell of spices filled the air so Gou knew he didn't have much time. That's fine, he was used to being quick and discreet. The usual stoic expression blanketed his ever-changing features.

"If you sit back and really think about it, this isn't that hard to figure out but let me answer everything at once, and you'd better pay attention. I don't like having to repeat myself," he said.

"Guys-" Tyson was cut off by three hard knocks on the balcony door. He looked to see Kai pointing to what he guessed was the dining room. Tyson whispered into Gou's ear, "I'm going to go talk to him. I'll lie and say Daichi made her mad and that's why she left. Go ahead and tell them," The boy nodded understandingly. Whether or not he trusted Tyson, which he does, he had no choice but to leave it in his hands now. He watched as Tyson walked inside and sat down in the main room, Kai following him. The curtain fell the rest of the way, making it hard to see through the glass again.

"My name is, Gou Hiwatari and I'm thirteen-years-old. I'm here to stop my father from getting a wound on his chest that will end up making him deathly ill,"

 _So that's why I had to ask for the pictures. Gou needed them,_ Kenny thought. He found that a little odd though.

"Wait," Kenny started. Chief had always dreamed of it being possible but now that he was presented with it, the logical side of him was a bit skeptical.

"Yeah,"

"You time traveled? From the future, to back here?" Kenny asked, both in shock and in disbelief.

"Hn,"

"How far back are you?" Daichi asked.

"25 years,"

"Oh, so I was off by a bit, oops," Max said. Gou glanced at him, followed by Kenny again.

"I look and act _just like_ Captain Crabby in there. I only talk more because I _have to._ What more do you want?" Everyone snickered at Gou's comment. There was a pause. Not wanting the boy to get uncomfortable or feel awkward, Max spoke up,

"Guys, I've been there," he started, coming to Gou's defense. Everyone looked at him, baffled.

"Max, you've time traveled? When? How?!" Kenny bellowed, obviously jealous, but it was in a good way.

"It happened kind of accidentally when I was out looking for Gou. When we thought he'd ran away from Kai's place. Without realizing it I pressured him into it. Again, I'm really sorry for that, Gou,"

"Hey. I already said its fine. Dad wasn't mad which surprised me but Uncle Tyson, well, he's another story,"

"Yeah, no kidding," Max added.

"What's it like there?" No one could deny that Kenny was excited. Max looked at the boy, who nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders as if giving him permission and he was.

"In his timeline? It's pretty much the same, minus a few things here and there. But, guys, I'm not kidding when I say Kai looks terrible. Honestly, words can't describe how bad he looks. He was barely able to speak when I saw him and when he tried to sit up he shook like a brittle, dried up leaf. He's eerily pale and coughing up a lot of blood. He looks much older than he should. I- that man's been through it. I wish we could help you out but your uncle says there's no way to,"

"There is a way. I just need time to sit down and properly look at those pictures you sent me. And let me clarify something he's not bedridden. It's just extremely painful for him to move so he only does it when he has to," the youth explained.

"So, he can do it all by himself he just needs help with cooking and other house stuff?"

"You got it,"

"Well, that makes more sense now," Max said.

"Have you seen the wound?" Kenny asked. That was a good question. Gou just shook his head apologetically.

"What?!" Everyone said in unison.

"I'm sorry, you've not _once_ seen your dad shirtless since all this went down?" Daichi asked.

"No. Unless there's a tournament going on, Dad's usually up long before I am. So, whenever I've seen him he's completely dressed and ready to go to work. He says unless you're a kid or ill it's uncivilized to stay in your pajamas all day. If you're up, you might as well get dressed,"

"Sounds like our Kai," Daichi said, rolling his eyes.

"Yup," Hilary said.

"He wasn't in his pajamas when I saw him? I thought he was,"

"Uh, no, he was wearing one of his old work shirts and a pair of stretchy jeans. I don't care what he wears as long as he's comfy,"

"Is he eating?" Ray asked.

"Last I knew, no. Uncle Tyson and yourself have gotten mad at him for it but he has his reasons. Put yourselves in his shoes, I couldn't eat. Could you? But he might eat something now, at least, I hope he does,"

"Gou, I think its absolutely amazing what you're doing. Its noble too," Hilary added in cheerfully.

"Thank you, Hilary," he said.

"Max, the good news Tyson spoke of, Simy slipped me a note saying that he's gotten out of bed three times,"

"When was this?" the blonde blurted out, nearly spitting on himself and that made Gou laugh.

"Just this morning. He's slow but he's up. Moving around the house a bit more. Hopefully he's avoiding the stairs,"

"That's _fantastic_ , Gou. Maybe stopping by to see him did something for him. Maybe you gave him some strength," Max said excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe," The thought of that made tears form in his eyes. Max noticed and said,

"Who wants a spin-hug?!" The tone was playful, exactly what Gou needed.

"Oh please no," Gou said through laughter.

"Can you give us some more backstory? When did all this start?" Ray asked.

"On my last birthday. I was complaining about the party and how I didn't want it. Dad said otherwise though. We went back and forth about it for hours. That afternoon, everyone arrived. In the middle of serving dinner, Dad began coughing up blood. While doing that he became dizzy and collapsed onto the floor. More blood poured from his mouth as Uncle Tyson and our Max ran to his aid. When nothing worked, an ambulance was called," Gou pulled out the cloth, now a lighter gray than it was before, but his dad was still far from safe.

 _I have more time. Oh, thank you, God,_ he thought.

"Can we stop? I- I don't want to talk anymore," he mumbled sadly.

"Of course. Let's go inside. It's cold out here anyway," Max said, doing his best to comfort him. Though Gou didn't need it, he guided him inside and sat him on the couch next to Tyson.

That night, sometime after dinner, Gou sat on his bed going over the pictures he kept on his phone. Old pictures of he and his dad on trips and at his previous tournaments, as well as the ones Max sent. He stayed on those for a while. While scrolling, one picture in particular caught his eye.

It was a collage of photos really: pictures of his parents on the day he was born. One was just of his father holding him, a prideful yet joyous look in his eyes. Next to that was one of his mother doing the same, she was beaming with joy but her pale face was red and she was covered in sweat from the painful ordeal. The bottom one was of Kai and his mom sharing a tender kiss as he slept in his mom's arms, both looked exhausted but happy nonetheless.

Gou smiled at the images, but mostly at the warmth and love he felt from them. Despite how much he acted like he didn't care, he really loved the family he had.

"Knock, knock. It's bedtime," Gou looked up to see Kai walking into his room. He immediately locked his phone and put it away. Kai noticed and asked playfully,

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, you, uh, didn't," Not buying it one bit, Kai sat next to him on the bed.

"Tyson told me what happened. Did Daichi apologize to your friend before she left?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, he did,"

"He better have, that was uncalled for. I didn't get to see much of her but she seemed like a sweet girl,"

"She's my girlfriend,"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes. Simy's a sweetheart. I think you would've liked her,"

"She's too young for me,"

"Let me rephrase that," Gou said while laughing.

"I know what you meant and I'm sure I would've approved. Not that you need my permission to date. I'm not your father,"

"You're still my guardian while I'm here,"

"True, now get in your sack you emotionally charged runt. We have an early day tomorrow,"

"Right," Gou watched as he headed for the door. The shadows of his room made the muscles of his back look more defined than they already were.

"Kai?" The man watched as Gou practically jumped off the bed and ran to him. Kai had to hand to him, he was quick, light on his feet even.

"Hn, I don't do bedtime stories," he said as he approached him. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was go to bed.

"No, well, that's part of it. Uh. Actually, no. I have a question,"

"Young man, you always have a question," Silence fell and in it Kai folded his arms over his chest. He then slightly raised an eyebrow, as if to say in an irritated tone, "Go on."

 _This had better be quick,_ he thought.

"How'd you get that scar on your chest? I noticed it the other day when you were driving to the store," Kai's lips tightened and he cleared his throat.

 _Okay, I can see that,_ he thought, remembering the shirt he had on that day.

"Go sit down and get comfortable,"

"Okay,"

Once he was cozy under the covers, Kai shut the door and walked until he stood next to the bed. Gou watched as the man reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a blue box that was made of paper. He put a white stick from the box into his mouth and while putting the pack away, pulled out a simple black lighter.

"No way, you Smoke?" Gou said. Kai looked him directly in the eyes and wordlessly lit the cigarette. He sat down on the bed and took a long drag from it, the tip lighting up even more but burning slowly.

"Don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Understand?" he said after he blew it out. Gou nodded vigorously, knowing full-well not to. He wouldn't anyway, why, he was too flabbergasted.

 _Un-friggin'-believable. My health-nut of a father, smokes?!_ he thought.

"You've heard of Brooklyn Mansfield, right?" Kai took another puff.

"Yeah, everyone has. He's a talented blader,"

"Talented? Hn, I guess. Either way, he's the one who did that to me. He and his beast Zeus. His bit beast's claws nearly ripped my chest open, _twice_ ,"

"Geez,"

"Yeah, I have three ugly scars on my chest. I could've had more. He banged us up pretty good," Kai sighed, finishing off his cigarette and getting up to flick the butt of it out the window. Closing the window back he stated,

"If it wasn't for Dranzer, I probably wouldn't be here today. She brought me back to life sometime after my second match with him," He walked toward the bed and sat back down.

"We merged our spirits in one last, very desperate, attempt at victory. We won, obviously, but I was damaged. Died in the hallway just outside the arena,"

"There's three scars instead of one?"

"Yeah,"

"How old were you at the time?"

"16,"

 _So I didn't mess up. That's good to know,_ Gou thought, waves of relief washing over him.

"Alright. Bed. Now," Kai said, ruffling the boy's hair. He laughed and said,

"I'm already in my bed,"

"Congrats. You've graduated from 'Mini Me Runt' to 'Small Smug Smart-Ass.' Get some sleep," he said as he playfully pushed Gou down with the same hand. Kai stood up, nearly looming over the child, as he said,

"I'm serious. Good night,"

"Good night, Kai,"

To be continued...

 **I took a break during the holidays and have been sick three-four times since last Christmas. Sinus colds, Strep Throat (which I've never had before and that lasted 2-3 weeks), a few migraines, and the Flu (which lasted a solid month). I'm all better now though. Hopefully, I will stay that way, and I'm so happy to finally be updating this story. I do not ever want another break like that again. XD You guys are so amazing and I'm so happy to have you guys along for this crazy ride. I love you guys and girls so much! :) Thank you for sticking with me! :) Please, forgive me for taking so long? :(**

 **PS: Simy, I hope you like your character. She was a lot of fun to write. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Support System

In the stillness of their suite, lax breathing mixed with slight snoring was heard. The soft beams of the slowly rising sun gradually streamed in through the drapes of the windows and balcony door, giving a heavenly, dim glow to their part of the building.

Max rolled onto his stomach, as the dream he was currently having made his eyebrows twitch. One of his arms threw itself over Tyson's chest, pulling him close. Tyson grunted at the touch but his body soon relaxed, not sensing any immediate danger. You'd think the two were a married couple, the way they're laying.

In another bed, the one beside Tyson and Max, slept Kenny and Daichi who had their backs to each other. On the couch was Ray, who didn't look comfortable but he was still fast asleep. He lay with his legs straight, his ankles crossed, and one arm limply draped over his stomach, while the other buff one was cushioning his head like a pillow on the arm of it.

In the room somewhere near the sofa, in a corner, were Kai and Hilary. The two were curled up, with a shirtless Kai holding her protectively to him. The two looked serene, content. Hilary's fingers laced with his and he gripped hers lovingly, subconsciously reassuring her he was still there. That she wasn't dreaming, this was real, and she wouldn't wake up alone.

In the room at the very back was Gou, who looked to be dead to the world. He was on his stomach, arms splayed out and his face was scrunched in between the fluffy pillows. At first glance, he looked uncomfortable but he wasn't.

A vibrating noise abruptly filled his room. With a comedic snort, he instantly popped his head up like a Jack in the Box. In a fraction of a second, Gou figured out what it was and yanked the thing off the nearby nightstand. He was careful not to tug too hard on the charger it was still connected to though. Without thinking or giving a care, he pressed 'Answer' and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" His groggy, gravelly voice sounded worse than usual. He sounded irritated and that's because he was. Like so many nights prior, he didn't sleep too well.

"Hey, good morning," came a deep, kind of cheerful voice. This person sounded completely awake like they'd been up for hours.

"Dad?!" Gou nearly shouted, bolting upright, the phone coming unhooked from its charger.

"Shhh. How ya doin', champ?" Gou wiped his watery eyes and because of that couldn't respond. He heard a deep throated laugh on the other end.

"I see. I just called to say good luck. I'm not out of the woods yet, but I'm doing a bit better today. I don't know if it was Dranzer, if it was just the joy, or both but seeing you helped me tremendously,"

"Don't you think this is a dumb idea? What if someone hears you?" he finally said, his voice still a bit shaky from the shock.

"Then keep your voice down," the man whispered.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Gou had gotten the hint.

"Sure, shoot,"

"Out of the three scars, how come only the one near the top is visible?"

"Sucky foundation. No matter how much I put on, the top one never covered up completely. Keep in mind; even the most confident man has insecurities of some kind. It wasn't until your mother that I learned not to let them bother me,"

"Oh, okay-" A set of knocks tapped on his door.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine," his father quickly assured.

"Thanks. Bye,"

"Bye," The click echoed in his ear, followed by that repetitive dial tone. There was another set of hard knocks. Gou plugged his phone back up and barked,

"I'm up, jeez!"

His door was opened and the teen saw a groggy Tyson standing in the doorway with his hand on his hip.

"Get in the shower and change into your new clothes," he tiredly said.

"Understood, sir,"

"Now that the meetings are over. Welcome one and all to the Beyblade World Championships," shouted DJ Jazzman into his handheld microphone while he stood on the stage.

A spinning globe appeared on the massive monitor behind him. For every country, their respective Home Team was shown.

"This year we're starting off in Russia and in weeks' time we'll be in Washington D.C. Where else we'll land is anybody's guess," he stated excitedly. The crowd roared enthusiastically in response.

"Now, onto what you all really came for, the Bladers!" He animatedly extended his arm to a curtained-off area at the back of the room. The curtain opened up and the Bladebreakers walked out, along with the Blitzkrieg Boys. After that, the other teams walked out. White Tiger X, F Dynasty, the former members of Barthez Battalion now known as the Storm Chasers, Team Psychic now with Zeo on the team, the PPB All Starz, Saint Shields, and the newly named, Blare which had the former bladers of the long-gone BEGA team on it.

"Let them hear how excited you are," bellowed Jazzman and the crowd cheered again.

"OK, Mr. World Champion, time to give your speech," he said, holding the mic out to Tyson. Tyson silently took it and cleared his throat. While walking further up onto the stage, he said,

"A speech? Nobody told me I had to make a lousy speech," He was irritated and, had of course, grumbled it without thinking. In truth someone had told him, he'd been emailed about it nearly six months ago. Being tired made his brain not want to work. Knowing everyone heard him and seeing what was about to transpire Hilary gasped and snatched the mic.

"What he meant to say is, 'Bring it on!' Woo!" She turned to Tyson and added through gritted teeth,

"I am so going to kill you."

Near the back, in the shadows, standing away from everyone was Gou. With a breathy groan, he dug his nails into his arms.

 _I see now why you often refer to him as a moron,_ he thought, one of his eyes twitching. _I swear he's on par with our idiot._

Watching the scene unfold, Gou remembered something. It was back when he was around six-years-old and just starting to really meet his extended family. A recent reunion, Mr. Dickenson's idea, had brought on a party at the Hiwatari's residence and after that some "long overdue" introductions. Well, that's how Mr. D. put it. He recalled his father being exceptionally irritated about the forced gathering and complaining a lot.

"Dad, what's Uncle Tyson like? He's not like that boy Makoto is he?" he asked, sitting on their living room couch, a slew of his dad's old newspapers and magazines spread out on the coffee table in front of him. It had been a few days since said party and all the strangers had prompted Gou to ask questions. A severe storm was brewing and booming just outside their home but neither really paid attention to it.

"He is. He's a forgetful, brash, and arrogant moron," Kai finally said, briefly looking up from a large pile of job applications, employee salary and tax transcripts, as well as other company paperwork.

"You never disappoint do you, Tyson?" Ray said, his smile-laden voice bringing Gou back to reality. Yeah, he was ashamed, anyone could easily see behind that grin.

"Oh boy," Max said with an embarrassed sigh.

"On with what's left of the opening ceremonies," DJ awkwardly spoke into the mic, Hilary's hand still loosely gripping onto the end of it.

After the ceremonies, the tournaments' competitors were told to lounge in the massive, locker room-esque units in Building B until 11:30. Yes, building B was nothing but locker rooms and bathrooms.

On the map for the building, which every team had a few quality copies of, the locker rooms looked like a maze. Each area for the teams was separated by a set of stairs and a heavy, code secured door. The showers and dressing places in the rooms were marked off by long, thick red curtains.

It was currently 9:15, and Tyson was sitting on a bench in front of a long set of blue lockers, his fingers fumbling over the map and how the building was set up. He put a hand to his head and groaned. Looking ahead he saw Gou tugging on his black turtleneck. He didn't look too comfortable.

"Gou," the teenager turned to him, his fingertips slowly moving away from the thin cotton collar. "are you okay?" Right when the boy was about to respond, a knock cut him off. Seeing Kai get up to answer it, he hurriedly removed his face paint and tossed the damp cloth in the nearby bin.

"Tyson, some girl wants you and I'm not holding the door all day." Tyson looked up and saw Kai pointing to a beautiful blonde woman with his thumb. The champion sighed and got up, going over to the door.

"Hey, nice to meet you," he said, joyfully extending a hand to her. Kai shut the door, leaving the two in the hallway.

"Sorry about that, he's not the nicest person in the morning, or any time really. So, what's up?"

"My name is, Aurora. I've wanted to meet you for years. I'm glad I finally get to," She sounded shy, but the wind soldier got the feeling that she wasn't, that it was just nerves.

"Like, the princess from that children's chick flick Sleeping Beauty? Pretty,"

"Wanna go out on a date?"

 _Whoa, the nerves are gone,_ he thought, taken aback by her sudden, almost extreme, change.

"Uhh, how old are you, and where are your parents?"

"Not here and I'm in my second year of college. We're on vacation," the busty blonde said.

 _Oh boy. Must be Spring Break somewhere._ Staying quiet, he continued to think. This was not how he thought he'd spend his free time.

"Convince me," he finally said, hands on his hips.

"What?"

"I'm on a schedule, a tight one. Convince me it's worth my time,"

"I can do that," she said playfully, a smirk appearing. Tyson smirked back, looking forward to where this was going.

 _This is gonna be fun,_ the dragon owner thought. In his own way, he'd always been the flirty type, ever since he'd turned fifteen. Nowhere near the likes of Enrique, but he still had his moments, no offense to the man.

"No way, you actually talked to him and over the phone too?!"

"Shhhhh, yes, I did," Gou said in a whisper, hoping the still sparsely freckled man would get the hint. Max just scratched his head. He was beside himself with confusion and couldn't wrap his head around it. How was that even possible, let alone logically plausible?

 _My brain hurts,_ he thought, a headache coming on. It was still way too early for this. Gou knew what he was thinking and groaned, he hated having to explain things so much and it seemed here lately that's all he'd been doing. Oh well, it couldn't be helped given the circumstances.

 _I swear when I get home I'm not talking for a month._

"I was given a phone before I left. A way older model that they said would be active here and no, no one else should have the same phone number as I do. They said they'd checked and manipulated the system here, or something like that. Same goes for dad when he called me,"

"I see, kind of," Max said, his head pounding a little less now.

 _It seems sound in theory; it's just a teensy bit odd. I wonder, which of us came up with that silly idea?_ he thought, a laugh trying to escape but he held it in.

"So what'd your dad say?" The two jumped at the voice and looked to see Kai standing in front of them. The usual blank expression on his chiseled features.

"Um, uh, I..."

"Who says we were talking about his dad?" Max said, trying to urge him away from the area the two were tucked in.

"Max, I'm not deaf. I have sonar for ears,"

'Kai, leave them alone," They looked to see Hilary rushing towards them.

"Oh, buzz off,"

"Quit being pushy. If Gou wants to tell you he will. Don't force him,"

"You know full well that I'm privy to any information surrounding this kid. I'm the reason he's here,"

"Just give him some time," she stated calmly. This shocked Gou, considering how fiery she was with everyone else. "and quit being entitled," she barked.

 _Never mind, I retract my last motion,_ the teen thought.

"Entitled?! Ha, that's rich. You're one to talk," Kai argued back. "Throwing a hissy fit if I don't get you anything or don't do what you want to do," If it were possible, Hilary's jaw would've most certainly hit the floor. Lord knows Max and Gou's certainly would've. They couldn't believe what was happening.

 _Seriously?! Here, now, of all places?_ Max thought, his left eye twitching.

"We're not talking about me. We're talking about you and how you treat the people around you. You're an-"

"Go on, say it. Say it loud and proud because I don't think they'll be able to hear you otherwise. I know I definitely can't when we talk on the phone. Two words, girl: speak up,"

In embarrassment, her gaze slowly drifted to the floor, then she looked at him again, her furious rubies brimming with warm liquid crystals. While the two unwilling spectators watched in disbelief, the older gentleman remained unfazed. To Gou, it was like he didn't care whether she cried or not. He could feel the ice around him. The near hostile indifference coming from his already permanently piercing stare was something Gou couldn't put into words. He felt like shaking and crying, ducking and running to the furthest corner of the room.

 _It's like he's a completely different person. Is this really how cruel dad was back then?_ he thought.

"You're an asshole," the kid heard her scream.

"And I'm damn well proud of it too," he screamed back. Kai stormed toward the door as he said,

"Since you know so much about the team and what we need. You can run it. See ya."

At that, he forcefully slammed it shut, causing the room to shake.

"Hilary? Come on, I'll take you out. We've got time," Massive tears flowed down her face and inaudible sobs erupted, making her shoulders shake uncontrollably.

"I'm going to go-"

"No, you are not, young man," Max said, cutting him off. He dug in his pocket and held out a map.

"You know Russian, right?" Max asked as Gou took the map.

"Well, yeah. I'm not fluent in it but I know enough to get around,"

"Good, you take her out. Go bond over stuff while I go find him,"

He looked away from the map and up at Max who was more than livid. He knew not to argue with an angry Max. In the past, in his timeline, he never got his way with him when he was mad. Uncle Max always won their disagreements and this situation was no different.

"Understood, sir,"

"Off ya go then. Call when you're on your way back," Max ordered.

"Yes, sir," Next thing he knew, the door was opened and left to shut itself.

Kai stomped down the long hallways, turning corners left and right until he made it outside. The already frigid temperature was rapidly dipping and he didn't care, he needed some air. Suddenly someone gripped the back of his collar and forcibly yanked him back inside. He was harshly slammed and pinned against the wall, feet barely off the floor.

"You're a sad excuse for a man you know that?"

"Hn,"

"She's ballin' her eyes out because of you. Was airing that laundry really necessary?"

"Max, unless you want to end up 6ft under, let go,"

"I'm not scared of you and you're going to listen to what I have to say," Kai raised and bent his legs. He harshly slammed his feet into the man. Thus, causing Max to fall back and double over on the floor.

"I said, 'let go,' didn't I?" he stated calmly.

"What you did was uncalled for and you know it," he said. Kai had kicked him hard enough to leave a nasty bruise and nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"I'd been holding that in. It was bound to come out some time or other,"

"Kai, you know what I mean," Max said, getting up.

"I clearly don't,"

"Then I'll spell it out for you, ya egotistical bastard! Never air your dirty laundry in public. If you don't want people to know you're dating then keep a lid on everything. Second, never ever argue in front of kids. It doesn't matter how old they are. If they're under the age of twenty-one, in my opinion, they're still a kid. If you're going to argue, go somewhere else," he stopped, seeing how colorless Kai's face was.

"In the heat of the moment you forgot Gou was there, didn't you? Don't try to deny it, it's all over your face. You're embarrassed," Kai straightened up, regaining his composure.

"He's a young man, I'm sure he can take it,"

"He's a child and I can speak from experience. It's painful to hear,"

"Kai, Max!" The two looked to see Ray sprinting toward them and skidding to a squeaky stop. "I'm so glad I found you,"

"What's going on,"

"Why?"

"Hilary just texted me. She said she's taking Gou to the emergency room. He collapsed and she can't get him to respond. Before that she said he'd complained of chest pains and hyperventilated. I'm on my way there now," Ray had been hanging out with his old team so he hadn't been around for a good chunk of the morning.

Within seconds, Kai charged past them at breakneck speed. The remaining two glanced at each other in bewilderment and hurriedly followed their leader.

As they ran down another hall and turned another corner, they saw DJ Jazzman talking to one of many tournament advisers, causing them to halt.

"There you are, we finished setting up early. We're going to start the first match in ten minutes. We need you three to sign the battle forms and compete,"

"Get Tyson, Daichi, and Kenny to do it. We're busy," Kai said calmly but something told DJ he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"They're not here," DJ said, feeling awkward under the tension.

"What?!" the three men said.

"No, we can't find them,"

"They must've left with Hilary," Ray guessed.

"Kai, what do we do?" Max asked, knowing he had the final say in all this.

"We're not forfeiting, we'll compete," he finally said.

"Well, follow me then, gentlemen," DJ said, feeling more at ease.

"Everyone ready! As requested by the captains; this is a tag-team battle. Winners take-all in this sudden death match, moving on to the next round," He pointed down dramatically and added, "Now, on to today's dish,"

The square area of blue, split floors opened up and elevated a purple stand to reveal a massive, round dish covered in snow and ice. The land was barren, minus a few scarce trees and tiny patches of rock. Tucked away in a corner was a frozen lake. There was plenty of room to move around but nowhere to hide. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Main competitors, step up to the dish: Ray and Max of The Bladebreakers VS Raul and Julia of F. Dynasty. Alternates, Romero and Kai you may step in at anytime. Last blade standing, means that team will move up," He paused, giving the Bladers another second to prepare themselves, this was the first match of the tournament after all.

"Now, everybody ready. Let's count them in. Take your marks at 3, 2, 1... Go, shoot!"

The four blades hit the dish in a frenzy. Kai watched as the match intensified with every second. He traded glances with Romero and the two smirked. This was gonna be an interesting one. They watched as Ray and Raul's blades clashed and ground together. The heating metals sent literal sparks and shockwaves through the stadium, which made the temperature rise, as well as everyone's skin sting. Oh yeah, this was gonna be a close one.

"Everyone move aside! Code Blue," yelled an EMT as he rushed through the Emergency Room doors with a nurse from the hospital staff, a bed in between them. "I repeat, we have a Code Blue," he added. Hilary and Daichi weren't too far behind, having rode in the ambulance. Though the medics on board didn't really like it they completely understood, he was just a kid. The two watched as they took a bloody and blue lipped Gou farther down the hall, to a unit the two knew they couldn't go past. So, feeling defeated and at a loss on what to do next, they looked around and soon noticed a set of blue chairs.

"Chief's carefully filling out the paperwork, right?" Hilary asked, taking a seat in the hard plastic.

"Yeah, he should be done soon," Daichi said, taking the one next to her. At that, the clack of a clipboard was heard hitting the receptionist's desk and Kenny was seen taking a seat near them, a big pole separating the three.

"What did you put down?" Hilary asked, quickly standing up, her hands absentmindedly folding together at her chin. It was a childhood habit she'd never been able to break.

"Shhh," Kenny put a finger to his lips and pointed at the TV. The volume was low but they could still hear it. On it was the match and it looked like it was nearing its end.

"And the winner is, Max! The Bladebreakers move onto the next round. F Dynasty, you'll have another shot tomorrow," came DJ's voice. Hilary's brows knitted, confusion coating her babydoll like features. She glanced at her watch.

"It's not even near 10:30, why are they in a match?" she asked. Though it sounded like she was accusing or blaming someone.

"They must've finished setting up early and decided it was better than waiting around," Kenny interjected with a slight shrug. Hilary turned to look at him and saw Daichi nodding in agreement.

"This happens sometimes. It can't be helped. When they call for you, someone has to show up. It's better than forfeiting, right?" Daichi added. He grinned at her, hoping it would ease her frayed nerves. Hilary sighed, remembering that fact, and fell back on the chair. The top of it pressed painfully into her back but she didn't care.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" she let out, her body relaxing slightly.

"Hello, good afternoon," All turned to see an old man dressed in blue scrubs. It was clear he'd just come from somewhere but from what unit they didn't know. Maybe the surgical unit, but they could be wrong. Kenny peered down and noticed bloodstained purple gloves on his hands but hearing Hilary speak made him look up again.

"Are you, Gou's Doctor?"

"I am, miss, and he's in Recovery,"

"Recovery?!" Daichi bellowed.

"Yes, room 224. We had to put a breathing tube in his throat, but once he can breathe on his own we'll remove it," the doctor said.

"It's part of what you do during a Code Blue," Chief added. The others looked at the doctor and he nodded.

"Can we see him?" Hilary's frank and near frantic nature was nothing new to the doctor.

"Are you family? Those are the only ones who can see him at the moment,"

"Um, well, we, uh-" Kenny stammered.

"We're just friends. Hang on a second," Daichi dashed off to one of the adjacent bathrooms. Kenny wanted to follow him but didn't want to leave Hilary alone.

"May I see your paperwork for him?"

"Sure," Kenny got up and after getting it, handed the doctor the clipboard. Kenny and Hilary watched nervously as he went through it, reading each line carefully.

"Where are his parents?" the doctor finally asked, looking up from the clipboard. The "parents" section had been left blank, which he found very strange. The two looked at each other, one was in bewilderment while the other was apologetic. Hilary sighed sadly and said,

"I- I'm his mother, Doctor." Chief's jaw went slack and, if possible, would've fell off.

"Young lady, don't lie to me. You and I both know he looks and is too old to be your son,"

"I'm not, I was a young mother. He got his looks from his bastard father who abandoned me after getting what he wanted. Please, don't take him from me. His grandparents couldn't take it. They love him too much," Hilary saw no other choice but to make up a story.

"Ma'am, you're a decent actress but I've been around and th-"

"Hilary, there you are," Everyone turned and looked to see a tall, older man with graying black hair and dark mahogany eyes. He wore a white shirt, with a green sweater over it, and black khaki pants. Every article, minus his nice shoes, was slightly wrinkled and had obviously seen better days but he looked comfy. "I got a call to come here, is everything alright?" he added kindly.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked the man, calling him to attention. At this point, the doctor was anything but happy.

"Let's go where there's less traffic. I don't want to be in anyone's way," the man said coolly.

Tyson ran down the hospital's hallways with Kai, Max, and Ray hot on his heels. Once they reached the waiting area Kai pulled Tyson aside and shoved him into a nearby bathroom.

"Clean yourself up first," he scolded.

"What, are you jealous?"

"Tyson, you're way too happy. Calm down," Ray said, shaking his head while laughing.

"If you want people to ask questions about what happened to you, then by all means go ahead in," Max stated, trying not to laugh. Tyson, now red-faced, shut the door and once Kai heard the water running, he and the others sat next to Kenny and Daichi in some nearby seats.

This area of the hospital was huge and barren. It was far away from the front, full of nothing but chairs and two heavy doors on either side. This place was creepy and Kai didn't like it. The sooner he could get out of here, the better off he'd be.

Looking around, the phoenix wielder's eyes went wide at what he saw. Immediately a mix of anger and shock filled his features.

"Dad, what-?!" The man said, now standing and approaching them.

"Before you jump me I was told to come here,"

Kai scoffed, turned and sat back down, a freshly cleaned Tyson now joining them. Susumu Hiwatari shook his head and continued talking to the doctor.

"A young man named Daichi Sumergi called me and said that someone from the team was in the hospital. Right now, I work for Mr. Stanley Dickenson. He's the head, the CEO, of the BBA. I'm a researcher there and I'm also on the WBC committee," he paused, and after a bit added, "After that I called Mr. Dickenson and had him gather the documents that would explain Gou's situation. They should've been faxed to you but just incase, here's some hard copies," He handed the doctor the thin stack of papers and once the doctor looked over them he walked away saying,

"I'll be right back." Susumu watched him walk away and then turned his attention to the young men adjacent to him.

"Kai, you're his caretaker, so you had better have a valid explanation for this when you talk to Mr. Dickenson later,"

"Understood, sir." Kai's dad was about to say something else when a soft tap on his shoulder stopped him. Behind him stood a short and blonde, blue eyed nurse with a clipboard and pen in her beefy arms.

"He compared the papers. You're all set. You can see your friend now. Right this way," she joyfully spoke.

Outside of room 224, Hilary stood silently. Finding some courage, she took in a breath and went in. Upon opening the door, beeping sounds filled her ears. When her ruby eyes caught sight of a hooked up Gou her heart plummeted like a rock into her stomach.

It was astonishing just how much he still looked like a kid. The hospital had removed his clothes, which toned and trimmed his figure, making him appear more muscular than he actually was. The brown and tan hospital gown he was wearing showed how baby-faced he was and how much he still had to grow up.

"Hey, Gou. I know you're probably going to be mad at me for this later, but I snuck up here," The brunette sat in a nearby chair and softly smiled at him, firmly taking his hand in hers.

"Hang on, okay. Your support system is right here."

A few days have come and gone since Gou was put in the hospital. Once found by the nurse, and subsequently everyone else, Hilary was lectured by Mr. Hiwatari about sneaking off and kicked out via the doctor. That is unless someone was with her. No one else saw Gou that day. Because of her they were told to go home. Hilary cried herself to sleep that night, telling Kai in secret what she'd seen. Despite his efforts, her lover's encouraging words and soft kisses did little to soothe her.

Kai had apologized profusely for his behavior and the two made up properly, but not before sitting through a team intervention about how the couple treated each other.

Tyson did end up having to explain where he was when all this was going on, and oh boy was that an embarrassing conversation. After Kai's long talk with the man, Tyson was sent in and lectured heavily by Mr. Dickenson on the rules and told the dos and don'ts of a traveling gentleman.

It was now nearing the end of the Russian leg and everyone was gradually packing and gearing up for Germany. Northern Berlin, to be precise. Instead of staying at a tournament issued hotel, all competitors were welcomed to Robert's castle with open arms. Which was greatly appreciated by everyone. Due to being busy with family run companies of their own and other tasks, like finishing up their college degrees, the Majestics weren't able to compete this year and it was a bummer but it wasn't all bad.

While zipping up his black suitcase and putting some things from the bathroom into his trusty blue and white duffle bag, Tyson heard a knock at the door. Figuring it was a member of his team, he went out and just slid the card under the door. After he wordlessly resumed what he was doing.

"He's not awake yet, but the tube has been taken out. So that's a plus, I guess," came Max's voice, along with some footsteps and the clearing of his throat. "The doctor says his heart rate and blood pressure are still high. I'm not going to say anything, obviously, but I think it's the stress he's under." Tyson could tell by his voice that he'd been crying. Turning around, he saw that his thoughts were confirmed. Max's lips were still slightly quivering and his eyes were red and watery.

"Max, don't worry, he'll be okay," Looking out into the front room, they saw Kai standing a good distance from the door. In his eyes concern shown, making his straight face appear sad.

"Hey, you all packed?"

"Yeah, just have Gou's stuff left." At the mention of the boy a thought occurred.

"You should really go see him, Kai,"

"..."

"Just swallow your nerves and go, dude. You're the only one that hasn't gone. Even the other teams have went to visit him,"

"Tyson, I'm-"

"He needs you. He needs all of us, but most of all you,"

"..."

"Are you even listening to me?"

Tyson went out and roughly grabbed his collar. The fabric of Kai's shirt wrinkled immediately under his hold.

"Get off your high horse and go,"

"..."

"Well-" Kai roughly grabbed Tyson's wrists and harshly shoved him off, making him stagger back a few steps.

"I'm busy, Tyson. I haven't had time to drop by. Also, you ever hear of visiting hours? Or have you forgotten those apply to us too." On top of this tournament, his jobs, and running his company, Kai was in college to become an English and Literature teacher. To him, everyone needs more than one thing to fall back on in life. He barely had time to sleep, let alone drive nearly an hour to visit somebody. Hardly anyone knew this of course.

"Oh, don't you even go there. Are you serious? Make the time,"

Tyson watched as the taller man sat on the couch, some files strewn on the cherry wood coffee table. Kai looked at him, his orbs on the verge of glaring. Kai calmly put the files in his black computer bag, which was sitting at his feet, and closed it.

"Because of your 'cold shoulder' attitude you're not even a decent caretaker,"

"Tyson, low blow. He's been trying to leave since I got here." Max intervened.

All this fighting and lecturing was getting ridiculous. Kai strode over to the table near the door and picked up the keys for their rental car, sturdy bag in hand. He wordlessly opened the door and left, leaving it to shut on its own.

Tyson looked at Max, who was now seething. Once again, Tyson was rash and didn't think before he spoke. Upon realizing what he'd done, he fell back onto the couch.

Kai drove down the streets, careful to avoid the icy patches on the roads. He could hear the tires crunching as he made a turn onto another street. In due time, Kai pulled into the parking lot and squeaked to a stop. He sighed, leaning back into the seat. Would he be able to handle this?

"Here you are, sir. I'll come and get you when times up," said the same nurse from before. According to Tyson she was Gou's main nurse. She'd been the one keeping him up. From what he heard about her, he was elated that the boy had someone like her. For a nurse Kai thought she was pretty cool. Well that, and very good looking but those were two things he'd keep to himself. If Hilary found out he'd never hear the end of it. He loved her but she was annoyingly possessive.

"Thank you," he said. With that, she left and Kai shut the door. Once he shut the door, the noises of the outside world ceased and all that remained was the repetitive beepings of the heart monitor.

Approaching the bed, Kai finally saw him. He looked clean and like he'd been shifted regularly so that was nice to know. What he didn't like seeing were the tubes sticking in him. Granted there were only a few, but that was still a few too many for him. Kai looked at the machine and read it. No one knew it but he could read those machines quite well. He practically flopped down into the chair beside him.

"Damn, kid," he let out, feeling completely drained. He let his head fall back, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing and rubbing against his forehead.

 _Your heart rate and blood pressure really are high. Keep this up and you'll be asleep permanently._ His thoughts lingered on that statement for a minute or two. A painful lump formed in his throat but he forced it back down. Why did this kid have to mean so much to him?

Glazed crimson eyes opened up to bright lights and gray ceiling tiles. The beeps of machines seemed to surround him. As well as something soft. It was against his back and around his head. His vision slowly became clear and by looking around he found out where he was.

 _Great, I'm in the hospital,_ Gou thought.

Hearing some rustling, Kai looked up from the magazine he was reading and saw Gou turning his head to look at him. In seconds a smile spread across Kai's face.

"Hey there, tough guy. Welcome back." It was the side of him Gou loved seeing. He tried to say something but ended up coughing instead. His throat hurt really bad. It felt like it was on fire. Like he hadn't had anything to drink for days.

"Gou, Gou?" In his line of sight, the teen saw Kai's fingers snapping and focused on them. From seemingly out of nowhere, he felt a sturdy, wide arm go under him and prop him up. At his lips was a thin straw inside a plastic cup.

"It's all yours, buddy," Kai eyed the boy without realizing it, his heart leaping at the fact he was finally awake. "I had the nurse bring this just incase." Gou took the straw into his mouth and guzzled it down. Sprite, not the best thing to have really, but right now he didn't care.

"Easy, not so fast, you'll puke." He heard Kai say at some point. For a moment, Gou could've swore he was at home being fussed over by his dad but the pangs and pricks of tiny needles in his right arm and hand told him otherwise.

"Thank you," he said. Kai slid away like silk and let the teen ease back down into the bed.

"No problem."

"Will you take the needles out? They really hurt," he asked after a moment.

"No can do, kid,"

"But-"

"I know they hurt, but the nurse has to do it. There's a certain way you have to take them out. If not done right there'll be blood everywhere." Feeling an odd fabric as he moved, Gou looked down and nearly had a heart attack.

"Where are my clothes at?" Kai nearly laughed at how frantic he was.

"You're too young to be worrying about your appearance this much. As far as I know, they're in the bathroom at the hotel, in a cabinet. Kenny said he wanted to make sure no one could go through your stuff. It's odd if you ask me. Seems to me like someone's hiding something." Gou stayed quiet but he wanted to say so bad that he wasn't hiding anything. Though he knew that wasn't true. At this point, as long as Kai remained unaware, he didn't care how big his web of lies got.

"When can I get out of here?"

"When you get the all-clear for take off."

"Wha-?"

"I'm going to go see the doctor. Let him know you're awake. I'll be back in a bit," Kai smiled softly and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you alone here," he added. At that, the man left, the door latching shut on its own.

Within moments, Gou found himself feeling warm again, similar to what he'd felt when Kai had his arms around him, and he drifted back off to sleep. It was strange yet comfortable, familiar. It was nice, he felt like a baby being gently rocked by a soft embrace. Even being so far back in time, not yet nearing anyone's lives, Gou felt loved, treasured, and secure. This wasn't "home" but it was close-enough.

As Kai walked down the hallway, a soft, red glow exuded from the inside pocket of his jacket. With his mind so focused on finding Gou's doctor, he didn't notice it. Nor did he pay any attention to the tears streaming down his face.

Hearing the taps of tiny footsteps, Kai halted.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for someone, could you help me?" Kai turned around to see a young girl standing nearby. She was lanky and maybe around Gou's age. She had long, wavy dark purple hair and husky blue eyes that sat surrounded by satin smooth, light tan skin. She wore a long sleeved, cream colored dress, which went to her knees, with black boots. Kai looked directly at her and said,

"Depends, _who_ am I helping?"

"Nice sarcasm," she said, a bit of playfulness coming through.

"Hn."

To Be Continued...

 **Credit to LittleAGranger for letting me use her OC. Thank you! Please R & R! Chapter 12 has some more sweet surprises for our boys. :) Oh, and Rainbow-Winged Pheonix, credit to you for an awesome idea. I hope it was to your liking. ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Transcending **/** Connections

"I wasn't being sarcastic," came Kai's deep voice. His stern tone cut like a knife through the silence of the hallway. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else; he just wanted to get back to Gou. Again, why did he care so much for that boy? It didn't make any sense.  
"Go find a nurse, maybe they can help you,"  
"I'm looking for Tyson Granger. Will you help me find him?" she said. The girl's tone caught him off guard and made his brows arch. Why did she sound so desperate?  
"Sorry, kid, he's not here," Kai bluntly told her.  
He didn't want to show it but his tune was changing. The older he got, Kai found himself developing more of a soft spot for kids, giving into them more when they asked for an autograph or photo. He guessed it was just a part of growing up and had accepted it as such. Slowly, his sharp gaze drifted around the area, as if the man was thinking, contemplating something more than he really should be.  
"Follow me." At her bright-eyed smile, Kai exasperatedly rubbed the back of his head. If it wasn't one thing it was another pulling him from what he needed to do.  
 _So much for finding the doctor._

"Stay out here," Kai said as the two approached room 224.  
"Okay."  
Opening and closing the door, Kai found Gou fast asleep and couldn't help but smile. For a moment, he looked just like a baby. Brushing some hair away from the kid's mouth, Kai felt that urge to protect him rise up again. Suddenly remembering why he'd gone in there, Kai pulled out his personal phone from his bag and headed back out into the hallway.  
"Here," he said, holding out the silicone, midnight purple cased item to the girl. She was obviously watching every move he made but that didn't bother him.  
"This is all you're getting. There's no way I'm taking you back to our hotel."  
"Thank you, Mr.-"  
"Just Kai,"  
"Kai."  
With the sound of soft footsteps inching closer, Kai put his phone away and felt the girl swiftly hide behind him. Momentarily ignoring it he glanced to see Gou's nurse approaching him.  
"Hey, sorry to bother you,"  
"It's fine. What's up?"  
"Due to the oncoming weather, you aren't able to leave. We have rooms you can stay in." Kai nodded.  
"If it's at all possible, I'd like to sleep in here." He tilted his head toward the door. The nurse nodded and with a kind smile said,  
"I'll be back with some blankets and a couple pillows."  
"And can you find the doctor? Gou's awake. He's back asleep now though,"  
"I'll let him know. Thank you." At that, she turned and left. He guessed she hadn't noticed the girl behind him.

The swift and howling winds blew with the heavily falling snow outside the hotel. As Hilary looked out the window toward the roads worry filled her eyes. Not because of how long Kai had been gone, which had been about two hours at this point, but because she didn't want him to have to drive in this ever-worsening weather. There was a reason Russia was known for their blizzards.  
Closing the curtains Hilary turned and focused on the noises around her to try and calm her frazzled mind. In the background, she could hear the weather report on the TV but also what sounded like Tyson talking to someone on his phone. It shocked her that anyone still had a signal considering what was going on.  
"Ok, ok. Thanks. Yeah, I'll let everyone know," She heard Tyson say.  
With her head popping up like a curious rabbit, Hilary looked around and soon spotted him walking around. Currently, he was striding through their small kitchen.  
"Alright, see ya then. Bye." At that, he hung up and stuffed his phone into his back pocket. Feeling eyes on him, Tyson turned to see Hilary starring holes through him. He knew what she wanted to ask, along with worry, he could see it in her eyes.  
"That was Kai. He said he's going to stay with Gou and when he's got the 'all clear' from the doctor he'll fly him out to Germany. I told him that was fine. He said he'll keep us informed,"  
"Ok. Thanks, Tyson,"  
"Yeah, no problem."

Kai turned the TV off, seeing that the weather report had come to an end. They were definitely in for a hard night, maybe even longer. His gaze went from the good-sized box high on the wall to the girl whose feet were dangling off the edge of the bed. He watched as her feet swung joyfully while he put the remote on the table beside him. The tapping of her shoes on the metal frame was becoming increasingly annoying in the deafening silence.  
"Will you cut that out? You're going to wake him up." The girl laughed at his statement and shook her head.  
"No, I won't. He would never admit it, but at times even he can sleep through almost anything,"  
"Cut it out," Kai said firmly. She reluctantly stopped a hint of annoyance in her eyes. Why was he always such a spoilsport?  
"Kai?"  
"Mm,"  
"Can I please talk to Tyson now?" The man looked at his watch and moved to stand up. He'd forgotten all about that. In the midst of digging into his pocket, he pondered how.  
"Oh, and, can you leave the room?" He stood erect, his hand removing itself from his back pocket, and glared at her as if she'd just crudely insulted him. Hearing soft knocks, she watched as he wordlessly left the room, now accompanied by wide strides. Yup, she'd messed up.  
Once the door was shut, she heard soft groans to her right and looked down to see the patient starting to stir. Gradually, bleary crimson came in contact with droplet-like layers and swirls of tundra husky blue. The moment they did, Gou bolted upright and saw red.  
"Hi... I see now why you were chosen for this. It's not easy. In fact, I think I've already made a mistake. Hehe, oopsy," she said as she rubbed the back of her head, starting to sweat under his hot gaze. In short, she hated when he was mad. At her, or anyone else. Over the years she'd learned a thing or two and there was no doubt about it, he'd inherited his father's unpredictable hair-trigger temper. She lowered her hand at Gou's stiffening frame. He licked his tight lips as he looked around the room. She assumed he was thinking about what to say and do.  
 _Well, there's a first. At least for his angry side,_ she thought.  
"What. Do. You. Want?" He growled out slowly. She could tell he was doing his best not to scream, to keep a lid on it. She couldn't help but pray he kept it in check.  
"I..." The door opened and the doctor walked in, a rather pleased look on his face.  
"I see you're awake. Good. Would you like the tubes removed?" Gou nodded. After saying he'd be back with some oral medicine, the doctor left, his head nurse in toe.  
Kai sat back down and, looking between the two, felt something off. The moment the doctor left he could sense a shift in the feel of the room. The atmosphere felt heavy, tense, and hot. What was going on in here? He watched as the girl got up and headed for the bathroom. He guessed she needed to go pee. What else would she do in there? Once gone, Kai took the opportunity to get the boy's attention.  
"You seem upset, livid even." Gou glared at him, and for a moment, the captain felt like he was looking in a mirror.  
 _This is… strange,_ Kai thought.  
"Nice try." At Kai's remark, Gou turned his piercing gaze away and looked out the window across the room.  
"Shut up," the teen said harshly. Kai's eye twitched at that.  
 _Well, fuck you too, brat.  
_ They sat in silence for about an hour and that was fine. Kai felt that if they talked, some things would be said that shouldn't. While organizing an essay for his Psychology of Communications class, Kai peered up every few minutes or so to see Gou still in that same position, not moving a muscle. Upon finishing his assignment Kai noticed the boy's right hand spasm a couple of times. He knew from dealing with stubborn kids that it meant Gou was in some serious pain and wanted to cry out but refused to. At the umpteenth spasm, Kai put away his files and cleared his throat. The noise didn't stir him enough to turn his gaze but he knew he'd got his attention because of how rigid his shoulders became.  
"Gou-" He was cut off by movement; noticing the kid's left hand shift toward his right arm. As Gou's hand inched closer Kai slowly rose, hoping he wasn't trying to do what he thought.  
 _Alright, I've had enough,_ the man thought, jaw tightening. And he was right. Fuming Kai leaned forward and speedily raised a heavy hand.  
"Ow!" Gou swiftly moved his hands up to his mouth as it started to sting and swell. Seeing the back of a hand move away, he looked at his guardian, a little baffled, his eyes starting to water. He wasn't expecting that. Then again, does anyone ever expect a hard pop to their mouth? Kai stood tall; eyes flaring, muscular arms folded and spine stiffened, making him look even more imposing than he already was, at least from Gou's perspective. Gou felt like a bug, small and helpless.  
 _You think I'd be used to that stance by now, but I'm not,_ he thought. To say he was intimidated would be an understatement. Just like last time, during Kai and Hilary's argument, Gou felt like shrinking and hiding only this was worse. This time it was directed at him. What was the man looming over him going to do next?  
"Want another one?" At the reprimanding tone, Gou shook his head and Kai raised a brow. Gou knew what that meant, either "go ahead, I dare you" or "do it again and see what happens." The glare that came with it was a warning and it took all he had not to shudder. Gou now felt like a toddler who was in some serious trouble. Kai sat back down but continued to give him a stern look.  
"You want outta here?" Kai said lowly after a bit. Gou nodded, knowing he had to do something. If he didn't show he was listening he knew from his own experiences that Kai would just end up even madder and he didn't want that.  
"Then straighten up! … I'm warning you for the last time, if I see you reach for those IVs again I won't just pop you in the mouth. It'll be worse and you can hold me to that." At his booming voice Gou jumped and nodded shakily followed by a squeaky,  
"Y-yes, sir."  
"Shove it."  
Kai pulled out his pack of cigarettes and took one out. Puffing away, a sniffle reached his ears. At this point, he didn't care if Gou hated him. He could cry all he wanted, it wouldn't change anything.

Around 7:00 that evening, the nurse came in with dinner for the two males and an orange bottle full of liquid that she handed to Kai. She told him to give it to Gou after he'd eaten.  
"Hey, Gou, you doin' okay?" The nurse was chipper as always, and as she placed the food on the movable tray at the foot of his bed she was met with silence. She didn't mind, being used to it by now.  
"Will you quit being rude and answer her?!" came Kai's stern voice.  
"I'm feeling fine," Gou reluctantly grumbled out.  
"Well, that's good to hear. Now onto those IVs." The nurse kept a tender smile on her face as she worked, being gentle when she touched him. Once the last one was out, she looked at Kai and spoke again.  
"Sorry about the wait, other patients and preparations ya know," Kai shrugged.  
"It's okay. Thank you for taking them out," Gou said, keeping his head low.  
"You're welcome. If you need anything else just come get me." Kai nodded and the nurse dashed out of the room, her face turning red.  
"Oh, I knew I forgot something. Be right back!"  
 _What in the world?_ Kai thought as he watched her go. Minutes later the nurse returned with some pillows and blankets. Kai stood up when she handed them out to him and after putting them in the chair, he pointed toward the hallway.  
A minute later Gou heard Kai come back in and heard the sloshing sound of a bottle of thick liquid being shaken a few times. He guessed Kai asked her a question about how much to give him.  
"The nurse said this should help with your sore throat." Hearing him say that made Gou look in his direction. Only to see some brown syrupy stuff being poured into a small, clear cup with measurements on the outside. Kai set the bottle down and held the cup out to his company. Gou was hesitant but took it and forced it down. After making a face that resembled something melting Kai took the cup and set it next to the bottle. Gou watched as the man fluffed up his pillows and spread out the blankets across the chair. In a second Gou felt his throat grow warm and he relaxed into the bedding soon after that.

In the middle of the night Gou was roused awake by another coughing fit and after it subsided he reached over and... the sound of swift typing hit him, stopping him from grabbing whatever he was absentmindedly reaching for from the nearby table. His tightly closed eyes twitched at the effortless clickings and tac tacs of nimble fingers as they tap danced across the plastic keys. He opened his eyes and peered over to see Kai in front of his laptop. Like always, frustration and concentration were written all over his face. He looked beat and in dire need of some heavy stress reliever or a potent sedative, or maybe both, and lots of it. Thinking he saw something, Gou squinted to focus better. Wait a minute, were those glasses? Yeah, they sure were. The rectangular, black frames made him look even more like an adult. He didn't look nerdy, he looked... refined.  
 _As far back as I can remember, I've never seen dad wearing any glasses. At least, not in his younger photos._ He paused, taking the image in again. _He looks beyond exhausted. Does he ever sleep? How can he keep going like that?_  
Gou stealthily moved to sit up, a single hand holding the baggy gown to him. Keeping his legs close together, he tried to hide whatever he could from view.  
"How's that catheter feel?" Gou jumped at the tired, but still icy voice and blinked, regaining control of himself.  
"What?" Kai clicked the pad, most likely exiting out of something, and peered at him, his hard plastic glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. Pushing them back into their proper place, Kai added,  
"With the way you're sitting that tube can't feel good. It's uncomfortable period but bunched up like that only adds to it," He stood up, closing his computer. "You should lie down and stretch out." Before Gou could say anything, Kai left the room. What was he going to do? Gou's brows furrowed in thought. Something didn't feel right.  
 _What's with him? And, how does he know what a catheter feels like?_  
Cocking his head to one side, Gou felt something he hadn't before. An urge to snoop. He got out of bed and walked forward, bare feet pitter-pattering along the cold, white and speckled tile floor.  
 _Dad never told me much of what he did. ... Now's my chance to find out_.  
Carefully he opened the laptop, his heart pounding heavily from the rush. He looked at the door, no sign of him, then back at the screen. It was as expected, clean, minus the essentials, and rather plain looking. The icons were large in size and the tabs on the bottom bar were organized by usefulness, with the most used items being at the very front, furthest away from the Start menu. At first glance, it would seem Kai was a boring person but Gou knew better. He just had to keep digging.  
He started with the closest item to the arrow, a word document, and double-clicked to open it. He was met with a blank page and a blinking cursor. Going over his Recent files, however, gave him exactly what he was hoping to find.  
Gou read through his documents and then his resume, nearly going bug-eyed when he went through the "experiences" section.  
He'd learned Kai was a fitness instructor at two different places while they were out shopping. He said he had ten classes. If it was ten at each place that would total twenty classes a week, maybe five per building if they were split in half. No matter which way you scanned it that was a lot on its own. But on top of all that, he was a CEO and a college student too. Seriously, how much did this guy cram into his life? No wonder he was so snippy all the time. His already teeter-totter nature was amplified by his stress-induced insomnia. In simple terms, the man didn't sleep much, if at all on some days, because he was extremely full-up. Not to mention the world championship tournament they were in right now, with a long reign at stake. He was captain too, meaning there was countless more expected of him just from the committee, not counting Mr. Dickenson. Gou counted on his fingers how much Kai did because his head was starting to spin. Then, he read over the list again, still baffled by it all.  
1.) The CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises.  
2.) A fitness instructor at the BBA.  
3.) A fitness instructor at Bey City Gym.  
4.) A college student. (Majors: English and Psychology. Minors: Communications- Teaching and Social Therapy- Literary Theory, Creative Writing, Multi-Cultural History, and World's Mythology.)  
5.) Captain and member of a world class team.  
6.) 800 hours of community service (completed last semester, locations of listed below).  
Gou leaned back in the chair, taking it all in again. Holy crap, his old man was something else. Was he even human? No one person should be able to do all that. He took a breath and sat back up, only to have the top of the computer be harshly slammed down. He saw a hand spread out on the lid and immediately went cold. Sweat ran over him and he felt like running. He hesitantly looked up and instantly wished he hadn't. Kai looked murderous, a steaming coffee in his other hand.  
Wordlessly Gou got up and crawled back in bed, still feeling the fiery daggers at his back. Pulling the covers over his head he heard some clicking and the sound of typing once more. Obviously Kai wasn't happy, judging by the heavier keystrokes. With a shaky breath Gou closed his eyes, begging sleep to take him.

9:45 the next morning, Gou awoke to what sounded like distant, muffled groans. Sitting upright, he looked to Kai and saw that he was just as confused, looking around the room in all directions. Well, they were in a hospital and unfortunately the echoes of discomfort, fear, and misery was commonplace. He saw Kai stand up and put an ear to the wall. The man pointed to his left and headed out the door.  
Gou heard the pain-filled groans cease, meaning Kai had found the source and undoubtedly got the patient's attention. He also heard said person screaming for help as he ran down the hall. Soon, more rushing footsteps came and went showing he'd found it. Patchy sentences about bedsores and a muffled outburst of making the old man a priority reached his ears. He wanted to hear more, do what Kai did. Leave to see what was going on down the hall but Gou decided not to. Kai's furious face from last night flashing repeatedly through his mind had overridden the curiosity. He didn't want to experience Kai like that again, no siree.  
Come 10:30 Kai had returned. Gou still sat in bed, not daring to move. He found that odd but it was whatever. He packed his things up in his bag, done for now, and poured himself some plain Black Leaf tea.  
Kai stirred some milk from one of the nearby vending machines into it, the spoon pinging rhythmically against the ceramic mug he'd recently got from the gift shop. He stood tall and took a sip, his rigid shoulders relaxing at the flowing warmth. Would the stress ever stop? Deep down he constantly hoped so but knew otherwise. Life wasn't like that.  
Gou's gazing brought him back to reality and he soon found himself looking at the kid, locking eyes. Would this kid ever stop eyeing him?  
"Stop that," he said, damn near scolding him. It didn't bother Gou too much. He knew Kai would eventually grow as a person and defrost. Gou nodded at his command and looked out the window. The same as always, heavy clouds accompanied by thick layers of ice and snow. Another dreary, quiet day, how fun.

After lunch, Gou found himself bored. He saw Kai taking some medication the nurse had given him when she'd come to get his food tray.

"Kai? Would you mind if I read one of your textbooks?"

Like a ghost, he handed the kid one of two, small booklets he had on-hand. Gou eyed it, taking the papery item carefully, and opened it up. The booklet, he knew, belonged in a CD case but for some unknown reason it had been removed. His dad owned literally tons of CDs and this one band in particular rang a bell.

 _3 Doors Down: Seventeen Days,_ he thought. Just the name brought forth a flood of memories. This American rock band spoke several volumes about how his dad felt at a variety of times as he grew up and for Gou it did the same. Putting difficult emotions into words that he couldn't.

Scanning the different song lyrics made his stomach churn. It reminded him once more of last night, of what he did.  
 _I can't believe I did that. It's nice to know what dad did before he settled down. But I feel like I've betrayed his trust. Oh wait, because I did. Why didn't I listen to that little voice in my head? … I'm such a disgrace._  
He glanced at Kai who he knew was nursing a migraine. A tight knot formed in his gut. The way Kai looked was similar to how his dad looked when he'd last seen him. He looked, completely drained. He lay on his back, completely limp and splayed out. Yup, he was out cold. He smiled lightly upon seeing his chest rise and fall in a laidback manner.

For a second time his stomach churned and right after even bigger, heavier knots formed.  
He peered back down at the booklet, still on the first song. He turned the pages, just soaking in the art and photos of the band. That is until the last track, _Here By Me_ , caught his eye.

No longer able to concentrate, he closed the booklet and curled up. Maybe some sleep would get rid of the pulsating and jarring stomach pains. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, pressing into it. Perhaps touching it would make it ease up? Nope. He felt the urge to puke instead. He swallowed the bile down and another round of pain hit.  
 _Owowow! What could be causing this?! Aaahh!_ He wasn't sure, but in the furthest depths of his mind, something told him he knew.

 **Gou walked toward his dad's study. Seeing the light on he knew he was awake. It was late on a Monday night and he had school in the morning but that didn't matter at the moment. He needed to talk to him, it was urgent.**

 **"** **Hey, dad?" he groggily said as he walked in. Kai looked up from his computer, weary eyes meeting sleep-deprived ones.**

 **"** **It's nearly midnight. What are you still doing up? On school nights your bedtime is nine o'clock on the dot, not whenever you decide. Now go pee or get some water and get back in bed, young man. We can talk in the morning."**

 **Gou stood there motionless, not willing or able to move. He had to ask him otherwise he'd never be able to properly sleep. Kai sighed and motioned for him to go sit on the cream colored couch on the other side of the room. Gou nodded and went. Kai got up from his chair and followed him. As he sat down, Gou copied him.**

 **"** **It's not like you to come to me this late. What's buggin' ya?" His father stayed quiet, patiently waiting, but then he saw a look on his son's face that he'd never seen before. His little boy was on the verge of weeping and looked devastated.**

 **"** **Gou, it's okay. Just let it out. I'm not going anywhere," he soothingly spoke. A tender arm pulled his mini-me to him, letting him cry on his shoulders. When he was able to breathe steadily again Gou found the strength to speak.**

 **"** **Why are people so mean?"**

 **"** **Because some people don't care." Kai knew there was more to this tale so he stayed still and let Gou talk.**

 **"** **Do you love me?" Kai's heart felt like a knife had been stabbed through it. He looked away and after a bit barked out,**

 **"** **Who said that to you?!" He was in disbelief and irate. Whoever said that would surely pay.**

 **"** **Ms. Malone, my Homeroom and Science teacher." Kai removed his arm and cupped his hands together, clearly trying to keep control of himself. For the time-being anyway. He'd had run-ins with this teacher practically all year and nothing he did seemed to improve matters. But this, saying that was outright uncalled for.**

 **Gou waited but he didn't answer the question. His father's composed appearance only made him feel worse.**

 **"** **Dad? Do you…?"**

 **"** **I, can't answer that right now. I'm sorry." Gou paled. His dad hung his head low and turned away.**

 **"** **Why not?! Tell me why," Gou was nearly in hysterics, rushing to his feet.**

 **Gou looked on in shock as the slightly wrinkled business suit turned into nothing but a thin blue and white hospital gown. His father's breathing rapidly became labored and he was wheezing and hacking, struggling to stay awake. Blood splotched clothes filled the empty spaces in his hands and the familiar noises of breathing machines and at home oxygen tanks filled his ears. He found himself staring at a weak man who looked three times his age and just as fragile.**

 **There was a clear tube in his nose that wrapped around his head and his lips went blue. His veins became more visible and swelled up two times their usual size. He looked hollow and more or less skin and bones. Gou hated to admit it but he came across as… dead.**

 **Little by little Kai turned his head in Gou's direction, causing him to back away. A look of desperate pleading painted on his lifeless features. His eyes were glazed over, causing him to look even more wasted.**

 **"** **Because you let me die. Why did you let me die? Why didn't you save me?" Blood flowed from his mouth and he began coughing and vomiting violently.**

 **Invisible arms wrapped around Gou and pulled him out of the room as he reached out, yelling apology after apology and shouted through ear-piercing sobs that he'd do better.**

 **"** **No, no daddy no! No, please don't blame me, I'm sorry! Please I'm sorry!" While Gou was carried away kicking and screaming, a blindingly bright light consumed him, his hysterical call echoing. Seeming to fall on deaf ears.**

Gou bolted upright in a sweaty panic and immediately went into another coughing fit. He reached over and chugged down some of the medicine. Moments after he did, however, the teen puked it up. Kai's tired eyes peered up from some files at the sounds of gagging and splattering liquid. He made a face of disgust and got up.  
"How stupid are you?!" At the man's angry tone, Gou's head snapped to him.  
 _What have I done wrong now?_ he thought, trying to catch his breath. It seemed the younger version of his father was getting to him mentally.  
"First you try to rip out your IVs for some unknown reason, you snoop through my stuff, and now you chug your medicine and puke it up. Did you lose some brain cells when you passed out?" Kai said, now leaning over the edge of his bed. Gou flinched as Kai's arms gradually went under him and lifted him up, holding him securely. How could a man so volatile make him feel so safe? It didn't make any sense.  
 _I'm beginning to wonder if what everyone said has a double meaning. Like, you don't know what to expect from either his good or his bad side,_ Gou thought.

Letting his eyes roam as they entered the small bathroom, Gou soon found himself stood on the blue silicone coated rug in front of the sink and mirror. The light switch was flipped, giving a dim glow to the room. It was clear some bulbs needed to be replaced but as long as he could see to get cleaned up he didn't care. In a second, Gou felt Kai starting to undo the ties holding up his gown. The boy jolted and moved away; fear bubbling and irritation swirling in his eyes.  
"What are you doing?!" At Gou's bellow, Kai walked forward and gave the top strings one good tug. The gown fell, now clinging to his hips, exposing his top half.  
"I am not about to deal with vomit and medicine smells. You're getting a shower and after that I'll change your bedspread," Kai could tell by Gou's face that he was wondering how he would pull that off when storage was a few floors below.  
"Just leave it to me."

While the teen's gaze drifted to the floor, he bit the inside of his cheek nervously. He heard Kai back up, followed by the opening of the shower curtain, metal sliding along metal. The water was turned on and steam slowly flowed and floated out, coating the white tile and porcelain area in layers of a thin, humid mist.

"Let me help you out, okay?" Kai added. That sounded different like he was pleading. But someone like him, with his level of pride, wouldn't beg, would they? Gou walked forward, his eyes in shadow still.  
"Why," He heard Gou shyly say. "I can do this on my own. I'm capable."  
Gou's legs wobbled and he felt the urge to throw up again. So much for being done. After he'd puked numerous times in the sink, he became lightheaded and nearly collapsed to the floor. In the midst of falling, he blacked out. Moments later he came to, finding himself in Kai's sturdy arms.  
Briefly he was thrown back to when his dad had found him passed out in the shower. Though he didn't know it at the time, it was from a seizure. To this day no one knows what caused it. All he really remembered after that was his dad helping him get a shower and dressing him. God, he missed him. He wanted him more than anyone or anything else right now. He needed him.  
 _Dad,_ he thought, letting his mind speak his heart. The mirage of aging eyes was soon replaced with a younger, more vibrant pair, but both held the same expressions... worry and fear.  
Feeling his legs go limp as he attempted to get up, Gou admitted defeat and let Kai carry him to the shower.

Kai helped Gou the rest of the way out of his gown and held him steady under the water. He began to scrub him down with a soap covered cloth. His every move was shaky, reflecting... something. But, what something could that possibly be? What was going through his head? This wasn't like him at all.  
Gou slowly raised his head, seeing him through the vining, blurry ribbons of swift water. He tried to say what he wanted to ask but couldn't bring his lips to move. The shower was done in quiet more or less, only hushed orders and gentle gestures broke the rising tension.  
In time, Kai leaned away and stood tall. He reached over and turned off the water. He extended a soaked hand and the now shivering boy took it. Kai stood Gou back on the mat in front of the sink.  
Watching the man head for the door Gou felt a surge of something plunge into the pit of his chest, his heart felt heavy. Reminiscent of a boulder or a sandbag. Either way it was on the verge of falling into that acidy pool known as his stomach. Emotionally, he felt himself unravel, he just couldn't control it. He hurriedly reached out and tightly gripped the wet and wrinkled sleeve of Kai's shirt, pulling it slightly to him. In the steam, his legs gave way yet again, making him fall to his knees. Kai peered back, puzzled. What was this kid's problem? He was just going to get something to wrap him in. It was then that Gou's trembling voice reached his ears.  
"Pl-please, just stay here a while longer," Gou paused. "D-don't go yet."

In what felt like an eternity, Kai brought Gou out of the bathroom. Like before he was cradled limply in his arms. After he'd fell to his knees, probably from getting too hot Kai assumed, he told him that he wouldn't be walking. It took all he had to make the kid let go. He ended up having to roughly yank away and leave the door open so Gou could _see_ that he wasn't going anywhere _outside of the room._  
When Kai was wrapping him snugly in his long black coat, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him? It's not like he was going to randomly vanish into thin air or go off somewhere and die or disappear in a wisp of smoke. But Gou was acting like it. He also couldn't help but think that this kids' obsession with him was just a bit too much. Using board games as a metaphor, it bordered near stalker and landed smack-dab in the middle of creepy. He'd absolutely had enough, seriously. Once this tournament was all over, Gou would most likely be receiving a lengthy restraining order in the mail.  
As Kai eased him into the chair Gou watched as he cleaned the bed and used his own spread as replacements. It was now bunched up into a pile on the floor. While Kai had at it, Gou sunk into the fabric and relaxed at the faint smell emanating from the coat. He felt warm and cozy like he was in a dream of sorts. But that happiness was soon shattered. The emotions of longing and urgency almost immediately made themselves known again. All he could think was...  
 _He's right there, he's right there. Reach out, he's right there!_ And yet, he wasn't right there. His father was at home.  
"There you go," Gou's bleary and nearly listless eyes moved to him. "All set," Kai added. He walked over, leaned forward and effortlessly scooped him up, time screeching to a hard freeze. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.  
Before he could say anything, his pressure points were supported by the bed.  
As Kai slid his hands out from under him he heard a sharp inhale, almost like the boy was caught off guard by something.  
"That would be my cologne you smell. I didn't know how else to mask the odor." He heard Kai say. Gou stayed silent, encumbered by the welcomed, and rather comforting, familiarity.  
When the boy's breathing had become even Kai sat himself down in the chair, more than ready to get some more shuteye himself. Looking momentarily at the clock on his phone, he saw that it was nearing 3:00AM. This little venture took nearly two hours.

Hours later, while coming to and shifting to make himself more comfortable, a raspy whimper reached his ears. Sitting up, Kai lifted his swirling head to see Gou scrunched up on his side and shaking a small degree in his sleep. The colors of the early morning sunrise painted the boy in delicate, pale hues of peach, pink, lilac, and blue. Kai couldn't help but wonder... Was he crying? If so, why? What did Gou have to be sad about? Don't get Kai wrong, he knew everyone had a story but Gou seemed like such a typical, "normal" kid. Not like him or the Blitzkrieg Boys at all.  
"Dad. ...Daddy," What? Kai's face tightened in confusion.  
 _Dad?_ he thought, blinking a couple times. He'd heard Gou talk about him before. That's right. He'd talked to him recently. Did something happen?  
 _Come to think of it, Gou was acting pretty funny when I'd asked him about him,_ he paused. _Did his dad call him to say something important? Was it bad news?_  
"Don't leave me," Gou whispered. Kai's heart sank at the tearful tone. Oh man, he _was_ crying. He sounded almost... heartbroken.  
 _Maybe, I've had him pegged wrong. Whatever's going on at home, it must finally be getting to him._  
Kai groaned, letting his head drop into his hands. This kid was exhausting. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore for a long while Kai got up and made a pot of tea.

Once done he sat at Gou's feet and gingerly pulled the covers over his shoulders. Feeling a warmth slowly rise in his pants pocket, he pulled out Dranzer and listened to what she had to say. He figured it was important; she normally didn't do this unless it was.

"Soothe him, master. Your voice brings him comfort,"

 _No way. This kid is a pain and I'm not about to degrade myself for his benefit,_

"Master, Kai, please. He's lonely and afraid, his situation is dire and he's desperate, grasping at any happiness he can,"

 _…_ _.._

"You're all he has right now. Keep that in mind,"

 _Dranzer, I don't even have my guitar._

"You don't need it, sir." He mentally growled at her.

 _What song would you like?_

The warmth went away and Kai put Dranzer back with a huff. This was ridiculous, and what did she mean by all that? He rolled his eyes, guessing she was just good at reading him.

Beneath him Gou rolled over, causing the blanket to come off of his body completely. He looked so fragile, like a porcelain doll. Kai got up and took the top blanket with him. He spread it over the bundle on the bed, tucking him in.

"I hope you're doing fine out there without me

Cause I'm not doing so good without you

The things I thought you'd never know about me

Were the things I guess you always understood

So how could I have been so blind for all these years

I guess I only see the truth through all this fear of living without you." He sat back down on the bed and stroked his hair.

"And anything I have in this world

And all that I'll ever be

It could all fall down around me

Just as long as I have you right here by me

I can't take another day without you  
'Cause, baby, I could never make it on my own  
I've been waiting so long just to hold you  
And to be back in your arms where I belong  
I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love

And anything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me

As the days roll on I see  
time is standing still for me  
And you're not here  
I'm sorry I can't always find the words to say  
Everything I've ever known gets swept away  
Inside of your love

And anything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me…

And anything I have in this world  
And all that I'll ever be  
It could all fall down around me  
Just as long as I have you right here by me."

 **To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

Though this tale is nowhere near done, I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this, new and long timers. Thank you as well to those who have left reviews. I'm humbled by your support, whether you just read my stories or decide to leave a comment or two. It means the world to me. I can't put into words how honored I am and how happy it makes me. I feel like I'm the luckiest person in the world. Once again, I'm grateful to everyone, both on and off of this site, that takes the time from their busy lives to read my works. Each and every one of you are truly a blessing. :3

This chapter was a long time coming, and while I didn't get to put everything I wanted to into this one, it was still a lot of fun to do. I hope you all enjoy this and what's to come. ;)

On a personal note: Thank you **PreciousRoy** for all the help during my rough times and the wonderful ideas. This chapter is dedicated to **you**. I hope it puts a smile on your face and brightens your day. Seriously guys, if you haven't already, check out her stories. They are beyond amazing and have entertained many a Beyblade fan. :)

Chapter Thirteen: Flare Ups

Come breakfast, Gou was sat awake and while eating told by his doctor that the roads were finally clear enough for travel and he was set free. Upon hearing it, the teenager was elated and from Kai's spot in the chair, looked ready to jump up and down. After the man left Kai carefully filled out Gou's release forms, the smell of the hospital food turning his stomach for the millionth time.

As Gou chewed on his eggs and sausage wrap, he pondered what their next destination would be.  
"Hey Kai?" The CEO held up an index finger and after a few more scribbles, he put the ink pen down. As he set the clipboard aside he looked up expectantly at the boy who put his plastic, dark green fork down.  
"Where are we heading next?" Gou asked.  
"The upper part of Berlin. That's in Germany." Gou nodded and said,  
"I know where Berlin is, I'm not stupid."  
"Are you sure?" At the condescending tone Gou's mouth fell open.  
"Wha-?"  
"Because I'm beginning to wonder," Kai added, cutting him off. Gou's left eye twitched. Now he was just being ruthless. This asshole.  
"What's your problem?!" Gou nearly shouted.

Kai leaned forward, flushing red from fury. He definitely wanted to say something and Gou could tell that this "something" had been brewing on High for quite a while. So long in fact that the boiling pot was getting ready to overflow, big time.  
"What's my problem?" Kai said, obviously faking a calm tone and cocking a brow, which immediately lowered.

"What's my problem?!"

It was with that roar that Kai exploded out of the chair, making it fall back, slamming to the floor with a loud bang. He stormed forward and violently gripped Gou's shoulders. This startled him, as it would anyone. He was now stiff as a board and on the verge of hyperventilating. Gou felt a harsh shake, his head moving back and forth limply, followed by that man's voice.  
" _You're_ my problem! You and this attitude of yours! You're-"  
"You are such a hypocrite!" Gou finally snapped, cutting him off, screaming at the top of his lungs so the older man could hear him.

Gou already felt like a screw up in his dad's eyes given the circumstances and all that's happened thus far but this just added to it. God, his dad's younger self was awful. He'd almost say that he was near abusive.  
Kai opened his mouth, no doubt about to tell him off more, but three audible knocks cut him off. Gou felt the hold on him loosen. He lowered his shoulders once he saw Kai take an unwilling step back. He knew he wasn't done and was further angered by the interruption, hence the audible growl.  
The door was opened to reveal the nurse. Gone was her cheerful demeanor, she looked disgruntled and ready to strike. She glowered icily at Kai and stepped up to him. Despite being half a head shorter, to Gou, it appeared she was challenging him. If he wasn't so angry he'd find this amusing.  
"Keep it down! I can hear you two, mainly _you_ Mr. Hiwatari, at my desk, which sits all the way at the end of the hall and I don't like that. This is a place of healing and I would like if you respected it." The two nodded and while looking between the males, the nurse leered at Kai again. She pointed at Gou and said, accusation dripping from her tongue,  
"I oughta throw you to the streets. Why is he in that coat? Where's his gown? Where's his bedspread?" Gou blushed, pulling his knees to him, forgetting he was covered by blankets too.  
No matter which way you looked at it, this whole thing was awkward. Relative or not, he hated being naked in front of anyone. Side note, he loathed his baby pictures. Why did parents have to be that way?  
"In the bathroom, on the floor," Kai answered slowly, seemingly back to his old self.  
"Why?!" This nurse wasn't having it. There was an unmistakable fire in her eyes.  
"Gou threw up and needed a shower. I-" She put a finger to his lips and after lowering it sternly said,  
"If you do that again, we won't let you come back here. We do those things. _Not you_. Understand, Papa?" Kai nodded.  
"No, no nodding. Do you understand? Yes or no?"  
"Yes," Kai said, a bubble forming in his throat.  
"Yes, what?" Kai cleared his throat.  
"Y-yes, ma'am."  
"Good to know." With a quick but tender smile flashed in Gou's direction she left the room, closing the door.  
Kai went around and plopped down in his chair, leaning back in it and having his fingers rub his forehead. Now, that was humiliating. In time, Gou's voice reached his ears. Both knew to keep it quieter this time around.  
"I'm fine, it's you who's got the problem," Gou muttered.  
"If you don't learn to control that attitude of yours-"  
"Says the almighty jackass."  
"Excuse me?!" Kai bellowed, sitting up.  
"You heard me," Gou bit back.

Kai took a deep inhale through his nose and let it out the same way. It was a technique he'd learned from Ray some years ago. He wasn't the meditating type, but it did keep him from assaulting people.  
"I didn't mean to press your buttons. I've been meaning to talk about-"  
"Then, _talk_. And while we're on the subject of meaning to, I've been _meaning to_ hit you!" Gou was clearly more riled up than before.  
At Gou's threat, Kai smirked, amused. What could a scrawny kid ever do to the likes of him? After a mental chuckle or two, Kai straightened up and said,  
"You, my little troublesome piss-ant, are so lucky we're in a hospital right now."  
"And so are you, ya damn egotistical workaholic!"  
A set of soft, and kind of nervous, knocks penetrated the intense atmosphere. With an annoyed groan, Kai got up to answer. He knew it couldn't anyone outside the hospital staff or the team so he didn't bother with formalities. Not that he used them that much anyway, minus work.

Within seconds, Kai stepped back in with Kenny who was holding a brown paper bag full of stuff. The teen said nothing, he just stared indifferently at the two.  
"Hey Gou," the Chief said with an elated smile. "Doc called and said you're finally a free man. I brought you a few sets of clean clothes. Including the ones you came in." Blinking twice at the friendly gesture, the boy didn't know what to say. He only nodded in response. As the man handed him the bag he rushed off, briskly walking, into the bathroom.  
Once in there, he discretely locked the door and was dressed in minutes. Gou stood in front of the mirror and looked himself over, wearing the same black turtleneck sweater and jeans from over a week ago.  
Considering things, he'd certainly lost weight, his physique much bonier than before. While most would be happy to lose a bit, he didn't see that as a good thing. He inwardly gagged in disapproval and disgust.  
 _At this rate I'll never be strong like him._ He was referring to how Kai looked in his younger, more active years. Yeah, one would never suspect a Hiwatari to have body image and self-esteem issues. Especially not Kai's son. Yet another thing to feel ashamed about. He was a Hiwatari, they're supposed to be confident, indifferent, and show no weaknesses. At least, according to society.  
Tearing himself away, he decided to check his pockets. Immediately he stumbled across his face paint and was relieved.  
 _Good, now for-_ His thoughts were abruptly stopped by a cold sweat washing over him, along with blaring alarm sirens going off in his head.  
He rummaged frantically through the bag on the counter and after doing so felt his body ignite. Once again, he was fuming, but this time he didn't see red, he saw black. Which was way worse according to his AP Psychology teacher.

Gou, now moving purely on instinct, stormed out of the bathroom with bag in hand. After spotting the adults, who were talking about flights, he rudely shoved one to the side and aggressively yanked the other out into the hallway by their wrist.

"Where the hell is my stuff?!" Gou barked aggressively. The Chief raised a brow at that.

"In your pockets?"

"Like hell they are!"

The man sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose, rather than escalate matters he decided to play along. Gou would eventually see he'd just overlooked them and apologize later, right? At least he hoped so. Considering who's son this was he might not get it but you never know.

"Ok. What's missing?"

Gou raised a hand and began counting them off on his fingers, whispering the items. "My phone, my Beyblade, the cloth, my launcher, and the note I got from Simy."

Kenny put his hands on his hips and said, "I'll look again, but I can assure you, no one took your stuff." This was ridiculous, he _knew_ everything was in there. He checked everything was in there last night.

Though he wanted to say more, Gou just nodded in response. This was awful. Hello, screw up number a million.

"What is going _on_ out here?" Came a stern voice.

 _Three guesses who that is,_ the Chief thought, rolling his jewel green eyes. He watched as Gou went rigid at Kai's tone, and a look of pity washed over his skinny features. That poor kid, what had Kai done to him?

Unknown to them, Kenny had heard what they'd screamed at each other just before he knocked, and the nurse told him about the shouting match that she had to quell. Maybe that had something to do with it.

"I'm talking to Gou, Kai," Kenny told him.

"I know that. But we don't have all day. Hurry up."

The scientist in training went back and forth between two, scanning a fuming Kai and a stiff Gou. He sucked in the insides of his cheeks, biting them for a moment. Well, it was now or never. He looked at Kai and said, "Can I have a word with you?" Kai groaned. The hell did he want?

As Kai walked up to where the two stood, which was a few doors away from Gou's room, he noticed Kenny gently urging Gou to go back inside. The boy only nodded and headed to his room, keeping his gaze on his feet. Well that was odd, but Kai shrugged it off, instead deciding to focus on what Kenny wanted.

Hard crimson met firm green, and as silence settled in between them, it became weighted and those firm eyes began to nervously shift. Now what was he supposed to do? Kenny's mind froze, he couldn't do this after all.

"Is- is it ok if I make a quick call?" Kai looked down to see his knees shaking. His gaze moved back up to his face and he nodded. Seriously, Kenny really needed to grow a spine. Once you start something, finish it.

Chief briskly walked off into the waiting area and pulled out his phone, he needed some help. Seeing Kai's eyes and knowing his temper, he wouldn't listen but he knew someone who could keep him in line and possibly fix whatever mess this was.

Back inside his room, Gou slid down the door, curling up on the cold floor. He was glad Kai was being told off, well that was debatable but still, but didn't anyone get it? Doing that would only cause more problems. Kai Hiwatari was someone you didn't talk like that to, notably _this_ one.

 _In all my years' dad has never treated me the way he has,_ Gou thought, his stomach knotting up again. _His younger self is something else I tell ya._

Adjusting his position, Gou felt something hit his hip. Standing up, he shuffled around until he felt something and pulled his hand out. In it was the locket his father had given him when he was six, having made it for him in his spare time. Looking at it fondly, a thought occurred to him,

 _Dad always took an extra or longer shower when he was really stressed out. Maybe the same will work for me?_ Tucking the locket safely away he went toward the bathroom. Maybe the steam would help his stomach too?

Once he turned the squeaky dial to warm and stripped bare, Gou stepped in, letting the water massage the back of him first. The heat relaxed his shoulders almost instantly. Man, this was heavenly. Turning around to duck his head into the rush of raining droplets, their last encounter and phone call flowed through his mind, looping in a cinematic fashion, his father's words echoing as the images swiftly went by. Gou took a breath through his mouth, the water running off of him in vining ribbons. He _had_ to see this through. His dad was counting on him. But how could he continue when he was miserable here?

 _How different would my life have been if I was born now? Answer, my worst nightmares personified._

Heavy footsteps pounded down the halls, the man turning sharp corners left and right. He, Susumu Hiwatari, was absolutely livid. He couldn't believe he'd been called back here. First to explain Gou's situation and now to help Kenny deal with his temperamental offspring. This was ridiculous. He found his way to the back of the hospital to find Kai just outside the double-doors. He appeared to be smoking and as usual, when he was like this, he wasn't bundled up.

"What the _hell_ is wrong you?!" Susumu began, coming to a stern stop. He stood in front of him, looming over his son who was currently curled up on the freezing and soaked concrete, a lit cigarette stuck limply between his lips.

Kai acknowledged his father by glaring up at him through his long blue-gray bangs but he said nothing. Susumu, in turn, folded his buff arms over his chest, stood in a wide stance, showing who Kai had inadvertently gotten it from.

"Is 48 hours really all it takes for you to go completely mental? I got a call from Chief a bit ago saying there's been a problem at the hospital. I get here and find out that it involves Gou. I'm also told by his nurse that you're in one of your moods. Do I even need to ask what happened?"

Susumu snatched the cursed stick out of Kai's mouth. When he had Kai's gaze, he continued speaking. "I'm getting real sick of this, boy. This is the last time I'm gonna say this, learn to control your damn temper. You wanna be a role model for the next generation, right?" He paused, taking a breath. Susumu watched his son, waiting for an answer. When he didn't get one that just irked him more.

"Kai!"

Said man looked away, the lights of his eyes flickering with anger. His father's icy voice cut into his ears. "Then set the right example."

"Don't you even go there," Kai said after a bit. He then rose to his feet, matching his father in height and fierceness. Both stood with their arms at their sides but their frames were still firm.

"Set an _example_?" Susumu nodded. "That's just rich, _dad_." Kai smiled and shook his head, nearly laughing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kai wasn't laughing because he found this funny, no far from it, he was upset. How _dare_ this man try and give that kind of advice, considering all he'd put him through.

"What are you getting at?" At his dad's question, Kai stood stiff, looking his father in the eye. Damn he wished he could control fire.

"You want me to set a proper example? Hm, how can I? _Mine_ walked out on me long ago. He left me with a mentally unstable Japanese man and a sadistic Russian, little orphan Annie caretaker, tyrant to be used and abused!"

Susumu sighed, not this again. A lump formed in his throat and his eyes went wet in the corners. He felt horrible for what he'd done when Kai was four-years-old. Choosing a game he adored over his own family was foolish. It was ironic, he wanted to make children happy, yet he failed at doing so for his own. If Susumu had known what kind of man his father would age to be he never would've left him with someone like Voltaire? Even now, the immense regret and guilt ran deep. When he found out what Voltaire and Boris had done to Kai it took all he had not to abandon his morals and kill the hell-bound bastards. But instead, he tried to make amends at home and found it was too late. According to Kai anyway.

"Kai, I've made my amends for that. I really wish you'd try and see that," Susumu started.

"I will _never_ see that," Kai seethed, the hurt coming through.

"Your mother forgave me why can't you?" Susumu asked.

"Because mother is a _saint_. _I_ , however, am not."

"Do you honestly not see how much of an asshole you are?"

"I see what an asshole I am. But, do you see how big of a cowardly cock you are?!"

"I came back didn't I?"

"Oh yeah you came back, _ten years later_!"

"Doesn't that account for something?" At this point he was begging for his son's forgiveness again and also wondering how this all turned into being about him and his screw ups.

"Like hell it does! To reappear after the damage has been done? It means shit! Just like all your other apologies!"

"All the more reason you ought to be a better man than I was." Susumu was now on the verge of crying but he had to be strong.

Hearing that the younger Hiwatari's world froze. He was speechless. A better man than _him_? How? He was trying to be but Gou made him so angry and did things he knew would upset anyone. Kai'd never dealt with big, mega fans well either, let alone one practically glued to his side 24/7. Gou was a constant reminder of how much he'd hurt Wyatt and the consequences of his actions. No matter what he did, it blew up in his face time and time again.

"Son," Kai looked at him, the other's voice knocking him back to reality with a hard hit. "All I'm saying is, be what you've always wanted in an Idol or parental figure. Understand?"

In his dazed state all Kai could do was nod, feeling nothing but numb. Forgetting his lit cigarette, Kai went back inside. Not caring that the door nipped his ankles as he stepped in and went on down the hall.

Gou rinsed the combination of shampoo and conditioner from his hair, running his fingers through his saturated and darkened locks. Once done, he let out the breath he was holding. Not wanting to choke on or get water up his nose.

Feeling the heat wear off he turned the dial farther to the left again. The clouds of steam grew in size and the mirror fogged up completely. Patches of his skin were already red and others were tinted pink. His face was flush and it was getting harder to breathe. He'd been in here for who-knows-how-long and he didn't care. Screw everyone else, he needed this.

Kai opened the door to see the room he and Gou shared empty, but the sound of running water gradually entered his ears. Ok, Gou was in the shower.

"Kai?" He turned and gave Kenny his trademark glare. On top of dealing with his deadbeat dad, he was the last person he wanted to see.

"What?" Kai growled out harshly, feeling his lips mouth the word plainly.

"I... did some thinking and Gou needs to come with us. We're taking a plane there so we'll land in Berlin in about 1 hour and 50 minutes. Calculating wait time and distance which is 1,004 miles (1,615.78 kilometers), you'll see him again in three hours."

Kai turned to face him directly. "And your point is?"

"The guys and I believe that you're the reason Gou was put in here in the first place. We think your argument with Hilary and pushing him to talk about his family problems made his anxiety spike, causing a severe attack. He may idolize you but let's face it, you're a bad influence. I was told about the argument the nurse had to break up and I also heard you guys going at each other's throats before I knocked. So I can only imagine what you put him through when no one was around. Poor guy goes rigid as a tree when you talk. He never used to do that. No matter what you say he's coming with us. As young as Gou is, he needs better people around him. That means, not you. That's my point."

Kai licked his lips and said, "Are you done?" The man nodded. "Good. Now let's let Gou decide this."

Beneath the scalding water, Gou sat curled up on the floor, every part of him red and sweating. His head draped limply in his folded arms that held his knees to his chest.

 _Why should I bother saving someone like him? Why?_ Gou thought, unsure of what to do. After all he'd seen, experienced, its a wonder his father ever attracted someone other than street walkers looking for a quick bite. Was his father as great a man as he remembered, or was he just seeing him through rose colored glasses? At this point, what was reality and what was fiction? He wasn't sure anymore.

With a tear stained face and arms, he shakily reached back to push in the dial that would shut off the water. Not able to do it sitting down, Gou stood up and unsteadily leaned forward.

 _When did I get so weak? I can't even turn off the shower._

With haggard breaths Gou tried again, getting the same result.

 _Damnit!_ He blinked, his vision going foggy. No, that's just the steam getting in his eyes right, right? He wasn't overheating, though the voice in his head was screaming otherwise, it wasn't true. Then, there was a thud and total darkness.

Hearing what sounded like a bulky shampoo bottle fall, Kai's head snapped in the direction of the bathroom and he ran toward it, a knot forming in his gut. Chief wasn't far behind but he didn't care. Only one thing was on his mind; was Gou okay?

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Man-To-Man

Running at full speed, Kai screeched to a stop and checked the bathroom door. It was locked, damnit. He reared back and mercilessly rammed his shoulder into it. After a few attempts, he was successful but ended up knocking it off of its hinges and to the floor. Screw what the nurse said, if no one was around he wastaking matters into his own hands. Be-it teaching a lesson or helping someone.

Kai shoved aside the curtains and without hesitation went in. Instantly the running water soaked him from head to toe. He looked to Chief who was standing in the doorway baffled and unsure on what to do. Kai groaned and turned off the water with the slam of his palm. In seconds, thin ribbons and delayed drips were all that was heard.

"Kai-"

"Chief, we need towels. Lots of'em, make sure they're frigid." Kai ordered as he lifted the burning teen from the porcelain floor. Kai carried Gou out and Kenny fearfully moved out of the way, knowing he'd get mowed over if he didn't.

Kai laid Gou down on his bed, the mattress and thin blankets underneath hungrily sopped up what water they could.

The older one grabbed his coat and hurriedly wrapped him in it so he could start sweating again. "I know it's not enough but we're working on it, ok. We're gonna get your temperature down as much as we can."

Chief watched from the sidelines as Kai both worked on and soothed him. He wasn't sure if this was all an act. Something told him it wasn't but the actions and reactions shown a bit ago told a whole other story. Without a word, he ran out of the room to go get what Kai had demanded.

Minutes later, Kenny came in yelling, "I brought the nurse too!" along with a stack of at least twelve fluffy, white towels in his arms. Kai pointed to the bathroom and soon the sink was heard running at full blast.

"I blame you for this, you do know that, right?" She said as she checked Gou's vitals.

"What do you blame me for this time?" Kai retorted flatly, his mind on nothing but Gou at the moment.

She glared at him and said, "For what Gou's going through!"

Kai gave her a side-eyed glance that boarded on murderous. He was so sick of this. Preconceptions said shit. "You don't know everything."

"I don't have to, I hear a lot. With the type of man you are, you're unfit to be around children."

Kai said nothing, removing his coat from Gou once he saw Kenny coming with handfuls of dripping towels. That of which were making his teeth rattle. Kai took them while he used his arms to cover the boy. Though she was a nurse and had undoubtedly seen worse than a growing boy's crotch, he knew Gou would be mortified if he found out. Hell, he himself certainly was.

"I'm busy, can we discuss my 'unfit nature' later?"

The nurse huffed at that. No one talked to her that way. "I swear-"

There was a loud, repetitive beeping noise. The nurse looked at her hip and saw on her pink pager that she was being summoned to the front. They needed extra hands because of a gunshot victim.

"I need to go. Gou will be fine, and we're not done talking about this Mr. Hiwatari."

Kai heard the door shut and when the footsteps faded, he gave her the finger. Like hell they were going to talk about it again. He'd gotten enough of that already today.

He began wrapping the towels around Gou like they were gauze. On the areas he couldn't wrap, he tucked in. Lastly, Kai laid a folded one on his forehead and stood back.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna make a call," Kenny said. Kai knew what he was really going to do and was having none of the man's tiptoeing.

"You mean squeal to my father," Kai spat, not bothering to look at him. He heard nothing in response, just the door opening and shutting again.

Kai reached down and put a hand in his. The thick towels kept him from grasping it completely. "Gou? It's Kai ...If you wanna get outta here you need to wake up." He paused, unsure of where he was going with this. "You're still in the hospital. You passed out in the shower. You made it too hot and overheated." Kai felt a spasm, then another.

At once his whole body started to shake. Gou felt like he'd been playing out in the snow all day with no winter gear on. His eyes flickered open. He was doing his best to focus his bouncing irises that were traveling from side to side and then up and down at random. He saw things in blurry swifts. Though his brain wanted it to stop so it could registrar what was there and comprehend all that must've happened, it couldn't. Gou forced his eyes shut as his heartbeat accelerated, going in sync with his swimming mind.

"I-I'm cold."

Kai rubbed the back of Gou's right hand with his thumb, going in small circles, as he said, "You've got a nasty heat going, we need to cool you down."

"O-ok."

"You're going to be fine." Kai choked out after a bit. He was doing his best to hide it through a strained smile.

"Are you... Crying?"

"Of course I am, you scared me," Kai said. He wasn't sure where this sudden outward expression was coming from. Normally he was more subtle in showing how much he cared for someone. Did his dad's words actually have an impact on him? Maybe.

"When you feel up to it, we'll head out," Kai added, sliding his hand out and taking his usual seat near the bed.

 _I can't stay here again,_ Gou thought as he forced himself to sit up, ignoring the trembling in his limbs. The cloths went away and fell from his frame, either onto the bed or his lap. The sweaty, damp boy turned to Kai who only stared blankly back at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kai started, raising a brow.

"Like what?" Gou said, a single brow raising as well.

"Like you want to do something you know you shouldn't."

Gou's face relaxed into its usual, emotionless, one. "Didn't realize I was." Then he shrugged and looked away, his walls going up again. "Got a lot going on."

Gou's gaze drifted around but ultimately the now steady orbs landed on the foggy window. Him looking out this was where it all went tumbling down. Waking up to someone he shouldn't have caused an avalanche of events that ended in him questioning all he knew.

Kai got up from his spot, deciding on a whim to try his hand at this again. The last time Gou was silent like this it resulted in him popping him in the mouth and one unintentionally being on thin ice with the other.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kai asked, his hand gripping Gou's again.

At a hesitant nod Kai let go and moved to sit on the edge of the bed at the boy's feet. He looked him over and frowned at how stiff he seemed. He never meant to do that to him, make Gou afraid of him. But the damage was done, all he could do was make amends for his actions and hope it would pay off.

"It's your move, Gou. As long as you don't try to hurt yourself again, I won't yell at you or raise a hand."

Gou moved to look at him, and Kai could see it all starting to click in his head. "Is that why you popped me in the mouth before? Because I wouldn't talk to you?"

Kai shook his head. "That's not what made me pop you."

"What then?" Gou had to confirm it. Guesses weren't good enough anymore.

"You tried to take out your IVs. I knew they were hurting you, but whether you were angry or not, it was still no excuse."

"I would've been fine."

Kai rolled his eyes, typical kid. Thinks he's invincible. "You would've bled to death. That's not what I'd call being fine."

"Oh," Gou said, the reality of that statement finally sinking in. IVs were connected to your veins, weren't they? Yup, that settled it, he was an idiot when angry.

"Yeah. Bit of a bonehead move there." Kai paused, thinking of what he wanted to ask. It hit him. "I have two questions."

"Ok."

"What made you so angry that you wanted to get away?"

"Aaand?"

"What makes you want to hit me?"

"Mm, that'll take a bit to answer. "

Kai shrugged. "I got time."

Gou smirked. "Do you now? I thought we had a schedule to stick to."

Kai smiled, knowing he was mocking him. "I can make exceptions, can't I?"

"Alright. Question one, that girl did something I didn't like and seeing her made me livid."

"I could tell. That would explain why I haven't seen her in here since and why she just up and left."

"She went to the bathroom and took the vent system to get out. She knew if I saw her again it wouldn't end well for either of us." Gou lied again, hoping he'd buy it. In the back of his mind, he couldn't wait to tell her off.

"A bit odd but alright. Kids are weird."

"You were one once."

"Yeah, but I never did any of that weird stuff."

"Right. Says the man who wore face paint and a scarf everywhere all year."

Kai snorted. "Touché."

"Question number two, you made a woman cry, add to that she's your girlfriend. Women shouldn't be made to cry by their partners. I know she's not perfect but dude, you really humiliated her." Gou scowled. "And whether or not I answer something is up to me, you can't force that!"

Kai rolled his head in small circles, popping his shoulders and his neck. He looked at him and said, "I know, I know. I was cranky that morning and it's been noted repeatedly that I'm a dumbass. We talked about it some days ago and I owned up." He paused, contemplating what to say next. "I'd like to apologize to you too. My temper got you into this mess. I'll, do my best to improve... About my actions toward you while we were stuck here, I was afraid. I don't know what came over me, but something did and I acted without thinking."

Gou saw in his eyes that he meant it. There was no fire or iciness, just straight up what he had said. His eyes conveyed how he was feeling perfectly. Although it was true, Kai had caused the anxiety attack that put him here, he didn't want him walking around with that guilt.

"Like I said in your car, these things can sometimes happen at random and stress can give them strength. I don't know who said so, but you didn't do anything. It just happens, and you're fine. I'm a kid, I don't like it but I have to be kept in check sometimes. I'd rather it be you than anybody else."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'll listen to you more than the others. You don't ramble on or beat around the bush. If I'm going to be scolded, might as well get it over with."

There was a brief silence between the two before Gou spoke again, a question of his own nagging him.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kai shrugged, why not. "Sure, shoot?"

"When I, puked and needed to be cleaned up, what made you do it? Help me out? Besides the obvious." The obvious being that he couldn't stand up on his own.

Kai felt bile rise up in his throat. "At your age, I would've given anything if someone had been there to help me... W-when I was thirteen I was… h-hurt… by someone, who was supposed to improve me as a person. So they said. He messed me up so bad I was brought here. For some reason I started puking my meds up. My guess as to why would be stress. I was literally thrown into the bathroom and made to do that alone."

"You were… Violated?" Gou was trying to register it all. His dad never talked about his past, but this man was.

"I was. A few times. No one should be alone, especially kids."

Gou felt his mouth open and close, his mind racing with what he wanted to say but all that came out was, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm gonna go get dressed," Gou said, sliding out of the bed to where he was behind Kai and dashed off to the bathroom.

"Leave the door open," Kai told him, pulling a cigarette from the pack by his lips.

"UGH!" Was the response Kai got. Kai chuckled as he lit the stick with his lighter.

Minutes later, Gou came back out to find Kai texting someone on his phone and then putting it away. He noticed Gou standing there and said, "That was Hilary. Asking where I was. Told her I was at a hotel, waiting on my male mate for the night to leave."

"Ooo. That bad?"

"Mmhmm," Kai hummed out as he inhaled and blew out the last of his cig and then plucked out another one.

"What?" He said, still feeling the kid's eyes on him.

"How many of those have you had?" Kai thought about it and lit the stick.

"I have five left out of the twenty that were in here. Yes, I'm a chain-smoker. Deal!" Kai said, the item in question wagging up and down in his lips as he spoke.

"Fine! But why? Did Hilary do something to make you pull another one out?" Gou hated seeing him do this knowing from school what it could cause down the road.

"See for yourself." Kai handed Gou his phone but not before scrolling to the start of the texts.

Gou carefully took it and thumbed through the blue and purple speech bubbles. He could tell by the typing style which color belonged to who. Kai was dark purple and Hilary was dark blue. A lot of them were from the wee hours of the morning. When any sane person, that wasn't going through college, would be asleep.

"A lot of these are just your typical couple texts, nothing spicy or saucy, what's so-"

"Keep going. Those are just from Tuesday." Gou looked up in shock. He had to be joking.

"There are at least a hundred texts here just on her end. You have, like, maybe seventy at most?"

Kai smirked, but unlike his usual ones, this one held a twinge of embarrassment in it. "Yeah I know. I drove here early Thursday afternoon and she hasn't seen me since. It's currently Saturday, coming up early afternoon."

"Good grief. Its never ending,"

"Nope, never stops."

Gou went back to reading. Though it was a tad uncomfortable reading things only meant for Kai's eyes, it was nice to see that he did treat women very well. It was the opposite of what he'd seen in the locker room for sure but still very much him. Short, concise texts and you could easily tell if he was busy or tired because his answers were spaced out. Then, when Gou reached just after midnight on Friday morning, he stumbled across something that made his jaw hit the floor.

Hilary: (Friday, July 15th, 2008, 2:23AM) "You call this a real relationship?! What kind of boyfriend doesn't text his girlfriend of ten months back when she's clearly missing you and is an emotional mess? :( I'm lonely, talk to me. :("

Hilary: (2:25AM) "Please talk to me? I can't sleep. :("

Hilary: (2:26AM) "Fine then, don't talk to me! Good night, Jackass!"

Kai: (7:47AM) "Hey, sorry. Just saw this. Gou nearly gave me a heart attack last night. He chugged down some medicine and it made him vomit everywhere. Then he nearly passed out on the floor after puking some more in the sink. He couldn't stand on his own, and he needed a hand so I helped him clean up and put him back to bed I think somewhere near 3AM and then I went to sleep. I'm still stuck here at the hospital. We should be able to leave soon. How are you doing? Hopefully better than us. I love you. 3"

Gou looked up at Kai and handed him his phone back. "Yikes, and all this started from where exactly?"

Kai closed all of his tabs and put it away as he said, "This is all because I didn't tell her goodnight when _she_ was ready to go to bed."

"Are you serious?"

"Totally," Kai said, while standing up to stretch.

When his arms finally fell to his sides, Kai's phone rang with the booming chorus of Beyoncé's _Crazy In Love_ and he could no longer suppress the irritated growl. He loathed this song.

"Hello?" Kai grumbled out, all after a momentary back and forth on whether to take her call or leave it.

"Hi, Kai! See what I did there? I made a rhyme." Hilary giggled out with a slight slur.

"How drunk are you?"

"Very. Unhappy women drink. We're going to head out in an hour. I'll see ya then!" There was a brief pause. "Or maybe I won't. I know how much you like to play when away."

Kai could hear the angry accusation in her tone and it took all he had not to lose it. He looked to see Gou heading for the bathroom and saw that he left the door cracked. For now, that was good enough.

"Hey, mutt!" He barked into the phone.

He was met with silence until, "D-did you just call me a dog?"

"Yeah, quit barking!" Kai took a breath to calm himself. "I'll see ya in Berlin. Or maybe I won't, I know how much you like to hide."

With that said, Kai hung up, cutting whatever Hilary was saying short. He looked at his lock screen, a virtual valentine she'd made for him a few months into their relationship. He scoffed at it and turned his phone off. He'd reconnect later.

"Is it safe to come out yet?"

Hearing that from the bathroom made Kai lose it in a good way. He flopped back first onto the bed with a chuckle as he said, "For you it is!"

Hearing footsteps, he knew Gou had come out and from the rustling, figured he was holding the things Chief had brought him.

"Got it all?" Kai asked as he sat up.

"Yeah," Gou answered, the toe of his right boot accidentally hitting one of the steel legs of the bed as he walked by.

"Enjoy your trip, Gou?" Kai said after the boy tripped.

"Yeah, it's comfy here, I'll be back next fall," he said, after catching himself and turning to him.

When Gou rose to his feet completely, Kenny walked in. A man Gou knew all too well walked next to him. They stood, nearly shoulder to shoulder, but Kenny was still a head shorter than him.

"Hey, Gou. Can I ask you something?" Kenny started.

"If it's about the tournament, I'm still going with Kai. I don't want to travel with anyone else."

"Did you hear us talking earlier?"

Gou shrugged and indifferently looked at him. "No, what else would you ask me so close to us heading out the door?"

"But. Are you that content with being yelled at all the time?" Kenny looked at Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes at that. These people were morons.

"Yeah, I got uneasy but that's because I wasn't used to my hero treating me like he did. Looking back on what I did, I deserved it. He only acted that way out of fear. He knew what would happen, I didn't care too much and did it anyway. He was trying to teach me lessons in the best way he knew how so I wouldn't make them again."

"I'm lost here, son. Care to tell me what ya did?"

"Mr. Hiwatari, no offense, but what are you doing here?"

Susumu pointed to the man on the bed. "I came to kick his immature ass in gear, it backfired." He snorted. "I'd like to think I still got my point across though. Considering we didn't walk in on a shouting match."

"I nearly bled to death because of my temper and induced vomiting because of my hastiness," Gou said matter-of-factly.

"Dad," Kai interrupted, rising to his feet. He hated calling him that because in his eyes he'd never be one, but to the rest of the world he was still his son. "I may not have handled the situations with Gou the way a man would've but I think I did fine, minus the angry outbursts and argument parts. I have my own way of doing things, let me have at it. If he, Gou, says something directly to you guys then you can act. By all means strip him away from me. Otherwise, I've got it and he seems to think so too." Kai folded his arms. "We've unfortunately talked this over. Now, we need to GO!"

"Your father is in the room, show a bit of respect, Kai."

"Chief, we're not opening that can of worms again today." He said while he walked forward and began gesturing for them to leave with his hands. "Now, shoo."

Once they were out in the hallway, Kai shut the door and leaned against it. Gou bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. This man was something else.

"Those two just adore the way I handle kids, can't you tell?"

"Uh-huh."

With the help of the still on edge nurse, Kai was able to get a hold of ACER'S, a well-known car rental company. The sooner they could start their trip to Berlin, the better.

In forty-five minutes, a bright green flatbed tow truck pulled up in front of the building with a standard sized, silver Volkswagen Jetta on its back. Kai and Gou thanked the nurse and other staff as they headed outside. The bitter winds slapped them instantly.

When they approached the driver, a beefy man with oily black hair and a thin mustache, he rolled down his window and leaned out.

"You, Kai Hiwatari?" He shouted over the loud roar of the engine. Kai nodded and reached out when a set of keys were tossed at him. "Get in and back her up."

"Right! Thank you!"

"No problem!" The driver rolled up his window and when the car was a good distance away he turned and left. Presumably off to his next job site.

Thirty minutes into their drive and Kai made a sharp turn onto another long stretch of road. On either side of them, stood tall, thin trees in muddy fields that looked like they used to hold grass but at some point had given up on growing it anymore.

"Why aren't we traveling with the others?" Gou started.

"Don't tell me you actually wanted to spend hours on a stuffy plane full of noisy people?"

Gou pretended to think about it. "Not really."

"I thought as much. Originally everyone else was going to fly ahead and we were gonna travel once you were better, but then that blizzard hit and it kept travel locked down for a bit. Truth be told, I don't want to be anywhere near Kenny or Hilary right now. In short, we're doing this nearly 20-hour drive for the hell of it."

"Sounds good to me."

After about fifteen more minutes of smooth sounds and seeing nothing but dead and damp nature, Gou had had enough of the quiet and decided to try something. That was, of course, if Kai didn't mind.

"Wanna play 20 Questions? We've got some major time to kill."

Kai groaned. "Fine. Only once though. But let's make it interesting. For every question one of us refuses to answer, we pay up."

"How much?" Gou said with a smirk, he liked the sound of that.

"Hm, I'll be nice, loser buys dinner."

"You're on."

"You start. Go."

Gou sat there, looking to be in thought till the light bulb went off over his head. "Sweet and sour or hot and spicy?" He figured he'd start off with the easier questions, save the better ones for last.

Kai snorted. "Easy, I like keeping things in. Sweet and sour." He looked around, making sure they were in the right turn lane and when he saw they were he pulled onto another intersection. "Do you prefer home-cooked meals or takeout?"

Gou frowned a little, "Home cooked, but recently all I've had is takeout. I guess I've kind of gotten more fond of that." He shrugged his shoulders. "Favorite color?"

"What am I wearing? Dark purple, black and blue." Kai looked around for something to help him think of something else to ask but instead, he decided on the next best thing. "Cats or dogs?"

"A bit of both really. Both have good qualities to them so it's kind of hard to pick just one." Gou said, "Same question."

Kai shrugged, "About the same. I feed strays when I can. Mom's allergic to cats. I lived with her and dad after Voltaire was locked away. Growing up, I owned a dog named Hana. So yeah, both but cats are easier to take care of. Least favorite person?"

"In general or right this second?" Gou chuckled slightly.

"Ha! Touché. Right this second then."

"...Pass." Gou settled, hoping he would have picked 'in general' instead.

"Remember our little wager. You're up." Kai pulled into a gas station and took his phone out. He turned it back on. He texted Ray that they had left some time ago and were on their way now. Then he turned it back off, ignoring the several unread and possibly angry messages from a certain brunette. After, he pulled back onto the road.

Gou hadn't missed the quick text and then Kai ignoring the others. Would it be appropriate to ask the more juicy questions now? Maybe it'd distract him from all that was going on. All he could do was try.

"Tyson, Max, Ray, or Kenny?" He asked with an amused smirk.

"In what way?" Kai smirked back. He wanted the kid to squirm too.

Gou gave him a dumb look, "Oh c'mon, you know what I mean." He tried to fight the blush but couldn't. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that.

Kai laughed at that. "To answer your question... While good looking, I'm going to have to say no to bedding Tyson and definitely to Kenny. Max is cute, but again no. Ray is bangin'... Don't ask what we did." Kai cleared his throat, feeling hot under the collar now.

Gou choked on his spit, trying to hold down the laugh at that. "Well now I want to know." He almost whined out playfully. He'd never seen his dad make a face like that. It was priceless.

"Trust me, you don't. Who would you go for?" Two could play at that game.

"You mean, if I was older?" Gou chuckled, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Ok then, don't answer that one. I'll replace it. Where are you from?" Kai added, seeing his company's face heat up. He was having fun but in no way was he going to torture himself, he didn't want to know this kid's sexual preferences.

"My mom and dad," Gou answered smugly.

"Jerkass!" Kai let out, his own laughter flowing. "Ask away, two-tone."

"I wanna know what you and Ray did." His smirk didn't fall, if Kai passed then they'd be one-to-one now. If he kept working that line of questions Kai would have to pay for dinner after all.

"Alright, you wanna know?" Kai paused, thinking of a way to go about it. "Ask Ray, he remembers it better than I do. I was faded to hell and back. What about you, Mr. Heartthrob, got your girl pregnant yet?" Kai nudged him in the side. Both were playing hardball now and he was determined to win.

Gou sputtered, his face getting redder as he pulled out his phone to text Ray. "I'll do it." He threatened, "And no, I've been warned if I do a big boot will go in my rear."

"That's a father for ya." Moving into the slower lane, Kai added, "Go ahead, text him. But before you do answer me this... What's with that crescent moon shaped mark on your butt?"

Gou didn't think his face could turn any more red. "It's a birthmark." He answered in a sheepish voice as he stared at his phone and put it away. In all actuality, he didn't want to know the details and he doubted Ray would even tell him. At least his distraction seemed to work.

"Small world, I have one too. Same spot actually."

Gou's gaze went to his hands. He knew it wasn't going to happen, he was proof of that, but still felt he should ask it. He couldn't think of any other way to keep the game going. "What about you? You and Hilary planning on having any kids?"

Kai pulled over to the side of the road, suddenly not comfortable with being at the wheel of a moving vehicle. "I don't know," he heavily breathed out. "I thought I knew." After a bit he added, "I don't think I want kids. Women are too high-strung and controlling. Manipulative some might say." He blinked, fighting back tears. "What about you? What're your plans for when you're a big kid?"

Gou shrugged his shoulders, "Would depend on who it is I guess. If I had the right partner or not and we were able to stand on our own with the extra weight that comes with kids. I wouldn't mind two or three. Depending on her, of course." He explained, face flushing again. "I can understand why you wouldn't want any with her though, not after what you showed me earlier. Why... Why don't you break up, call it quits before things get worse?" Gou asked carefully, glancing up at him almost as if he was afraid of the reaction Kai would have. Afraid of the consequences this could possibly bring.

Kai leaned back into his seat, letting the weight of what Gou said crash on him like a warehouse press. "I'm not exactly sure why I haven't yet. I love her, that much is certain, but I can't take anymore... of her, or this... of us.I don't know when I will, but when I catch her cheating red handed I'll..."

Gou rose a brow, treading carefully now that they were teetering on something that could ultimately change everything. "What makes you think she would cheat?"

"One of the personal photos she sent me had her closet wide open and there was a shirt in the floor that wasn't mine. Keep in mind, her father is absent from her life and she has no siblings and we're her only male friends. To top it off, I'm the only one that's been over to her house. Her mom is acting funny too, almost like she knows something."

Gou's mouth dropped and anger bubbled at the back of his throat. "So break up with her! That should be enough right there!" He shouted before he could reel it in. Regardless of how much of an ass this Kaiwas, he was still his father. And still worth saving, he was sure of that.

Kai ran a hand over his face and let it flop back onto the steering wheel. "You'll see when you're older. It's complicated. Love is complicated."

"That isn't love." Gou bit, pulling his arms around himself as he looked away.

"What is it then? Tell me, because I'm a fool." Tears pricked at his eyes again. Breaking it off should be a no brainer and yet he couldn't bring himself to snip the chord.

"Glad we agree on something." Gou said with a cocky undertone, "I think you're just afraid of being alone. You believe somewhere in your head that you haveto have someone regardless of what they do to you because you don't want to be alone." He changed his tone. His words of wisdom made him sound years older than he really was.

"I've always been alone. What makes it so different now? I've found some semblance of attachment? Bullshit, everyone leaves, it's just a matter of when." Kai pointed lazily at Gou and said, "Booze or fruit juice?" He needed to change the subject.

"Hello in there, listen. That's exactly why you won't leave her! Because you always have been alone and now you're not, and the idea of losing someone again scares you! You'll overlook the verbal lashings she gives you, the accusations that you'rethe one stepping out all because you're afraid to be a little lonely. Well, guess what, they always say the guilty point fingers. The guilty dog barks first." Gou paused. "And I'm too young to drink alcohol." He huffed, throwing his back into his seat with a slight growl in the back of his throat.

"Sounds like I pushed a button," Kai said as he sat straight, leaning over the wheel. "Pie or cake? And you have to answer this one."

"I just don't want to see you hurt..." Gou muttered, a heaviness washing over him. He looked at Kai and said defeatedly, "I like cake."

"Your turn," Kai said as he started the car again and pulled back onto the road.

Gou rolled his eyes, suddenly not in the mood to play but no way was he going to be the one paying for their dinner.

"Why don't you just break up with her and ask someone else out?" Gou quickly glanced at himself to see if he would start fading away into nothing. That was probably not the best idea. But at the same time, he wasn't thinking. He was relaxing and being himself.

"Kids are too weird," Kai said as he shook his head with a slight smile.

Remembering that Ray was brought up in conversation at some point jogged a part of Kai's mind that somehow made his throat go dry. "Wanna know a little secret about our favorite tiger?" Kai said, their game momentarily forgotten.

"Sure."

"Ray is betrothed to Mariah, has been since the last tournament. He's being forced by the elders to marry her and impregnate her. She's overjoyed, he's far from it... This is all so the village will have a 'royal family' of sorts. It's bull. Marriage is about love and equality, not politics or status." He hissed the last few words, wishing that was all it took to burn something like the betrothal documents. "Before you ask, I'm Bi. Means I can swing both ways. I can date either or, but I tend to lean more toward women."

Gou shifted in his seat, he didn't know that at all. His uncle never even mentioned it to him and a little part of him hurt for that. He never seemed unhappy about it though, so maybe somehow they worked it out enough to be happy. Being forced to marry for whatever reason seemed downright horrible.

"Oh. That sucks." Was all he could say. Gou frowned hard, there was nothing royal about their child. Aside from her being a "royal" pain in his ass.

"Hi Bi, I'm Gou." He chuckled, deciding to lighten the mood, and possibly continue their game. "Night or day?"

"Haha, you're funny. I'm a college student. Night time is where I thrive. You?"

"I like the in between, dusk and dawn. Get to see the end of a good, or shitty day and bring on a whole new venture." Gou answered casually.

"Who raised you, Aristotle?" Kai had to admit, this kid was mature beyond his years. "Sweets or sour stuff? What do you keep hidden under that bed of yours?"

"Sweets, and probably nothing since I like to keep my room clean." Gou chuckled again. "Why, did you have naughty magazines under yours when you were my age?" He teased.

"... No." Kai said, his eyes locked dead ahead. "You have three guesses. Who's got'em?"

"Max," Gou said without really thinking. The innocent looking ones always had dirty little secrets like that hidden away.

"Well, there goes my grand reveal."

Gou's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, "Are you kidding me?!"

"No, I wish I was. what's worse, his mom found them and thought they were mine."

Gou closed his mouth quickly, his cheeks puffing out from holding in his laughter. "There went my idea that they were just magazine clippings of mayo and mustard bottles."

The car lurched forward, he narrowly avoided a camera. "That'd be so much more plausible," Kai said. This kid was too much.

Driving again, something else entered his mind. "Gou, I need you to be honest with me."

"Ok." Gou suddenly didn't feel comfortable. Maybe it was the look he saw in Kai's eyes, the worried glint. This was going to be a different type of question.

"Why'd you run away from home? What's wrong with your dad?" In the pit of his stomach Kai felt the urge to vomit. He wasn't getting motion sickness, was he?

Gou fiddled with his fingers that sat over his lap, "Bad home life. It's not safe. I've said all this before." He answered quietly.

Kai pulled over, again on the side of the road near a wooded area and got out. He tossed Gou his blade so he wouldn't accidentally lose it while being hunched over.

Gou scrambled to get his seat belt off, Getting it undone, he jumped out after him, leaving Dranzer on his seat.

"Are you okay?!" He asked in a blind panic as he approached him.

After a bit Kai raised his head and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Hold Dranzer for me, will ya?"

"She's in the car," Gou said as he stepped closer to him. Did he do this? Did he do something wrong here?

"According to her, I'm not allowed to ask you super personal questions. She made me sick so I'd stop, aftershe screamed at me. Game over for now. I'll get dinner." Kai walked back to the car and climbed in.

Gou followed his movements, picking Dranzer back up and kept her in his hands over his lap as he buckled back in and shut his door.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," Kai said breathlessly. "It happens."

Kai drove off and as he did, rolled the windows down. Despite being thirty below, it felt like mid-summer in the car. This was going to be a long drive if things kept going like this.

Gou shook his head, it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't brought up playing this stupid game. He rolled his window down as well, hoping it would help matters. All-in-all, they only managed to get an hour to fly by.

Seven more hours into the drive, and the sun was long past set. It was coming up 10PM now and Kai was beyond stiff from the lack of movement. From his hips to his feet he was numb yet sore.

Kai glanced at Gou again, checking on him for what seemed like the millionth time since he'd went dead to the world some hours ago. The boy's head was tilted toward the window. Seeing that made Kai smile. Gou had finally allowed himself to relax and wasn't constantly moving to "get comfortable." That was what he told him but Kai knew better, he knew it was because Gou was restless and antsy to get out of the car. Like him, he hated sitting for too long. It seemed being active was ingrained in him too. He was using the upper half of his seatbelt as a makeshift pillow. Gou lay bunched up, knees curled to his chest while his arms were folded over himself for warmth. He looked serene and for once had dry eyes.

Kai's heavy eyes went back to the road, coming under streetlights again after hours of seeing nothing but frozen scenery. He swallowed some saliva to coat his parched throat and was reminded of earlier, when he'd vomited after asking a set of questions. It still puzzled him; why had Dranzer done that? It made no sense. Was she hiding something? If not, then what spurred it? He was afraid to ask, dreading she'd do something else to him. He couldn't afford to be benched this year. He would go out with a bang no matter what, just as a world champion should.

Kai fell back into the seat after putting the car in park. Truck traffic and two hours later, he'd finally made it to somewhere with a bed.

Gou felt a warm, strong hand give his frame a gentle shake. He heard himself groan and moved toward the heat near his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Kai moving his hand away. There was something off about him, in his eyes he saw something flickering. He couldn't place the emotion but it made his heart feel heavy.

"We're at the halfway point," came his tired, dry voice.

Gou blinked a bit, his eyes adjusting to the low lighting of the night. He looked around and saw that they were in a parking lot outside of what appeared to be a small motel. How long had they been on the road for?

Inside their room, consisting of a small bathroom behind the door and two beds in front of a floor-to-ceiling window, Kai went in and threw himself on the bed closest to the door. His main luggage was being flown to Germany and he was happy about that. Gou did the same thing Kai did with the bed closest to the window, flopping headfirst into the fluffy pillows. Before either could say so much as a word, both were out with the lights.

The next morning, both were grumpily woken up by Kai's phone going off by his head. The man looked at it and groaned irritably. He rolled out of bed and went out into the hall to answer it.

Gou sat up and stretched. He looked at the door and couldn't help but overhear some of it. Kai was speaking in Russian so he guessed it was either Tala and his team or work-related. Gou reached into his pocket and pulled out Dranzer, Kai's ally. He could feel the heat flowing through his hands just like before and it sent shivers through him.

 _I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to get as crazy as they did, I just lost myself in the game._

"That doesn't matter. You should be more careful. What if I hadn't been there? He could've found out. Need I remind you of what's happened so far? Of what's at stake?"

 _No. I understand._

"Do you?! Because I don't think so. Your father would be furious with you and you know it, so why did you do that? Why did you ask those types of questions? Keep your guard up and certainly watch your tongue, little master! If you don't, I'll put you to sleep just like I did last night and you two won't talk until I see fit!"

 _Yes, ma'am._ Gou thought, an audible gulp following.

After another minute, Kai came back in and tiredly tossed his phone onto the bed.

"Morning."

Upon hearing the voice Kai looked at Gou and said, "Morning." He yawned and sat on his bed. "You wanna eat or get a shower first?"

"What do you want to do?"

"It doesn't matter to me. If you wanna eat, we'll order room service now and shower after. I'll get you whatever you want."

"Seriously?!" Gou's eyes lit up. He wouldn't say it but he was pretty hungry.

"Yeah. We were both so beat last night neither of us ate. I know I'm hungry. I bet you're starving."

"How long were we on the road for?"

"Give or take, about ten hours. We've still got that much to go believe it or not."

"Are we doing well on time?"

Gou stared blankly ahead while waiting for an answer. He watched as Kai scoffed and said, "It's 7:00AM, on a Sunday morning. We're doing fine. Anything else, your highness?" Gou could almost see the foam in his mouth, Kai was in anything but a good mood.

"Hn," was Gou's huffy response. Great, this was going to be a wonderful ride.

After showering, Kai paid for their stay and the two made their way out to the car. Gou slid in, his grouchy "chauffeur" following. After watching the motel fade, he smelt something familiar and turned to see Kai smoking again. The driver's side window was cracked and he looked to be lost in his thoughts. Gou knew from experience not to talk to him when he was like this, unless it was an emergency. Whether the "experience" was from his own time or here, wasn't too difficult to place, but the lines were beginning to blur.

The rest of the car ride there was quiet. Until Kai plugged in his MP3 Player at a turn lane and put on some slow, warm sounding Jazz at a medium volume. After a round of, _O Tannenbaum_ by the Vince Guaraldi Trio, Gou was surprised to hear something else. Was that... _Gypsy_ by Fleetwood Mac? It sure was, holy cow.

Gou turned to him and said, "I never pegged you an '80s fan."

Kai turned to him after a minute. "What?"

Gou groaned, was this guy for real? "I _said_ , I never-"

There was a string of colorful insults and swears from Kai and the car swerving like it was on an ice-covered blacktop. The next thing Gou saw was an average sized lemon yellow colored car speeding past from his side as if it were the Flash. The honks of their car's horn blared through the air as it whizzed by.

Come nightfall, around 5PM they'd arrived, both in Berlin and at Robert's castle. While one butler parked the car, another led Kai and Gou up the long staircase to the entrance. He also walked them inside and up to the foyer in the front.

"Kai, so nice to see you. Hope your trip wasn't too much of a hassle." Robert said from his spot on the couch as they entered.

"It was fine," Kai said with a shrug.

Robert got up and walked over to shake Kai's hand. The hold was firm but not enough cut off circulation. It was your typical man-to-man kind of hello.

Robert then eyed Gou up and down. "I heard you had a guest with you but seriously he could pass for a clone." He looked at Kai and added, "You two look as though you could be related."

Kai nodded and while he told Robert who he was, Gou took the opportunity to slip away. He'd never been here before and wanted to check it out.

Gou walked along the upper halls of the place Robert called home.

 _Seriously, who lives in a castle nowadays?_ he thought, his hands moving around in his coat pockets.

Looking at the boring wood and paneling, something really out of place caught his eye. Streams and patches of a warm, golden glow exuded from cracks of the fifth door on the right. He was drawn to it and soon found himself standing in a clean, spacious bedroom lit up by droves of white Christmas lights. Which were framing the walls and ceiling. A six-foot tall tree stood fully adorned in the far corner near the window on the other side of the room. Detailed, colorful wooden sculptures sat on the windowsill and shelves, seeming to beckon anyone closer with their cheerful dispositions. The bedding and curtains were festive, almost like it was meant to be kept this way.

Walking further in he contemplated something. Christmas time wasn't here already, was it? It couldn't be, unless they did that whole "Summer in July" thing. Which he found absolutely ridiculous.

"What are you doing up here?!" At the calm but clearly angry voice Gou turned to see Robert in the doorway. He said nothing, just stood there sternly.

 _Hn, he's got nothing on dad,_ Gou thought.

"As a guest of honor one is expected to be with his company. Not off exploring my private abode. Have I made myself clear, young man? Or do I have to throw you down the chimney shoot that leads to the dining hall? Because I have no problem doing so." Gou nodded, understanding, and he began to walk downstairs. In the silence, Robert eyed him as if he were watching a former criminal.

"It's beautiful."

"What is?" Robert said, his tone clipped.

Gou turned back to him, a straight face shown, but Robert saw a childlike gleam in his eyes.

"That room. It makes me feel at home." Robert's eyes widened. For something so icy sounding, it sure was sincere.

Robert stood there for a bit. Then, he walked out, following Gou closely as he shut the door behind him.

 **To** **Be** **Continued..**.

 **Thank you Luxahheart so much for helping me with the 20 Questions game Gou and Kai played. That was so much fun and I look forward to RPing with you again. Ya'll go read Luxah's stories they're totally AMAZING! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Holiday Inn

The next day, Monday morning over breakfast in the extravagant dining hall, the teams were informed by DJ Jazzman and Mr. Dickenson that the German leg was underway. Come 11:00AM on Tuesday morning, things would heat up.

Gou could feel all forty-eight sets of eyes on him as he dug into his smoked lamb and fried eggs with crispy bacon and strawberry jam coated toast. He ducked his head as he took another bite of egg and lamb. Why did he have to be such a spectacle here? This was awful, truly awful. He let his eyes wander around, subtly taking in the varying chatter that had started as soon as everyone found a seat.

"Do you remember the last time we sat foot in here? It seems so long ago," he heard Max regale in joy. Gou peered to his left to see the blonde sitting next to Tyson, a piece of ham dripping with what appeared to be egg yolk stationed on his moving fork.

"Of course I remember, I was there." Tyson countered, sleep slowly leaving him.

Gou inwardly chuckled. Like father like idiot, he thought. Neither of them were what he'd consider morning people.

Once breakfast had been cleared away, Gou decided to stay in the visual vicinity of people. Last time he ran into Robert, their host, so it was only logical he could run into anyone doing anything and he didn't want that.

"Why hello there."

Hearing the cheerful voice Gou looked up from his spot on the farthest wall of the front launch area. Reluctantly he laid eyes on a happy-go-lucky looking redhead as he approached him.

Just like the pictures he'd seen in magazines, this man was all limbs and wearing a pristine, all white ensemble to compliment his ivory skin, and a nice pair of black dress shoes to boot. His orange hair was combed and his aqua eyes sparkled with politeness. But Gou felt angry and uneasy under his hypnotic gaze.

Gou knew who this man was of course, and he fought the urge to punch his lights out. "Hey. Do I know you?" Having to be cordial sucked.

"Oh, my bad. The name's Brooklyn Mansfield." The man said, extending a kind hand to the boy, his smile never faltering. "Its nice to meet you, Gou. I've heard a lot about you from Mr. Dickenson. Haha, you really are quite the Kai fan, huh?"

Gou took his hand and gave it a quick but firm shake. All the while feeling bile bubble in his stomach. "Nice to meet you too, sir."

"May I talk with you outside, Gou?"

Gou swallowed the bile and dug himself further into the wall, wishing he could merge with it. He couldn't believe this was happening. So many things swam through his mind as he eyed the creepy man. There were so many things he could do to prevent what was going on back at home. But, did he have the nerve to cross that line, and how would his father feel about him committing murder?

Brooklyn could sense how on edge the boy was. He was good for that and never liked having that ability. It pushed a lot of people away and, besides Zeus, was the source of all his misery.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" Brooklyn started, wanting to ease the heavy air. He crouched next to him on the rouge colored carpet and immediately felt the boy's walls rise higher. He felt horrible. Would there ever be a day where people felt safe around him?

"I guess so," Gou finally replied.

"Are you excited for Santa Claus? Kids believe in Santa, right?"

Gou nearly had a heart attack at that. Was he serious? A twenty-one year old man, who can freely buy booze, still believes in that fat tub of magic? "I guess."

Brooklyn gave him a sincere smile. "And what brings you here? With the others I mean?" He asked in a friendly tone.

How slow was this guy? He'd been giving him hint upon hint to leave him alone but it wasn't working. "... That's none of your business." Gou grumbled. Something told him he couldn't pull the wool over this man's eyes. He may act odd and somewhat like a child but Gou was warned about how smart he was and to be extra careful if he ran in to him.

That's it, he'd been pushed. Gou got up and decided to head out onto Robert's front porch. He leaned over the railing to look out at the surrounding wilderness. He had to admit it, Robert lived somewhere beautiful. He watched as two squirrels, a fit reddish-brown one and a fat patchy cloud gray one scurried from tree to tree with their round cheeks full of food. The found their home, a knot in the tree, and cuddled up in it. He smiled, that warmed his heart.

The smell of fresh pine and evergreen mixed with manmade Musk and Gou knew what had happened. His foul mood returned, crashing down on him like a sandbag. That bastard, Brooklyn had followed him out here. He huffed and leaned farther over the ledge, doing his best to ignore him. Maybe he'd finally get the hint?

"So, what makes you like someone as crabby as Kai enough to copy him?"

"Hey, creep, why aren't you in jail?!" Gou finally said, turning to him and verbally expressing his disdain.

Brooklyn cocked a brow. That was low but his calm expression never faded. "Why would I be?" He asked through a fake smile. A small hint of the ever-present darkness seeped into his voice.

Gou snorted and gazed back out at the forest. As weird as this guy came off, he was enjoying poking him with a stick. It clicked what Brooklyn had said and he fought the urge to hit him again. "Hello, anything in there? Does BEGA ring a bell, or did Tyson and Kai knock you on your ass one too many times?"

Brooklyn took a minute to reflect. This kid certainly had a mouth on him and a fire in his eyes that seemed familiar, even without the look-a-like getup he had going on.

"Why would I have been put in jail over something that was beyond my control?" He said, with that same calm expression, the darkness leaving his tone.

Gou turned to look at him, but instead of Brooklyn, he saw the image of his father. Remnants of bodily fluids and food laced the corners of his lips while he stoically peered down at him. Soon, the image faded, going back to the sole cause of Gou's dilemma.

Gou didn't say anything for a bit, going over Brooklyn's features. There was something different about them. In Brooklyn's eyes swirled something he didn't think was possible. Regret, the man before him was expressing regret. That made his barriers lower and a more human sounding voice came out of him. "What do you mean it was out of your control? There was someone above you calling the shots?" Gou knew of BEGA but not a lot of detail, his father was excellent at leaving those out.

"You could say that..." Brooklyn trailed off, his eyes softening more.

Looking out at the nature surrounding them, he tried to think of how to explain something as dark as demonic possession to a child. Explain it to where he would understand, that was years ago. Gou wouldn't have been old enough to have known much of what happened. How much damage he had caused to the city... To his friends.

"I'm gonna head back inside, help Kai and Johnny set up the tree." Gou figured he wouldn't tell him so he saw it was best to drop it. That, and he needed warmth. He wasn't a polar bear for Christ's sake, he was a skinny twig with thin blood. Despite it being 53 degrees outside, it felt much much colder, near freezing actually.

"Of course, don't want to catch your death out here." Brooklyn said, smiling back at him. He watched him leave while he stayed outside for a short while longer.

Gou walked back inside to hear tempers flying and two people arguing over where to hang the second strand of LED lights.

"I told you to your left," spouted Johnny, his hoarse Scottish accent coming through more than usual.

"Where I'm at is touching the wall you idiot, it'll catch fire," chastised Kai.

Looking the scene over, neither of them were right and Gou couldn't help the eye twitches that followed. These two were petty doofuses. Around him, spaced sporadically on the floor, set open boxes of various evergreen decor and while he glanced them over, there was a gasp. Gou gazed up just in time to see the towering ten foot tall tree falling towards him.

As the tree leaned down, a warm hand grabbed him by the arm, pulling him off his feet quickly and to the left as the toppling tree came down hard where he had been standing.

Whatever decorations had been on it, spilled off. Old glass ornaments shattered into pieces as they hit the hard floor. The top of the tree snagged on the coatrack that hung on the opposite wall.

"You okay?" Brooklyn asked, relaxing the hold he had on Gou's arm.

Gou blinked a bit, his mind piecing together all that had happened. The tree fell, because Johnny had accidentally knocked it over, and Brooklyn had rescued him. The cause of his father's misery had kept him from getting hurt. What?

He moved to get out of Brooklyn's grip and went to leave the room. But not before tossing Dranzer to Kai, who caught her effortlessly. He took the staircase up to the second floor, not caring if he ran into someone again.

"Hey, short-stack!"

From his spot on the steps, Gou turned to see an angry Johnny looking at him, and he was ready to pounce it seemed. Gou said nothing, he just went back to climbing.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to you, come here!" Johnny said again.

Kai looked at him and said, "Looks like someone's still skipping anger management class."

"Shut it, Kai. He's being rude and I won't stand for it. You shouldn't either."

"He's scared Johnny, leave him to cool."

"I agree with Kai, let him be Johnny." Brooklyn interjected quickly, shooting a darkened glare at the other redhead in the room.

"You've got to be kidding me. You've gone soft, _all_ of you. You're going to let that kid do that to you? Snub you like he's one of us? He's only a fan, right? Show him you won't take it, give him a lesson in manners he won't forget. You're above him in rank, show that off." Johnny mouthed off, earning him another glare. This one from Kai and it mirrored Brooklyn's.

"Johnny, I swear to all that is decent, if you don't shut your mouth I'll zip it for you. He's scared, drop it!"

"Johnny." Brooklyn warned. He was holding that same old calm tone, but the darkness in his teal eyes was there again.

Kai put himself between the two but kept his gaze on Brooklyn, fierce crimson softly commanding him to take a step back and breathe.

Gou came into view, only this time he was being carried by one of Robert's many butlers, a single arm holding him to the middle aged man's side. Their host wasn't too far behind, looking ready to throw the book at somebody. Robert started in the moment Gou was set to his feet.

"I'm working, and I've told you once before to stay with everyone down here, didn't I? Don't go wondering around anymore, or I'll have you escorted to the barn out back."

Robert looked around the room, mainly at the tree and shot an accusing glare at Gou, clearly blaming him for the mess. He then headed upstairs, leaving his guests to tend to themselves once more.

Kai sent an icy and deadly glare at Robert's back as he clenched his fists, his nails digging deeply into his palms. Still, years after their first encounter on the boat to Russia, Robert Jürgens was a Class A jerk. Kai knew the reason the twenty-three year old was treating Gou the way he was. He hated kids, plain and simple. He wouldn't hurt them whatsoever but Kai could tell how much he despised their presence. So what if Robert was a busy man, he was too, but that didn't hinder him in the slightest.

"Robert?" Kai couldn't help himself, he could feel his skin burning and saw the two redheads step away to give him some room.

Johnny and Brooklyn looked at the stairs and then to Kai. They exchanged glances, both fearing this was not going to end well.

Robert turned around and made his way down, coming to a stop, standing nose to nose with Kai.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Robert seethed. He could see how angry he'd made the man but he was irritated too. Surely Kai wasn't mad over some words. If he was, that was his problem. Though it was a pain, he'd be a proper host and see what he needed.

"Was that really necessary?" Kai asked, not backing down from the taller man before him.

"I'd say so. I really do loathe repeating myself. You know kids though, they don't listen and he needs structure, discipline."

"Having him dragged down here, is not structure. And it is not your place to discipline him. Leave that to me or my teammates. Are we clear?" Kai asked, not even batting an eye at him.

"Crystal." Robert paused, easing his drying throat with a swallow. "Clearly, you're failing as a guardian."

Kai's hand itched to punch him, holding back only because of the others in the room. "Dully noted." He ground out through clenched teeth.

Robert's brown eyes sharpened. He'd gotten under his skin it seemed. He ran a hand through his slick-back purple hair. "What's the matter? Don't you have the balls to say how you really feel anymore?"

"You _really_ want to do this?" Kai asked, a fire in his eyes that had only grown the more Robert shot his mouth off.

"Perhaps." Their host said. Robert turned upon feeling a gentle tap on his right shoulder. Gou stood, eyes flaring at him. "What do you want now, you insolent brat?"

Kai jerked forward, shoving Robert away from Gou and standing firm between them.

"Back, up." Kai growled. "I'm warning you."

With a snort in Gou's direction, Robert looked at Kai and said, "Dinner will be served in the Great Hall around 6:00." He turned to Gou. "Don't be late, mutt." He went back up the stairs, his small stride confident as always.

Kai went to go after him, being halted by both Brooklyn and Johnny stepping in his way, and holding him by either shoulder, not letting him pass.

"It's not worth it." Brooklyn warned quickly.

Kai growled and stood still. "Prick!" He screamed it loud enough he was certain their host could hear it.

"Do you guys not know how to have a good time?!"

Vibrant pink hair and cat-like, yellow eyes came from around the corner of the adjoining hall, pausing at the tree on the ground and the glass scattered across the floor. She then noticed one of the tree men scowling heatedly up the long set of steps before clocking in on the other two, who were looking at her in surprise, and finally onto the young boy. He looked stiff and was clearly shaken by something.

Mariah had come in from the dining room, having heard the glass breaking and the shouting going on.

"Need a reminder? You're supposed to be having fun, getting into the holiday spirit. Not yelling like a bunch of howler monkeys."

She trotted up to Gou, motherly instinct kicking in, and put a protective hand on his shoulder as she matched glares with the men.

"What is going on in here?" She demanded quickly.

Gou looked at her, his mask back on. "The tree fell. We'll fix it. Leave."

Mariah didn't appear fazed by the snippy attitude, instead she painted on a bright fanged smile. "I have a better idea, you come help us in the dining room. Let these idiots figure the tree out. We don't need you getting squished if it falls over again."

Gou shook his head, sliding out of her hand. "Think I'll take my chances. I'm not one for this kind of thing really." Nonetheless, he found himself being pulled towards the room. He looked back at Kai who seemed to be holding in a laugh.

"You'll have a lot more fun in here anyways." Mariah continued in her cheery tone.

"I'll send Ray in with a broom for that mess boys!" She called over her shoulder while she dragged the boy out and around the corner.

Brooklyn glanced at the mess and the two heated men opposite him. It was worth sitting in that noisy place and making some sweets if it meant he didn't have to be cleaning up theirmess with them.

"I'll leave you to it." He smiled, swiftly making his exit stage left after Mariah and Gou.

"Why are you in here?" Gou asked him as the two came to a stop after going down a long hallway and through the rounded archway. The teenage boy was already dreading this.

"It'll make my therapist happy and hell, this seems like fun. Live a little, will ya? Focus on the moment." Brooklyn said before running off toward Julia and Mathilda. The ladies were busy dying spoonfuls of white sugar and dividing the many colors they made into some smaller bowls. A portable serving cart lined with said empty ceramics sat in front of them.

In the far corner of the dining room Mariah skipped like a school girl over to Ray who had been mixing batter with Oliver at a different table that had been brought in. Informing him of the issue in the other room, earned her an annoyed sigh. With an eye roll Ray passed his large bowl to her and went to find the broom.

Gou watched Ray as he left, wishing that was him instead. Oddly enough, he seemed happy to be getting out of there. Learning what he had from Kai, it was no surprise.

"Oh my, look at you. You're so handsome."

Gou's head snapped at the familiar squeaky voice. No, it couldn't be. Anyone but her.

In front of him stood a short, curvy woman dawning Double 38Bs for breasts. He'd come to reluctantly know her as Aunty Ming-Ming.

From what he understood, the family grew after his mom passed. The others came in to show their support for them a few at a time. He wasn't sure how that many people found out about the unfortunate event but they did and it seemed to cheer his father up some. Sometime later, when he was six-years-old at a reunion party his dad was hosting he met, as his dad put it, "the rest of our family" properly and got to really know them.

"Isn't he darling?" Mariah jumped back in, practically sandwiching the poor soul between them, and forcing him away from his thoughts.

"Look at how fond he is of Kai, it's adorably cute." Mariah cooed again.

As the long haired pinkette unknowingly pressed herself harder into Gou's back, he felt his face go in between two squishy balls. In a split second he'd stood himself away from Ming-Ming and accidentally leaned back-first into Mariah's goods. Falling into the breasts of soon-to-be family couldn't be happening.

"I- sorry." Gou breathed out as he hurriedly moved away and went stiff as a pole, the young ladies on either side of him still looking him over like he was a puppy up for sale. This couldn't get any weirder.

"Oh it's alright, honey." Mariah chuckled, "Here, you can finish the batter Ray was working on."

She gave him the bowl and grabbed him by the shoulders, energetically urging him to a chair where she forced him to sit and then took the one beside him. This was so uncomfortable.

Gou warily glanced around to see where elf number one had placed him in the assembly line. Greased or floured baking sheets were already decked out. A feast of Christmas cookies ready to be put into the oven, which was in a separate room, laid out in neat rows on the many long tables in front of them.

Inside the front room, Kai was hanging the last strand of green bulbs while Ray was sweeping and Johnny was angrily unknotting the tinsel.

"Got it, the lights are done." Kai said, confidently standing back to admire his handy work. Not too shabby.

"The top tier is crooked!" He heard Ray yell from the floor, Kai standing atop the ladder. Kai growled at him and huffed. Again?! This tree needed to die already. How long until the German leg ended? Oh yeah, a week. They were staying here from the 18th to the 24th. It was only Monday, July 18th, and already he wanted to bash someone's head into the wall.

"Still needs to go to the left..." Johnny grumbled into his twisted tinsel. What the heck did he know? He wasn't even looking at the thing. He just said it because Ray said something and he wanted to hear himself talk.

Ray's eyes darted along the floor, making sure he had swept up every last piece of glass that he could see. Satisfied, he turned and looked at the tree. Kai was on the long step ladder. He smirked, he really didn't know if it was crooked or not, but messing with his captain sure was fun under the right circumstances. In other words, when Kai was in a decent mood and wouldn't instantly think of killing you.

"Nope, still looks off." Ray said, smirking harder at Kai's currently rigid back.

Kai moved it around and back again. There was no way he had it off center. He stood back once more and eyed it. This was perfect. Oh that bastard was in for it.

"Hey, Johnny?" Kai started.

"Yeah?" The man said, finally looking up from the nearly done tinsel.

"Hand me the scissors." Kai hopped down from the ladder and added, leaning into Ray playfully. It was payback time. "I see a snag."

Ray's eyes went to Johnny and then to Kai, a cold sweat running down his back. Kai wasn't really going to cut his hair, was he?

"Don't you dare Johnny!" He yelled, already stepping away from Kai as he tried to balance the dustpan full of broken glass and tree needles in his hand.

Kai took firm hold of the instrument Johnny wordlessly extended to him. The salamander knight watched in amusement as the phoenix king chased the White Tiger wielder around the room, a childlike expression gleaming in his scarlet orbs.

Just then, Enrique and Tyson rounded the corner from the dining room to where they were, carrying a good-sized box full to the brim with mistletoe. Some were already hung in special spots about the castle and all that was left was the front room and the doorways.

As Kai and Ray came into view again, the box was sat down and soon tripped over by the pair.

Once the three men still standing made sure the two nutters were okay, Johnny couldn't contain himself. "Hahaha! Nice trip guys, perfect for Fall." He rambled off, holding his stomach.

"Sorry," came Tyson, a sheepish grin on his face. He feared for his life honestly. There was seasonal plant laying everywhere.

"So sorry. I really should learn to watch where I'm going," Enrique said, a thin line of pale rouge spreading over the bridge of his petite nose and sparsely freckled cheeks.

"Ya think?" Johnny said to the Italian bleach blonde. "I wouldn't worry though." He eyed the two still rubbing the sore spots on their hard hit heads. "They don't seem that upset. Are ya?"

"Its ok," spoke Kai.

"Nope, not at all," Ray added, opening a single eye.

"Oh my, looks like Ray's openly admitting his feelings."

At Enrique's so-called "witty" tease, Ray stiffened. Kai looked forward and found that some mistletoe had gotten into Ray's hair.

"The first three batches are done!" Mariah yelled from the dining room. The three left, laughing, leaving a bashful Kai and Ray to themselves.

Once silence was their only companion, Kai subtly planted a chaste kiss on the apple of Ray's left cheek. It was light, wet like a dew drop, but he could still feel the patch of cool air the action left behind.

"Can't break the law now, can I?" Kai added lowly, his tool free hands running through the fine strands and subtly removing the plant. Even he knew not to ignore the rules of mistletoe.

Ray was left speechless. He wasn't expecting that. He thought for sure Kai would quickly take it out and leave, but no... He kissed him. He thought they were both past this, but it seemed he was wrong. Though he, and the two teams involved, knew of his and Mariah's betrothal, did Kai still...?

"You made me drop the dustpan." Ray finally said in a dull tone, deciding to avoid his racing mind, and faking an unamused expression. He also begged the slight blush forming on his face to disappear.

"And?" Kai's sultry voice rang. He loved messing with him too.

"Clean it up." Ray hurriedly kissed him back before pushing himself up and going to the dining room. No way could he leave Kai hanging like that. The rules of mistletoe were law, yes, you had to obey them.

Kai watched Ray's back as he went, doing his damndest to quell his pounding heart.

Back in the dining room, with just about everyone filing in and filling an empty space, Mariah ecstatically latched herself onto Ray's arm pretty much as he walked into the room. She eagerly showed him the plate full of freshly baked sugar cookies she held in her hand.

While Oliver and Raul were busy cutting and putting batches in, Brooklyn hadn't touched a thing in there. He just stood back and ogled the girls.

Gou peered up from the box of sprinkles Oliver had given him to sort out into bowls. Watching everyone yammer on about Christmas made him think. It'd be here soon. It was nearing mid-December in his time, meaning the holidays were in full swing... and he wasn't there. So what if it was important, of all the times to be away.

The familiar feeling of being homesick came to the forefront again, making his stomach knot up. He needed to get away, get some air, think.

Dropping the box, he got up from his seat and left the room. Another thought stopped him in his tracks, his nimble fingers resting on the door's frame. With his stuff missing for whatever reason, and his belt running low on power, he couldn't go home. How could this get any worse?

Kai threw the last bit of glass and tree debris into an aged, empty box they were going to discard before the mold spread. It was their makeshift trashcan.

He looked up to see Gou coming out of the hall that led to their makeshift bakery. Around him, Kai felt an air of sadness, just like in the hospital. What was bothering him now? He put down his tools and made his way to him.

"Everything alright in there?"

There was no response. Kai figured that would happen but that didn't stop his heart from lurching around in his chest. Whatever was bothering him, it effected him too. For some reason whenever he hurt, Kai did too.

His father's words about being what he wanted in a hero rang through his head again, quelling the increasing irritation. He hated to admit it but that man was right. He had to do better and it seemed life was giving him that chance with Gou again. Just like it had countless times before, and like always Kai was thankful in the grand scheme of things.

"Gou?" Kai softly said, placing a firm hand on the kid's shoulder. "Gou?" He tried again.

"Huh?" Gou let out, coming around. When did Kai get here?

Kai lowered his hand and looked at him, deciding to toss away the questionnaire in his head. What was going on was for Gou to handle. If he wanted him to know, he'd tell him.

"I was wondering, I've got errands to run. Feel up to helping me out again?" Kai asked, tiny hints of hopefulness bubbling in his tone.

"Sure." Gou said, going through the motions. The situation was whatever at this point.

Kai felt his lips turn up slightly before his lips relaxed. "Well get your coat and stuff, the sooner we leave the less chance we have of being caught."

"Ok." Gou did as instructed and after followed Kai outside.

"Here, hold her for me again will you?" Kai said as they stepped out into the slightly chilly air, pulling Dranzer from his pocket and holding it out for the child to take.

Gou looked to Kai and then at the top in his hands. "Why?" He asked, echoing his thoughts.

"Think she'd be happier with you than a Scroogy Grinch like me." Kai lied. Truth was he didn't want her making him sick again.

Gou took her and instantly felt ribbons of invisible heat swirling around him. Could she tell he was feeling down? Probably. He stepped down toward their car as he said, "Probably."

Kai smirked, even if Gou couldn't see it. He was happy his bit beast was comfortable with other people and she seemed to like him, which he considered a plus on many levels.

Kai found his rental in the line of other gotten cars and slipped into the drivers seat. Gou followed in after him as Kai kicked up the heat, letting it run for a minute before he pulled out of the line and drove on down the winding roads into town.

Kai let the silence settle over them, the GPS directing them where he needed to go. He glanced at Gou who was staring out the window with a far away look in his eyes.

"Wanna vent?"

Kai cleared his throat, his nerves tensing. He was hardly good at this but the kids gloomy mood would seep into everyone else if they returned now. Part of the reason he wanted Gou to go with him was to find a way to cheer him up. The other was to get him away from Brooklyn, who even a blind person could see he was frightened of. But why? Brooklyn was a comrade now and Gou would've been too young to really comprehend the whole BEGA incident and what was going on.

Tch, Gou scoffed at Kai's words. What good was talking? It didn't, couldn't, _wouldn't_ _fix_ _anything_. None of this could be remedied with words. He raised a finger and began drawing aimlessly.

"No, not really. I'd just, like to focus on my breathing." Gou said, his mind gone off somewhere, leaving his mouth to itself. Was he depressed? Possibly. It would explain the repetitive back and forth mentality and cycles of ups and downs he'd been feeling.

"You're going to sink into yourself again then? Withdraw from the world?" Kai didn't like seeing him like this. His little mini-me, reminded too much of himself at that age.

Gou rolled down the window without a word. "What's it to you if I do?" he said after a bit, growling the last sentence.

Kai rolled it back up, "It's cold out, don't do that."

Something inside Gou moved and he turned to him saying, "No its not, Jack Frost's in here."

Kai bit his lip, hard, to stop the laugh though his pale cheeks puffed out and it broke free regardless.

"You uh, you come up with that all on your own?" He managed to get through his chuckling.

"Nah, had it said to me a time or two." Gou added, his lips turning up a bit.

Before more could be exchanged, the two found themselves at their destination. Well, according to Kai it was the right place. Taking it all in, Gou saw they were somewhere he hadn't been to in many years, an old-fashioned Christmas Market.

"Its nice, don't you think?" Kai asked as he cut the engine, marveling at the light laden village himself for a little bit before he slid himself out of the car, shutting his door.

He met Gou around the hood of the car and opened his door. "Ever been to one of these?"

Gou stepped out of the car and Kai slammed his door shut. "Yeah, been a long time though. I was a toddler so I barely remember it."

Gou took the sights in again, his chest filling with warmth. White and multi-colored lights adorned practically every inch of the huge area. The archway-like sign that said Christmas Town in German was adorned in the same way. Fake snow covered nearly every inch of the cobblestone streets and simple wooden structures. It resembled a little, old-timey village from 400-600 years ago. This marketplace was already hitting all the right marks on Gou's long list of what made traveling fun, and he hadn't even went inside yet. This was just... It took his breath away.

"Let's see what crazy schlock we can find in here for the loonies back at home." Kai tried his hand at humor, he most likely sucked at it. Hilary and his team said he did anyway. He could probably take a lesson or two from the kid.

"It's July, why are we doing Christmas now? I know you guys are all busy people but this is weird." Gou asked, walking beside Kai as they made their way inside.

Kai shrugged his shoulders, looking around. "Precisely, we'll all be too busy with life during the actual season to celebrate with everyone so we decided to do it while we had the chance. To make it extra special Robert had some people set this up." He turned to Gou. "Why don't you stop asking so many questions and just enjoy life for a minute, yeah? Gonna inflate that head of yours with useless junk. Life is short, champ. Live it for what its worth in the here and now."

Gou's frame went rigid but his face remained neutral. Champ? The nickname only said a few times had left a mark on him still. He was his father's champion and champions weren't supposed to fail.

Gou nodded and walked on ahead, the fake snow crunching beneath his heavy steps. "Live in the moment, huh?" he mumbled to himself.

How could he when everything was all wrong? How could he live happily while he was gradually dying?

The wind ruffled his hair, tossing the tresses like a hand was touching it. Like someone was telling him it'd all be okay. But would it? Would he, him?

He felt a hand softly pat his back a few times and turned to see Kai behind him. Worry blanketed his features. Worry for who? Not him surely.

"What is it you're into?" Kai asked with a soft expression, keeping his hand on his back.

Gou looked at him confused. What was he doing? Distracting him? "You mean, like a hobby?"

Kai tilted his head side to side a little, "Yeah. Gotta figure out what to get you."

Gou snorted. "What do you think I like?"

His gaze drifted to an older woman standing behind a wooden table, boxes of handmade toys at her feet and on display around her chubby torso. "I like anything that isn't from a factory." He looked at Kai again. "You have a wide variety now and I'm not picky."

Gou felt something being placed into his hands. He looked down to see €89.01 in them. Kai had slipped him the equivalent of 100 US dollars. Holy cow!

"You gonna be good on your own for a minute?" Kai asked, internally smirking at the expression on Gou's face.

"Uh-huh." was all he could get out. Soon, all he heard was Kai's footsteps growing fainter and the joyous bustling of German civilians.

Kai walked around, moving in between stalls and food stands brimming with signature German cuisine. Roasted pork hocks (Schweinshaxe), braised pork roast with cabbage (Schweinebraten und Kohl), and Sauerbraten filled his nostrils from either side of him. Another well-known traditional dish Kai knew of, unfortunatly thanks to Robert, was schnitzel. According to the pompous gent, that was the German way of preparing meat, usually cutlets.

Seeing steaming Sauerbraten sat in plastic bowls on a long wooden table in front of a huge griddle, which Kai knew was this country's national dish, he wondered if Gou had ever had it. This meal was a simple pot roast dish and could be prepared with a variety of meats. But this seller, a thinning elderly man who appeared to be in his eighties, seemed to prefer using beef. The other meats one could include were venison (deer meat), lamb, mutton, and pork. In some traditions horse meat was also used. Usually Rotkohl (red cabbage), Knödel or Kartoffelklöße (aka potato dumplings), Spätzle (which is an egg and flour noodle), and boiled potatoes are served along with the Sauerbraten. That's how this stand was setup, all the fixings and touches of home, for a little bit of pocket change.

Kai kept walking, taking his time, keeping his stride small, slow, and steady. It was only Noon, they had plenty of time until dinner. Among the soft, warm glow of the lights and happy chatter of passersby, Kai came to stop at a jewelry stand, his eyes glued to a gorgeous gold tennis bracelet. He thought of Hilary and pondered, Should I still get her something?

All they had been through flowed in a rush, rattling his system. Some of it filled him with something a kin to happiness. Let it be known that he was happy with her. Was, and that only lasted for a short time. The joy with her lasted until he got that picture about two months ago. He genuinely wanted a loving relationship, be it with a man or a woman, but it wasn't possible with her. But she was an old friend, they had shared history. Should he stay with her to save face and keep the peace between her mother and the team? He wanted to believe he'd find someone else if he left her, but in the back of his mind, he wasn't so secure about it.

Heaving a heavy breath, Kai picked up the bracelet, the chilly metal that made up the chain and smooth texture, twisting his insides. The picture flashed in his mind, along with their recent texts. She wouldn't appreciate it anyway, so what did it matter?

"Are ya buyin' that trinket for your special lady friend?"

At the soft, rural American accent, Kai looked up, and his eyes nearly went out of their sockets. What was such a gorgeous beauty doing in the thick of Berlin being a merchant?

The woman in question was young, around his age possibly, and resembled a model from head to foot. She had her long, slightly wavy chestnut brown hair tied into a low ponytail and bright purple eyes that rivaled his own jewel-like ones. Her sun kissed skin told him she'd worked in the sun most of her life but that didn't hinder anything. If nothing else, it accentuated her natural beauty. She was stocky and appeared to be well endowed in the chest area, but with her mile-long legs, things seemed to balance themselves out nicely. To be frank, Kai really liked what he saw. Hot damn!

"What's wrong stranger, cat got your tongue?"

Kai felt his mouth go dry at her playful tone. He felt it limply open and close. "I'm... just looking." He said, finding his voice again.

The woman leaned forward, resting her elbows on what little room remained on the counter of her stand and cupped her head in her palms with a knowing grin. "For someone just browsin' 'round you seem mighty interested in that bracelet. Sure its not for the lucky lady you're pinin' after?"

Kai put it down, back on the red, velvety box stand in front of him. He looked up at her with a fiery gaze. "I'm not playing here."

The woman instantly went rigid, a cold sweat running over her. She didn't mean to upset him but boy had she. She waved her hands in front of herself both defensively and apologetically while she said, "I apologize sir. Flappin' my gums again." She rubbed the back of her head, hunkering down sheepishly. "I's excited."

Kai said nothing, only watched her. "Hn."

She stood straight and happily said, "The name's Mithra. Mithra Petran."

Kai nodded, acknowledging she'd said something. He liked it, a nicely fitting name for a lovely lady.

"Anythin' I can do for ya?" Mithra said sweetly, getting back to business.

Kai looked over the assortment of jewelry pieces she had on display. Nothing seemed to fit what he had in mind. "By and chance, do you happen to sell clothes?"

"Yes, sir. Got a big box nippin' at my ankles." She tapped it with her foot a couple of times to show him she was serious.

He snorted, shoulders bouncing a bit. He liked her cheesy sense of humor. "Alright." Looking at her he added, a coy smirk stretching his lips, "What do ya got for a dog?"

Mithra nodded, laughing as she figured out that he meant a cheating partner rather than an actual pet. This guy was good. "Let's have a look-see, shall we?"

Gou walked around, irritation settling in. He couldn't seem to find anything they would like. He knew he was making this harder than it should be but he didn't want to seem lazy. Out of all the gifts he could buy nothing fit them, any of the people at the castle. Especially the current version of his father.

Passing by a beautifully illuminated ornament stand, Gou saw something hanging on a hook in the front left corner that threw him back to an event he wouldn't forget.

Gou was seven at the time, that reunion party having happened some months ago, his birthday a rather recent event too.

It was early December and Uncle Max had called them all over to America to celebrate Christmas at his place. Apparently it was a big deal in America. It wasn't planned in the slightest, but it was Max's idea and they all seemed to agree. It'd been years since they had done anything like this and taking into account recent events, it was needed too.

"There's a bigger reason for the season, guys and I want to show you how it's really done." Max started, standing in front of a fake tree they hadn't decorated yet. Boxes full to the brim with ornaments and lights, and other items meant for the tree and the home littered the floor.

"Max, we happen to have our own way of doing things." Kai spouted, slightly offended from his spot on the blonde's long, beige couch. Gou sat next to him, sending his newly named "uncle" a small glare. Who did this man think he was anyway? No one insulted the Hiwatari family.

"I'm not putting down on how you all celebrate, Kai. I swear I'm not. I just want you guys to have fun while you're here. Show you what you've been missing. That's all."

Kai groaned, he knew what he meant but it still rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe he was just moody today. This had been happening a lot lately, but he couldn't pinpoint why. Well, he could he just didn't want to face it, or even think about it. It hurt too much. He felt something tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Gou looking forlorn. Copycat orbs peered into him, seeming to see something that broke his heart.

Kai gave a small smile and ruffled his son's hair. "Daddy's alright, hm."

"No you're not." Kai barely heard it, but he knew what he said.

"Excuse me." He uttered quietly as he effortlessly picked Gou up and carried him into the bathroom that was around the corner, sat at the end of a narrow hallway past some bedrooms.

He sat Gou up on the counter near the sink as he leaned forward, making him meet his softened gaze.

"What makes you think daddy's not okay?"

"You're grumpy."

"I am, huh? What makes you say that?"

"You're being mean."

"Oh, am I? I didn't notice."

Kai'd learned to talk this way from watching Saori interact with their baby. He felt like he was sugarcoating things but Gou was a kid and saw the world differently than he did. He was being raised in a different lifestyle and Kai had to keep that in mind. He wasn't sweetening the blow or hiding anything, he was showing love and explaining things in a way that Gou could comprehend. He hoped he was doing well when it came to how he parented but insecurities crept in from time to time. Would she be happy with how he was raising him?

"You need a nap," Gou commanded sternly.

Kai couldn't help but smile at that, his playful side coming out. "I do? Well, I can't take one."

Gou pouted angrily. "Yes you can."

Kai shook his head, purposefully acting like Gou when he didn't want to. "But I'm busy."

"You're taking a nap!" Gou stood up, asserting his dominance in the situation.

Kai stood back and briefly bit the inside of his cheek. He really was rubbing off on him. Oh dear, he needed to be extra careful. "Why do you want me to take one so badly?" The older one finally asked, his tone more serious.

Gou sat back down, his face becoming sad. "So.." He looked at him. "So, you can smile."

"Smile?" Kai's face tightened up at that, unsure of what he meant.

"Yeah, when you're napping, you're happy. And I want you to be happy."

Kai didn't know what to say to that. His mind went blank while his mouth went dry. Their boy was so caring, certainly something he didn't get from him. It had been two years but he missed her like it just happened an hour ago. His eyes filled with tears and before he could stop himself, he held his boy to him. Sobbing hard on his shoulder for what felt like the billionth time, if not more.

Gou hugged him back, tears stinging his own eyes for some reason.

"Why isn't mommy here? Where is she?" Gou tearfully asked after a bit, his father drying his eyes while composing himself as well.

"Gou, I've told you before... Mommy's not- she's not coming home. She's gone." While Kai did his best to hold back the painful sob that threatened to bubble over, Gou looked confused. Once again he didn't seem to understand it, even after twenty-four months.

"Where did she go to? Doesn't she love us anymore?"

That did it, Kai felt the tears fall. While doing his best to keep a small smile on his face he affectionately rubbed his boy's cheek with his thumb. "Gou, o-of course she did. She loved us very much but she couldn't stay. She was really sick and the gods called her home so she could rest. W-we'll see her again... When she invites us over. But not right now. Just not right now. Okay?"

Gou didn't remember much after that. Only that his father took him out and the two had gotten an ornament to put on the tree. It was in remembrance of her. Uncle Max more than understood and he joyfully urged them take it home. It'd been the centerpiece of their tiny tree ever since then. It was the first ornament they'd put on Max's tree, and its been the first one placed on theirs. It didn't matter who did it as long as one of them did. For a time they did it together, Kai taking his hand, helping him loop it on the tree limb. Nowadays they just took turns. If he recalled correctly, it was his turn this year.

The ornament was made of porcelain and consisted of an angel with long blonde hair. She was smiling, looking down at the bundle in her arms, which was on the verge of cooing.

Gou knew it wasn't the exact one they had bought but seeing it made him feel warm inside. Recalling all he said though, he was such a stupid kid and probably caused that man a lot of trouble. So what if he didn't understand death, he still should've watched his mouth. He was such a brat.

"Can I help you, young man?"

At the aging voice, Gou went away from the ornament to a man who appeared to be graying but well-to-do and in his forties. Like everyone else he'd seen here today, the man was dressed to the nines for the season. Fall wear with a light coat and boots.

"Um, no. I'm just browsing."

"If you like that ornament, I'll gladly wrap it up for ya." He offered, his voice hoarse from being outside and yelling for so long.

Gou shook his head. "My father got one just like it when I was little. It's gorgeous, makes me happy."

The balding gent couldn't help but smile at that. It was sweet. "Life is full of hard times, it's refreshing to meet someone so young who focuses on the good."

Ha, if he only knew. According to most of those around him he was mopey and going to be gray before he turned thirty. "Thank you."

Gou looked around his stall, noticing some gag gifts. A plain old brown paper bag at the back of a tall shelf caught his eye. "Actually, sir, you might be able to help me."

The man smiled, a glint in his hazel eyes. "I might."

Another hour went by. Kai and Gou met at the gate. Both figured their great minds thunk alike. Kai came up to him with a few big bags in his hands. They appeared full and like he'd bought a gift for everyoneat the castle including the staff.

Gou looked him in the eyes, he seemed at odds about something but what? "What'd you buy everyone?" Gou shrugged at Kai's silence. "Get her anything?"

"Decided against it." Kai spoke, a stab of guilt hitting him but he shoved it down.

Gou said, "Damn, Kai. Even I got her something."

"You did? What?" Kai spoke, a flatness to his tone.

Gou held out the brown bag in his right hand, the other was stuffed in his pocket. Gou smiled, clearly thinking this was the funniest thing in the universe. "You should write on the gift bag, 'My boyfriend went to Germany and all I got was this lousy bag of dog shit.'"

Kai's face went slack and he said, "You didn't? Is that real?"

Gou nodded, getting the giggles all over again. "Like one of my uncles says, 'If you're going to pull a prank, might as well do it right.' The owner of the stand said that his dog was with him. He'd cleaned up after him that morning and forgot to throw the bag away. I didn't have to pay for it. That's where I got it from." His uncle Daichi was the prankster of the family and often found himself in trouble because he didn't know when to stop.

"Didn't your parents teach you any better?" Kai asked, trying to remain firm but he had to admit, this was going to be hilarious.

"They tried." Gou said with a laugh.

For a moment Kai regretted taking him along but he loved seeing him happy and if this harsh prank did it so be-it.

"Race you to the car!" With that Kai ran off towards his destination.

Gou stood back in stunned silence. What the hell was he doing? Kai couldn't be serious.

"Aw, come on, you can beat me, can't ya?" Kai yelled back over his shoulder, ignoring that he just belittled his own capabilities.

"You can't be serious, in public? Me, against you?" Gou said, not sure what had overtaken the man.

Kai trotted back to him, the fake snow crunching beneath his boots. "And why not? Live a little?"

Gou blinked and shook his head. "D-did you have a special kind of coffee this morning?" He didn't know this guy anymore. This wasn't his dad, this was a look-a-like nut job. His prank was one thing but this was in public, eyes were on them.

"If you mean just straight black with scrambled eggs, then yes." Kai looked Gou over again. This kid really needed to learn to relax more and not focus so much on... whatever it was going on with him. He'd be old before his time if he kept that up.

Kai's lips moved like he was trying to say something but nothing came out. Then he decided... He'd sledge hammer it in. Mr. Mopey was getting a wake up call, and boy was it gonna be a rude one.

Kai walked over to him, standing the closest he had since the shower incident. "Hear me out, m'kay, and I mean really listen... If you don't start enjoying the moment. If you overthink everything, live in fear of the future, of what if's, you'll never be happy. Forget what's possibly waiting, and focus on what's right in front of you."

Gou took those words into consideration. It was like what Brooklyn told him, only worded different. But it hit more than his did. As always, this man was able to get across more than anyone else, even if it had been said a thousand times before. It was because it came from _him_ , regardless of age, that it effortlessly clicked. Gou's eyes went to the ground in quiet contemplation. Should he? He wasn't here for fun, no children's games.

"Come on, kid," Kai started, coxing him with a smirk. "Show me up. Kick my ass."

Kai felt something hard hit his ankle and then he found himself slamming butt-first on the wet, slushy ground. He saw hurried strides charge past him. He turned to him, getting up and dashing forward too.

"You tripped me, you immature twat!"

Gou kept going, his pace picking up as he laughed. He glanced back for a second to see Kai hot on his heels. He didn't seem upset, quite the opposite actually. If anything, he was amused, having fun himself. Judging by the laughter he heard at his back.

Gou approached the car and right when he was about to touch the passenger side door, Kai tackled him to the ground like a footballer.

Gou landed with a hard thud but he wasn't hurt. Kai was careful to put an arm between the concrete and Gou.

With chuckles erupting between the two and Gou squirming to get away, Kai took the opportunity to pull the hood of his long, green coat over his head and waiting a moment before letting go. He laughed like crazy at Gou flailing comedically and moving in random directions to try and get it off. Had this kid never been blindfolded before? Seemed not. He let go, deciding he'd tortured the guy long enough, and went to his feet.

Gou removed his hood, laughing his head off while moving to sit up. It'd been a bit since he'd done that. Come to think of it, when was the last time he'd done anything like that? Oh yeah, when he stayed in Kai's apartment.

"Well well, would you look at that?"

Hearing him speak, Gou looked at him, no longer concentrating on the emotion shown, just letting himself be. "What?" He asked, subconsciously wondering why his cheeks hurt.

Kai smiled lightly, proud of him. "You finally relaxed, really relaxed."

"What?"

Kai rolled his eyes, scoffing. This kid was dense sometimes. "You stopped giving a shit, you had fun, _real_ fun."

Gou blinked. "Hn. Cool, I guess," he mumbled, wearing a light smile of his own, his bashful gaze lowering to the ground. He couldn't believe he'd just did that, his face turning at least three hundred different shades of red.

After double-checking his mental list and getting all he needed when it came to gifts, Kai asked if Gou had bought anything and he found out he hadn't.

"Why haven't you found anything? I managed to." Kai said as they walked through the back half of the market.

"Just picky I guess."

"Gotcha."

The smell of baking gingerbread and other sweets filled the air, giving him an idea. Maybe he didn't need to overthink this. Maybe, all he needed to do was just be kind. Everyone liked it when you personalized your gifts, right? It was worth a shot.

"Kai, can you wait here a sec?" He asked, coming to a stop in between two stands serving cookies and an assortment of other pastries.

"Sure. Stuff's locked in the car remember?" Gou nodded and ran off, feeling Kai's eyes on his back.

Gou stopped in front a young woman and, after looking over what he had to choose from, asked for 120 gingerbread hearts that were blank. Looking at the ten-dozen boxes he'd had boxed up, Gou smiled, this would work.

Kai watched in awe as Gou came up carrying a large box full of... Other boxes? He was such an odd kid.

"Are ya done?" Kai asked, a single brow raised. What was this kid going to do with a bunch of cookies? They had enough sweets back at the castle as far as he was concerned.

"Yup. Let's go." Gou said, a huge grin plastered onto his face.

Kai couldn't help but smile back. Seeing the energetic gleam in the boy's eyes he couldn't help but wonder if what he said had finally sunk in.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I had help from three wonderful people in this chapter. First off, a massive thank you to LuxahHeart, PreciousRoy, and Rainbow-Winged-Phoenix for all ya'll have done to make this what it is. It means a ton! This story wouldn't be as good as it is if it wasn't for you guys. Give those wonderful authors a read, you all won't regret it!**

 **Mithra Petran is not mine, she is an OC that belongs to Rainbow-Winged-Phoenix. That gorgeous creation is from her stories "Together Forever" and it's sequel "Glass House." Both of which I love to bits. Thank you for letting me use her Rainbow! I hope I used her well. Also, I'm sorry this meanie made you cry with the flashback. LOL! :3**

 **PreciousRoy, thanks again for all the awesome convos and knowledgeable insight that added to this. Fingers crossed you like the way I used them, and I hope you feel like you're there in Germany. :D**

 **LuxahHeart, thank you for RPing the Christmas craziness, Brooklyn/Gou's and Kai/Gou's scenes with me. It was a lot of fun. Also, thanks for looking over this for me. You caught things I couldn't have.**

 **This will be my last update- for this fic anyway- for awhile because I've got some catching up to do on other fics. I hope this was worth the wait. If you have any comments, questions, or feel like leaving a review please feel free to do so. I'll respond as soon as possible.**

 **Much love to all you epic people! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Set Backs

When the two made it back around 4:00PM, bags and boxes in hand, Kai dashed up the stairs to hide his presents. Along with Gou's smelly one, which he'd alter soon enough.

Gou tried to do the same with his bulky surprise but something stopped him. Someone asked for his attention via a gentle tap on the shoulder. He turned around and was smothered with a kiss on each cheek.

"Salut, mon ami. J'ai besoin d'aide." Oliver said, standing back.

Noticing what the boy had in his arms, Oliver's lilac eyes gleamed and he hurriedly pulled Gou by the wrist into the kitchen like a child bragging to their mom about how well they'd cleaned their bedroom.

"Clairement, vous avez besoin d'aide, pas de moi!" Oliver exclaimed as he slyly slid Gou past everyone, who felt nothing but a cool breeze go by, and on straight to the back where they wouldn't be disturbed. He turned to him happily standing before a large set of tall cabinets that stood high above the stove tops.

"Nous sommes ici, mon ami. Votre havre de décoration créative!" The world class chef proudly exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Gou's head was spinning. He knew the basic stuff, French 1 level vocabulary and sentence structure, but he did poorly in conversation. Yet here he was being talked to in said gorgeous language by a native speaker. Gods help him!

"Bien alors, allons-nous être regardé? Nous allons les rendre magnifiques. Spectaculaire même!"

Gou stood there indifferently, waiting for the flamboyant young man to enthusiastically speak again. When he didn't get anything else he said, "Je parle un petit peu français. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit?"

Oliver felt his face heat up. No wonder Gou was hesitant with him, the kid hardly knew any French. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I ramble and forget myself sometimes when I'm excited. I'd said hi and that I needed your help with something. Saw your box and got excited to help you out instead. I pulled you back here so we, or just you, could use what's in the cabinets above my head to decorate them however you wanted to. Make it spectacular, ok. This is where all the icings and its accessories are kept. Joyfully get started and feel free to use them to your heart's content. There's no shortage on anything around here so don't be stingy."

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Oliver." Gou said, his voice becoming deeper, making him sound like a young adult in his twenties rather than a teenager barely in puberty.

"De rien, Gou." Oliver turned to walk away as he added, "Au voi!"

Ok, Gou knew those as, you're welcome, his name, and see you. Gou tapped Oliver's petite shoulder and once they made eye contact, opened the first cabinet. He handed him a pastry bag and shyly held up one of his boxes.

Oliver got the hint and glowed with excitement. This was going to be so much fun.

That night, well after dinner, while everyone was asleep, Gou put himself up in the kitchen again. He was raiding the oak wood cabinets full of decorative icings and disposable bags with reusable tips. On a long counter set a slew of chopping blocks covered with the cookies he'd bought earlier in the day. Pastel colors and little hand-drawn designs covered the palm-sized sweeties. As of right now, he was about fifty in. Still nowhere near halfway done. With every stroke made, the teen glanced repeatedly at the four practice ones Oliver made for him.

They showed him what each tip did and all the patterns one could make, along with the one you used for writing or line work. All the icings dried the same, like any royal icing. Next to the cookies, stood big, mason jars full of brightly colored candies and chocolates. He had permission to use them too but he still wasn't sure if he would.

"You're not holding that right."

At the familiar female voice, Gou's grip tightened on the bag, causing it to bust and sky blue frosting to splatter everywhere in his line of sight. The counters, the wall behind it, the cabinets, also him and possibly his unforeseen company. They were all covered in the sugary, room temperature goo that hardened quickly.

Gou threw everything he was holding in the small space behind the cutting boards, glaring hard at the girl that was sitting on the stainless steel island behind him.

"What the hell do you want?!" He spoke quietly, his tone was viscous, bordering on cutthroat.

The girl happily hopped down from her spot and snatched up a cookie with a coy grin. She was messing with him and enjoying the unamused reaction.

"I thought I made it clear in the hospital, leave!"

"I'm not scared of you anymore." She sang out, waving the nearly half-eaten sweet between them.

Gou grabbed her wrist and fixed her with a look. "I'm not playing, Lin."

"Oh quit being such a killjoy." The dark pinkette said, speedily removing her wrist from his grip. "I wore a wig and contacts last time, no one suspected a thing. But who knew uncle Kai was such a dense person? By the way, Makoto says hello and sends his regards. You won't believe how much has changed back home. You've really done a number here, haven't you? I mean, who knew time travel held so many consequences, I-"

Gou put a hand to her mouth. "You better thank your lucky stars you're a girl. Because if your weren't-!"

"Ok, ok, sorry." She said through his hand.

Gou removed it and shook his head in disbelief. There had to be a reason she came back, twice. They were all briefed on this before he was chosen. No reckless trips. They didn't have the resources to waste. He felt a warmth in his pocket and it radiated down his right leg. Kai's Dranzer was restless but why?

"Is Dranzer okay?"

Gou peered back at her coldly. "She's not _mine_ so I wouldn't know."

Lin shuffled to one side, shifting her weight from one tiny foot to the other uneasily. If looks could kill she'd be six feet under right now.

"You better have a damn decent reason for doing this." He growled out.

Her flickering eyes went up to him again, Gou didn't seem angry now, just exhausted after what she could only guess must've been a long day.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Lin's heart pounded relentlessly, threatening to burst. The air in her lungs disappeared. Why did she even try?

Gou leaned against the stove, careful to avoid the things around him. "What is it, your message?" He questioned, feeling like he wasn't her intended target.

 _Major screw up number two._ He mentally counted.

"And you'll need your wig again and contacts, she's here." He added, his commander mode setting in.

Lin's mood flipped, going from guilt-ridden to furious. "You better not mean my mom!" There it was, her mother's temper. "Everyone's asleep so I don't need them." She bit, her dainty arms going over her barely there chest.

"I do, she's here, as is everyone else we know. So if you're fixin' to go scampering around here, you should at least not look like... You." He gestured at her, his nose slightly curling as he spoke. He didn't find her ugly by any means, just annoying. Especially right now.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because I'm not exotic looking like Simy doesn't mean people will figure it out. I can lie just as easily as you can, you impertinent little dipstick!" She wanted to lunge forward but refrained, they didn't need to wake anyone up.

"It means you're the spitting image of your mother, you dense dumbass!" Gou's voice rose slightly before he reeled himself back in, pushing himself away from the stove and standing firm.

"Hey, I look like dad too ya know?!" Lin let out, her body and emotions deflating, returning her to a neutral state.

Gou rolled his eyes. "If your dad had pink hair, sure." He said, walking closer to her with a quick step. He needed to get her out of here as quickly as possible.

Lin growled. "Are you blind? Look at the shape of my eyes, my face, my body, my teeth, Ray Kon made over!" Lin put a hand to her mouth. Crap, she'd loudly rambled again.

"Your mom has those too." Gou stated.

"Hers aren't as pointy as his though." Lin added, after removing her hand. They had derailed but she couldn't let this chance slip. "I need to talk to Tyson, wake him up for me, please? It's important."

Her usually calm demeanor was back in full swing; it was something he wished she'd kept on 24/7 but hormones kept that from happening.

They heard heavy footsteps and soon the two laid eyes on a groggy Tyson who was making his way into the kitchen.

"Anything else, princess?" Gou bit at her angrily. He was tired, under a lot of stress, and this was the last thing he needed.

Tyson stopped and looked between the two, assessing the situation. Even in his sleepy mindset, he could tell what was going on. "Gou, is there a reason you-know-who's child is in here?" He sent a look in Lin's direction, silently telling her he'd put the pieces together. "Yes, _princess_?"

Lin stood straight and gave a quick but flowing bow. "Tyson, sir, there's something wrong-!" She watched as the man held up a finger and yawned to one side, covering his mouth with his other hand.

Heading for the front door, Tyson motioned for them to follow. Gou rolled his eyes again and went out with brisk steps. The sooner they got this over with the sooner she would be gone and he could get back to his cookies.

"Mr. Ganger?" Lin started as they stepped up to the car, all after walking down the winding staircase.

"Shut up and get in the car." They couldn't talk here, and he'd make sure they wouldn't.

Lin was floored by this. What happened to their goofy uncle? She looked at Gou who was next to her. "What did you do? He's angry."

"Woke him up." His tone was flat, and he was giving her a bored look while he obeyed orders and sat in the passenger seat beside Tyson.

"Should you really be driving?" Gou gave him a wary look, unsure of this now as he buckled himself in. Tyson looked like he was half-asleep still.

Tyson rubbed his eyes and with a sinus-like sniffle, leaned over the steering wheel. "I'll be fine once I find out why she wants to talk to me." Tyson said in a grumpy tone, subtly hinting that she needed to start speaking.

Hearing a click, meaning that the girl was buckled in behind him, Tyson started his white rental car and drove on down the road.

"Hurry up." Gou urged, since she hadn't caught the hint, even after a few miles in.

Lin huffed in his direction and then tapped their driver on the shoulder to make sure she had his attention. She heard Tyson clear his throat and she figured that was her cue to begin.

"I did something I shouldn't have." Lin felt the car jerk to a stop. She looked around and saw that he'd parked in the parking lot of a video rental store.

Gou whipped around, fear running through him. "What the hell did you do?!"

She looked between them, feeling small, her mind flooding with the images of what she had done. "He, had gotten better. I thought I'd help further him along by getting him to work on walking down a slope. He made it halfway down the stairs, and then he..."

Gou's eyes quickly hazed over with tears, hot angry ones, as he swiveled around, sitting the right way in his seat again. While waiting for the answer to come out, his mind became an even more jumbled mess, trying assume what she'd done. Why would she do that? Where were the adults?! Surely one of them had to have been there, they always were!

Tyson went back and forth; this was not what he wanted to deal with. "Young lady?" He placed a comforting hand on her trembling shoulder. "You get this out, it's out. We'll deal with it and try to fix whatever's been done. You're safe here." He didn't know her name, and he didn't need to. She was family and that's all he needed to treat her like one of his own.

"She can't stay, they'll recognize her!" Gou snapped before the wheels in his head caught up and he turned back to face her, holding a cold and hardened glare.

"He was doing things upstairs, small things, and I wanted to encourage him to try more because he was doing so well. Dad said no, not yet. Then he went out to get the mail. I didn't listen and went upstairs anyway. Uncle was carrying a basket full of papers to another room, his office he said. Long story short, I urged him to try walking down the stairs. Build up his strength and he fell down. Dad came in soon after and told me to call 911. I did and came back here to tell you that things are worse." Heavy tears filled her eyes. "His blood is darker, he's always running a fever. His veins are so swollen its creepy. I... I'm sorry, Gou, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Forget what he had said earlier about her being a girl, he wanted to hit her. Wanted to release the fury he felt coursing through every vein in his body, but he stayed still. In silence, large tears rolled down his face without him even realizing it, she could have just killed him. Why would she do that? Uncle Ray had said no, why hadn't she listened to her own father?!

Undoing his seat belt, Gou threw himself out of the car as quickly as he could. He needed to leave before he damaged something, or in this case, someone.

Lin felt a larger hand squeeze hers and the cold air hit, meaning that she was about to be alone. The driver's side door was slammed shut and she fell onto her side in a sobbing heap.

Tyson ran after Gou, gripping his arm as he rounded a street corner. "That's enough, let's take a breather." He started, on the verge of scolding him.

Gou smacked his hand away, feeling like it was a way to keep him grounded when he didn't want to be. He needed something, anything, but through the tears and the blinding mix of emotions, he didn't know what it was he really wanted.

"NO!" He screamed, his small body going rigid. "He told her no! He told her to leave him alone but she didn't listen! He was doing good- she said so, and then she goes and fucks it up!" His body was starting to shake uncontrollably and he slowly wrapped his arms around himself. Now feeling small, hopeless and hurt.

Though Lin had just hurt him in every way possible, he still told himself that she was a friend, family even. It didn't make sense, why? She knew his father was all he had, knew that he had already lost one parent. He couldn't afford to lose another.

At this point, Tyson wasn't sure what to do. Should he carry him back to the car and drive home, or should he tell Kai and let him handle it? Wait, no, bad idea.

"Gou, how about we head back and continue to talk it out? I'm sure she has more to say. Or, you can stay here and wallow but nothing will change if you do that."

Tyson wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his torso. "My grandpa always says that the things we love always have a way of coming back to us in the end, but sometimes it's not in the way we expect. Do you understand?"

He did understand and then he didn't, the biggest question still raging in his head was why. Slowly he nodded, his forehead knocking against Tyson's chest slowly.

"Okay." He hiccupped out, finding his voice and pulling himself from Tyson's hold. "I'm..." Was he really sorry? No, he was just devastated.

"Don't say sorry, just move forward. Its what your dad would want right? Its what any of us would want." Tyson led him back to the car, noticing that Lin was catatonically holding her blade in her hand. Wait, that was blue and looked like... The hell was she doing with Dranzer?

The two climbed back in and looked at Lin. Tyson glanced at Gou, who had seen and without thinking ruthlessly thwacked the girl upside the head.

"Gou!" Tyson scolded.

Said teen ignored him. He wasn't one for hitting girls but that felt good. "Why do you have that?" His voice was clear again and he didn't care if Tyson understood his auctions or not. He snatched Dranzer from her fingers and held his companion to him protectively.

Lin raised her head sheepishly, not bothering to rub the knot she felt she deserved. She meant well yes but it really was her fault. She wanted things back to normal sooner rather than wait patiently for later and in that rush, she hurt someone she deeply loved.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, seemingly to herself more than anyone else.

"Why did you take Dranzer? Did you take anything else?" Tyson said, the calmest one of the three. He didn't like that she stole anything but being the offspring of those two she had to have a good reason for doing what she did.

Gou felt his pocket burn, quickly shoving his hand in and pulling out the same familiar blade. The chip in the middle glowing brightly, she was being restless again and now he understood why. The two were near.

"I took your things so no one would go through them. No one's supposed to know but Tyson, right? That was one of your orders. Only Tyson, not the others. But then I found out from some old doctor that one of the Bladebreakers was in the hospital, then I learned it wasn't one of them it was you. You are so stupid, getting hurt like that! I had to do something more. So I did what any one of us would've done, I stole so you still had a chance to live." She was still angry about some of the choices he'd made while out here. Didn't he care at all? About them, about how they felt? He was such an idiot.

Gou shifted, he was still angry but because she showed concern for him and clearly remorse from what had happened he didn't know what to say to her. He was tongue tied suddenly.

"That wasn't for you to do." He settled on saying, after a tense silence had clung to them. "You shouldn't have but thank you."

Lin pulled out the note Gou had gotten from Simy, his cellphone, his blading equipment, the cloth, and what appeared to be another folded up paper. "This is for you Gou. It's from your dad. I would guess it's for you anyway. It was in the front pocket of his pants. It fell out when the paramedics lifted him from his spot near the bottom of the stairs."

Gou snatched the paper, over everything else that's what he wanted right now. He leaned into some light from a street lamp so he could look it over. Unfolding the oddly thick thing, he saw that it wasn't a note, but a photograph.

"What is it?" He heard Tyson ask. He felt Lin lean forward, wanting a peak too and that was fine.

Gou smiled, his heart soaring for some silly reason. "It's something dad carries around. It's a picture of he and my mom. She's pregnant with me it seems, nearly nine months along." Feeling something hard and thin on the bottom left corner he looked closer and saw that cursive, gold lettering was on it.

"Thanks for the memories, Moscow, November 1st." Gou read aloud.

"Awww, I knew your dad was a big old softie." Lin cooed.

"Careful, I might just bench you in the next tournament." Gou added, a playfulness to his tone.

Lin went pale. "You seriously wouldn't do that would you?"

"I won't, on one condition."

"Name it."

Gou carefully folded it back up as he said, "Give this back to him. He needs it more than I do and I don't need _Jughead_ seeing it."

Lin took it whilst giggling, realizing who Gou meant, and put it away.

"I need a drink. Gonna go get a coffee." With that, Tyson got out of the car and strode across the street to a twenty-four hour cafe. Now that the kid's temper had been quelled, maybe he could relax a bit.

Lin and Gou traded glances. Now what?

Gou moved and went to the backseat, plopping down next to the girl and gathering up his things. The last thing he picked up was the cloth. The fabric was darker now, a single shade away from black. Gou's heart stopped momentarily and he felt the urge to go home and forget the mission.

"Did dad say anything else?" Gou asked, his mouth running on its own.

"When what?"

"When he fell." Gou put the cloth away, tucking it safely in between the two Dranzers.

"Yeah. He asked how you were doing. He asks questions, when he can talk."

Gou simply nodded some then his mind raced, a single word kicking it into high gear. "Talk?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest and tensing, fearing the worst.

Lin explained, sensing her friend's uneasiness, "Since it happened, he's been coming in and out of fevers and forgetting where he is. Even _who he is_ some of the time. This morning I heard him crying into baba's shoulder saying he couldn't find you. Keep in mind he's been in the same spot and weak so he couldn't get up and move. He's really gone downhill, and it's all my fault."

Gou felt tears stinging his eyes again, "I'm doing all that I can." It came out croaked, his voice wasn't wanting to cooperate with him.

His eyes welled up harder, biting into his lower lip as he hugged himself, gripping his semi-muscular biceps. This was so hard, so much pressure and weight on such young shoulders. Would he even be successful? He could only hope so, but the longer he was here, the more that hope kept fizzling out on him.

"I don't know if I can finish this Lin..." He finally muttered, meeting her golden eyes again as his lip quivered some more. He was, in his own way, pleading for help, but he was stubbornly unwilling and unable to fully outright ask for it.

"You can, it'll just... Take time. You have your Dranzer back so you can relax. We'll do what we can at home, you focus on the battlefield. After all, that's what you're good at. You're our little torpedo." She paused, "Or is that Makoto? I forget which. Coach Charlotte will know I'm sure." She was trying to cheer him up.

A very small chuckle forced its way out of his mouth through a heartbroken sob, she wasn't bright even on the best of days but it was actually nice to have her around. A sense, a feeling, of home, normalcy, even if it was brief.

"Well thanks I guess. Sorry for hitting you."

"No biggie, I'll just kick your ass later. Get my dad's best shoes on for the occasion."

Finding, needing a distraction for the moment, Gou wiped his tears and added, "Wanna hear something I learned?" There was an air of life back in his voice and for Lin it was nice to hear.

Lin cocked her head to one side, her hands cupping together. "Are you telling me you've learned something other than how crazy mean Uncle was?"

"Aside from that, yes. It has to do with your father." He said.

"What did you dig up?" She asked, the apprehensiveness in her brain making itself known. Something inside told her she didn't want to know but curiosity was overriding it.

"First of all, Coach Tate calls Makoto her Tornado, not torpedo. Torpedoes are cool, he's not. I'm her Pistol, and you're her Wild Cat." Gou paused, second-guessing himself on whether he should really tell her.

"Second..." He leaned into her, whispering the contents.

Lin felt the cogs in her head turn and then slow to a creaky stop. She felt like she wanted to vomit, but at the same time this was... Intriguing... And disturbing news.

Gou leaned away and waited for her response.

"You've got to be kidding me. That can't be real. Who told you that?"

Gou could see the disbelief in her features. "Who do you think?"

His company didn't give him an answer, she only sat there. "Kai told me, and I doubt he'd lie."

"Yeah ok, sure, but was he drunk?"

"No, and you better stop while you're ahead." Gou shouted out, his temper bubbling to a medium simmer.

"I don't understand, that's way too weird to be real."

"Leave that backwater village more than once a year and you might actually learn a thing or two about the world. Listen to yourself. It's pissin' me off."

"What do you mean?" Lin asked, ignoring his comment about her village.

"We don't know as much about our folks as we think we do. My dad said next to nothing about his life before I was born and yours only tells you stories about the team or when he was little in the village, never super personal stuff. Am I right?"

"Get to the point!"

"I've already said it! We don't know them as well as we think we do." Gou pinched the bridge of his nose. "I get that you're shocked, I was too but that doesn't mean you're not loved and wanted by those around you. My dad found someone else and obviously your folks made it work because they seem content." He decided to leave out the 'needing a royal family' part because she was already juggling enough as it was.

Despite it being easy to say, one sentence, it was still difficult for them to process. Maybe when they were older they'd understand it more but for right now, as with any kids their ages, the world of relationships was very new. Black and white, simple preconceptions about how things were supposed to go were all they understood.

She sat still, thinking about it all. Then her face went from surprised to pale and limp. "Ewww, I just pictured it! Why did you tell me that?"

"Payback." Gou smirked harder at her.

"You're an asshole!" Lin rubbed herself uncomfortably into her seat, obviously steaming.

"You're right, I am." Gou pretended to sound like he was sorry, but in truth he wasn't. Scowling, he added firmly, "Don't steal my stuff."

"Noted, jackass." Lin mumbled while she sulked.

"Who did you picture topping?" He jabbed after a bit, just to make her squirm more. Like he really cared, but this was too much fun not to do.

Lin's face went red and she shouted at him, "Meanie, I'm not answering that. You're worse than Great Grandpa Tao."

"Ha, you wish, you still love me."

"Barely!"

Gou howled in laughter at that one, holding his stitching sides as he slumped over. She was pissed but he didn't care, he needed this kind of thing even if it was at her expense. She wouldn't hold it against him surely.

There was a restlessness in the girl's long, red sash. Gou watched as a vibrant green glow emanated in the crimson cotton.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Y-yeah." She stuttered out.

"I have Dranzer for protection, why do you have Driger?"

"You just said why. I didn't want to come here alone."

Gou turned away, his mind filling with all the plausible consequences awaiting her back home.

"Ooo, you are so busted." There was fear in his eyes, he really did feel sorry for her. "You're not supposed to have him, _at all_."

"Eh, what dad don't know won't hurt him." She shrugged, while on the inside she was starting to sweat. Her Baba, as she called him at home, was scary when he was mad, nowhere near as intimidating as her uncle Kai but pretty close.

"I'm serious, you're dead meat when they find out. That's ballsy, no way could I steal from my old man."

"I'll be fine, because they won't find out." She happily reassured, though it was more to herself than Gou.

What was with her, had she seriously forgotten about it? "Yeah, uh no no, you're gonna die."

Lin took Driger out and the glow subsided. She smiled at the blade, holding it always made her feel so at peace, safe, and happy.

"Put it away!" Gou shoved her hands back into her sash, his adrenaline pumping at full volume.

"What's your problem? Why are you being so negative and emotional? And so... Not you?" She was annoyed and angry. Their team captain was about to get a swift kick to the groin and a bloody nose if he didn't stop.

"Quit touching me! Your hand is near my 'no no square' ya creep."

Ignoring the creep comment Gou backed away and said, "Are you that stupid?"

"No, of course not."

"Apparently so, I'm under twenty-four hour surveillance and you think you won't get seen with something as treasured as Driger? I was trying to keep you out of trouble, but forget it. If you're gonna be Granger levels of stupid, you're on your own."

The door opened and Tyson slid in with some teas and a large black coffee. Lin squealed in delight and grabbed one of the teas when Tyson held them out.

"Thank you." She quickly said before drinking a good bit of it. If she was drinking she didn't have to talk anymore, right?

Gou couldn't help but laugh as he took his seat back beside Tyson, getting settled in comfortably.

"Are you staying?" Gou asked over his shoulder, his own tea in his hands now.

Lin shook her head. She wished she could, it'd give Gou an extra set of hands and sharp eyes, but there was a reason he was chosen and not another. Not only was he picked because of the personal effects, he was truly the only one who could do this without causing significant damages.

Gou turned around; he hadn't heard her answer. "Are you staying or not?" He asked again, his voice a bit firmer, almost demanding she answer.

She pulled her straw away from her plump pink lips and showed them the bracelet Simy had on before. She loaned it to her, stating she'd wait for him patiently which Lin found super sweet. The bracelet was in the red though, barely enough for one more trip.

"I'm not able to, I'm in the red."

"We'll drop you off up the road, no one will see you there. You're a brave girl. Thanks for doing what you did, minus the accident." Tyson said as he drove through the intersections and in minutes turned onto the winding road that led up to Robert's abode.

Gou frowned; he really didn't want her to go but turned back around in his own seat. The weight of things came back down onto his shoulders with a rowdy thump.

"Just don't do anything else stupid."

"Of course, Captain." She found herself saying what she always uttered before a match, when he'd given her a once over like his dad did to their parents in his healthier days.

"And be safe."

"Yes, Captain. You too."

There was a glow and then a light. Lin pressed the button and vanished with the encompassing brightness. The light mixed with the looming street lights overhead, leaving any eyes on the outside none-the-wiser as to what transpired.

Meanwhile, inside the castle, Max tossed and turned on his soft bed. Thank goodness he was able to sleep in his own bed. Anyone on the team would agree that sharing a bed with Tyson, even if it was big enough for four people, was a pain in the butt.

Hearing another thump and then a crashing in the room next door, he got up, angrily tossing his covers off, revealing a jungle green tank top with neon orange and white striped boxer shorts. This was ridiculous. What was with all the noises?

He went out into the hall and to the right. Hearing what sounded like sobbing and wailing beyond the wooden door, Max lightly knocked and opened the door.

Inside looked like it had been hit by severe wind gusts or a bad group of partiers. Everything was strewn everywhere. A laptop, it looked like Kai's, was knocked from the desk by something onto the floor and speedily flickering back and forth from black to fuzzy white. Around the expensive item were two large textbooks. The closet was empty too, every bit of its contents on the floor.

He looked around, hoping to see Kai but he didn't, he only found a crying Hilary siting on the edge of her bed with her face in her manicured hands, sounding distraught. Her hair and night clothes, a simple pair of black leggings and a spaghetti strap top, looked like they'd been tugged on repeatedly.

Fuming, he walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her upper back. She flinched away at the touch.

"It's okay, he's gone." Max told her, his voice doing its best to be soothing.

"Oh, Max!" She sobbed, finally lifting her head to him. Her makeup ran down her face with the tears she shed. She'd been crying for a while it seemed.

Before he could even get out his first question, Hilary huffed and moved away to sit beside him, rubbing her throbbing temples in irritation as the previous events played through her mind, fueling her emotions even more.

"All I did was try and make him come to bed, and put down that cursed laptop at a decent time for once! All he does is complain about how swamped he is and how all he does is work; I was just trying to help! He got mad because I didn't want to listen to him talk about work or school anymore. All he does is complain!" Max nodded he could understand that but he knew Hilary too so he took that with a grain of salt and let her continue.

"Anyway..." She wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her gaze to her lap. "He went on again about Gou and how much he annoyed him, so I told him not to worry because he'd be out of his hair soon. He told me to shut up and let him vent, then he threw things at me under the notion that I wasn't 'listening to him properly.' There's no bruises, he just roughed me up a bit." She looked at him with one of her unfailing smiles.

"Thank you for listening."

"Are you saying, Kai's abusing you?" Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kai was hurting her? Well, considering how he acted in the past it wasn't that surprising, but it was still hard to swallow. His friend, his captain, someone he looked up to, was an abuser?

"Where is he?" Max said, a newfound anger in his tone.

"I think he's in the guest bathroom down the hall."

"Okay?" Max found that weird but went with it anyway. He dashed out of the room and headed for where she said to go.

They drove further up, pulling to a gentle stop in front of Robert's home. Tyson leaned back into his seat, drinking slowly on his untouched cup. He'd be up all night at this rate but it'd be okay. Not like he hadn't done it before.

"So?" He started, "That's their daughter."

Gou looked at him. "You know about the betrothal?"

"Mhmm. Both teams do. Mariah and Lee are happy about it but the rest of us are neutral. Answer me something."

"Ok." There was a twitch in his stomach, the nerves knotting tightly into small wads.

"Are they happy?"

"Who do you mean?"

"Mariah and Ray?"

"Yeah, they found a way to make it work. They never argued around us."

"That's good... Your dad's gotten worse, huh?"

"Yes!" Gou spat, not really in the mood to discuss it.

"What are you doing up so late?" Tyson said, deciding to change the subject.

"It's a surprise." Gou felt his body deflate, his temper diffusing.

"I see. Can I guess?"

"No."

Tyson playfully pouted. "Spoilsport." It came off whiney but he was having too much fun to care.

"You're such a child." Gou said, looking out the window in embarrassment.

"And you're an old man."

Gou turned to him and scoffed, "Am not!"

On the inside Tyson was laughing his pants off, ribbing him was hilarious. "Are to, listen to yourself. You're probably sprouting gray hairs as we speak."

"Uh-" Gou checked his hair in the light of the window, internally freaking out. "I am not!" He tried to counter stoically, but even he could hear how he was faltering.

"Easy there, junior, it was just a joke. You look great, handsome as ever." Tyson added, seeing for a moment how serious his future nephew took him. Bless his soul, he was too young to be this serious.

" _You're_ the joke." Gou muttered, not seeing the funny side of it.

Gou undid his belt and got out of the car, slamming the door to the point it shook, and stormed off inside. Tyson flinched at the noise; he'd never understand why those two acted the way they did. They were cold as stone but get them angry and their emotions ruled them, they acted more on impulse than anything else. He hoped that as Kai aged and entered into fatherhood he'd handle his temper better and teach Gou not to do what he'd been doing lately.

He got out of the car and followed him, not sure where to go from there, then he remembered something important. A cold sweat ran over him.

"Hey, Gou, how about I take you out to see the sights, a nice drive around the city?" Tyson said, catching up to him with a light jog.

"It's midnight, hardly any places are open." He told him matter-of-factly, not stopping his steady stride.

The taller man leaned into him and said, "Kai's awake, you sure you wanna deal with him being grumpy again?"

Gou moved faster to get away from him. "He's always awake and its cold out here. So what I'm not going upstairs yet."

Tyson grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place. "Gou, I'm serious let's go."

Gou turned to him; irritation evident in his features. "I have stuff to do, and I've already wasted too much time dawdling. What's your deal?"

"Gou, I have a confession to make." Tyson mouthed off, at this point he was willing to do anything to keep him from going inside.

The kid turned to him, more than a little annoyed. "What, you finally allergic to somethin'?"

"Ha, funny." Tyson stayed silent, hoping Gou would sense the seriousness of the situation.

"..."

"You two minis are not what woke me up." He started, keeping his voice low. He felt Gou's body loosen in his grip, and he could tell he wasn't going to run off, curiosity stirring.

Tyson let go of him and continued speaking, "I did hear you guys but that's only because I was already halfway down the stairs." He explained, realizing he couldn't beat around the bush anymore. He took a breath and added somberly, "They're fighting, Kai and Hilary, and it's a bad one."

"How?" Gou looked into his eyes, intent on hearing this one.

"She's throwing things while screaming at him. Their room is right next to mine and Max's, and these walls are paper-thin."

Gou made a face, one that was full of confusion. "I don't recall him saying they fought like that, and from what dad told me, she never touched booze until that art event thing where he caught her cheating. So why? I don't get it. Did he lie?"

Now he was panicking, wondering once again what was real and what was fake. His dad wouldn't lie to him, would he? He hid himself from him all his life so what would stop him from holding things back to protect him?

"Hey, things will be fine." Tyson said, trying to console him. He saw something was wrong, it was all over the boy's face. He put a light hand on his shoulder.

Gou wanted to believe him but his gut knotted up in protest.

"We'll keep you safe."

"I'm not worried about that." Gou muttered. Could this get any worse?

The front door slammed open and the two turned in surprise to see Max coming out of the doorway leaned forward with Kai on his shoulder, one buff arm held by the wrist over the blonde's tinier shoulders. Their pace was slow, a slight limp to it because of the height difference but it was stable enough. Who knew Max was strong enough to hold Kai up like that?

"Just lean against this, I know it's not ideal but maybe the cold will help some, I don't know." Max said in a panic, practically in one breath. He rushed back inside to try and find a fully functional first aid kit.

The two ran up to the man still cupping his nose and mouth. One of his hands, his right one, was badly bruised on the back of it and looked like it was swelling to twice its size.

"Whoa, dude. What happened?" Tyson started, fear consuming him.

Kai looked at them in slight surprise, his eyes showing the emotion more than anything else. He sent his teammate a glare that he could read easily.

"I know it's late, and that we have a match in the morning. You guys were loud, woke me up and I wanted to get him out of the house. You can't blame me this time pal." It wasn't the whole truth, and it was said rather rudely, but Tyson didn't care at this point. Team rank and politeness be damned, his friend needed help.

Kai nodded, still not speaking. That made sense but it was still embarrassing knowing that someone had heard the noises. And if a heavy sleeper like Tyson picked up on it, who else had heard?

Gou looked the bleeding man over, eyes centering on the ruddy droplets that gradually appeared in between the man's fingers. He suddenly felt sick and lightheaded. Giving into his instincts, Gou turned tail and walked off, feeling Kai's eyes on his back while he headed off toward nowhere.

Right when Max came out with a kit, Tyson dashed after him. Hiwatari or not, he wasn't going to leave the kid alone.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I did not plan to upload so soon but this has been in the works for awhile and Luxahheart and PreciousRoy helped me get it done. Bless them! ^^ Luxah and I even RPed the scenes between Lin and Gou, which was a lot of fun. Roy helped me straighten out the Max and Hilary scene. A big thanks to both of you! ^^**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this update! See you soon and feel free to tell me your thoughts, I love hearing them. :)**

 **R & R!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Look After You

Ten months, that's how long they'd been dating for so far.

Hilary walked down the hall, the conversation- No, the argument she'd had with Kai still buzzing around in her foggy brain. That's right, they'd fought, again.

She staggered, swaying with every step and bouncing from wall to wall like a bouncy ball, while a half-empty bottle of some brown liquor swung limply in her right hand.

Coming to the bathroom she let herself in, not bothering to ask if anyone was in there and choosing to ignore the stuff around her. Her eyes fixed on the tile floor, seeming to gaze through it, still stuck in her own head. She hazily looked around but couldn't really make anything out, her surroundings a swimming and spinning blur. She took another swig and plopped corpse-like against the closed door.

How had it come to this? Where they were at now as a couple. She never dreamed it would be like this. Most never do. She thought they'd still be happy, not dysfunctional.

She took another gulp, seething anger filling her up as the burn and sting of the alcohol hit the back of her throat once more and the numb, uncaring tears flowed unrelentingly. This was all his fault! His, not hers. How dare he say she's overreacting. That uncouth asshole.

Hilary walked side by side with Kai, the calm ocean waves lapped against the sandy shore and their feet. It was late August heading into September, currently Summer was shifting slowly into Autumn. So the weather was taking on quite a chill, but today it was alright. One could walk on the beach and not feel like they were going to become a popsicle.

"So what's with the sudden call? You never want to spend time with any of us." Hilary jabbed, nudging the air in between them, Kai stepping steadily to the left of her. The ocean was hitting him more than her but he didn't seem to mind.

"I have a question." Kai uttered, the brisk breeze hitting his torso, tossing his dark clothing majestically, mainly his trench coat and scarf.

The two came to a stop, Hilary copying Kai. "What is it?"

Her heart pounded in her chest. What could he want to ask her? Whatever it was had to be important. Kai wasn't one for talking, let alone asking questions.

"Wanna go out for coffee sometime?" It came off flat, but he knew well enough that she could read the emotion underneath.

She blushed, her ruby eyes twinkling in the soft hues of the low lying sunset. "Sure."

This was unexpected but wonderful. She never dreamed she'd be dating _him_ of all people! In an instant the shock died down and bubbly elation, the school girl kind of happy, replaced it. She tackled Kai to the ground with yells akin to a dream finally coming true. Icy water splashed around them as they landed with a bound.

Kai blinked, surprised by her reaction. He knew she'd be happy but he never predicted this. His heart was doing flip flops, his stomach joined in soon after. He relaxed into her hold and embraced her back, holding her pastel coated frame to him. Maybe this would turn out better than he'd hoped. Only time would tell.

Four months in, and things were going great. They were talking any chance they could and while Hilary did things for Mr. Dickenson to further her life, Kai was gearing up for college. Already doing things to make himself look better to the higher ups and also in the process of taking over the family company. It was all going swimmingly. It was really too good to be true, and both prayed this happiness would last. After all the personal hardships, they needed it.

However, six months in, things started testing them. At the same time college rolled around, Kai was handed his transition papers. So now, according to the government, Kai was a full-time college student with a booming business on the side, really it was more difficult than that. Not only was the company well established, but it had been long-owned. It ran in the family so it was inherited. Truth be told, the demands were much higher than that of a 'booming business.' He didn't plan on getting both at once and it didn't make much sense to him really but oh well, what could he do?

Hilary was given a full-time position at the BBA, she was Mr. D's assistant basically. Man, that was a job and a half.

Hilary walked into his apartment, the digital clock on her phone beeping 7:45PM. She looked half dead and ready to hit the sack but that didn't matter, she had to make someone's hard day a little brighter. She wasn't living with him but there's was no way she was going home to her mother's on a Friday night. She needed her boyfriend. Especially after not seeing each other for a month due to their schedules conflicting. She worked day and slept all night, while it was the opposite for him. Kai was a night-owl for now and just slept when he could. Usually power naps and loads of coffee.

She closed the door and carelessly tossed her stuff to one side on the floor.

"Hello!" She chimed happily, removing her shoes and heading further in.

"In here!" Kai's hollered, his voice traveling from down the hall, where he was currently in his study.

Hilary trotted into the small room around the bend of a thin corner, her navy green skirt and short sleeve, powder pink top flowing with her movements.

"Good evening, my dearest Darling. Did you sleep well?" She beamed, her eyes falling on him. She had some extra pep in her step all of the sudden. She felt like she could run around the world. Just the sight of him made her feel better. Hearing his voice sent rays of joyous warmth through her being. Just imagine what holding him would do! Oh, and his kiss, that was on a whole other level entirely!

"Mhmm." Kai answered almost mindlessly, not sparing a look up from his paper he was currently writing something down on. The only time his eyes moved were to go to the screen of his laptop sitting on the corner of his desk before going back to his paper, his pen flowing flawlessly against it in even strokes.

Her smile instantly faded at his indifference. She felt a sheet of ice slam down and stand upright between them, the coldness encasing her heart. Had she done something to upset him? What was up?

"Um, is everything okay?" Hilary asked, hesitantly taking a few small steps up to the man she called home. "Am I interrupting something?" She added sheepishly, almost like she was afraid to ask it.

"I'll be with you in a minute." He spoke quickly, as if she were a client, once more not looking up from what he was doing. All he had left were a few lines. He'd be able to stop and take a break for a few minutes after that. Only to do it all over again after he had some more coffee in his system.

Hilary put a hand to her hips, the other gripping the edge of his desk in annoyance. She silently watched as he reached the last line and glanced up at her briefly before writing something else down again.

"Welcome back to reality. I'm your girlfriend, remember me?"

Kai let out an irritated huff, yes he knew and could remember. Why couldn't she just hold on for one more second, he was almost done. This was important, it was due in two days! This time, he didn't bother with responding aside from the usual grunting noise he often did. A few last strokes of his pen he was finally able to set it down, no more having to shift his strained eyes from the paper to the laptop. He could finally put his focus on her, them.

Leaning back into his chair, his lower back cracking, he settled his loosely fisted hands over his lap and said, "I'm sorry about that, was just caught up in work."

Hilary let out an understanding sigh, her body and mind deflating. Her irritation and somewhat anger were released in one go. She couldn't stay mad at him. Of course it was important. Why else would he be so intent on finishing it? She had been a fool, he wasn't ignoring her, he was being a responsible adult. Like she was when it came to her career.

She gave him a soft, serine smile. "Its okay, I flew off the handle, like always. Can you forgive me?"

She watched as he stood up from his chair and stretched. He slumped back down into it with a graceless plop. She frowned at that. Like her these past months, he looked beyond exhausted, on the verge of collapsing even. The poor guy.

She leaned in and asked, "Need me to get you anything?" She pretended to sniff and moved away quickly, holding her nose closed as she said, "Along with your deodorant. Peu!" She took her hand away and smiled at him, trying to be goofy. Usually it worked but only time could tell.

Kai arched a brow, he didn't smell bad. Did he? Resisting the urge to check himself, he shook his head at her.

"I'm fine, what's with the sudden surprise?" He asked, a faint smile forming. He was hoping to detract her from his possibly smelly pits.

Hilary flashed him another grin and said, "For the record you smell great... I just wanted to drop by. Hang out, ya know? We haven't seen each other in nearly two months. Just couldn't find the time, but now we have it! What do you wanna do?"

Kai's face dropped, how did it look like they had time _now_? "Hil... I don't really have the time tonight." He spoke it softly, not wanting to see her get upset though deep down he knew it was inevitable. "Maybe this weekend, I'll take you out. I can't right now, not until these papers are done."

Hilary folded her arms over her chest, strangling the invisible thing that pierced her heart. She arched a brow and said, "So, you're telling me we can't hang out for an hour or two? You just put your pen down. You are _done_ for a bit. If you want our date to be quick we'll chat over some coffee and call it a night. I want to spend some time _with you_ not your work. I understand you're busy, so am I. I get that you're exhausted, so am I, but that doesn't stop me from putting in the effort. No offense but where's your side of the relationship? That's all I want, a little bit of effort. Is that too much to ask?" As soon as the words left her lips, the hands of regret and guilt thwacked her over the head. She didn't mean to say all that, it just came out. She dreaded what was to come.

Kai shifted in his chair, mimicking her in crossing his arms over his chest and squaring his shoulders as his eyes narrowed. "Did you just not hear me? I still have things I need to do, not tonight. I'm free this weekend though. I'm _not_ done, I only stopped because you were standing there. It's not my fault you just randomly showed up at my place. Did you even text me to see what I was doing? You constantly do this, waltz in like you own the damn place and expect me to throw everything down to cater to you!" He fired off, all calendars flaring. He took a breather and reloaded his lungs for the next go.

"Where's _my_ part?" He paused, rising from his seat, his fury nearing its peak. "How about the entirely new wardrobe I paid for, for _your_ work?! Or the fact that _I_ _actually_ contact you before just showing up at your place, and I don't expect things from you."

Hilary glowered and tensed up. Man that stung but she wasn't without her own qualms. "News flash jerk! I texted you _hours ago_ , and unlike _you,_ I'm _trying_ to be sweet! And I don't think I own this place. Why would I? Its yours." She ran a frazzled hand through her hair. "I-I'll see you this weekend then. Bye!"

She stormed out the door, momentarily wondering if he'd come after her. Oh who cares! She tried. She always tried. _She_ was the one that always sent good morning and good night texts. _She_ was the one that always asked how his day was and listened to him openly, even if he repeated himself a thousand times over. She didn't care as long as the end result was that he felt better. And what did she get from _him_? The stupid waiting game. She got that he was busy, understood it completely, but so was she. If she didn't do anything, do what she did, they'd never see each other. So what was there left to do other than a surprise drop in? Deep down, she bet that he didn't appreciate any of it, none of her efforts.

Kai groaned, his over worked and tired brain trying to piece together what had just happened. He let her get to the front door before bolting out of the room, knocking over the chair in his haste to get to her and stop this.

She was right, they were exhausted but she had been putting more effort into this than he had been lately. Despite how long it had been, it was still new territory. He wasn't used to everything that came with a relationship like this, it wasn't how he grew up.

"Hil, wait!" He called just as the front door was closing behind her.

Hilary rolled her eyes and scoffed while she reluctantly opened the door. At this moment, the last thing she wanted to see was him. So much for her romantic idea. Things never went her way it seemed, well, not since all this started.

"What?" She bit, mirroring his icy nature.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up on you like that. You don't have to go though."

On one hand, Hilary was furious, but the other half of her was melting at his words. Her mom was right, she really was putty in his hands. Her eyes lit up. Even if it was just this, she'd take it.

"Are you serious? I can stay? I can cater to you and do all that chesty, doting stuff?!"

"I never said you had to leave, but, you don't really have to, uh, do all that." Kai smiled a little, doing his best to contain the rising blush. He still wasn't used to being smothered in the way she often did. Although he knew it was coming from a good place, it made him uncomfortable at times.

Hilary's mood faltered, dropping her down from her level ten cloud. As always, he didn't seem to get it. Regardless, she painted on a happy face, keeping the apology he'd just said in mind. "No, I don't have to, but I, got the impression you didn't want me around... And as for doting on you I, I want to. I like waiting on you. Not hand-and-foot but doing what's needed so you can focus on what you have to do. As your partner I have to make things as easy for you as possible, right? Even if it means giving you some space." Her eyes nervously shifted and went to the floor. Maybe, she'd said too much? Oh no, what if he saw her as clingy? Her brain raced, the little voce in her head was screaming at her to leave. To run before she caused him anymore pointless trouble.

Kai's brain came back to the trouble he had a moment ago, trying to think of a way to keep this from getting out of hand again. It wasn't that he didn't want her there, nor did he really want her to leave like this either, he was just swamped with work and school. Why didn't she get that?

"If you wanna go, go." He said in almost an uncaring fashion. So much for him trying to keep this all from getting out of hand, he was too tired to play these games with her. It was always the same thing, she'd appear out of nowhere and demand and push until he caved. It was exhausting, he was tired of it.

Her big, happy bobble deflated like a loose balloon. What? Did she hear him correctly? Well, did he want her here or not?! Apparently not! Her hands clenched into fists. She couldn't believe this, after the sweet thing he said to her! That's it, she was done for the day and he could forget a date next weekend. Jerk! How dare he build her hopes up and then dash them!

"See ya around, Mr. Hotshot!" She stomped away, deciding to go somewhere else. She needed a stiff cocktail.

Kai palmed his face, dragging it down with a heavy sigh. "Night, _Princess_!" He bit back, not even sure why at this point as he watched her go farther down the path.

"Night, _Princey_!" She shouted back, briefly turning to him, not caring at all who heard.

"Next time why don't you actually make sure I respond to your texts before you just let yourself into my home!" He yelled, his anger finally snapping through as he gripped the edge of his door he stood beside.

Hilary raced back to him, getting in his face, something she only had done with Tyson up until now. "I shouldn't have to do that! As much as you claim to love me you should be happy to see me regardless of what's going on! Are you hiding something from me? Is that it?"

Kai's back tensed as she invaded his personal space, his nails digging in the wood of his door more. Yes, he was hiding something from her, all of them, but he wasn't about to openly say anything about it. More than that, it was in the past, he had moved on. At least, he had tried to.

"Yes, you should." He spoke coolly, holding her flaming eyes with his own. "It's my home. Once more, I don't just walk into your house unannounced. Nor do I expect you to throw down what you're busy with. Like you do to me when you come over. To avoid this situation is exactly why you should check in with me _before_ you just show up. Or is that too much to ask of you?"

She stared back at him, a little dumbstruck. Wait, why hadn't he answered her question. Ugh, whatever it didn't really matter. Hurt momentarily washed over her, how could he say such a thing? "Of course it isn't, but I hardly see you anymore!" Tears filled her eyes as she took a couple of steps back.

With a pained breath she softly added, "It takes two to make something like this work, but here lately all the work has been on my end. I'm reaching out. All I ask in return is that you please reach back.. Do something, anything. Show me that you care. All I want is you, anything else that comes with you is a bonus."

"I know Hilary, I know. Things are crazy right now, on top of school and work I have to prepare the guys for another tournament coming up. Look, I said not tonight. I said this weekend, can we compromise on this at all? If you want to stay, then stay. But I can't promise I won't be busy. Especially when I have this paper due soon. If you want sometime, we can have an hour but then I _have_ to get back to it." He said in a breath, a drained, exhausted one at that.

Hilary went forward and hugged him, relief coming over her. Finally some actual effort on his part. "Of course we can." She pulled away and pecked his nose in an endearing way. She always found the face he made funny. It was too cute really.

Kai's head spun a little, and not because of the kiss. How had she gone from a screaming banshee to happy and sweet so quickly? He hadn't even really done anything, but now it felt like he had really shoved his foot up his ass.

Seeing no way out of this now, he moved back, letting her come into the apartment again and shut the door behind her. An hour, that's what he'd allow for right now and then it was back to hitting the books and hopefully he'd be able to be done before four in the morning like the night before.

"Just make yourself comfortable, I'm going to make some coffee, you want anything?" He asked as he was already heading towards his kitchen.

Hilary took in where she was like it was the first time she'd been there. It wasn't but it had sure been a while and she didn't want to forget a thing.

"Sure, just coffee." She let out, still lost in dreamland it seemed. God she missed being this happy!

Kai followed orders, again, getting the two of them a mug of coffee each. How was it that when he was free from those that had tormented and kept him held down, she was there managing to do the same exact thing? He could hardly breathe as it were when she was like this, let alone actually be able to put his foot down and flat out say no to her. He was trying to keep her happy because he did care for her, he wouldn't have asked her out if he hadn't, but he just needed some breathing room for once. He'd have been able to get things done so much quicker without her constantly messaging, showing up unannounced, and starting fights with him about not spending time with each other. But was it time she wanted, or control? The lines blurred just so that he couldn't tell.

Carrying the two mugs back into the living room he handed hers over before sitting down beside her, trying to relax but his brain was still on the looming school work and all-else that needed to be done. The long list of things he'd need to finish before training started up in the coming months with the guys kept piling higher and higher. One of the items on there was making sure he'd still be able to get through his classes while he was traveling. Nothing had been set up yet, and all because he was too swamped to even blink half the time.

"Thanks!" Hilary said, cupping the steaming mug in her dainty hands, her bubbly nature sinking in again. "So, can I see what you're doing? How's work going? Is the company going well? Are you happy to be running it?" The questions came one right after the other but she was happy so it was okay. "How many kids do you want?"

The rim of the mug barely touched Kai's lips before he had to pull it back to answer, a shiver running down his spine as he choked on his own spit.

"Bit early to be thinking about kids, don't you think?" It was the only question he could even answer at the moment, all the others had practically flew in one ear and out the other she had spoken so fast.

Hilary took a drink and added with a simple shake of her head, "I don't think so, gotta plan them out in advance. OH! Speaking of married life, how do you want our wedding to go? I was thinking pastel and floral. What about you?" She flashed him another charming smile and waited.

Slower and slower Kai sunk into the cushions of his couch, and it was not due to his aching and sore muscles. First kids now a wedding? What were they, the White Tiger Village?!

"It's not even been a year Hil, let's give it some more time before we talk about these types of things." He treaded carefully, lest he wake the beast in her again.

"Its never too early to talk about them. Once we start having sex I'm sure they'll pop out one right after the other." Hilary spouted, unaware of how childish she sounded. Even ignorant one might say. She took a breath and added, "Don't worry though, I gotchya, I won't mention it again."

Kai cringed but felt a wash of relief come over him. Thank God they weren't fixing to do that anytime soon. As hectic as his life was, family and marriage were the last things he wasted energy on.

"... How're you doing, with work and all?" He questioned, derailing from the horrible conversation. He took the silence to sip at his coffee.

Hilary blinked. "Oh, uh, its going well. I got promoted recently. Higher pay but longer hours so I'm not sure if its really a promotion. And I'm just peachy now that you're with me." She took another drink, this time gulping a good bit down.

"That's good." Kai answered before taking another slow sip, finally relaxing into the couch.

Just as his eyes were starting to slip closed his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Shifting some, he pulled it out and brought it to his face after unlocking it. He smirked a little at the picture that had been sent to him. Setting his mug down on the coffee table in front of him, he went to texting back, fighting down a chuckle as his fingers danced across the screen.

"What's up? Get a text from Tyson?" She asked. She was kind of being nosy but at the same time she couldn't help it, her curiosity was awake.

Kai shook his head at her, too engrossed in the conversation he was having on the phone to properly answer her. Another stupid cat meme was sent to him and another chuckle was on the verge of escaping him.

Hilary rolled her eyes. He seemed to always be glued to that thing. Why? She leaned into his shoulder and sighed contently.

"You make me so happy."

She looked at his phone and saw a row of text bubbles and... Cat memes? Who in the world looked at those nowadays? Her boyfriend was such a nerd.

His head went to lay on hers, enjoying the extra cushion it provided before he strained his neck any.

"... You too." He said, going through his own phone to add to the flood of memes that Ray was sending him.

Feeling annoyed, Hilary moved away. Another five minutes of this? No way. She was here, he needed to get off that stupid thing and focus on her while he could.

"Do you think you could put that down while I'm here? Its kind of rude, ya know?" She asked in her most sickeningly sweet voice. But on the inside she wanted to strangle him.

Kai sat his phone down beside him, face down into the cushion as he finished his last text.

"Sorry, just been a while since any of the guys and I have talked." He explained, slipping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her back into his side. He pecked her cheek, showing her that he hadn't forgotten she was there, physically here.

A heavy knot formed, tightly twisting his gut. That hadn't happened in a long while, not since the engagement was made public anyway. It had been a bit since he and Ray, really anyone, had talked. Just like it had been too long since he and Hilary had something like this. All because of work and school getting in the way. He had to keep in touch, no matter how brief, that's how you maintained anything in life.

A small, kind of terrible thought passed through his head. Ray wouldn't have done what she did tonight. Really none of the guys would've done it, even Tyson would've understood. If he had asked for a minute to finish work they, especially Ray, would have given it to him. He always did know when to step back when Kai needed space. Somehow Hilary hadn't figured that out yet but it wasn't like anything could be done about it now. He wasn't trying to compare the two, because they were in no way similar, but he couldn't help it. Thinking it over, Ray would've definitely been the better partner.

Hilary stirred, feeling cozy. "I know. Its okay." As she eased into his heat again something popped into her head. Did he know? She energetically sat up and asked it.

"Have you heard about Ray and Mariah? They're gonna get married after this year, isn't that great? Oh I always knew those two were destined for each other! Soulmates, just like us!"

There was a quick stab in Kai's chest, knocking the wind out of him and his hand on her rounded shoulder squeezed a bit harder.

"Yeah..." He answered numbly, releasing her from his side. He shifted away to grab his coffee again before it got too cold.

"He's told me about it already." He added in a mutter. The vibrations rubbed against the rim of his cup as another stab pierced through his chest. Soulmates was almost laughable. Ray wasn't being given a choice in the matter and by all accounts he was sure he wasn't that thrilled about it. Looked like they weren't all that different, having to let their lives be played with by those holding positions of power over them.

"This will be our last tournament." Kai let out. As much as he fought his voice to stay strong, there had been a slight crack to it. He quickly downed the liquid to unlodge the lump in his throat.

Hilary saw the light leave his eyes. She gave him a concerned look. Was he okay? Deciding she needed some air, she gingerly kissed his cheek and left, happily mumbling something about going out for a bit and that she'd text him later.

She walked outside and let the seconds-old images replay themselves. Just like when she jokingly poked him for how much he talked to Ray, anytime she brought Ray up Kai went all... Not him. Did he secretly have something for him, or was he just worried about him having to leave the team so soon? She couldn't pin it down to either or. Her head said one thing while her heart spoke another. Either way, she didn't feel like she had all of Kai like he had all of her.

Hilary stumbled through the door of his apartment, it had been their eight-month anniversary yesterday and she was still swimming from the high, along from the influence of something else.

"Hi, my Stud Muffin! How was your day?" She said as she removed her shoes and shut the door, locking it behind her with the simple turn of the deadbolt.

There was silence on the other side. Well, it was night time. Maybe he was asleep? She tip-toed further in, making sure not to hit anything.

Going into the kitchen she found Kai leaned against the counter, shrouded in the splotchy, blue-ish white light of his adjacent computer screen.

He punched the fridge door, slamming it shut, and went back to chugging back a glass of what looked like orange juice, a handful of Whisky bottles sat nearby. They looked like they'd been opened. Were they empty too? Hesitantly she took a step forward.

Apprehension was the emotion ruling her, and it filled the room. The sight of him like this sent an icy dagger into her heart for some reason. Around Kai she felt the urge to turn tail and run but she couldn't do that. She was his girlfriend, he should be able to go to her with anything.

"Everything okay, Honey?" Hilary asked, keeping her voice low and sweet.

Kai knocked back another swig of his drink and finally met her gaze.

If she could've, Hilary would've shrank to the size of an ant or withdrew into the sheets of shadows that surrounded them. Gazing into those glossy eyes, its like he didn't even see her, like he was looking past her into somewhere else. She was frozen where she stood, not knowing what to say or do. She'd never encountered a drunk Kai before but he didn't seem to be too good. Question is, how bad was he? Was he just a little temperamental, or was it akin to the Black Dranzer version of Kai she'd heard about a time or two? Only one way to find out.

"Hey, Honey. I'm right here." Hilary let out, a sheepish grin coming to her features. She wasn't really in the mood to talk anymore, and she got the feeling he wasn't in the mood either. Not for talking or even company.

"What?" Kai said, a searing harshness to his tone.

On the inside Hilary recoiled, backing away a smidge. Her bare ankles knocked against something cold and hard, making it rock a bit. It had a pointed, sharp edge and felt like it'd been crumpled, thrown carelessly onto the floor. She could feel more of them around her. Were those beer cans. How long had he been at this?

"I just, came by to see if you were okay? We... We haven't talked since yesterday. I've missed you."

Kai knocked back the rest of his booze and with the rousing slam of his shot glass, he turned to make another Screwdriver. His twelfth one in two hours, plus a twelve pack of Heineken Lager Beer.

"Uh, how many of those have you had?" Her voice was soft and quaky, something she hadn't heard since she first joined the team at fourteen.

"What's it to you, _mother_?" Kai seethed, turning back to face the woman and giving her a hardened glare. The last thing he wanted to see was her. God, why did she have to exist?

At his snide remark she felt her blood boil. Hilary looked at the trashy, can covered floor. What made him start drinking, especially like this? Did she do something wrong? She couldn't think of anything. The last thing she sent him was a picture of her in a new bikini she thought he'd like and she never got a response.

She looked at him and said, "Mother? What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means I wish you'd quit sticking your nose in my shit and leave me the fuck alone!" How could she do this to him?!

"I'm not leaving, mister, not when it's clear that something is wrong. Now what's bugging you? Its not like you to drink like this!"

"Oh look, the rebound has a spine, how cute." Kai cooed. Faking this sweetness was making him sick.

Rebound? What did he mean by that? As good looking as Kai was, he could've had plenty before her. Though she doubted it. Still, hearing that hurt.

"What's gotten into you?" She finally said, trying to hide the pain and her watery eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Now piss off, I wanna be alone tonight!"

Hilary stayed still, figuring it was best to just let him at it. She didn't want to fight.

Kai chugged the newly mixed glass in one go, not caring that he was blocking his airways. He slammed the cup down again and repeated the cycle, all while spouting off.

"Why can't you be like Ray, or anyone else from the team for that matter, you know? They- he never shows up unannounced and actually listens to me when I say something..." Kai paused, swaying a bit, his mind not connecting with his mouth anymore. "And none of them bother me with stupid shit like pictures! You look great and you know it, you don't need me to tell you! I'm so sick of my phone going off I could scream! So from now on, none of that! I don't want it! Don't send me pictures anymore, don't clutter my phone with endless stickers and cutesy stuff! And for the love of Suzaku, _quit_ showing up at my house unannounced! I _hate_ when you do that, _all_ of it! Grow up!"

Ignoring the other, more painful daggers ripping into her heart, Hilary gave him one last look, one of utter heartbreak, and stormed out into the Spring night. "You don't want pictures, fine! I'll stop! But we're not done here! I want to know what's really wrong and I'm going to find out!"

Kai watched her leave, then poured himself another drink. He'd deal with the mess later. This was ridiculous. How stupid did she think he was?!

The next day, Kai awoke on his bathroom floor, one of his long trench coats over him as a blanket. He rolled over, the pain in his head shooting forward. He picked up his phone and saw twelve missed calls and twenty-four texts. He groaned, he'd get to them later. For now, he needed a severe hangover cure.

Gou? That was such an odd name, and why did he look like Kai so much that it was freaky?

It was mid-July, and she knew the heat could make you see things at times but, seriously this kid could be his clone!

Watching their newfound company from across the dinner table, Hilary couldn't help but ponder why this kid looked the way he did over and over again. And the matches from earlier this afternoon. That one with Ray especially had her thinking how alike they were but she couldn't pin it on anything tangible, besides the whole 'crazed fan' theory.

As she watched the teenager munch at a bowl of grandpa's special spicy chili, he seemed to keep his head down. He was also eating much slower than Kai, she didn't think anyone else like that existed honestly. Gou had put on quite the display today, shocking everyone, even their captain who seemed to be keeping his distance from everyone.

She noticed Gou get up and head up the stairs. What was up with him? He seemed, for lack of a better word, preoccupied about something. Well, he was a runaway. Maybe he got caught and told to go home?

Everyone else soon followed suit. As usual she noticed Tyson sneaking off to somewhere, probably to avoid doing the dishes again, but she shut her mouth. She didn't want another lecture from grandpa about how she stepped on everyone's toes at times.

"Hil."

She turned to see Kai approaching her, his dishes empty. "Yes?"

"You're fazing out."

"I am? Oh, sorry."

Kai shrugged, putting his dirty dishes in the sink and turning on the water. Guess he'd be the one to do the dishes tonight. It wasn't something he detested per say but he didn't enjoy it either, not by a long shot. He peered at Hilary, who was still sitting at the table.

"Is everything okay?" Kai finally asked.

Hilary fiddled with her fingers. She wasn't really sure. What was bothering her? Maybe she was just PMSing.

"Its that kid Gou, don't you think he's a tad odd? I mean, he looks like he stalks you. No offense to him."

Kai shrugged as he filled the sink with soap and water.

"Most kids that age are weird." He said, rolling up his sleeves to keep them from getting wet.

Hilary carried her dishes over to the sink, her food long gone too. Unlike her boyfriend, she ate quick. "He looks like he could be your twin. It's unnerving."

Kai snorted, "Pfft, only if I was small and pathetic." Maybe that was a mean thing to say, especially about a kid he didn't quite know but there was something unnerving about him.

"He's just a fan, an over the top one, but he wouldn't be the first." He quickly recovered, dumping the plates and bowls into the sink gently.

Hilary ran a hand through his hair and let it rest on his scruffy cheek. "Kai, just be careful. While managing, I've met a few fans and they've lived up to the 'obsession' label. Be on your guard."

She removed her hand and pulled out an appointment card. Holding it out to him she said, "This fell out of your pocket. It's for a nail salon." She couldn't help but giggle at that. Waving the card she added, "Never took you the girly type."

Kai's cheeks flared in a faint blush, quickly taking the card from her and pocketing it. "The face paint wasn't enough to convince you?" He played along, though he felt every form of embarrassment one could have skyrocket.

Hilary wiped her watery eyes. "I'm sorry. Didn't know you'd take it so personally. You do you. Anyway..."

She pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of Mariah flashing her engagement ring, her eyes beaming with happiness.

"Look! Ray finally got her a ring! It's green tiger-eye on a gold band. Pretty, right? Oh, I'm so jealous!"

Kai's eyes shifted to it, his fingers that were hidden under the suds inside the sink tightening around the sponge in his hand.

"Mhmm."

Hilary's eyes narrowed at that. Wasn't he happy for them?

"What's with the indifference? You should be happy for our friends."

She went up from behind and pressed herself into his back, her slender arms ribboning around his neck sensually, a single foot popping up into the air.

"Just like they'll be happy for us. I know I'll be an _open book_ come nightfall." She seductively whispered it into his ear, lingering there for a second or two before kissing the crook of his neck.

Kai fought the involuntary shiver running through his hormone riddled body, slowly leaning back into the embrace as a smirk wound its way over his pale lips.

"I _am_ happy for them." He lied through his teeth.

How could he be happy when he knew Ray's hands were being tied behind his back, feelings aside, he couldn't be happy for him because Ray wasn't happy for himself. That would be cruel, even for him.

The smirk fell when he caught her other comment.

"We talked about this..." He warned in a low whisper, though he kept himself steady in her heated embrace.

"Hey Kai?" Speaking of the devil, Ray's voice slipped over the two of them as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry!" He spat out in a higher-pitched tone, his golden eyes widening. He choked on his spit, then stumbled over his own two feet to turn himself around and get out. In the fumble, the plate he had been carrying in dropped from his hands, the glass shattering along the floor.

"Shit, I'll get that." He panicked, his heart picking up speed while breaking all at the same time.

Kai rolled his eyes and removed himself from Hilary's hold, his stomach twisting again. He could feel her fiery glare on him as he approached the crouched man picking up shards of ceramic.

"Let me help." Kai said as he bent down, all of his weight on a single knee.

"Kai!" Hilary said, her anger clear.

"Busy." At his bark, he heard Hilary leave, no doubt heading outback.

"What's up?" Kai asked after a bit, the silence eating at him.

"I... I wanted to apologize for earlier." Ray spoke in a low whisper, his focus on the pieces across the floor as he carefully picked them back up into the palm of his hand.

Kai scoffed. "Why? The kid's gotta learn. If he wants to be mouthy, he better be able to take it too."

"It was still wrong of me to lose it like that, yeah he's got a mouth but so do you." Ray chuckled before the heartbreak sunk in again, glancing at the pieces in their hands and carefully tilted Kai's pieces into his own open palm.

Kai panned around, looking for more to pick up. Upon seeing the pieces in both their hands, he couldn't help but relate. "Kinda fits, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..." Ray breathed back, forcing himself off his knees to throw them away.

Kai watched him go, getting up himself. He walked up to him and put a hand in his.

"Maybe it's still usable, it's not completely shattered. Maybe we can glue it back together?" Kai couldn't stop his eyes from flickering, nor did he care to, his longtime anchor was here.

Ray's lips twitched in a smile before he pulled away, the touch lingering.

"It's irreparable." He sighed, dumping the broken pieces into the trash.

"Anyways, I'll see you later." Ray could hardly look him in the eye now, moving around him to leave.

The double meaning clutched his heart and squeezed it.

"Same." It was the only thing Kai could find to say as his comrade's back faded from view.

Hilary ran back in, her feet so fast Kai could've sworn she was floating.

"Kai! Hey, Kai!" She bellowed.

Kai snapped himself out of it, he had to. He had moved on, hadn't he?

"What's wrong?" He asked in a weird panic.

Hilary bounded to him, her eyes vibrant as always.

"Mariah just found her wedding dress!"

She turned the screen to him and on it was a picture of said woman in a white, heart-neckline, mermaid style bodice.

"Isn't she lovely? I hope ours is this gorgeous!"

Kai's eyes moved from the screen to the doorway where Ray had slipped through just second ago, feeling that sting grip his heart again.

"It's beautiful." He forced a smile, "Sorry for yelling at you earlier, just didn't want someone running in barefoot with the pieces all over the floor and get hurt."

"Aww!" She pinched his cheek, letting go after she saw a splotch of pink form. "I know! You just care! I love you!"

She kissed his lips hungrily and ran off after a bit, urging him to follow. She said she'd wait until marriage, but she wasn't sure if she could.

Kai blinked a few times, wondering what was up with her or if it was just something in the air. Or Mr. Granger's food...

He checked the sink, he really needed to do the dishes but shrugged them off. It wasn't like they were going anywhere and followed after her, catching her just in the empty hallway where their bedrooms were.

"What're you up to?" He questioned with a quirked brow.

Hilary grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her. "I just wanted to have some fun. Ya know, that _thing_ all adults do? I wanted to give my card to you. So, what do you say? We're alone, and we're both horny and happy."

"Who said I was horny?" Kai questioned, though he felt that was the wrong answer.

Gently taking her wrists he pried her hands off his shirt, taking a step back while breathing in a sigh.

"We've talked about this, we agreed to wait." He said in a firm tone, a bubble of anger slowly rising into the pit of his stomach.

Give him her card? If he'd been drunk he would have openly laughed at that. Sure, there wasn't much evidence to assume that she wasn't a virgin anymore, but how often did someone just leave articles of clothing laying about if they hadn't just done the act? Did she think he was _that_ stupid? Then again, he felt that way, and hadn't brought it up. He had kept the picture that sent him into a drunken stooper as evidence. His eyes burned holes into it every time he came across it. Yet he hadn't done a damn thing about it still. The main reason, maybe he was seeing it all wrong? Was he wrong? Maybe she went shopping and bought a guy's shirt by mistake? Maybe, maybe, maybe. A lot went through his mind making him second-guess himself, many things.

On the outside, they were as perfect as Ray and Mariah were, which also meant they were both shams and nothing but lies on the inside.

Hilary pouted, a mix of annoyance and displeasure on her dolled up features.

"Well, I've changed my mind. I want you."

The puppy dog face came out at maximum. "Don't you want me too?"

"At this very moment? No." Kai answered honestly, she liked that about him. Right?

"Got dishes to do." Without another word he turned on his heel to go.

Hilary watched in disbelief as he went. Unbelievable! Did he just say no to her?

She thought about charging after him but instead, she decided on a tallboy. At least _he_ made her feel something akin to good. Liquor usually did the trick and a great deal more.

Hilary looked on in awe. His son, Gou was Kai's son? Then a warmth filled her heart. They were going to have a boy. A beautiful boy.

"Where were you?" She asked as Kai entered their room.

"Gou wanted a bedtime story."

She couldn't help but laugh at that, her frame shifting as the man climbed into bed. Their first match was tomorrow and both were excited but that didn't mean there weren't some nerves, specifically after all they'd found out today.

"He's a bit old for those isn't he?" She asked, keeping up the smile.

"I guess not. But whatever, its over now."

"Kai?"

At his name, he turned to look at her, the blanket he was about to pull over himself falling to one side. "What is it?"

She watched as he removed his shirt, the scars from that long-ago match with Brooklyn still visible and looking like they'd never fade. It sank in. Kai was sick where Gou was from. But where was she? If she was gonna be his wife one day, was she with him or did something else happen that made her nonexistent? If she remembered correctly, Gou didn't mention her. He just talked about the others and what they were doing to help.

A wam arm slid its way around her, bringing her back to reality.

"What's up? You look distressed?" Kai asked, tired eyes gazing into hers.

"Just promise something."

"Shoot."

"Promise me, that if you fight Brooklyn, you'll be extra vigilant."

Kai made a face at that. "What brought this up? You know I can handle anything."

She put a hand to his chest. "This. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Kai kissed her cheek. "I promise. Not a chance in hell." He went to lay down but her unwillingness to move stopped him.

Kai pulled the covers over him and said, "Not completely it, huh?" He sat up again and waited, though all his body wanted was some shuteye.

"Its nice ya know?"

"What is?"

"Just having you here. No work, school, or teammates. No fanboy. Just you."

Kai nodded. It came out odd but he got it. It was nice to have time for them too.

"Likewise." He said after a bit.

Hilary leaned into his chest, forcing the man to lean back against the wall of pillows Hilary had set up along the headboard for Lord knows what reason. Kai curled his arms around her and held her tightly to him. Thanks to life it wasn't often they got time like this anymore so he'd learned to take the close moments when he could.

"We're all alone, everyone's asleep." Hilary said, drawing circles on his chest.

Kai cleared his throat. She told him it was a promise and what kind of man would he be if he didn't help her keep it.

"We've talked about this."

"And we've talked about moving to Russia."

Kai looked down at her, the tropical shampoo she used some minutes ago still pungent, filling his nostrils to the point of being nauseating. "I'm not in the mood, babe."

She pushed herself away, sitting up. "You're never in the mood. Be honest with me, am I unattractive to you?"

"No. But you said it was a promise and what kind of man would I be to take advantage of your momentary lapses in judgement? For all you know I may be terrible at sex. It took a blatant question to ask you out. I'm not the romantic type. Face it, you're dating a boring guy, Hil."

She shoved him down and straddled him. In that second she felt powerful but then that was shattered by a look in Kai's eyes she'd never seen before. Was that fear?

"N-no." Kai gently shoved her off, fighting the harshness his racing mind wanted to use.

Hiding his quick breaths, Kai slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Inside the bathroom, Kai turned the faucet on full blast, letting the cold water spray out in all directions. He ran some splashes over his face, two sets with two at a time with a total of four washes. He wiped his face afterward, rubbing like he was trying to scrub himself clean. But clean of what?

 _They're not here to hurt you. You didn't fail anyone. This isn't your fault. Its not your fault. You're allowed to say no._ He told himself this over and over again.

Taking in another breath, he calmed himself.

 _Come on, you're a Hiwatari. What are you. getting so worked up about? You're a grown man. You should have a better handle on your emotions and mental state. These shadows shouldn't be able to come back and eat at you so easily. Yet here they are, pushing their way forward. And all because she forced herself onto you? What kind of man are you?_

Kai yanked out his phone and went to sit on the toilet lid. He eyed the clock, it was worth a shot. He pulled up his contacts and wrote out a message explaining what just transpired. Rejecting how he was raised, and shoving down the voices of Boris and Voltaire, he kept going. He wasn't their puppet anymore.

Moments later he got a buzz back, luckily his phone was on the lowest setting above silent.

Ray: "Are you serious? She did what?! And what do you mean don't tell anyone? Fine, I won't."

Kai: "How out of it are you?"

Kai was referring to how Ray took sleeping tablets at times.

Ray: "Pretty out. I can barely focus on the screen."

Kai: "That sucks. Guess you won't remember this then, huh?"

Ray: "Asshole, of course I will, but I'll keep my mouth shut. Only for you."

Kai chuckled at that and typed, "Thanks."

It took a bit longer before Kai's phone buzzed in his hand again. Ray more than likely dozing off again and waking himself out of it.

Ray: "What're you going to do? Need me to make a distraction, get you out of there for a moment?"

Kai thought about it for a second, the whole thing playing in his head like a film. Part of him wanted to do that to spite her. He went back to the spew of green and purple bubbles. He typed, "I think she's asleep, so... Sure."

Ray: "If she's already asleep then just sneak out dumbass." Ray had typed, adding in a face palming emoji at the end to show how sarcastic he was being.

Kai snorted and typed, "Fine. Meet me on the balcony." Adding an emoji with its tongue sticking out afterward.

He shut his phone off and strolled out, feeling a bundle of nerves bubble in his gut.

Just outside the bedroom door where Kai and Hilary were kept in, Ray hauled his body off the couch quietly and made sure to grab his blanket to keep him from freezing. Heading to the balcony's door, slipping through and closing it behind him without disturbing the others. Waiting for him, Ray pulled his blanket around his shoulders to cover himself from the cold wind that swept by.

Kai stepped outside and instantly got slapped in the face by Mother Nature's current mood. How had he forgotten his shirt? Oh well.

He walked forward and leaned over the edge, using his muscular arms as a cushion.

"That'll perk you up." He told him, briefly peering at Ray before looking out at the horizon again.

Ray arched a tired brow, the cold air stinging his cheeks and making them flush.

"What would?" He yawned, trying to stay on his own two feet as he stepped up beside him. "And where is your shirt?"

Kai snorted, looking at him completely now, no longer able to fight the grin that wanted to come out.

"Calm down, and I meant the cold. Are you warm?"

"No I'm freezing." To emphasize, his teeth clicked together as he rubbed. At his covered arms.

"Are you okay?" He questioned while he could still coherently focus on what was going on.

Kai grunted and with a lean, pulled Ray to him. To outsiders, it would appear that he'd fallen over and was using Ray for support. Ray having come out to help him, but to the two in the know, it meant more.

"I'm fine now." He muttered, not sure if the flush on his face was from the cold or his own heat.

Ray let out a sigh, as much as he liked the contact and all, he knew it was risky. Despite everyone passed out and the heavy curtains along the windows closed.

Instinctively Ray put his arm around him, keeping his attention on the night sky above them.

"She doesn't know, does she?" He questioned in a low breath, and the question would have seemed like something was going on that shouldn't have, but once more to the two of them, Kai knew what he was asking.

"No. Does Mariah know, or is she still blissfully ignorant?"

Kai tucked him closer to his side, the heat surrounding the two. His mind was juggling many more questions, but he knew to just do one at a time considering how late it was.

"Blissfully ignorant." Ray chuckled lightly. "Then again so are the others, not like it's their business and besides it's in the past." He said, stinging his own heart in the process.

Kai felt a knife plunge into his. Had Ray really let go? But he had too, hadn't he? Taking in all around him he came to a mixed conclusion. He hadn't let go, not at all. Despite dating and trying to make things work with someone else, he still kept a room in his heart for the white tiger.

"Is it?" He let out.

Ray sucked in some of the cold air into his lungs, "No." He answered, his fingers clutching to his blanket tighter as the others gripped at Kai's back some more.

"Just... We have to move on, it'd be easier that way when the time comes."

"I know." Kai said, feeling another stab. Then he growled out, "Politics sucks."

Letting the bitter winds toss his hair like a lover's hand, Kai let the moon catch his eye.

"How was it shopping with Gou?"

"It was... Kind of weird. To be honest. He's got a mouth, doesn't know how to lighten up. You'd think he's some old man stuck in a kids body with how he acts." He answered before a thought passed his mind.

"Acts like _you_." He hip bumped Kai beside him, his tone teasing.

Though of course that made more sense than the old theory. Kai _was_ Gou's father, of course there would be similarities between them.

Kai moved to the side a little, stabilizing himself before he fell. He took all that in before bumping him back the same way. Sounded like the kid, and Ray was right. Maybe he could bring it up to the kid later, kick him in the pants a bit.

Ray nearly lost his footing at the bare hip hitting his and grabbed Kai before he toppled. Though with the shift he really did lose his footing. In trying to recatch himself a second time, he turned to press his back against the railing, though he hadn't let go of Kai's back, and dragged him with him.

He blinked a few times, biting his lip after smacking his back into the hard, thick, railing and glanced up at him now closer than before.

"What... What was the question?" He stuttered, his cheeks flaring and this time not because of the cold wind.

Kai looked the man over, backtracking in his head how they got into this position.

"I didn't say a thing." It came in puffs of white air, making Kai seem colder than he actually was.

Hearing teeth again and feeling some shakes, Kai put his arm around Ray and sat the two of them on the floor, letting Ray move to his right with the thick blanket going around them like a tent.

Feeling something heavy plummet into his stomach, Kai knew what it was from. He was avoiding something, it was a subject he always avoided.

With trembling lips he said, "I can't believe she was going to rape me. I never dreamed she would."

Ray's stomach dropped, "I'm so sorry. How far?"

"Not very. I got her off of me, but still, what I saw in her was... It was how Boris used to look at me before he'd-"

Kai cut himself off, unable to fully say what he did to him. With Hilary it was different, he'd stopped her, but Boris and the others... He felt himself fade out into nowhere, the world around him going black while his mind went back in time.

"Kai. Kai come back." Ray touched him, hoping he wouldn't startle him. Seeing the far off look in his eyes always scared him. He knew he had to act quickly. He was fixing to lose him for the night if he didn't bring him out of it.

There was a faint echo, a distant voice. Was someone calling him? With a few blinks Kai felt his soul start to fall back into his body while hearing Ray's voice again.

"Huh?" Kai breathed it out as he fully came to, turning to the man as if he'd startled him out of a deep sleep.

"You turned off again." Ray explained. "But you're safe, you're here with us."

Kai nodded, licking his lips to stifle the oncoming tears. "Yeah, I, I know."

He turned away, unsure of what to do now. If he left the conversation as is, he'd make Ray worry. If he stayed, he'd make things awkward. He was the king awkward.

"Does she drink?"

Kai tensed at the question. "Yes, and before you ask, she drinks often. I'm not sure when she started it."

He shrugged, feeling the defeat wash over him. "Maybe it was stress. Maybe it was me."

Ray leaned his head onto Kai's shoulder, comfort radiating from his being. If it were possible he'd will Kai to feel better. Love-interest or not, no one deserved to go through all this man had.

"Just leave her, before something worse happens."

"You make it sound so easy. But its not." Kai choked. "We have shared history." He lowered his gaze to the icy floor. "What if I never find someone else? I can't bare another heartbreak."

Ray just stared at him in silence for a minute before pushing himself off the ground. He went back to the railing, staring out at everything again.

"You will..." He breathed quietly, "You'll be fine, it'll hurt for a little but in the end, you'll be better."

He prayed he was right, that Gou wasn't Hilary's or a product of some other ill-love, but he could be wrong. Though most of his inklings weren't it still bugged him. Oh well, only time would tell.

Kai groaned and copied his movements. "If you say so."

Deep down he knew Ray was right though. Standing next to him now, Kai felt a warmth he hadn't in a while. He felt more at ease for some reason. He looked out at the stars.

Ray rolled his head onto his shoulders and took him in again, a small smile coming over his lips, a fang slipping through.

"Since when have you been so sentimental?" He joked, hoping to lighten the air.

Kai scoffed. He just had to push that button, didn't he?

"Since I fell for you." A shy, content voice escaped him.

This wasn't like him at all. He was complete mush but he couldn't help it. His walls were down and his mind seemed to stop, his stress and anxiety levels reading at zero.

Tears suddenly pricked at Ray's eyes. Moving to gaze at some random mountaintops in the distance, he held them back as best he could. If it wasn't for the betrothal everything would have been different. Things would have been perfect. They wouldn't be standing out in the freezing cold because Hilary wouldn't have done what she had to him. Maybe he was being selfish because he wasn't putting the village or its core values first but if he had a say at all, he wouldn't be marrying Lee's little sister. He never asked for this but alas a lavender-marriage was in his future. It was on the horizon, less than a year away.

In the distance, Ray picked up on the soft pounding of drums and a piano. Someone must've had their window open. Followed by either a melodious cello or a violin, he never could tell which. He knew that song. It was _Look After You_ by The Fray. He had it as Kai's ringtone. He looked at Kai and saw that he heard it too, recognized it. Maybe he had it too?

Ray slipped his arm back around Kai to hold him again. Facing him he asked, "Any chance I could say thank you?"

Kai looked at him, doing his best to hide the rosy color currently painting itself onto his cheeks. Thank him? He hadn't done anything but whine. At least that's how he felt. He knew he was just venting with a friend, but he couldn't help but wonder if...

With a pounding heart, he took his chin in the bend of his forefinger and the ball of his thumb. Kai lowly said, "You already have."

Ray blinked in confusion, though he didn't pull away. "I haven't done anything."

Kai's lips turned up into a soft smile. Ray was so cute when dense. His brain gone to fuzz.

"I beg to differ, kitten." He whispered, his mind faded too. His body was now left to its own devices which meant one thing... Kai was acting on impulse.

With a soft blaze, Kai leaned in and let nature take its course. He kissed Ray slowly, allowing the heat to warm their frigid lips and then spread through them.

The feeling of tiny fingertips tapping told him that snow was falling but he didn't care, he'd already found his shelter.

 _If I don't say this now, I will surely break_

 _As I'm leavin' the one I want to take_

 _Forgive the urgency, but hurry up and wait_

 _My heart has started to separate_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Be my baby_

 _Oh, oh..._

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Be my baby_

 _I'll look after you._

Ray pressed in, his heart threatening to break free from within his chest as he gripped to pull Kai closer. Forgetting the others, the fact that Kai was with someone else.

Selfish, that's what he was, how he felt at that moment, as he deepened the kiss. It had been too long, way too long since he had felt this. Felt him like this.

 _There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

 _Will you, won't you, be the one I'll always know?_

 _When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

 _You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Be my baby_

 _Oh, oh..._

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Be my baby_

 _I'll look after you._

 _And I'll look after you..._

 _If ever there was a doubt_

 _My love she leans into me_

 _This most assuredly counts_

 _She says most assuredly._

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Be my baby_

 _I'll look after you._

 _After you._

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Be my baby_

 _Oh, oh..._

Kai held him closer, his hands flowing like vines in the raven colored stream that was Ray's Rapunzel-esque hair. He could feel Ray's heartbeat through his chest. Since the aftermath of BEGA and his painful stint in the dojo where Ray helped mend him back to health, he hadn't felt this high.

 _It's always have and never hold_

 _You've begun to feel like home... yeah_

 _What's mine is yours to leave or take_

 _What's mine is yours to make your own..._

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Be my baby_

 _Oh, oh..._

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Be my baby_

 _Oh, oh..._

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Be my baby_

 _Oh, oh..._

 _Oh, oh_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Be my baby_

 _Oh, oh..._

Kai pulled away, the need for air taking over. Man it sucked being Human. The snow had stopped for now and the familiar smells of mint and fading tobacco mixed as they inhaled. He stroked his hair, running his right hand through the soft, dark strands again, not wanting this to end.

"Thank you, for all the care." He said, the hushed tone ever-present, almost like he was telling him a closely guarded secret. And in a lot of ways, he was. This felt like Romeo and Juliet at the moment, but both knew that.

Ray tried as best as he could not to inhale too heavily, but his chest still heaved.

"I just wish you would listen to me. Leave her. At least one of us can be free." He breathed out.

"I don't want to see you hurt more. I've already done enough of that, and the guilt will be with me 'til the day I die." Ray added, on the verge of begging.

The guilt that ate at Ray was where he'd said no, where he knew he'd broken his heart. He hadn't told anyone about the engagement until last year at that party. In truth he hadn't planned to. Keeping quiet was what left Kai asking why and moping for months on end. It was hard to watch. Now here they were, both unhappy and trying to get by.

Kai leaned his forehead on his with a heavy breath, their bangs melding seamlessly.

"I've already been hurt, and it wasn't by you." Kai's crimson eyes were pleading for him to understand that. He pulled away, his cold nature returning. It was as if someone had flipped a switch. "Circumstance is the bitch who cut me."

While he moved away to head in, Kai kissed his cheek, letting the breeze carry it.

Ray fumbled to grab his hand, halting him before he got back inside.

"Stop lying, I know I hurt you because it's hurting me too. I said no and scarred you. There's nothing I can do about my predicament, but I can't stand to see you doing this, she's not worth it!" He knew he was stepping a line, but at this moment he really didn't care though.

Kai looked between the door and Ray while a breath went past his nose. He stepped up to the man, standing toe-to-toe with him.

" _You_ _didn't_ _do_ _anything_." He said slowly, his anger emphasizing every word. "And furthermore, _I_ will not be the reason this team splits. Not again!"

"She's not the team, we are! It wouldn't be your fault anyways, but after what she tried to pull tonight how can you even defend her?!"

"I'm not defending her. I'm defending myself and trying to keep my already questionable reputation intact for the time being." Kai pulled him to him again, but this time it wasn't for love, it was to say something he hadn't planned on ever saying.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and said frankly, "I will break up with her, I'm just not sure when."

Kai had said that to himself time and time again since he'd gotten that text but something in him told him he meant it this time. But another happy moment could come along and make this statement just another null and void one too. If he were to be honest with himself he wasn't sure how he felt about her anymore.

Ray reached up, cupping Kai's frozen cheeks in his equally frigid hands. "Forget about what other people think or say about you, all of that is in the past where it belongs. We know who you are, deep down, and you're the best thing to have ever happened to all of us. We wouldn't have gotten to where we have without you, never forget that."

Kai took his hands in his but kept them where they were.

"Yeah... We thought _we_ were too." He'd tried but no, he couldn't let him go... Not completely.

Ray's lower lip trembled, "And you said I didn't hurt you." He softly chuckled, rubbing his thumbs against Kai's cheeks as he looked into his eyes. Wanting to get lost in them again.

"You still are the best thing to ever happen to me, even if I can't keep you."

Kai's breath caught in his throat, the air resembling the mental daggers he felt pinning him down. He kissed Ray's left palm as he leaned into his hold. The curled fingers of his own right hand tightening around the other's. "As are you."

He couldn't stop the tears. Why was he even crying? It didn't make any sense. Earlier sure, but not now. He was a man, their captain, he had to hold it together. He had to set an example for the team, for all those he came in contact with.

"You could never hurt me." He roughly choked out, strangling the sob that wanted to come out.

Ray's eyes mimicked Kai's own, the flood gates opening up despite his best efforts to hold it all together.

Even if Kai said he could never hurt him, he felt it. Felt how this kept coming back up to haunt them in the worst ways possible. If that party hadn't happened, if he hadn't crossed that line between friendship and love, would they even be in this mess?

The selfish part of him came back with a flare. The hand on Kai's cheek that was free slid gently across his face to the back of his head and pulled him back into a gentle kiss.

Kai's eyes snapped open at the familiar warmth but the heat of his tears still stung his face, telling him he wasn't dreaming. The cold surrounding him seemed to fade along with the new tears that were on the edge of shedding. As always, magic seemed to unfold with Ray around and this was no exception.

That party a year ago had been the true start of him realizing how he felt for him. Besides his confession at eighteen, that party was proof that this wasn't just a curious phase or a one-off notion like most teens seem to have. He didn't regret it, the only thing he regretted from it was not having a clear memory to recall. Something to grasp onto when the frenzy called his life tried to drown him.

Kai felt his arms go slightly limp, and his knees start to buckle, meaning that euphoria had settled in. This was pure bliss. And in his heart he doubted he'd ever be this happy again. Though he tried, seemingly endlessly and sometimes to his detriment, it was ultimately futile.

Breaking apart with little air in his lungs, Ray finally pulled away from him completely. That was wrong of him, having put Kai in a position like this where he was being unfaithful to Hilary.

"I'm sorry."

Russia's arctic sting brought him back down. He eyed the man and said, "Don't be."

"Now get some sleep. We have a big day ahead." Kai ordered, already waking back inside, his heavy steps treading on the ice and slush covered concrete.

Ray sighed, running a hand down his face. He gathered up his discarded blanket before shaking it out and slipping back into the hotel sweet. Clocking Tyson and Max curled up next to each other, he smiled to himself before settling back down on his couch, with his frozen blanket left on the ground.

Kai went into his room, _their_ room, and climbed into bed. Cuddling up to Hilary he ignored the pangs in his chest, willing himself to sleep like he had many times over the years.

Kai awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, barely letting it go past the first beep before slamming his hand down on it. He unfurled himself from his partner and groggily sat up. He slid the top switch on the horrid black box to the left, and with a barely audible click, he shut it off.

He sat there on the edge of the bed for a minute, mentally preparing himself for the day. It was here, their last tournament ever. He never thought this day would come, not in his wildest dreams did he think of it actually occurring. Feeling his head bob up and down with a slight jerk upward, he realized he was on the verge of falling back asleep. In his tiredness he remembered why he never used his phone for an alarm despite it having one and supposedly being more accurate, he detested the light of his screen first thing in the morning. With a gentle shove he got to his feet and shuffled out of the room.

He glanced around the room, seeing everyone asleep, even Ray was sound asleep it seemed. He walked by the bed and smiled lightly at the view of Tyson and Max cuddled up. They were so far deep in the closet when it came to each other that they were finding New Years Eve presents.

Putting a finger to his scruffy chin, the thought of shaving crossed his mind, but pushing that to one side for later, he contemplated taking a picture of the two but figuring the flash would wake them he waved it off.

Ah, what the hell? Opening his camera, Kai switched off the flash and held it up. With a few presses of the button, something he never thought he'd get became a story he could later tell.

With a Cheshire grin on his face he strode over the kitchen, his mood somewhat lifted from getting something bitchin'.

As soon as he got his coffee, Kai caught sight of the table and remembered he still had something to do. Two tall piles of paperwork stared impatiently back at him. With a groan he pulled his computer bag off the nearby counter. With any luck he'd have an hour to get things done before everyone started moving and grooving to gear up.

Ten minutes in, and unable to concentrate on the lengthy payroll transcript on his screen, Kai decided to close the lid. Getting up from the table he gathered his stuff and strode back into his room. There he found Hilary sitting up and texting someone on her phone. His eyes narrowed at the screen, momentary pondering whether he should stand there and watch her a minute more.

Shrugging off his nerves, Kai approached the bed and idly stepped by, heading over to the shower. Subtly shifting his sights to her screen he saw that she was texting her mom. Once again, his big assumption was wrong.

Closing and locking the bathroom door, his usual band of thoughts started to rain down, mentally straining his shoulders with all the weight of a humongous cinderblock.

What if the picture was meant for her mom, and she was asking her opinion on the swimsuit, like most close children do? What if that shirt was an old one from her father that she found in the attic, and her mother said keep it, so she did and she just never told him about it? Really, it wasn't any of his business what she kept in her closet. What if the other guy's name was under someone else's, like a friend or a family member? What if the name listed wasn't really who she was talking to, and she was _still_ playing him for a fool?!

Letting the water cascade over him in swift droplet rivers, he pondered her side of things too. If she wanted to, she could list off her legit reasons for thinking he would cheat on her. He hardly ever called, really he preferred to text, but when he did it was short, concise things then he had to go and get back to work or school, whichever he was doing at the time. He was always busy, but he really was busy and he had proof to back up his side of their courtship. What did she have to show for her assumptions? Well, if she had any to begin with that is.

Kai hurried, knowing they were on a tight schedule today, all of them. For once it wasn't just him. Though he was used to it, it still sucked going through it alone every other part of the year. Sudsing up his long, slightly jagged hair, Kai ran over the matchups for today, and subsequently the strategies for each round.

He stepped out of the steamy shower, securing a maroon colored towel around his firm waist. He was well hung nowadays so he had to be extra careful in tying it. Didn't want the tabloids, or Gou, seeing something like that. Not that he cared really, he looked damn fine and would gladly pose nude for a magazine if paid well but he was still an influence on younger eyes. The cameras were on him, so in his ever-racing mind, he had to be careful at all times.

"Good morning." Hilary chirped, as her chiseled man stepped into the room. "Enjoy your shower?"

Kai nodded in her direction and said, going over to the wardrobe,"Morning."

As Hilary watched him put on his familiar gear, she saw how tense his back was and frowned.

"Hey, Kai?" She asked, wanting until he was done dressing, and just straightening himself up.

It had been a good bit since he heard her say his name outright like that. Usually it was a pet name or an endearment of some sort. Whatever was going on, she had his attention.

"Yeah?" He had something he wanted to ask her too but he'd be a gentleman and let her go first.

Hilary stood tall, though her body just wanted to shrink and sink into their bed. She rubbed her left and then stopped, nervously fidgeting with herself again.

Kai turned to her, not hearing her ask anything. That was odd. With his weighted boots pounding along the carpeted floor, Kai made his way to her. And with a tender hand, he lifted her face to his.

"Yes?" He said, as if he'd said it for the first time.

"Um, about last night..." Her ruby eyes faltered for a minute, going off to one side.

"What about last night?" He knew what she was referring to, but he wanted to hear her say it as if they were children being told to apologize properly by their parents.

"I... I'm sorry, for forcing myself on you."

It came out small, like she was too shy to properly say it. Oh well, it was good enough. Kai mentally shrugged, its not like she knew anyway. No one did really. Chief maybe but he was nosy by nature so he didn't count.

Kai didn't say anything, he just slid away and went back to finishing up.

"Get ready, we don't have a lot of time." He ordered, captain mode on.

"Right." Hilary did as told, knowing that disobeying meant a military style lecture and she didn't want that, none of them did. Once, or in Tyson's case infinity, was more than enough.

About ten minutes of awkward silence passed before Hilary spoke up again, both ready with Kai on one side of the bed and she on the other, their backs to each other.

"Is there a reason you always compare me to the others, to Ray?"

Kai tensed, stopping his mechanical work on Dranzer, pausing the turn of his newest attack ring.

"I don't. Never have." He clicked it into place, the coldness of the steal rushing through him.

Hilary turned sharp and whipped her gaze to him. "Yes you do! You have, _twice_." She bit. In his defense he was plastered, wreaked of booze, and probably didn't remember a thing from that night, but then there was the other argument at his house. What was the excuse for that one?

Kai turned to her, his left hand pressing into the mattress. "Hilary, I'm serious. I would never and have never compared you to the guys, especially not Ray. I mean, you two are nothing alike. Not really."

"Bullshit!" Hilary shouted.

Kai glared and put a finger to his lips, silently signaling her to hush. As usual, she understood but didn't seem to care.

"Let them hear!"

Having enough, and his already short temper being amplified by a bad mood, Kai grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the bathroom.

Quietly closing the door he shouted, "What?!"

Hilary, flinched under his tone, taken aback by it. She hated when he raised his voice at her.

"No, keep going. We're alone now. You were accusing?"

Hilary regained her composure and spouted, "You compare me to the guys way too much. I'm not a part of your military Kai."

Kai thought back. Ok, she was right about one at least. "I compared you to him out of anger and frustration. My bad, I shouldn't have. But, none of them would've done to me what you have. Especially not Ray. He's like a brother to me, they all are. And you being with us for not as long don't know me like they do. Not to be sexist, but they're all guys, they get me. You're a girl, its a bit harder for you to grasp."

If her jaw could've it would've come unhinged because of how far her mouth fell open. "You arrogant asshole!"

Kai scoffed. "Got anything new in there toots?"

Hilary flared up, squaring her shoulders. No way was she done. "You're an egotistical workaholic! You're the one who has absolutely no idea how women work! Most of my friends being men, I've learned a thing or two, but you? Honestly do you even know a girl? I mean properly. You never take time for me, for us as a couple. And if its not work or school you go on about, it seems that kid takes up your time too! If you're so miserable than quit, drop everything and do your true passion!"

Kai took in a breath, seeing her point. "I _try_ Hilary. I compromise, communicate, but you won't meet me halfway. You- we barely can agree on anything anymore. Anything I suggest gets shot down or goes in one ear and out the other like I'm invisible, so what's the point in speaking up?" He stood stiff, his mouth snapping shut.

Then he added, "As for quitting any of it, you know I can't. My grandfather is still pulling the major strings and has my hands tied so tightly I'm lucky I can move at all. And welcome to adulthood! Life gets in the way sometimes and you are just going to have to deal with it. I can't help it, just like you can't help what your work does to you... Like I've many times before, you don't listen."

Hilary deflated, her body relaxing at his words. "I'm sorry, I'll do better."

Kai groaned at the situation. He felt like a broken record and Hilary was no different. Their relationship seemed to be that way too. They argued over the same things, each time worse than the last. If they kept this cycle up, there was no way they'd make to the fairytale ending they desired. Something had to give but what and who, he wasn't sure. Looking at it all though, it'd probably be him that crumbled under the toxicity.

"Will you really?" Kai begged. It wasn't verbal but the emotion was there in his eyes.

"Yes. I promise. I'll try to be more patient. I didn't know Voltaire still-"

"Most don't."

She'd heard the stories of how powerful a man he was, and they seem to be true. Even behind bars he still had Kai on a leash. At least for now.

"When will, you be free you think?"

There was a soothing nature to her tone, one he'd missed for some time and wished he'd got more of. Her gentle hands and the way she helps others was part of what made him fall for her. While his heart ultimately belonged to another, there was still room if someone was real enough.

Kai's eyes narrowed at the topic. Of all the times to bring that up but he understood why she asked. "I don't know, when the bastard croaks? When I finally croak, put a bullet through my head?"

Hilary went forward in fright and put both her hands on either side of his face, cupping his cheeks.

"Don't you dare. You're not allowed to kill yourself. Understood? We need you here. We'll find a way to get you out." There was a mix of emotions swirling in her features. From sadness and fear, to determination and anger.

While he loved the sentiment and the assurance, there was nothing no one could do. For the time-being it seemed, he was still in his grandfather's clutches.

"I appreciate it." It was all he could find to say but in a roundabout way it was the truth.

Kai smiled at her reassuringly and wrapped his fingers around her slender ones. Right then, there was a pang of guilt in his heart, the images from last night resurfacing in a speedy succession. For a moment he thought he was dreaming it all but he hadn't. He'd really crossed that line.

Thinking it over, Kai concluded he was as terrible as she claimed, a rotten boyfriend. He didn't deserve anything but loneliness.

There was a set of three booming knocks at his door and soon the two heard Tyson shouting.

"Quit bangin' you two, we gotta go!"

"Tyson, little ears." Came Max's scolding tone.

"Thanks for the image. Like I really wanted that." Came Gou's usual grumble, followed by Tyson howling as he walked off.

They could vividly picture the pose Max was doing, both knowing he was following the Dragoon wielder like the mother hen her was. Hilary quickly took action, placing a firm hand on her jutting hip and wagging a finger. Kai shook his head while chuckling a bit, struggling to contain the belly deep laugh he wanted to let out.

It was warm in room 224, and Gou had just went back to sleep after the nurse had given him some dinner. He hadn't been awake long, maybe four hours at most. The tubes had been removed by this point and the doctor had ordered him another round of, this time oral, sedatives to keep him and his mind relaxed. To the staff, and the doctor, Kai had already proven himself the firm but fair type, and they were okay with it as long as their patient didn't suffer any further.

"What? You're stuck there? 'Til when?"

Kai read over the text Hilary had sent him a bit ago. It was just passed 8:30PM, so he felt he needed to inform everyone via a group chat. Though Hilary, being who she was, got a personal message from him. Another reason he did this was so she wouldn't 'accidentally' send anything private to the guys. The team found out they were dating because of that, and no way was he going through that humiliation again.

Kai: "Until it clears up."

Tyson: "Keep us informed on Jr. ok." He added a winky face emoji after that.

Max: "Haha, ignore him Kai, he's being stupid. Still bent because I fussed at him about what he said to you."

Kai: "Like I care."

Ray: "Come on, we all know that's a lie."

Kai snorted at Ray's remark and typed, "Is it?"

Chief: "We hope you guys make it in time for Germany."

Kai: "We will Chef. I'll drive us there."

Tyson: "Stay safe you two!"

Kai sent back a thumbs up emoji and put his phone away, his eyes going to the sleeping boy again. He heard a buzz in his pocket and then another one in his bag. This was gonna be a long stent if it went on like this. Nonstop and noisy, damn it all.

It was nearing nine o'clock on Monday night in Robert's castle. The tree was up and things were officially underway, the first round of the tournament being tomorrow. Kai opened the heavy door and walked in, Hilary stepping in-toe behind him.

"You sure its a good idea to leave him alone? I mean, its Gou, and he's in the kitchen." Hilary said as she shut the door to their room, Kai going over to the office setup as usual.

He turned on his computer and said, "He's just doing some late night work, like I will be."

"Can't you take off one night? Sleep a little?"

Kai turned and tiredly glanced at her. As of late, Hilary had asked this question any chance she got and it was driving him up the wall. Why did this relationship have to feel so one sided all the time?

"You know I can't, honey. This employee register needs to be updated and I won't screw hardworking people over on their taxes."

Hilary sighed, again with the no's. This was exhausting. "I understand that Kai but you're running on fumes, please take some pride in yourself. And I mean real pride, not your boastful bullcrap."

Kai moved to say something but his phone buzzing cut him off. Without looking he pressed Answer.

"Hiwatari speaking." His tone was firmer, much harsher than even when he barked orders to the team. The volume on his phone was up all the way so he knew Hilary could hear but he didn't care, its not like he had anything to hide.

"Hey, Kai."

At the voice Kai went limp, only a bit of tenseness left in his frame.

"What do you want?" He said, his tone neutral, like he was unsure what to do. There was an audible, strangled sob on the other end of the line. "... Dad?" Whatever was going on, it was clear his old man wasn't okay.

"Its, your grandfather Kai. He just died. Cardiac arrest."

Kai's mind jumbled, oddly enough going to the time zones he knew by heart to figure out the time there in Japan. It was currently two passed 9:00PM in Germany, so it was 4:02AM (the next day) over there.

Conflicting emotions flooded him, filling and rattling his already ragged system to its core. How was he supposed to feel? This was too much at once, too much.

"Why the fuck would you call me about something like that?" Kai barked.

"... Because more than anyone, you deserve to know. Know that you are finally free. I love you son, and I'm always here if you need an ear. I'll give you all can."

Tears filled Kai's eyes. No he didn't want this. That wretched man didn't deserve his tears, none of his 'family' did.

"I love you too, dad." He strained out. There was an audible click and then the tune of the dull dial tone. The phone hit the desk and Kai numbly sat down to begin his work.

Sitting on the end of the bed, Hilary watched in concern as her boyfriend seemed to come undone, go off the handle. Her poor baby. She needed to do something, but what and how?

Hesitantly and slowly, Hilary made her toward and draped herself around him.

"I'm so sorry, Kai."

With a harder shove than he intended he pushed her off of him and got back to typing up his contracts. He was the President, more-so now than before. He was the puppet-master for once. He was going to play by his own rules, and set things right.

Hilary blinked a couple times. He was unhappy. She needed to do something for him, right? That's what good girlfriends did.

Having already had a few shots with Robert after dinner, Hilary was already emotional but now he'd done it. Kai had snipped her fuse.

She rudely turned the swivel chair to her, holding the arms of it in a vice grip. "You're on your phone all the damn time and hardly look at me. You barely kiss me, and you're so caught up in yourself you neglect us. Not to mention how differently you look at me nowadays. Its awful to go through and you're pathetic!"

"Back. Up." Kai growled low and deeply, his eyes narrowing in warning.

"I'm not backing up. I'm trying to make this work but you're too lazy to meet me in the middle!"

"Quit screaming at me!" Kai roared, having enough of this.

He watched her back off in stunned silence. He sent her one last warning and went back to working, this time scrolling over the tax documents that were sent in some hours ago.

Hilary crouched down and then plopped onto the bed. She sat up and popped open a bottle of Rum and began shooting it down in small gulps.

Unable to concentrate, again, Kai saved his progress and turned to the nosies coming from the bed.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" Hilary cried softly, the lip of the bottle nearing her lips again.

Kai scowled and went over, the logical part of his mind gone. By sticking his hand over the end, he lowered the rank bottle and said, "Tell me why you don't love me?" It was an honest question, one he'd been wanting an answer to for sometime now. When exactly he wasn't sure, he just knew.

Hilary ripped the bottle away but Kai pulled it back.

"Answer me." He commanded.

Hilary didn't say anything so Kai stood back and pulled out his phone. He glared at her once more and then tucked his phone away, deciding on a different route.

"I know you've been unfaithful to me. Have for a long while."

Hilary stammered and stuttered, her mouth moving aimlessly to come up with something coherent. "I do love you and I'd never cheat. Who would cheat on someone as hot as you? Want me to list off my reasons why I think you would though?!"

Kai pointed to his computer and spoke with a knowing grin, "Knock yourself out, sweetheart." He paused, taking in her baffled expression. This was priceless. "Its all in there, and I'll know if you tamper with anything because both of my phones are connected to it. Go on, go see. Read everything to your heart's content."

"Even your personal stuff to the guys?" She couldn't believe this. Kai was letting her do this? Maybe she was wrong? Then a thought occurred to her, making her blood run cold... What if he knew? Did he still have that picture? Crap.

Kai nodded and waited patiently for her next move. He was being smug but was able to hide it well. There's a reason the team hated making her angry and he dreaded to see her full temper when she was drunk like this. Thinking back he might've dealt with it before, but he couldn't say outright.

He watched as Hillary went through his computer, his phone buzzing every other minute or so, notifying him of certain files being messed with. Before he knew it, about five minutes passed, and he could tell by her shoulders alone how pissed she was. At him, she seemed to always be mad or irritated. So what else was new?

Without warning Hilary tossed the half-empty container at the man. In shock, Kai swiftly ducked, the bottle only missing his head by an inch, smashing on the wall next to him.

Rising to his feet his eyes filled with fire. "What's wrong? Not find what you wanted?"

She pushed over the chair and kicked the desk. It didn't turn over but the bounce did knock over his laptop, it crashing to the floor, clearly damaged now.

"You told Ray I attempted to _rape you_?!"

Kai glanced at the door, waiting with baited breath for someone, anyone to walk in and grill the two with questions. But he prayed no one would come in. No one did. Thank goodness.

Standing tall, squaring his shoulders, he shouted at her. "You _did_! And don't start with me, after all you've put me through I needed a shoulder. Gods know you would reach for one if you'd nearly been victimized."

"I _apologized_!"

"Apologies mean shit! I never _said_ I forgave you!"

"What's so special about Ray? Why do you always go to _him_?"

Kai's scowl deepened, wrinkles forming in his features, giving insight into how he'd age. He wanted to hit her, but he was a man, a gentleman, so he wouldn't.

"He's more of a comrade than you are!" He paused, gearing himself up for another round of Hell. "Also, everyone else was asleep, dead to the world, and he was the only one awake."

Hilary deflated, understanding. "... Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_! Geez you're stupid."

"Stupid?" She said, feeling offended.

"Yes!"

She growled and shouted out, "I never expected you to be so heartless. You two-timing, phony!"

Kai went red and nearly went on a very much wanted ramble, but he stopped himself.

"Wanna know what I think?"

"Do I have a choice." Kai folded his arms over his chest and went stiff while she began to move in his direction.

Hilary scoffed and went over to the bed. Kai watched her suspiciously as she went under the bed.

In the blink of an eye. Kai was ducking and dodging nearly everything Hilary could get her paws on. From small objects to big ones, he was dodging it all left and right.

"You think its okay to talk to them about our problems?" Hilary began, completely riled up. "I thought you said our relationship was private, meaning just between us? Yet here you are talking all comfy-cozy with some _other man_ about it."

Hilary had started with her collection of booze; bottles of rum, vodka, whiskey, and wine all went at Kai while she mixed in her books, along with the other stuff in her suitcases, along with his things.

"You said you didn't want anyone to know we were dating. You never gave a real reason why did you? Oh, I know, it's because you're ashamed of me! I wasn't born into wealth so you don't have anything to brag about to anyone. Right?! Fame-wise, I'm a nobody who can't relate to you... Am I wrong, you sad excuse for a man?"

He tried to interject, but couldn't. He soon he found himself cornered in front of a rather large window, feeling trapped. Kai decided to stand his ground. No way was he going to let her run all over him, not anymore. He opened his mouth to speak but then one of his thick, ginormous textbooks hit him square in the face.

The second the hardback book thumped to the floor, Kai cupped his newly broken open nose and lip. Not a moment later, one of the lamps on their nightstands was thrown at him, shattering into his hand. Dodging more projectiles Kai blindly ran out of the room, leaving Hilary to calm herself.

Kai ran into the bathroom, flicking on the light switch and closing the door behind him. Feverishly frantic manner, he began removing the shards of bulb and red painted clay from his face, he let them fall into what he hopped was the basin.

Some seconds later he felt he'd got it all and cracked his eyes open. Trembling horribly he lowered his increasingly swelling and bloody, glass encumbered hand. Leaning over the sink, he looked into the mirror and saw that he was pretty banged up. He couldn't breathe through his nose or close his mouth, and all he could taste was blood. The smell of iron soon filled room and the dull throbbing turned to fiery, rather jolty, stings as more flowed out of him and on down. He covered his face again to try and quell the yells. All while his other, less hurt, hand gripped the edge of the pearlescent vanity for dear-life.

"Kai, what the hell did I just come across?" Max stated angrily, opening the door with little regard. One glance at his captain and he knew all that Hilary said had been a sham.

"Oh my God!" The fire in his eyes went away, being replaced with fear and regret soon after.

The blonde rushed to him and after seeing all the blood and stuff in the sink he assessed Kai.

"What happened?!"

Kai didn't, or rather couldn't, say anything, he only groaned and shook with immense pain. Max took that as a bad sign and led him outside, turning off the light and locking the door in the process. There was five other bathrooms, they could use those. For now this one was condemned until further notice.

The rush of chilly night air stung his wet and blazing skin as Max hurriedly set him on the front porch. In an instant Kai heard the rush of pounding feet and internally heated up. Great, a prying audience. Just what he needed.

Somewhere in middle of this unorthodox frenzy, Kai saw Gou leave, he looked like he was ready to pass out. The poor guy, he probably wasn't used to seeing so much blood at once. He made a mental note to make up for it later. The next thing he saw was Tyson running after him. Normally he'd be annoyed at someone doing his 'job' but right now he was grateful. Then Max went in, saying something about going to look for a proper first-aid kit. What? How on earth did this huge place not have one? That confused him but he pushed it aside, choosing to focus on his breathing.

Author's Note: **This chapter had a lot of help. At this point I've quit planning because it never passes. Thank you LuxahHeart for all your help on this. She RPed the first Kai/Hilary scene and the big Kai/Ray scene. Plus she helped me sort out some finer details.**

 **This chapter was not meant to shame or harm anyone. If you or anyone you know is going through a situation of any type of abuse there are hotlines you can call. Please seek help, whether you are a man or a woman. You are worthy of love and strong, your abuser doesn't define who you are. You are enough, and still mean the world to so many people. Hang in there and reach out if-ever possible. That one lifeline is all you need to keep you going.**

 **Until next time lovelies.**

 **R & R! ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Altercations

The front door opened and closed with a soft clang. Tyson came walking into the front room with a shook up Gou at his side. Who knew the kid had haemophobia.

It had been nearly an hour since he'd seen him and Kai felt rushes of relief wash over him. The moment he laid eyes on him, Kai bolted from his position on the couch, ran over and put his arms around him.

"Oh thank God! I thought we'd lost you." He said as he hugged him, the hold tight and unrelenting. Like if he let go the kid would vanish into thin air.

"I'm fine Kai." Gou said as he squirmed, trying to breathe properly in the pressure.

Kai put a hand to his cheek and then began looking him over, a subtle worry exposing itself. Gou felt clammy, warm in some spots and chilly in others. His shoes were wet and he was splotched in dirt and debris from the forest floor, giving away that he'd fell and tumbled a time or two. Kai peered at Tyson and noticed similar markings but he looked fine otherwise.

Kai rose from his aching knees, coming to his full height. "I need you to get cleaned up and go to bed. Don't argue with me just go."

Gou nodded, this whole thing feeling weird. It wasn't like Kai to show this side of himself. What was up with him? He headed off, figuring Kai would take care of the mess he still had in the kitchen. He hadn't made a present for him yet so it was okay.

Tyson nodded at Kai and followed Gou up the steps. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Max sat patiently with the open first-aid kit on his lap. He smiled warmly at him and the blonde smiled back, giving a slight inkling into how the situation on his end had been.

Kai went back over to Max, the bandages on his nose trying to come away. Were they already full?

"That's the second set to fill up, can't believe its still bleeding." Max stated woefully as Kai sat down next to him.

"I can, that bitch."

"Round three, wanna try again?" Max said as he reached toward Kai's face and surveyed it, the tips of his fingers on the edge of his jaw. The images from the initial and the recent mendings went through his mind in a blur.

"Do I have a choice."

Max moved away and peered at him playfully while he readied another assembly line on the coffee table. "You do, but it might leave people asking questions."

"They're already gonna ask questions, especially the fans."

Max shook up the bottle of disinfectant, his right index finger pressed firmly over the clear cap. "No they worn't."

"Max, shut up." Kai growled out darkly, knowing what his younger brother was implying.

Max tore off the bandages in one move, bringing tears to his older brother's exotic eyes.

"No." The blonde added, a big grin on his face. He knew he was right and what pissed Kai off was that he knew it too. But that was tough, he wasn't going to let Kai go through that humiliation. The team knowing was hard enough, forget the globe knowing he was a victim or implying he deserved it because of all he'd done to his friends.

Max removed Kai's hands and carefully went to work, applying the spray and more white gauze and tape. Kai's nose and mouth were so urgent he'd forgotten about his hand. In the back of his mind Max contemplated taking him to the hospital and it was still possible if nothing held. Waiting a bit, they seemed to fill at a much slower pace. That was a relief to the both of them.

"Now onto your hand." Luckily this wound had stopped bleeding soon after Kai was made to sit on the couch. The bloody, yellow dish towel at their feet being a witness to that.

Kai watched as he worked carefully. The butterfly stitches Max used stung but he knew it would be worth it. After that whole ordeal, Max wrapped it in gauze and tape too. Finishing up he said, "There we are, all done!"

Kai gave a soft smile. "Much appreciated."

Max gathered the items and kindly asked a maid to take them to the laundry room and put the kit back where she'd found it for him. The elderly woman pinched the apples of his cheeks before happily taking the stuff and walking off.

"When's the wedding?"

At that comment Max nudged Kai hard in the side, a laugh bubbling out.

"Please don't show up tomorrow." Max pleaded, his ocean eyes emoting more than his voice.

Kai examined his hand, it seemed horribly injured but not broken, thank goodness. He glared back at Max, who he knew had a point. He was just trying to protect him like he would do for him.

"Fine." He finally said, all but verbally admitting his surrender.

"I'll reset the roster." Kai said as he got up, walking toward the stairs.

"How? Your computer's busted." Max asked, stepping up to walk beside him.

Kai pulled his phones out and opened them. "I have backups."

Seeing his screensaver's trudged Max's train of thought from the station. His gaze moved away from his friend and to the paintings on the walls.

"How long has this been going on? Is this why you didn't want anyone to know? Is it one of the reasons why you lashed out in the locker room in Russia?"

Kai licked his lips, changing his screensavers to something else, a photo of his aging dog Hana, before putting them away.

"Not long, no, and no." He answered bluntly. With that Kai walked away, heading back to his room. He had a mess to clean up.

Opening the door, his mind screamed for him to leave. Go to Robert and request another room, but the soldier in him said that he could handle it. It was just for a little while longer, then he'd be done. She could go. For now, he had the stability of the team to think about, and a child who revered him. He couldn't let any of them down.

Closing the door, the night's events rammed into him like a bullet train. That in-turn caused his ears to ring, shutting out the world around him and switching off his hearing. Well, your ears are connected to your sinus cavities so it was expected but the pain wasn't. They were damaged, his nose being the worst of the two. It was broken for now, but maybe Dranzer could heal it? His mouth was fine, obviously, just swollen and horribly sore.

Kai fell to his knees and cupped his ears as best he could, willing the God-awful noise to stop. The next thing he knew, a hand had gripped under his arm and pulled him up to his feet. He felt something soft on the underside of his body and then everything went black.

Kai came to a bit later, the ringing in his ears gone, thankfully. He sat up, seeing something. What? The room was clean.

Everything was in its proper place, it looked like it did before Hurricane Hilary struck. He move to stand and realized the sun still wasn't up. How long had he been out? He looked at his phone and saw that it was nearing 1:30 in the morning, so maybe forty-five minutes at best.

He looked to see Gou curled up in the computer chair which was now by the bed. He smiled at him, realizing he was the one who lifted him up from the floor. He was stronger than he looked, damn.

Realizing he could breathe through his nose, Kai opened his phone's camera and saw that he was fine. Honestly it looked like nothing had happened. He removed the bandages and examined it more, nothing was there but some faint scaring. He took a look at his hand and saw the same thing, the stitches were dissolved. Just like with his face, only a faint line remained where the ghastly wound once was. What was going on here? This was totally freaky.

He reached out to shake Gou awake, not wanting him to be achy, or cranky the next morning, but then he noticed something blue in the kid's hands. Getting a closer look at it he saw that it was a replica of his blade, down to the very last detail. Though it looked damaged in some spots, dents and scratches lined the base and outer edge. Not to mention the attack ring and ball-bearings were rusted through. No wonder this kid hardly battled, it looked like it was ready to fall apart. Poor thing. Honestly, it looked secondhand, like it was a hand-me-down.

"Ok." Kai silently mouthed, taking a step back in fright. This was even weirder.

Gou stirred and found that Kai was awake. "How ya feelin'?" He grumbled, his voice gravelly. He sat up and went to his feet, his body popping as he moved and stretched.

"A lot better." After answering that Kai took his hand and cupped it, holding it out between the two of them.

" _This_." He pointed to the top. "Its freaky, stop it."

The tone he used was firm but fair, showing he was too mentally exhausted for this. Max was right, more than just the physicality of it all he was mentally traumatized. He needed a release but it would have to wait.

Gou glanced down and saw what Kai was talking about. Great. Was he gonna yell at him, pry? Tell him to bug off or beat him up? He watched as Kai put a hand on his shoulder and then crawled on the floor. He pulled out a big black tool box from underneath the bed and waited for Gou to step back.

"Sit in the chair, go on."

"Understood, sir." He said as he put his hand away, tucking the top back into his pocket.

"Did I say to put that away, no I did not." Kai spat as he opened the three tiered metal container.

Gou gulped and took her back out. This couldn't be good. He'd know, he'd know. Surely. He begged Dranzer to keep still in Kai's hold, whatever the man was going to do. He just prayed he didn't smash her.

"Your friend needs some maintenance." Kai looked at him, a glint in his eyes. "Want to make her feel better?"

Gou smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Kai uttered flatly.

Gou tossed his blade to him and Kai caught it effortlessly, his hurt hand was working perfectly. Owning a magical creature rocked on so many levels.

Minutes past before anyone said a word and for those two it was normal, completely fine. Eyeing the man from the comfortable distance of a nearby wall, Gou smirked. His Dranzer had done a great job. Healing Kai wasn't easy but it wasn't too difficult. Throw in Kai's own partner and it was a piece of cake. While one kept him sedated the other worked. He was proud of them both but mainly his own comrade. Having an upgrade would definitely help the mission too, and whether Kai realized it or not, he was aiding in his own salvation.

"I thought I told you to get a shower." Kai said after a bit, pulling out some bey bases and nail polish while placing his deconstruction tools back in the bottom half of the box.

Gou shrugged. "I'll get one in the morning."

"No you won't. Everyone will be running around and hogging everything. Not to mention you're filthy."

"Yeah well, rolling around with a pig for an hour will do that to ya."

Kai chuckled at that. Once again, he thought he was the only one who could burn Tyson like that but he was wrong.

"What's your favorite color?"

Gou paused, hadn't he asked that already in the car ride over here? He thought back, replaying the questions. That's right, he asked Kai. Kai never asked him back. Ok, this was fine.

"Colors. Purple, red, blue, and black."

Kai looked at him. "Not mine, yours." He accentuated all three words, hinting that he was getting annoyed.

Gou rolled his eyes and said, "Bruise colors. Purple, red, blue, and black." He copied Kai's tone, showing he was getting under his skin too. "You're not unique. A lot of people like those colors."

"Yes, but not a lot of people are dealing with a psycho copycat like I am."

"So we have similar color schemes and like similar stuff, what's the big deal?" He saw Kai snap on some white rubber gloves and set paper towels out along the floor. Tiny screwdrivers, various Beyblade parts, and screws sat splayed out around him. For a moment he looked like a child building some kind of model to put on his headboard for display.

"Its not that its a big deal, Gou." Kai started painting the newly redesigned top, that was currently a new silver coin color.

"Then why do you act like it is?"

"Because I want to learn the real you behind that fanboy façade."

Ian's words from the plane rushed to the front of Gou's mind.

 _"I can tell from your colors and from how you look. You're a massive Kai fan. Which is a bit disturbing." They arrived at the curtained off area. "For your sake and everyone else's, try being yourself. Just once, you'll thank me later."_

Even being who he was, Gou had lost himself somewhere along the way, and all this mess didn't help the matter. He was living in his father's shadow, not walking beside him. He truly was a blind fool. He was a follower, not the leader he strived to be, and certainly not what this mission needed.

Feeling a shift in the atmosphere, Kai turned to see Gou pulling out his launcher and walking over to him. Once again it looked like the one he owned. Did this kid have even a shred of individuality? Why was everything always revolved around him? It was a tad unsettling to say the least.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just need you to hold something for me."

Kai sat his freshly done blade down on the towels to dry, touching it up briefly. Followed by spraying the thing in a few coats of clear shellac.

"What do yo need me to hold for you?" Like he didn't already know but it was still worth asking. He never knew with this kid.

Gou placed his launcher on the ground and walked out. "I won't be needing it anymore."

In a mixture of shock and confusion Kai looked between the stuff in front of him, the boy, and the door. What on earth did that mean?

"Gou-" He didn't mean it that way.

"I'll be in the shower." Gou mumbled out as he left, going down the hall. His body somehow felt more worn out than usual.

Gou stepped into the en suite bathroom at the end of the hall, locking the door like he always did.

Stripping he turned on the water and got in, the familiar sensation hitting him instantly.

A knot formed in his gut, making him go rigid underneath the hard ribbons and steam. How much longer would it be until the proverbial curtain closed for good? Was he even the right man for the job anymore? Could he even call himself a man? Answer, no.

Considering it was a personal dilemma, yes, it was a no brainer he'd be picked. But that was it, it was all that tied him to it, made it significant for him. Yes he was chosen because of not being reckless but looking at the bigger picture, that's all he had been regardless of the situation. Who was he really? Did his dad see him the same way Kai did, what he saw in himself when he looked in the mirror? Because if he did, he felt sorry for him and had some bad news too.

The fire cracked and popped amongst the friendly chatter; the summer night air was cool if you weren't sitting close enough to the oversized blazing pit. There were mismatched chairs pulled up, a few bladers came out with blankets or towels instead, laying them along the grass in the yard. There were marshmallows being roasted, a table with the items for s'mores off to the side with another table of drinks and more finger foods.

There were still a few days left, the presents had been opened two hours ago, everyone full from the Christmas feast four hours ago. What time it was, nobody knew, nobody cared. Those who were starting in the first rounds of the tournament in the morning had retired to bed, leaving only roughly twenty out of the fifty bladers out there to enjoy the night.

Already the Bladebreakers had won the first round against F-Dynasty, the White Tigers were one round away from being eliminated and the tension could be felt from each of their members since they lost. Using the night to relax and unwind, the tension had seemed to be put on the back burner for now.

Even with the relaxed atmosphere, there was one person who was radiating tension. Kai had been stiff, more stiff than normal through most of the night. He had a lot on his mind.

Why had Gou given him his blade and launcher and then said little to him all week? He hadn't meant that he should give up anything he just wanted him to show who he really was instead of hiding behind a wall.

And then there was the whole mess with Hilary. He hadn't had the chance to talk with her, she often being asleep when he came into the room. Its not like he wanted to after what happened but if he was going to twist the knife he needed to be a man and get it over with. But then, what if he never found someone else? What of her and the team?

His mind raced in other directions too. Ray for one, he seemed angry and upset. He wasn't avoiding him, he was just cluttered and given the circumstances of Mariah never leaving his side, he was kept at an uncomfortable distance.

On top of all this, the tournament kept them busy and the stress from that only added to the issues. Add-in work and the like and it just got worse. This was a muddled mess, but what to do? Where to go from here?

Gou turned, worriedly watching him go. Did he see him and decide to leave? They hadn't talked much all week. The whole round. What had he done now? His anxious head never stopped reminding him of his failures, all he had done to push his father further down into the grave.

The next morning, Gou sat quietly eating his breakfast of oatmeal, raisins, and bananas. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at the clock, a large print calendar next to it. It was currently July 24th, their last day in Berlin.

After breakfast had been served and cleaned up, everyone gathered in the living room to relax with eggnog and wine. Or in Gou's case, more green tea.

He watched as the atmosphere became heavier with every movement. He saw Kai and Hilary pass by each other but nothing was done or said. They looked like ships in the night and at this point they probably were from what happened earlier in the week. Had he done something to change history? If so, what? His stomach dropped... His mind now swimming again. His tension only added to the growing mass of black, on edge clouds hanging over nearly 10% of the room and that wasn't good.

"You okay?" Kai's strong voice came from above him, grabbing his attention.

He was holding a tall wine glass that appeared to be half-gone. Something in his eyes seemed off. Gou once more wondered just how much he had been messing up this timeline, how badly he had messed his dad up.

"If you need something I'll be outside, won't be gone too long." Kai added. Before Gou got the chance to speak, Kai was already turning on his heel to leave.

He noticed a few others watch his sudden departure, though the only one who got up to follow was Tyson. Next thing he knew, Julia from F-Dynasty was sitting next to him on the the couch. A glass of eggnog in her long hands.

"What's got you so down?" She asked, her jewel green eyes taking in his solemn and gravely face.

"I'm... hoping I didn't just mess something up." Gou said apprehensively. He had to say something and that was fine.

Julia pondered what he said. "If you mean the present you got Hilary, don't bother your handsome head about it. She's just being her usual self." Julia took a sip of her drink and gave him a hug. "It'll be fine. But if you're bothered by it that bad then go talk it out with her."

"Sis, don't bother him, he's busy."

Gou turned around to see Julia's twin brother Raul waking over to them and giving the boy a curt nod hello.

"How could I not Raul. He's a guest and looks upset."

Raul looked him over with a fake Thinker pose and added, "He's fine Julia."

"You're impossible!" The older twin yelled, rising to her feet.

While the twins went back and forth, Gou took the opportunity to slip away.

In a chair he found Hilary. She looked to be sulking and soaking up the booze like your typical late July, Sunday morning lush.

"Hey." Gou started, trying to be nice despite how she'd been the whole week.

Hilary waved him off without so much as a glance. "Listen to mommy and go away. Shoo now. Go play with your _prized Papa_."

On the floor Max sat in an odd circle with the PPB and White Tiger teams. He glanced up at the sudden snippy tone coming from Hilary in the corner of the room. Sometime after the gift exchange last night she'd vanished, and this morning she had sat herself away from the rest of them. The only one not happy with the present swap the day before was her, but he hadn't imagined she'd still be upset over it. He nudged Ray in the side quietly, once more he was being held down by Mariah on his lap, though for once he didn't seem like he minded her being there.

Ray gave him a questioning look, following Max's gaze to Hilary and Gou. There, in her eyes, something had changed. He couldn't help the uncomfortable twist in his gut from making itself known as he stared at Hilary. Did she know if she was his mom?

He had heard her, even from so far away, and that only intensified the twist in his gut. Looking around a bit, he wondered where exactly Gou's "prized Papa" had wandered off to.

"Why would she say that out loud?" Max mouthed to Ray, who just shrugged back, in disbelief himself. They looked ahead again, watching the scene unfold, the others around them now interested.

Gou made a face at her. Once the shock died down on the inside he lifted her face so she was looking at him.

Hilary's bleary eyes danced chaotically not able to focus on anything really because of how smashed she was.

"You need to stop, now. Before you say something you'll regret." He lightly scolded. The gentleman his father had instilled in him wouldn't allow him to act out how he really felt towards her.

Hilary tore her head out of his light grasp. "And _you_ need to listen to momma!"

Gou folded his arms and said, "I mean it, stop."

"And I said go be with your father, you love him more, right?"

Gou growled, she was pushing it. "Shut up."

"Go away you little ingrate."

Gou lowered his tone. Praying the prying eyes would fade away. "I don't know who you think you are but you aren't my mother. She was kind and treated my father like he was royalty."

She stood up and yelled. "What did you say?! Of course I'm your mother, you're Kai's son so that in-turn makes me your mom."

The smell of booze nearly knocked him backwards, she smelled horrible. "You are not my mom-"

The room fell silent as the sound of a firecracker echoed throughout the room. Gou put a hand to his swelling, hot cheek. Tears went down his face, and before he could say or do anything, a soft hand touched his shoulder. He saw the blurry hand of Ming-Ming and then felt the familiar firm hold of Mariah at his left. Hilary had hit him, and not only that... his secret might've been blown too- to everyone- including Kai.

"Hilary?!" Came just about everyone's shocked voices, the collection of them carrying through the large room as just about everyone got to their feet.

Julia turned from her small spat with her brother, green eyes bouncing up and down at the little boy who was being held by Ming-Ming and Mariah. Then they moved to Hilary. She pieced it together quickly, handing her glass to her brother harshly before she stormed over.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Before Hilary could answer, Julia's hand came across her face, snapping her head sideways and earning another chorus of gasps through the tipsy and sober crowd.

"How dare you lay a hand on him!" She went off.

"Have you no shame?!" Mariah backed her up, practically suffocating the boy in her embrace. her pupils slit into fine points.

"Girls?" Kenny called in a weak voice, not wanting to watch a full blown cat-fight come out at the moment.

"The hell's going on in here?" Tyson came in. He looked at Gou, realizing what that "pop" noise was. Well hell, this was going to be a fun day.

"Oh my gods!" He said as he ran over to Gou and looked him over. He looked at the women and said, "Thank you. I'm gonna take him upstairs, you get everyone out of here. Kai's coming in and I'm telling you now, it won't be pretty." Tyson started for the kitchen, Gou in his arms.

When everyone, minus Hilary, was ushered out of harm's way, Kai stormed in, an inferno engulfing him.

"I- I didn't mean too." Hilary said in a weak trembling voice as she could feel her knees go weak, and not for the normal reasons she always had when coming face to face with him.

Kai stayed where he was, not daring to inch closer towards her in fear of what he might do. He held back best he could because if he got closer, who knew what he would do.

"You want to explain yourself here?" His tone was darkly cold, one that he hadn't used in a long time.

"I... He just... Gou pushed the wrong buttons! Ever since he's come into the picture." She screamed back, tripping over her feet to come closer to him. He stepped back from her.

"He's a _child_ Hilary! And you took your hand to him because he pushed the wrong buttons?! Please, don't act like you're the saint here!" His voice continued to roar. He clenched his fists, trying to quell his anger.

Kai had taken his hand to him too, but he hadn't left a mark on his face like she had. He had done it to make a point, not to punish him. It was different.

"Why do you love him more?!" She cried out.

Kai would have faltered for a second if the wiring in his brain wasn't already fried, his gaze getting hotter as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you serious right now? He needs someone! He ran away from home because it's not safe, he's been trusted into _my_ care so of course I've got to spend more time with him!" He paused, taking a breath. "What, you think I wanted this? Wanted to have to drag him across the world? I didn't do this because I was bored or something it just fell into my lap."

"You seemed so distant. You've changed since he's been with us. We don't talk as much. You hardly kiss me." Her brain went at a hundred miles per hour trying to dig for something to say, keep a decent conversation going. "Do, do you have feelings for someone else? Is that why we're not a couple anymore?" She rambled, not even understanding herself at this point.

Kai stood shocked for a second, a twist in his gut. "Of course I've changed, everyone has changed but that's not _his_ fault! We're the adults here!"

Hilary tugged at her blouse nervously. "I, I don't know what else to do?" She sobbed, dropping back into the chair at her back. "I- all I wanted was to make you happy, have time with you, but something always keeps you away from me. I just wanted to makes things better."

She raised her head and stood up, ruby eyes piercing with malice. "Then _your son_ comes along and ruins everything! Don't you see, he gets in the way of you and I doing what a proper couple should do... I wouldn't have to consider anyone else or even began drinking if it wasn't for Gou stealing your time away from me."

Kai scoffed, feeling his blood boil under his skin. Gou didn't start her downward spiral into an blackout alcoholic, she did that all on her own. And what did she mean by _his son_? Disregarding it as the ramblings of a mad woman he prepared himself.

"You call _cheating_ on me making me happy, spending time with me?! Wanting to make things better?!" He let out in a cry, but damn he was not going to shed a tear for her or himself over it.

Hilary looked at him like she'd been punched across the face. How dare he accuse her of such a thing? "I would never cheat on you. What makes you think I'd do that?"

Kai ran a hand down his face. She'd seen all he had on his devices and knew the secret was out. So why was she still playing dumb? Then it hit him, she must've been so unhappy that she plastered herself to numb the pain of being so lonely. He got it, even when it all started going downhill he understood. She was so used to having him available that when it abruptly stopped and things got hard she felt like she wasn't wanted or loved. Still, that was no excuse for hurting him, for all she'd done. For laying a hand on a child who had just probably approached her to ask a simple question or see if she was okay. The reason didn't matter, she still shouldn't have done it.

"It's in the damn _picture_ Hilary!" He screamed, quickly jerking out his phone from his back pocket and chucking it at her where it fell and spun at her feet.

"Want to tell me whose shirt that is? It sure as hell ain't mine!"

Hilary's face went from red to pale. "Oh, I thought I deleted that."

She looked up at Kai, seething again. How dare he throw things at her, she wasn't a trash can. "And don't _throw_ things at me!" At the verb she tossed the item back into Kai's firm clutches.

"Whose been wearing your coat?" She countered, accusation dripping from her tongue. The coating was so thick this time Kai could've swore if she kissed him he'd be poisoned. "It certainly doesn't smell completely like you anymore."

Kai folded his arms over his chest and glared, his spine stiffening to hold up the weight of the situation. "You know, I'd answer but you're just not important enough for a response... We're done."

He sneered down at her, his eyes blazing as he shoved the phone back into his back pocket. "I want you out of my sight, away from my team, and never come back around. Am I _clear_?"

"Crystal." She scowled and went to swerve by him but then rose a hand.

It swiftly landing on Kai's cheek. She did the same with the opposite hand, it making it's stinging, open palmed mark as well.

"Aw, you match." Hilary said, happily standing straight, her hand laced together like she was looking at the cutest thing in the entire world. "Red really does look good on you. So cute!"

Kai barely faltered, stepping aside to let her pass. Holding back best he could from reaching out and doing the same, or worse. His skin felt as though he was being burned alive right now, but he'd had worse done to him. Surely this would pass, it wasn't that hard of a slap anyways and he had to check on Gou.

"For the record." He turned as she started to pass him, halting her steps. "I never loved you."

"I figured. You don't know how to love anyone but yourself, or that yucky brat." She turned to him and added coldly, "Enjoy your whore." With that and a bubbly giggle she headed up to Robert's office, needing a ride out of here.

Once she was finally out of sight his brain kicked into all sorts of directions. What was she talking about? Surely she didn't know, about how he'd felt for Ray. Wait, there was no way she did. Nobody knew but Gou and there was no way he would have said anything.

Thinking of Gou, it kicked his brain into the right spot on the invisible gearshift. He needed to check on him.

Swiftly he took himself where the others had taken to, finding everyone in the kitchen, and commanding the room by just stepping inside. Making his presence known as he strode over to the boy. They now matched even more with the hand prints on their cheeks and he smirked a little at that.

"She's gone. Are you okay?" He asked, getting down on Gou's level where he was still being squished between the three women and his team.

Gou squirmed free and nodded before being cuddled by the women again, this time Mathilda joining in with her pixie-esque height and style. He got free for good and went to Tyson's side, who put a protective arm around him.

Kai sighed, shifting himself up to his full height. He felt bad, the kid got smacked because of him. How bad of a boyfriend he was. If only he had ditched her the second he got that picture, this wouldn't have happened. He was, as Gou had mentioned before, an idiot.

"I'm really sorry Gou." Kai tried, it was all he could do now.

"It's fine." Gou dreaded to ask it but he had to, for many reasons. "What do you mean by 'gone?'"

"Kicked her out, she's not coming back."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Mariah jumped in, "She's not completely all there right now. Surely things are just tense right now."

Kai's fiery eyes shifted to her quickly, his face hardening. "She put a hand to him, I don't care if she was drunk or sober. She had _no_ _right_!" His voice boomed around them, making a few jump and some of the others skins crawl.

"Kai?"

Said man looked at Tyson, who had urged Gou to Max's side.

"Are you okay?" Kai ran a hand through his hair. This felt like being a brand new captain all over again.

"You want her around, fine, go after her. Let her keep pulling the wool over your eyes, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Tyson stepped forward, his full body coming into view. Kai looked up at him, limply dropping a hand at his side with almost a broken look on his face. He had nothing left to say at the moment. If he had been strong enough to end it before hand, they wouldn't be all standing here in shambles.

"What can we do to help you?" While asking it Tyson's eyes filled with tears.

Mentally he rummaged through all that Gou had told him that night in his car. He carried the note from the older Kai with him everywhere he went, a forlorn reminder of what could be if none were careful. What was their next step? Was it even possible now, or should they just go ahead and cut their losses. Accept the hell awaiting them.

Kai's eyes filled with tears, why he wasn't sure. "You're a little too late." He shoved by him and the others that now stood in his way. He needed some air, needed time to think without so many eyes on him.

Tyson went pale. No! When throwing things did Hilary set things in motion? Did he get sick early? The logical side of his brain was shouting no but the other side couldn't shake the what if.

Along with the shocked faces of his team and a sideswiped Gou, there were faces of confusion about the room. Even the quiet Majestics had it painted on. He locked eyes with the source of all he knew and asked him silently. It was up to Gou, not him.

Gou nodded his head, figuring they'd ask anyway, and dashed out of the room, praying Kai wasn't collapsed in a ditch somewhere.

Tyson observed as Ray went after him. He then looked at Max and gave a kind smile. Max gave it back, knowing exactly what he was referring to. It may not be how the two lovebirds wanted it but they were inseparable in their own way.

Tyson took Max by his forearms, gripping them tightly. "When you patched Kai up did you see any wounds on his chest?"

Max looked at him like he was nuts. "Do you really think I'd just let that go, for a _week_?"

The logic Max gave hit him over the head like a brick and he felt relieved. "Ok, that's good."

Tyson pulled away and Max stepped closer, the room feeling empty for a moment. "Why, you think Hilary cut him open?"

"I heard the latter-half of the argument, it's what woke me up. I was just worried. We can't afford anything like that."

Max nodded, understanding where he was coming from. He sweetly smiled at him and said, "Kai's fine."

Tyson smiled back, thankful he had such a great friend.

"What exactly is going on here?" Robert said, walking over to the two men. "That boy is acting strangely and those two were dating?"

Tyson looked around at the sea of faces that all seemed to mirror their host's. Well, he was given the okay, so he would.

"Everyone get comfy and grab a drink. You've got a lot to take in." He told them, animatedly moving to stand in the center of the room like the showman he was.

Max watched the small crowd move to the other room, the stressful commotion from earlier still hanging from their tongues.

Ray dashed through the 56 degree weather. He saw Gou turn a corner into the woods and he shook his head. Why did he have to make this harder on him? Regardless, he jumped from the ledge into the crowd of trees himself.

Kai stomped through the deep woods and bumpy, root-covered terrain, his mind in a tailspin. Had he really done it? Replaying the conversation in his head, he finally came to that realization after the umpteenth go-around. He had really broken up with her. The one he thought could change his mind, show him what real love was in a different way, he no longer had her.

He took a seat on a nearby tree stump, heaving a heavy sigh as he slumped over tiredly, a rushing, manmade river flowing some feet away.

 _What a mess._ He thought, his heart pounding like a lead weight.

The sounds of slaps and screams came back again and soon, what hurt he did feel was replaced with anger. They were the third to play come next Wednesday morning, against who he wasn't sure yet, but Kai was thankful. In that match he'd find some proper release.

Come tomorrow they'd all be on their way to Paris, France. Staying at Oliver's estate and not a hotel. Well, the team was going to but he and Gou would probably stay in a hotel nearby. Maybe, he still wasn't sure about it all. Would Gou be happy staying with him after what he'd said to him? Thinking back, he was definitely a long ways away from how he was toward him when they first met. Gou had done more than change him, he'd molded him into someone new. Someone he didn't quite understand yet. And oddly enough, he found himself being content with that. In life you lived and learned, and so far this year he'd certainly done both.

Gou sat on a flat rock near what appeared to be a long river. To let off steam he tossed surrounding pebbles into the rolling, roaring water. Vine-like mossy, tree roots laid around him, mixing with the forest floor and wrapping around the things that stuck out.

Falling through the trees, avoiding the branches as best he could, Ray landed on his feet in front of Gou. This startled the boy and caused him to fall back off the rock, tumbling over the roots. He fell flat on his back side.

"My bad, you okay?" Ray went up to him, extending a hand and hoisting Gou back onto his feet. Looking him over quickly in the process. At least he wasn't fading out of existence. That was a good sign.

"She really isn't you mom, is she?" Ray asked, despite his tone giving away that he already knew. Really he saw no other way around it now.

Gou moved away from Ray, going back to what he was doing a bit ago.

"No." He started, skipping stones again.

"Well, that's kind of a relief." Ray dropped his hand back to his side. "Give him some time, I'm sure he's fine. He just needs to think this over."

"Yeah, I know." Gou looked from the rapids to Ray. He licked his lips, contemplating where to go from here.

"Its kinda funny though. In an ironic sort of way."

Ray arched a brow. "What is?" His own head was going a mile a minute from everything that had happened.

Gou chuckled darkly. "While being here, I've got a teensy glimpse at the hellhole my life would've been if they'd somehow stayed together, _and_ if I'd been born earlier."

He watched as Ray's face contorted into one of disgust. Being a teenager, he had a weird sense of humor at times.

"How much do you think has changed?" Ray asked cautiously, "And are you okay, like... Did that hurt?"

Gou took another pebble into his fingers, rolling it between his first three fingers. "The slap did, quite a damn lot. But no, nothing's happened to me _yet_."

Gou frisbeed the stone, accentuating the last word while he flicked his wrist. The pebble landed in the water and slowly went down.

As the ripples formed and expanded outward, Gou felt his body sway from one side to the other and become light. Gou slammed to the ground with a sharp scream, putting his hands to his now pulsating and burning head.

"Gou!" Ray went down with him, pulling him into his lap as he held his upper half. The boy writhed in his hold. He gripped the child's body tightly, hoping he wouldn't loose him.

What was he supposed to do for him? What was even happening?! History, the future? Were they changing, if so, how much? That had to be the only explanation for the kid's pain. The consequences were hurting him. It was all messing with his mind, his memories... And all Ray could do was hold him until it passed, watch helplessly. Keep him comfortable enough through it, be there for him.

"It's going to be okay." He tried to soothe him, but he truly didn't know if it would be alright. As long as Gou didn't disappear from his arms that would be enough for now.

"I'm right here, just ride it out." He felt bile rise in his throat as Gou grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight as another gasp of pain left his mouth.

Gou could feel the boiling foam on his lips as it made it's way up and out onto his sweaty flesh. The heat of Driger was radiating through him. Ray's bit beast was doing all he could to ease the pain as the few memories he had of Hilary fizzled out into nothingness.

One in particular was causing him a lot of pain as it faded away. His fifth birthday party. That woman had made him a cake of some sort. She had been given a chance to see him and wanted to make it special. He knew now his father was just being nice, keeping the team and their shared history in mind. The image of her smile was the first to burn away, followed by the look of the cake, then the memory itself shattered into tiny pieces.

Gou shot upright with a bloodcurdling scream, the foam still on him. He looked around to see where he was. The more he took things in, the less he recalled. He was out here for some reason, but what, and why?

He looked at Ray, question evident in his eyes. "Ray? What am I doing out here?"

Ray blinked a few times at him, feeling his own heartbeat. Everything he had just seen terrified him. What more would, could happen, if they messed up something else in this timeline? What was it had they even messed up?!

"You went for a walk and I came to get you. C'mon, let's get you inside." Ray quietly coaxed, helping the exhausted Gou to stand. He let him lean on him, hold him up so he didn't crash back down.

Gou went limp as he was moved. "O-ok." He squeakily said.

Figure it best, Ray grabbed him under his legs and pulled him up into his arms like he was a baby. Holding him to his chest, he reasoned to Gou that he didn't need him falling over himself.

Ray's pointy ears perked at the sound of fast, steady, footsteps coming their way through the brush. He turned on his heel, making sure his hold on Gou was firm so he didn't slosh him around too much.

"He's okay, just fell down, he hit his head." Ray quickly told Kai, before he had a chance to ask anything. The man had come up with a look a panic on his face. Ray guessed he'd heard the screaming.

Kai's crimson eyes glanced at the boy held in Ray's arms. He looked ready to hurl. He was at a loss on what to say or do. Why were they even out here?

Gou rolled forward, his body now on autopilot. In sleep mode. He collapsed into the familiar hold.

Kai reached for the blacked out boy falling out of his friend's arms. Ray looked just as pale at seeing him move.

"What are you two doing out here?" Kai asked more than commanded.

Ray shifted uncomfortably. What was he supposed to really tell him? If he did, then what did that mean for Gou's 'mission'? What would that do to their Kai, and subsequently the older Kai? Knowing how Kai's mind worked, he probably wouldn't even believe him even if he told him and beat it over his head with a hard stick.

"Came looking for you, he did at least. I just followed him, good thing I did too." He said quickly, feeling his legs itch to turn away.

"I'm alright. Hilary won't be back. I don't care how much time goes by. I don't want to see her ever again." He was matter-of-fact in how he spoke, showing he meant it.

Noticing something off about him, Kai couldn't help but ask. "Ray? Are you-?"

"I'm listening." Ray nodded, his arms dropping at his sides. He was glad Kai wasn't hurting anymore, at least not over her.

Kai felt something warm on his chest and glanced down to see Gou's mouth still foaming and... Was his nose bleeding? Oh shit, what did he do now?! He looked at Ray in a panic.

"Just stay calm." Ray cautioned, his hands moving back and forth, to and from Kai.

Ripping the hem of his shirt he gently tilted Gou's head toward him, placing the torn cloth under his nose while he pinched the bridge of it.

Kai watched Ray work, slowly lowering himself to his knees so Gou would be level and hopefully not choke. How hard had he hit his head?

"You'll be a great father." It was no secret he and Mariah were going to be parents. By decree they had to produce an heir, or heiress, in a timely manner.

Ray's face tinted with blush. "Bit early to be thinking about kids, Kai." He said as he followed him.

"Tilt him up some more, keep his head upright." Ray instructed quietly, getting more of the blood to run onto the torn piece of clothing he held under Gou's nose.

"You too." He whispered. The breath seemed to get carried away by the winds.

"Me? No. I'm not cut out for kids." He said. He moved Gou the way Ray instructed. "Learned that from _this one_."

Kai looked Ray over, wondering what to do next. "How bad is it? His nose? And what's with the foam?"

Kai went paler than normal, something in him snapping. "Should we call an ambulance?!" He could hear Ray laugh and he didn't like it. "What's so funny?"

"He's fine, really, just stay calm." Ray said, pulling the cloth from Gou's nose as the flow of blood lessened.

He tore off another piece of his shirt. Taking that, he wiped the foam from Gou's mouth gently. The kid seemed out of it, like he was dead. But he was breathing well enough to know that he probably had just dozed off. Not that Ray could blame him.

"And don't sell yourself short, you'll be an excellent father. And you know how I know?" He sat back on his own legs across from the two.

Ray looked them over, almost fondly. Kai might not know that boy was his, but with Gou there in his arms it melted his heart some.

"Because of how you are with _this one_." He gestured, now putting the two stained and contaminated pieces of cloth in his pockets.

"He's been in the hospital plenty of times, I don't think he'll need to go again for a simple nose bleed."

Kai's head cocked to the side, their 'mother hen' was right, as always. "Oh, well that's a relief."

His brain registered the rest of what Ray had said and he couldn't help but go red. "Thanks. If I have any, I'll try my damndest, but for right now kid cards aren't on the table."

Unless he could find someone else that treated him like he deserved, he didn't see anyone else other than himself in his future.

Ray smiled a little, though his heart hurt at the same time.

"Like I said, its a bit too early to be thinking of kids." He gently brushed back Gou's bangs that matches his the one he was currently being held by.

"Should get him in bed though, settled down where he's comfortable and something to drink."

"Yeah," Kai said with a small nod, rising to his feet.

Kai turned on his heel and headed inside, feeling a bit better, like his old self again.

"Wait up." Ray called after him, jumping up to follow him and coming to walk beside him.

"Be honest with me?" Ray said, rushing ahead and stopping in front of him just before they got too close to the castle.

Kai came to stop. What the hell was this? "Sure, shoot?"

Ray held Kai's gaze, his gold eyes fierce. "Would you have done what you did if she hadn't hit Gou?"

Kai took in a breath through his nose and let it out. "Most likely not. I probably would've been a pussy until I walked in on her."

He hated to openly admit it but he had been a fool.

"I'm glad it didn't come to that." Ray felt like he could breathe a bit easier, that had been his fear for him all along since he had been shown that picture and those texts.

"I am sorry though, either way."

Kai shrugged. "Why, shit happens."

Feeling the conversation had reached its end, Ray moved aside so he could take Gou up to a room.

Ray bit the inside of his cheek, letting him go this time without hindering him. There were so many meanings to what he had said to him, so many things to be sorry for but he couldn't very well just spill them out to him. They had already said their goodbyes to each other.

Kai walked up the stairs, the last time he did running through his mind. His eyes drifted down to Gou, who by now was curled into his chest. Two chapters were done, closed like they should be. All that remained was the tournament, and returning a certain little man home. Whether Kai wanted to, or not.

* * *

 **A lot of this has been in my email for months! I hope you all enjoyed it and that it all ties together well.**

 **Thank you so much to LuxahHeart for her help on this. She RPed the breakup scene as Kai and the forest scene as Ray. She also helped me map a lot of this out because I wasn't sure what I was going to do.**

 **Now, for those that are interested, Luxah and I did something special for you guys and I tried to tie them in as well as I could.**

 **For the Kai/Ray fans there are three one-shots on her Archive Of Our Own account. She uses the same name on there that she does here and on Tumblr. The reason they are on there and not on here is because there is some explicit sex in the first two tales. The third one doesn't have any sex in it.**

 **They are, in order:**

 **1) Tipsy Turvy- Its set a year before the events of Resemblance.**

 **2) What's Left- Set in this chapter, the night before Kai and Hilary split.**

 **3) Ghost of You- Set in the future timeline where we see future Kai struggle to stay alive and how Ray deals with it.**

 **Show her some love and check them out. I hope you all enjoy them.  
**

 **I'll update soon! Much love! ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Father

 **Ambulance sirens blared and flared brightly as the white truck sped through the icy streets, the flashing red lights reflecting off the semi-translucent and salted surface.**

 **Inside, panic filled the entire unit. Mainly those standing in the back, holding the sweaty hands of the aging man splayed out on the gurney. His clothes had been cut open to make way for the array of ECG electrodes and leads which were on his torso. Connecting to adjacent heart and lung monitors.**

 **The two men accompanying the patient, a Chinese man and a Japanese one, traded woeful glances as the ambulance went over another round of bumps and through some more turns.**

 **The body on the stretcher rattled, his head mostly, going to the left sharply before shaking with the rhythm of the vehicle, the oxygen mask he had wrapped around his face loosening with every movement.**

 **Tyson looked at Ray again after he repositioned the mask, hope draining from his tired features. He couldn't believe this, all their work and the many sacrifices, was for nothing. Kai was really going to die on them.**

Gou's eyes fluttered open at the cease of the engine's low hum. He felt Kai put the black 2007 Jaguar rental car in park, stopping outside of the hotel the two were going to stay in. Gou sat statuesque in the passenger seat, not wanting to do anything. What a weird dream, it felt so real. He couldn't shake the lingering feelings those images left behind. At its core he felt it was telling him something.

Kai leaned tiredly back into his seat, taking a breather. Oliver didn't seem to mind him turning down his generous offer, in fact he cheerfully stated that there would still be a room ready for him anyway. The others understood too, though they seemed more confused than anything else. Oliver paid for the rental and even his hotel stay. So that was nice, the less money he had to be out the better.

Although he'd been asked who he wanted to travel with by Kai and the guys, Gou was silent. Instead he chose to just follow Kai wherever he went. Even after the 8 hour, 20-28 minute ride on the ICE speed train, Gou still hadn't uttered much.

Kai looked at Gou, who had been asleep the whole half hour drive. He turned away to the coat in his lap, momentarily wondering where his mouthy, stubborn kid had disappeared to. He heard the door shut and glanced up to see Gou walking inside the building. He got out and walked in after him, feeling like a jagged rock in a hard place.

Kai opened the door to their luxury suite and let Gou in. Once again he didn't speak, not a word to him. Not even thanks for holding the door.

Before Kai could say anything, his phone went off, getting his attention. He talked in Russian, angry Russian, and Gou took that opportunity to make a call of his own. Well, it was more texting than anything really. He wasn't in a talking mood. Ever since he woke up from his painful endeavor, he hadn't felt like himself and he didn't think he ever would again. His mind was fuzzy and it felt like it was bobbing like a buoy in the ocean. Not only that but he'd been plagued with a reoccurring nightmare, and as has been the case for his whole life, bad nightmares shut him down for a bit.

Inside the estate, Tyson was unpacking. His mind going back and forth between the train ride and yesterday. This whole trip was a mess so far, but luckily tomorrow was an off day so he could charge his batteries. He felt his phone buzz and plucked it out of his front pocket. It was a text from Gou. His brows knitted in worry.

Gou: "We've arrived."

Tyson: "That's good. Are you doing okay? We're all worried about you."

Gou typed back, "Yeah, I'm fine. Never better."

Tyson scowled and typed, "I want to talk to you, come by."

Gou sighed. There was no arguing with him when he was like this so he had no choice but to give in. He typed out, "Fine. We'll be over for dinner in an hour."

Tyson felt a knot form in his gut. The poor kid. There's no way he was fine.

Dinner cheerfully came and went, the upcoming matches being the main topic of discussion over all Oliver and his staff had cooked up. A host of personal favorites as well as traditional French cuisine was on the first menu of the their week-long stay. Gou had told Kai where they were going to eat once he was off the phone, and much more calm.

Just like before, Gou went off to explore on his own. This time he was headed up the stairs of the third floor. Halfway there, however, he heard some steady footsteps following him. Next thing he knew, there was a misstep and an accidental shove. While a pair of hands went to wrap around his abdomen, a ball of bright light swooped them up.

"Where are we?" Came Tyson's voice over the sound of crickets. The smell of smoke filled the nippy, rather crispy air, meaning there was a roaring fireplace somewhere nearby. Layers of snow and ice surrounded them, as well as festive yard decorations and many rows of varying lights. From white to multi-colored ones and icicle lights, all styles and shades seemed to encompass them. Looking at all this, Tyson felt like a child. This was all so gorgeous.

Wherever they were, it was currently nighttime. They'd landed in what appeared to be a backroad in some neighborhood and were surrounded by softly glowing street lamps. The houses around them were dark, giving off the notion that it was late, well-after sundown anyway.

 _It's freezing._ Tyson thought, an icy chill running through him. Gou said nothing, he just walked on slowly. Tyson did the same, his teeth chattering as he rubbed his arms up and down.

Looking around, Gou realized they were on his street and in a frantic frenzy he dashed for home.

When he arrived, stomping up his porch, he heard Tyson badgering him with questions about their location but shut him out. Only one person was on his mind, and after the news he'd received, he had to see him. He had to see if what Lin told him was true. Was his dad really worse than before, and if so, how bad?

Gou opened his door and walked in to find his dad curled up on the couch, a throw blanket covering him. The television was on, the volume at a low hum.

Tyson turned the box off, leaving the room in silence. He knew Gou needed to take this in on his own, and he'd be nearby if he needed him. He tapped the kid's shoulder and pointed to the archway just outside the living room, then he went to it, disappearing behind the wall.

Gou looked down at the motionless form on the couch, the familiar smell of medicines entering his nose. His veins were swollen to the point they looked like they were moving and his usually pale skin was flushed with fever. Lin was telling the truth. He looked like hell.

Gou reached out but right when his fingertips touched a barely covered shoulder, there were grunts, followed by coughs and then soft, but haggard breathing. Tired crimson met his and for a moment, Gou couldn't speak. What now?

"Whaddaya want?" The older man's voice was raspy. It was muttered weakly, but still with a sharp edge to it. His sweating brow knitted together as he fought to strain his sore eyes.

Gou's breath caught in his throat. This wasn't supposed to be happening. No, no it wasn't, he had to go. He had to leave. But something was keeping his feet firmly glued. It was want. He wanted to see him again, hungered for it even but not like this. Not when he was still so close to gone.

"Dad, I'm home... again." It came out a whisper but he knew his old man heard it.

Kai's eyes scrunched together and blinked away the film covering them as they strained harder. "Gou...? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Gou gave him a light smile in return, trying to show him that he wasn't just seeing things.

Gou watched in horror as his father moved to sit up, every bit of it a struggle. "Don't! You need to rest, lay down. Stretch out." Gou desperately said, trying to move his father back down. He could feel the heat radiating from his old man anyway but touching him was a completely different story. He felt like he'd done a weekend's worth of yard work in the desert.

Despite appreciating the help, Kai's fatherly instinct kicked in. He calmly reached out and placed a soothing hand on his offspring's slender shoulder.

"Why, are you, back?" He huffed out. Breathing had become more of chore recently, a painful chore and the only cure for it was sleep it seemed.

Gou's eyes shifted from side to side. This was embarrassing. "I, uh..." He smiled apologetically. He was going to kill him. "I fell. Someone landed on top of me and I guess the button on my belt got pushed. Here I am, your champion of failure." Gou stood back up, praying for a way to disappear.

Kai's weak and feverish face folded into as stern a one as he could muster. "What have I, told you, about talking, like that." He scolded. Sick or not he wouldn't stand for his boy belittling himself.

Gou took in a sharp breath and ran a hand through his hair and over his face. He broke out into a sweat and paced the floor, his legs having a mind of their own at the moment. Hot tears flooded his vision and waterfalled out. The anxiety rose as the events from the hospital, the phone call from his father, and his last 'accidental' trip here played through his mind at supersonic speeds. With the screeching halt of his boots, Gou went up to him and leaned in, his hands pressing into the fabric.

"Have you seen the long shit list I've made?!" He shouted.

Gou backed away, standing upright.

"I've both earned and deserved this! I'm not you. I can't be confident like you. I've failed and am nothing but a nuisance to everyone around me." Gou looked away and then back at him. "You said so yourself... I should just come home. We'll start over!"

A look of confusion spread across Kai's features, but instead of interrupting, he let him continue.

"In the present timeline, your past, we were arguing and you said I was a problem. I was the reason you were so angry!"

Gou glanced at the floor, unable to meet his dad's eyes and dropped to his knees like an abandoned puppet. He covered his face with his hands. "My mess ups, they've made you-"

Kai blinked at him, taking a second to let it all sink in. With a light push, he went forward and pulled his sobbing son to him. Then he let out a weak smirk that faded pretty much as soon as it appeared.

"I was, quite the asshole, wasn't I?"

Gou said nothing, and before they both drowned in the ocean of despair, Kai mustered up some strength and threw a protective and comforting arm around him.

"The fact that you're not as confident as me, is why I'm so proud of you." Kai wheezed, the squeakiness coming through more prominently, it sounded like he had strep throat. "You see what I am there, yeah? That's everything I... I didn't want you, to be."

Gou looked at him, feeling how shaky his hold was getting. He didn't know what to say to that. The grip on him became tighter suddenly and he went down onto his old man's shoulders again. Gou moved to look at him once more.

 _I need to go, I need to fix this._ Gou thought. This was a nasty mess up and he needed to remedy it. Now! Gou's head drooped with a heavy, yet quiet sob.

"Dad... Just let me go."

With tears filling his own eyes, Kai shook his head at him. Only God knew how much time he really had left. He could feel himself slipping closer to the end with each passing day. His son was trying, desperately so, but he had the sinking feeling time was up, and he was starting to accept it. Maybe Gou coming back wasn't an accident. Maybe it was God being kind and giving him a chance to say things he needed to. When the sand ran out, all he truly wanted was for Gou to know how much he loved him, feel it, and remember it plainly long after.

Gou squeezed the man's shoulders. This couldn't be the end, could it? Since the beginning every time felt like the last time he'd see him and it sucked. Not that he wished death on him, no not at all, but if he was going to die he wished God would just hurry up and take him. He was sick of seeing him suffer like this!

Gou raised his head to him, feeling heavy and ready to crumble. "Y-you... You don't want me to go?" He watched as the fat raindrops flowed like swift rivers from his dad's eyes.

"No..." Kai choked out, his lips heavy and hurting from holding it in.

Kai was trying to keep his baby with him. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared, and just maybe a part of him didn't want to be alone at the end. But oh well, if he was he was it couldn't be helped. He wasn't scared of death though, no, not anymore. In some odd ways he'd made peace with that. What scared him was leaving his son behind. Leaving him in a harsh, uncaring world that could eat him alive or harshly chew him up and spit him out if circumstances allowed. If only he could go back in time. Back to when Gou would fit in his arms like a doll. All he wanted to do was hold him now, help him, protect him but it seemed the cruel hands of fate had other plans.

"I'm sorry I've, caused you so much pain." Gou wept out.

"Gou-"

Without a word Gou rushed forward, his arms locking around his dad's boney neck securely. He was sincere and hugged him like never before.

"I've missed you." Gou finally said, more heavy tears forming in and falling from his closed eyes.

Kai held him back, his entire being giving its all. Like before, for some unknown reason, he felt some of his strength returning.

"I miss you too, so much... Ain't the same without you here."

Gou hugged him tighter, wanting to relish this, engrain it into his memory. But he was careful, he didn't want to hurt him. Considering how frail he was, the older man probably bruised like a banana right now. "I'll make you proud."

"You already have." Kai moved him to where he was facing him. Kai kept him still, his aged, run ragged crimson piercing into the young, bright ones he'd helped create. "No matter what happens. Never forget that you are my greatest achievement." When he said he was proud of him he meant it. The young man he was turning into before his eyes, was marvelous. It wouldn't fully show now, just appear in sporadic surges, but he could see it.

"Thank you, dad." Gou said bashfully. He felt like the king of the world right now. For a moment, he had his dad back, and things felt, dare he say, normal.

Gou watched as his dad moved to stand up, a cane coming out from beneath the white, fringed blanket. He zeroed in on it with panic-filled fright. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it reverberate throughout his body.

Gou reached for him, silently lifting a hand to grab hold of the wrinkly shirt covering his back. With every beat, be-it his father's shallow footsteps or his own heart, said organ shattered and the weighted pieces sank into the bottomless abyss where his stomach was supposed to be. His dad couldn't walk without assistance anymore. Did that mean he needed help with everything else too? The answer, most likely, yes. How long did he have now? All of this, all they'd done thus far, all the effort... Would it still be enough?

The older man wobbled, concentrating hard on keeping himself balanced, which was no easy task nowadays. The hold on his cane trembled. He shook like he had the latter stages of Parkinson's disease and he hated it. Visitors always put him on edge, so seeing an old friend was never easy. But it was especially nerve-wracking when coming back as a ghost from the past.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Shrimp." Kai smirked in a way he hadn't in years.

"He's the nicer one of the two." Gou let out, an air of security washing over him. He guessed Tyson had made himself known by inching closer. That, or his dad knew he hadn't come alone. Yup, most likely the latter. His dad was still sharp as a tac.

Kai's knowing smirk grew wider. "Some might say the more annoying one."

"Be nice now." Gou joked.

Kai turned to him briefly. "Relax. It'd freak him out if I was sweet as pie wouldn't it?"

Gou rolled his eyes. "Do you always have to be right?"

"I might have changed, but not that much."

"I'm beginning to wonder."

Seriously those two, the past and their present Kai, seemed like two different people, not mirrors of the same person at all. Still, it was good to see. Deep down, there was awful pang in Gou's chest, telling him to enjoy this while it lasted.

"Take care of him, ya hearin' me?" Kai told him, turning back to his newfound company.

Tyson nodded at the sternly given but kind order. "Already on it, sir."

"And tell _dipshit_ to quit bein' an ass. He's made enough mistakes, time he shaped up."

Tyson smiled at that one, knowing full well who the guy was referring to. "I'm tryin', sir."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Gou said playfully, picking up on who he meant as well.

"Speak for yourself." Kai said, glancing back at him again.

Gou cringed, that sounded like such a dad joke. "Alrighty then."

Kai cleared his throat, turning to face the younger man, a chunk of familiar goop lodging itself in it. This wasn't good. He coughed a bit, turning his head to one side in the hopes that he'd avoid spraying his guest. It didn't work.

"My apologies." Kai muttered, his voice on the verge of being cutoff by another round of coughing fits.

"It's fine. No biggie." Tyson said while wiping the specks of pink from his face with his gloved hand.

Tyson and Gou watched helplessly as Kai succumbed to another round, it clearly taking his breath away.

Gou noticed his knees wobble and ran to hold him upright, the full weight of his father crashing into his hold. He was heavy but not beyond picking up. Man, he really had lost some weight. The once muscular, exercise-aholic man, was nothing but skin and bones, emaciated one might say. This was so painful to see.

"Dad! It's ok, its ok." He let out in a panic. He was trying not to let it show but it was too late for a front.

Tyson looked around, hoping to hear or see someone coming down the stairs or out of another room but there was no one in sight. So be-it.

"Gou, step aside!" Before Gou could say a word Tyson had effortlessly hoisted his father into his arms and carried him back to the couch.

"Sorry." Kai whispered through splattered hacking and trying to catch his breath. His head rolled to one side and then went limp, hanging from Tyson's arm.

Right when Tyson heard gurgling he set Kai up on a cushion and placed the trash bin right in front of him. He put a hand on his shoulder to keep him steady.

"I've put the garbage can in front of you. Its at your feet. I've got cha, pal. You hear me? I won't go anywhere until I know you're breathing better." It came out in practically one breath, he was panicking too but he had learned to quell it over the years, just like Gou would.

"Dad, I'm right here." Gou said as he approached the two in a run. Like the first time, he was completely lost on what to do next in this frenzy.

Kai's head lulled dizzily to one side and then the other before drooping forward like a crash test dummy after a head-on collision. The deadweight of his head yanked the rest of him forward and he dry-heaved into the metal bin.

Though it was gross Tyson decided to peer in. Gou didn't need to, his to-be-uncle's reaction was enough. Tyson turned green and pulled his gaze away from the smelly can.

"That's ripe." He said, trying not to breathe through his nose unless it was absolutely necessary.

Gou folded his arms over his chest and said, "Well no one told you to peek did they? You idiot."

With a few more wretches and another coughing fit, this time a smaller one that didn't draw any blood or it's accompanying flecks, Kai threw his head up with a deep gasp. He wheezed and squeaked, pining for air. With another horrid hack he got it. The lump in his throat was gone, allowing him to inhale a bit easier. His heart rate could finally slow and straighten itself out. He could feel his body being supplied with the oxygen it needed. If he lived through this he'd never take breathing for granted again. Hell if he lived through this mess he'd hate to see himself!

Though the heat on him was ever-present, it seemed to ease up a tiny degree. He wasn't stressed, ironically, he was just... Happy. Yeah, just happy. Happy to see his boy and happy to see another day. Even though it was miserable. His body burned and tingled, like it does when one sits on their foot or leg for too long and it goes to sleep and then wakes up again. This meant that he needed the dreaded physical therapy he had to endure many times a day. Yes it helped and kept him walking but it also hurt like hell. It was literally a form of torture for him but it had to be done. He understood why but still.

The front door shut and everyone froze, well, Gou and Tyson did. Their stomachs turned to ice and Tyson stood up, his footing firm. Kai was left holding his own which was ok, for now.

The two watched in shock as an older version of Ray came into view with a few brown bags of groceries in his arms, at least a dozen full of food and drinks. He put the bags on the kitchen table and dashed back in, his eyes finally taking in all that was there.

"What happened?" He demanded, not missing the stench of bile in the trash can and the way Kai's face had drained of any color.

They both looked petrified of seeing him, and rightfully so, but if anything he was grateful they had been there if something had happened to him again.

Tyson rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Not that he was embarrassed, it was just an old habit that had never truly faded. "Hehehe, well, ya see, I kind of tripped and landed on top of Gou."

Said kid waved apprehensively at his uncle then went stoic. He was _not_ going to piss him off.

"Pressed the button, bit of an odd thing really. Who knew that was how he was traveling." Tyson kept blabbering, trying to defuse the tension. Was it working? He wasn't sure.

"Sorry for intruding uncle, it was a mistake." Gou piped in, not sure what was going to happen next. This version of his uncle was somewhat unpredictable but now knowing all he was possibly dealing with made it all the more understandable.

Ray's eyes bounced from one flapping set of gums to the next, his head spinning. Pressing his fingers into his left temple, adding some pressure, he let out a breath to calm himself.

"I was meaning your father, Gou." He added in that same breath, "How long have you been here?" He turned his eyes on the miniature version of his old friend.

The boy looked at the clock. How long had they been here? It felt like hours, but it couldn't have been longer than maybe one. He turned back to the older man and said, "We talked." Gou stuffed his hands in his pockets, clearly at a loss for what to say next.

Tyson noticed and added, "We've been here about forty-five minutes, close to an hour at most. They talked, sounded like final goodbyes to me. I made myself known and Kai had a major coughing fit. I carried him back to the couch and set him down. After that you came in." He figured it'd be best to leave out Gou trying to pick him up. He got the feeling they didn't want him being directly in 'the mess' as it were.

Ray nodded, though he wasn't even sure what he was nodding about at the moment. He hadn't expected to come back to this, at least not Gou and Tyson's youngerself standing there in the middle of the living room.

"You need to get back, I got things here. You have things you need to do back there." He stated, almost with a coldness in his tone though there had been an uncomfortable chill down his spine at what Tyson had said. Final goodbye? That couldn't be right, not yet. They still had time, didn't they?!

He turned back to Kai, looking dazed with his head slumped back against the couch. His arms trembling and his chest heaving with each breath.

"How bad was this one?" He questioned in a gentler tone as he stepped up to him to get a better look at the damage that could have been caused.

"Gou?" He looked at Tyson. "If your dad can't answer you have to. Got it?" He nodded at Tyson's statement. It was weird seeing the younger one be so serious but things were shifting, had shifted, so he guessed it was to be expected.

"Kai?" Tyson tried, hoping to keep the man on the sofa from falling out. Well into anything really.

Kai took in another breath and sat up straight. He looked at Ray tiredly, momentary wondering if the neighbors nearby had heard any of the craziness going on here. If they did they probably thought the noises were from some triple digits fat dude who never left his house. Lord knows that's what he'd think. He wasn't a very good person.

His bleary eyes scanned the room again, becoming fuzzy, blurry, and then clear. "It was a rough one." He said, his voice strained and hoarse. He coughed again but this time nothing came up. Thank goodness.

Ray's eyes softened as he looked at him before once again just nodding, as if it was the only thing he could really do at the moment.

"Before or after you stood up?" He questioned, trying to piece together what had happened when he had been gone.

He had only been gone less than an hour, because he couldn't leave him alone for longer than that to start with, and in that time Kai had been asleep when he left.

"I... I stood up, and walked." Kai made a walking motion with his first two fingers. "I walked, across the room, to- to the arch- archway."

The room began to spin as his head pounded. No, no, not again. He didn't want to forget. Forgetting meant drowning in his mind and reliving all this in a painful flash. He looked around, his eyes pleading for assistance. His eyes laid on Gou briefly before wrenching closed.

"Dad! Dad!"

Kai's eyes opened again. Who, and who was calling him dad? He lifted his head and glanced around. "Who are you?" This boy in front of him looked familiar but he couldn't quite place him.

"Ray? Who is, this kid? And what's, Tyson doing here?"

"Wrong one dude. I'm not supposed to be here. Your guy isn't here yet."

Ray shifted Kai back to sit into the couch more before he toppled forward again, "He's your son, Gou. You were talking about him just the other day to me, remember?" He asked in a soothing voice, "I want you to sit here for a second, I'll get you something to drink. Why don't you tell him goodbye for now, and we'll see him again soon. Okay?"

Kai looked ahead again. His son? He had a kid? This asshole had found real love and had a child?

Gou wanted to curl up and shrink into himself. How could his dad not remember him? Maybe the lack of oxygen had something to do with it? Whatever the reason it still hurt. He felt like his heart had been ripped out.

"Hey dad. Uncle Ray's not lying, I'm your son."

Tyson pulled Gou to him and urged him forward. "Say goodbye we're going."

They heard Ray come back in and before Gou could do anything, Kai's body fell forward, slamming with a roll onto the floor.

In sheer fright, Gou rolled his dad over flat on his back and saw that he was clutching his chest. Obviously his heart was giving him some trouble. Gou put an ear to his chest and went cold. His mind was wordlessly screaming, _No! Please don't let this be it, it can't be it?!_

The second Kai went down, the glass in Ray's hand followed. With the shattering of glass, Ray dashed from the kitchen and back into the living room at lightning speed. He crouched down next him and pulled his head up onto his lap to elevate it.

"Just breathe Kai, you're okay, it's going to pass. You've just had too much going on today." He said in a calm voice while placing his hand on his unevenly moving chest. He turned to Gou beside him.

"You need to go back, I'll take care of him here. Finish and fix this." Ray spoke more quickly and urgently, feeling the man's heartbeat lessen through his fingertips with every toc tic of the clock. The longer they stayed with them the worse off all would be. They were wasting time being here instead of doing something to stop this. Why again had they sent a kid to do this?!

"You can do this, you know that right?"

Gou looked between his uncle and his father, again frozen where he stood. Tyson went behind him and hooked his arms underneath him and held him tight. Almost immediately Gou began kicking and screaming, realizing that he was being carried off.

With his emotions clouding his sense of judgement, Gou bit Tyson on the hand and ran back in, instantly sliding on his knees and begging his father to wake up.

"You're not allowed to die you hear me! You can't die, not here. We need you! I need you! Don't leave me here alone!" With fiery tears streaming Gou sobbed relentlessly pouring his blubbering heart out, his head dropping down in sorrow.

"Gou!" Ray barked, this wasn't going to help any of them.

"I need you two to leave, now! He's not going to die, we won't let him. You hear me? Go!"

"Get Max to send us home!" Tyson told Ray as he charged up to Gou and showed no mercy as he roughly plucked him up. There was an audible pop noise but he thought nothing of it, not caring to find where it came from. The boy was suffering and under a lot of pressures from every angle but Ray was right. He wasn't thinking straight and nothing got solved with them here. So off it was. His heart was aching for the kid, he felt for him on so many levels but the mission came first. With that thought, something nagged at him, why was Gou picked anyway? He was a child... Nothing more, nothing less.

"Just hit the buckle again." Ray snapped at him, locking eyes with Gou as he thrashed in Tyson's hold.

"He's going to be fine, I promise you. You'll be able to fix this, I know you will."

Tyson nodded at that, not going to argue that he couldn't reach it with how he was and Gou was listening to no one. All the while he was doing his best to stabilize his footing. God this kid knew how to fight. That gene definitely came from pop's neck of the woods.

Gou knew they'd said some things but he wasn't sure what, all he wanted was to be near his dad. Why couldn't anyone see that?! He just wanted home, some sense of familiarity, a sense of normalcy. But none seemed to get it, and like always, he was at the mercy of the adults.

Tyson gave the two one last look and headed out.

"Wait!" Ray called. "He's asking for him."

At that he let go of Gou and followed him over to the ghastly looking man. Future Ray didn't look too good either but it was to be expected with all going on.

Somewhere within the ragged breaths and squeaking, Kai finally found his voice. Looking at his son, a knowing gleam in his pools, he said, "He, he... I consent... You have permission..."

More tears rivered from Gou's eyes and conceding to it all, he nodded. Understanding rippled through him, and it ripped him apart.

Feeling arms go underneath his pits, and seeing the confused look on Ray's face told him he was being lifted, moved. He reached out desperately for his dad as the urgency and infantile want set in, not like this, not now. He didn't want to leave him! He could see his dad wanted to reach back, but he didn't have it in him to do so.

Slowly, snow began to fall, mixing with the fiery tears that rivered down Gou's face.

It broke the man's heart to see him sobbing and acting like a toddler, but he was under strict orders.

Gou's breath shot out in quick puffs of white as he screamed, "No, no put me down! Put me down! Let me go! Let me go! NOOOO!"

It took all Tyson had to hold onto him.

"I said put me down!"

Standing in the white, tire track ribboned driveway, Gou felt the hold loosen, he was released but then he was immediately pulled to the taller man behind him.

Tyson held him tighter with his arms, not letting him budge an inch despite the verbal and physical protests crowding his ears again.

In moments a light engulfed them and they were standing in front of Oliver's estate again.

"Take me back! Take me back! Take me back!" Gou pleaded repeatedly, still roughly pounding his fists into Tyson's abs.

Sparks were flaring from the button on Gou's belt. It was broken because of him, and as far as Tyson knew, couldn't be repaired. The electricity sent pangs of guilt-ridden jolts through him, but Tyson didn't move. He felt he deserved the pain in a way.

 _Thank you, Max._ Tyson thought, knowing who'd sent them back. Tyson also wanted to cry after what he'd just witnessed but knew he couldn't. Not yet, for Gou's sake he had to hold it together.

Gou fell to the saturated, muddy ground in defeat, feeling devastated... It was over. He'd failed, and this time it seemed, it was for good.

* * *

 **Another update, is it Christmas? LOL.**

 **Thank you so much PreciousRoy and LuxahHeart for all your help on this! Roy and I RPed the scene between future Kai and Gou some months ago, at least it feels that long ago. Then Luxah added to this by playing Ray. You two are so talented!**

 **I'll update when I can. See you next time! Much love, and I hope you all like this! ^^ Let me know what you all think! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Back On Track

Gou heard typing, the noise crawling into his ears like bugs. The keystrokes were quicker, so he knew Kenny was inputting the new data he'd collected from wherever. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Kai was inspecting his computer, seeing where he could repair it, while sitting cross-legged on the mansion's front room floor.

Gou thought back, that's right, he'd fazed out most of the day, his mind being somewhere else. He looked at the clock on the far wall. It was Tuesday afternoon, melding into the twilight hours.

After dinner Kai and Gou made their way into their room. They each threw themselves onto one of the two sofas in the front area.

"I ate too much." Kai said, rubbing his distended belly to try and soothe it. Gou didn't say anything, he barely ate really.

Kai went to his suitcase and gathered up some more comfortable clothes. Behind the couch he swiftly changed into grey sweatpants and a baggy, white t-shirt. He came out and looked at the boy still sprawled out.

As has been the case since Tyson brought him down from exploring, back inside the estate covered in mud, Gou had been more or less mute. Only emoting physically and then sinking into himself again. When he asked him where he'd been for the past two hours, Tyson interjected for him, saying that he'd found him outside in the yard. He said he was on the phone with a family member and in tears. Something bad had happened but Gou never specified what or to whom.

Feeling eyes on him, Gou rolled his head to one side and sat up. The air was thick with adrenaline, all of it he knew to be his. He stared holes through the man clad in makeshift pajamas. Gou blinked, finally seeing the Kai he was with rather than a ghost.

"We need to talk." Gou uttered lowly, his rough voice bordering on breaking again.

No matter how many times he tried to, he couldn't shake off the pain. His father had said _that phrase_ so what now? His thoughts jumbled again but upon taking a breath he straightened them out once more. He knew what he had to do. He was his son so he had to dig deep now more than ever, stand on his own. No more taking the passive route.

Kai gave him a look mixed with confusion and worry, slowly he stepped his way to him.

"Speak your mind."

Peering into the familiar portals, Gou felt himself sink again. He looked away, clasping his hands together between his knees. He couldn't save _him_ but maybe could still prevent it here? He'd been mulling over the idea since Tyson left him be, and it seemed like the only course of action left. Perfect, he didn't have to hide anymore. He steeled his nerves and fell back into himself.

"I need you to listen and not interrupt, understand? No questions until I'm done." Gou barked firmly, piercing at him out of the corner of his eyes.

Kai blinked, this was odd. Where was Mr. Serious coming from all of the sudden? He nodded, the atmosphere of the room becoming more intense.

Gou sat up straight, squaring his entire frame as he turned to face him, confidence radiating from him like he bathed in it. Fuck his anxieties and nerves, he wouldn't fail again.

"You should know I've lied to you, hid a ton of shit. Not that I haven't been myself but I've had to tuck pieces of me away. With me so far?" He knew that got his attention, kept it, and Kai was probably going to be fuming. Oh well, tough shit, the list of niceties and strict rules were gone. This was his game now.

"My name is Gou Hiwatari. I'm thirteen-years-old." Gou paused, biting the bullet and shedding the proverbial skin he'd been having to wear since he landed. "And I'm your _son_... Hello, _dad_."

Kai went to open his mouth but snapped it shut when he saw Gou go over to his bag by the other couch and pull out his own remaining gear.

He stuffed it away and sent Kai a stern stare, one that he knew would lock him in place. "Now you can speak. Ask me anything you want. At this point I'm through playing by the rules. All they ever did was hinder me."

Kai looked at him like he'd sprouted wings, then he saw red. " _You_ , you're my son? How, at my age? Ha, that's rich!"

Gou stomped over and smacked him upside the head. "I'm twenty-five years in the past, you dense idiot!"

"Excuse me?!" Kai rose to his feet, having enough. "Don't talk to me like you own me."

Gou folded his arms over his chest, his eyes flaring. "Right now, I believe I do."

Gou pointed to the couch. "Sit."

Kai did as ordered, his mind still reeling from all this. Part of him wanted to laugh it off, call it all bull, but something in him told him to be patient, hear this kid out.

Kai smirked, something familiar lurking in his company. "What's with the orders? You talk like a military Sergeant."

Gou stiffened. "And who did I learn that _from_?"

Kai's scowl intensified. "What's your game?"

Gou went to the couch, picking up his bag. He placed it down, opening it up. After he emptied his pockets, his eyes glancing somberly over the last item. He placed it down on the coffee table too. The material was completely coated in onyx, the image on it covered up. He wasn't sure when it turned but he bet it happened when he was distracted, focusing more on the immediate mess in Germany and how hurt Kai was.

Gou pointed to the items splayed out between the two in a neat pile. "You'll learn as we go. Start small. You've had an odd inkling since we met, you were drawn to me for some reason right? That's been satiated, I'm an open book."

Kai ran a hand through his locks and went around the table.

"What's all this?" He motioned to the stuff at the back, closest to Gou.

He held up each item as he said them. "From right to left: the phone I was given. It was another way for me to keep in touch. Talked to you on it once, text the guys on it. Its a current model for you, a dinosaur for me." His mind wanted to go back, replay all the stressful joy of hearing his voice but he tuned it out, focusing on the task at hand.

"Second, note from Simy explaining your wellbeing. Got it back in Russia when I went out with Ray. Ringing any bells in there yet? Third..." He paused for a split second, his mind screaming that this was all his fault again. He shut that voice off too, having enough of it. "This is a handmade cloth. You personally gave it to me, told me it'd keep track of you for me. Mom was really into odd stuff. Don't fully understand it. Anyway, useless magic fabric."

He slammed it down before going to the next item in his arsenal. " _This_." He emphasized, holding it up. "Is how I got here. Simy had a bracelet, I got a belt buckle button." He smiled mischievously. "Say that five times fast." The smile went away and he put the item down.

"Its broken now though. Useless too. I've no way back home."

He put the other items away, leaving only three more to contend with that wasn't the clothes he came in. He watched Kai go over the last few items.

"Do you recognize them?" Gou asked after a bit, his tone becoming more neutral now that his secret was out, his irritation defused somewhat.

Kai nodded, mentally comparing his own set to the stuff on display. He'd fixed up his own comrade without even realizing it, he currently held that exact launcher, and that very jar of face paint was in his back pocket. Thinking about it, Gou must've made her stay still, smart.

While Kai leaned back, presumably drained, Gou put the remainder away, going to organize his stuff, as well as change his clothes.

Several minutes later, Gou came back in wearing a baggy dark purple t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Kai turned his head to one side, spotting the boy in the kitchen pouring himself some coffee in a styrofoam cup. He made a face as the gangly kid stepped closer to him and sat on the couch beside him.

"Is that my shirt?"

Gou took a sip and added with a subtle nod, "Was. You gave it to me to wear for pajamas."

Kai got up and checked his bag, finding the shirt where it was, exactly how he'd folded it. He let the lid fall closed and went to sit back down.

"If you had clothes, why didn't you say anything? Not that I mind but shopping isn't cheap."

Gou chuckled at the memory. That awkward mess unfolded so strangely, he couldn't have predicted anything if he tried. "You guys went so far with the 'runaway fanboy' that it worked. It was convincing enough to keep going. Bide my time until I was needed."

"Needed? I'm not getting it."

Gou chuckled again. This wasn't funny, or even awkward like he thought it would be, he was happy. For a brief moment he felt like he had his dad back. The familiar smells of home wafted in, though he knew he wasn't there. His gaze went to the door, waiting for him to walk in but he soon slapped himself out of that. He didn't have anymore time to waste on grief.

"Would you like me to start at the beginning?" Gou said after a bit, his nerves settling again.

Kai let out a breath. "Yes. I'm a dumbass, go easy."

Gou shook his head, a laugh escaping. He wouldn't argue with him on this one.

"I was born in November 2020. Where I'm from its currently Christmas time, 2033."

Kai mentally slapped himself. "But, its July 2008, I'm twenty? And you're how old again?"

Gou sent him a glance that asked if he was really serious. "I just turned thirteen some weeks ago, keep up please."

Kai shot him a hard look. "Tread carefully, you're still under my care. Don't make me pop you."

"You're not my dad yet."

"Close enough."

Gou cleared his throat, showing Kai had got to him. Gou didn't speak for a bit, his mind trying to shut down, pull him back into the little bubble he'd become accustomed to using around here. He felt a warm hand on his left shoulder.

Turning, he saw Kai had moved closer. Worry was written all over his face. It was gradual but emotion was no longer just showing in his eyes anymore. Uncle Tyson had said his mom was one of the big reasons for that, guess that had changed now too.

"Keep going, you're doing great." Kai encouraged, fighting against his initial instincts; scream at him to hurry up and spit it out. But like most things, him openly caring about him might've come too late.

Gou moved himself out of his hold. He looked at him stoically but his eyes were sharp, hinting at an escalating temper. "Now you care? You feel bad, is that it? You know the truth so you wanna make it right? Poor Kai, always a tad late to the game, aren't ya?"

Kai lowered his hand, fighting back a growl and shoving down his emotions. "What do you mean? I've always cared for you."

"You have a funny way of showing it then! Always have. Mr. Cool, Mr. Stronghold, Mr. Unbreakable. You were a decent dad, but that was only when you felt you could comfortably be one. You gave me so many mixed signals as a child I never knew what to expect from you. It wasn't until mom died that you actually acted like you cared for me. Acted like you gave a damn about my existence! You were so caught up in your work that when mom died in your arms you didn't know how to handle it! You held yourself up in your study and left a five-year-old to comprehend death alone. Anytime I went in there you booted me out, told me to go play. Pacified me with false promises. We'd play later, and then when you finally began feeling like a proper dad, when we got close, you went and got sick!"

Sick? Kai's head spun from the barrage of information. "Back up a second. Hang on."

Kai thought for a minute, thinking back to when he was little and doing a bit of comparisons. "Shit. I never thought I'd be like him."

Gou took another drink of his coffee. "If you mean like Grandpa Susumu, then yeah. You two were so much alike you argued anytime you were in the same room. He would tell you to raise me one way and you'd argue that you knew better. That you were the better parent."

Kai couldn't help but pick up on something. "Were?" His eyes widened at the implications. He couldn't be serious.

"I'm getting to that." Gou said flatly.

It clicked for Kai what Gou had meant all those times, why his dad had told him all he did in the hospital. He wasn't talking or opening up on his own, Gou had wormed his way in somehow and pulled at his heart's cage until it broke open.

Kai frowned, disappointed in himself. "But I still, I end up being my dad in the end."

Gou shook his head. "I think, given all I know now. All that you do, the demands and stress just ate at you over time. And you just never slowed down. But when you finally did slow down enough to see me." His eyes flooded with tears he painfully forced back. "You died."

Kai felt his heart leap into his throat, choking him. Died? He dies? Then the logical side of his brain kicked in. "We all die someday. What's so special about me giving up my ghost?"

Gou grabbed his shoulders and shook him as he shouted. "You're all I have left, and its because its you, dumbass!"

Kai fell against the couch when he let go, the room spinning from what Gou had just done.

"You're my kid. Really?" Kai squeaked out dizzily.

Gou nodded, his defenses lowering slightly as he rose to his feet.

Kai's head rolled back as if it were a lead weight. "I'm gonna take a nap."

Kai awoke to the low volume sounds of texting sometime later. He blearily looked to see Gou curled up at his feet, his bare ankles crossed over each other and his stretched out arms pressing into his thighs.

"Welcome back." Gou said, a warm smile on his face.

Kai moved and noticed a blanket from one of their beds was spread out over him. He sat up, groggily rubbing his eyes. Gou couldn't help but smile wider at the sight. He looked like a little kid.

"I just had the strangest dream."

Gou, seeing how loopy he still was, decided to ask him about it, though he had an idea as to what it was. Bless his heart, he didn't mean to shake him that hard. Now he felt bad.

"What was your dream about?" He asked, feigning innocence for the moment.

Gou knew Kai had plenty more questions but he'd wait for the others to be around. Everyone needed to be on the same page, especially if they were to succeed in saving _this_ _timeline's_ Kai.

"I had a dream I had a son, and you were it. Funny, I don't want kids." Kai grumbled, still finding his bearings.

Gou chuckled. He knew the guy was flip flopping on the issue, most people that had any sense did, but he'd come around eventually.

Gou rose to his feet, and with a moaning stretch, he went down to Kai's level. "I hate to tell you this, but uh, you weren't dreaming that."

Gou patted his cheek playfully to alert the brain that it's host body was up and running, it needed to kick it into a gear.

Kai's eyes slid closed again as he fell back onto the couch with a graceless flop, and Gou finally let out the laugh he'd been holding in.

"Sleep well, dad." He spoke it softly, covering Kai up just as his own old man last had him.

After, he went about his business, going over plans with the guys on what to do next. Kai could sleep for now. He'd tell him later, when he knew his mind was rested.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Start Again

Kai came around slowly, the rudely intruding sunlight from the windows being the main reason his eyes opened up at all. Wait, where was his alarm? Why hadn't it gone off?

The young warrior sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He hadn't felt this rested in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he slept that well. He rubbed his face with his hands, feeling less haggard. He'd feel better once he got some coffee in him.

He trudged into the kitchenette to find Gou washing a bowl and spoon. How long had he been up?

"Morning." Gou said once he noticed him. "How'd you sleep?"

Kai went over to the coffee pot. A fresh brew was running, he had to wait a minute. So be-it, it'd be worth it as far as he was concerned.

Gou smiled to himself. He was so predictable it was ridiculous at times. He knew his father's habits inside and out at this point, but mainly those to do with his morning routine and work. He was similar most of the time but right now he had some extra pep in his step so it was making him talkative. Either the others on his own team had finally rubbed off on him, or he was more like his mom than he thought. That being, those closest to you give you strength you never thought you had. On the sadder side of things, it could be that he misses him so much he doesn't want to miss a thing. Try and make up for lost time. It was probably the sadder reason for him being in the mood he was, but in any case, it was just nice to feel up and alert for once.

Gou heard him make himself a cup, the familiar noises sending his mind in all directions. They brought him some semblance of tranquility and he couldn't help but tear up a bit. He'd miss this if he ever made it back home. He placed the dishes in the drying wrack stationed beside him in the second sink, only to see a mug being held out to him moments later. He thankfully took it, the metal band on his right ring finger clinging as he wrapped his fingers around the beige ceramic.

"I slept fine." Kai said, his eyes showing he was in a good mood. Maybe he was even grateful someone had cared to ask?

Kai went over to the couch and sat down, his cup going on the namesake table.

"I thought you'd never give kids coffee?" Gou told him.

Kai looked at him, his lips brushing the rim of his own matching mug. "And I thought you couldn't handle the stuff."

Gou smirked, enjoying that Kai was picking on him. "Touché."

Kai silently motioned for him to come to him, a single index finger moving while the rest stayed clenched in the fist his right hand was making.

Briefly, Gou was brought back to when he'd went home after being pressured about where he'd been by Max and the same thing happened. The healthy image disappeared and in its place sat the sickly man he'd seen recently. Gou walked forward, snuffing out the heartache with every hard step on the carpeted floor. The second it subsided, the healthier Kai crackled back into view with a staticky hiss.

"Yes?" Gou asked as he sat down, placing his cup next to Kai's.

"I need you to be honest with me."

Gou nodded, knowing what he meant. This was torture, endless agony of seeing the one he failed to save. But he guessed this was the Hell he'd been allotted for being such a rotten son. He mentally cursed at the circumstances, oh the irony.

He felt a hand reassuringly grip his. He guessed he'd fazed out again, oops. He looked to see sympathy in Kai's features and glanced down to see he'd reached out for him just like he had last night.

"I'm here this time."

Like before, Gou felt his mind twist. How was he supposed to take that, those words and the gesture? When he was little a gentle hand was placed there too, only for his old man to grumpily order him to leave the kitchen. His reason being that he wanted some peace and quiet so early in the morning. Gou had been maybe four at the time but it still engrained how he was to read him from then on. For the longest time he didn't understand it, he knew now it was just the stress talking. He took his anger out on them, feeling overwhelmed by everything with no outlet, but that still wasn't right.

Gou removed his hand, fear making his insides go cold. He loved his dad but he sure knew how to 'put him in his place' mostly the younger one. He'd really shook him up.

"Don't act like you care. You just feel bad."

Kai's face went slack, shock making itself known. Was he looking into a mirror? His family situation, did his dad influence him more than he realized? Or worse, did he grandfather?

"Gou please? I mean it. I won't leave you to suffer here alone. I'm all ears." Oh, this sounded sickeningly familiar.

Gou rose to his feet, fuming as he stomped around the room. It was just passed 8:00AM so he had to keep himself in check. His dad never left him, no. He never laid a physical hand on him, until now, no. But the implications of not being wanted were still present. So in a way, Kai had become what he swore he'd never be.

"You're only sorry, you only care because you know!" Gou shouted, forgetting about the people they shared a floor with.

Kai stood up and went up to him. "If I didn't care for you, would I have done all I did? You know yourself, actions speak louder than words. I'm sorry-"

"Apologies mean shit!" Gou screamed out.

Kai felt a knife pierce his heart. He'd said that phrase many times, to one person in particular, but only now did he understand how much hearing that hurt. No wonder his father always cried after hearing it. He felt hopeless, cut off from him. Like no matter what he did it wouldn't be enough.

Now he got it... Forgiveness wasn't for the person who hurt you to feel better, it was to open the doors so you could be free, liberate yourself from the pain and anger. Its not to exonerate all that someone has done, its openly admitting that you are done with it. Done being held back by it. He made a mental note to call his father later but first he had to make things right with his own, rather distant, offspring.

"Gou-"

"Shut up! If you really cared for me so much then why did you push me away, act like I wasn't there, a problem for you, not worth your time or some actual effort?!" Gou paused, letting his heart shatter, his voice box feeling like a sharp rock in his throat. "If you truly loved me so much then why did you die? Why did you go off to see mom and leave me all alone?" Gou broke, letting it all fall out, his voice nearly unusable, barely audible. "Why didn't you wait for me, dad?"

Kai went forward and caught the collapsing teen, hugging him to him like he did at Robert's castle. He'd hold him tighter if he could but that wasn't possible. He lowered Gou to the ground, letting him crumble in his arms, cry it out. He needed this.

"I'm sure he held on as long as he could, just long enough to see you one last time." Kai told him, his own tears muffling his voice.

"Damnit, I could hit you for some of the shit you've put me through!" Gou shouted.

Kai felt a small chuckle slip out, finding it so _him_ that he'd say that. "Really, well I'm right here. Have at me."

"Why?! You hit me with whiplash you stubborn idiot! Why did it take you getting sick to properly see me, to be a good father?"

Kai let him go, ignoring the questions his head was begging him to ask. He needed to hear this, be told off.

"I get you had a rough upbringing and had to learn what true love was from mom but come on, nearly forty-six and you still had trouble opening up!?"

"I know, I'm so stupid, I'm a blind fool."

Gou pulled away, still trying to calm himself.

"But you did learn your lesson, didn't you? So I can't really call you that anymore can I?" He forced a smile, the tears not stopping. "I, I tell myself you wouldn't like it, that you'd tell me to stop. Get mad at me for being such a weak person. I can't help it."

Kai kept a protective arm around him, supporting his back as he wiped his tears away, sorrow on his face. "No. No I wouldn't. Sons are allowed to cry just as much as daughters. Okay? Don't ever be afraid to let it out."

Gou's lip quivered. "I can't even say I love you to you anymore. I laid sleepless for nights on end because of you. Even now I can't sleep."

"Shows how deeply you loved him. And he loved you too, that's why he tried to fight it." Kai soothed, well he tried. This was so hard to see. It physically hurt to see him like this.

Gou laughed hoarsely, hinting that his caretaker was succeeding. "Shows how much has gotten under my skin. How weak am I for falling apart like this? I'm pathetic."

Kai wiped away his own tears, Gou's ceasing, a true grin coming through. "You're not pathetic, far from it. I'm the pathetic one for cutting you so deeply, adding to your scars."

 _Who would've thought the troubled home he came from was mine._ Kai thought.

"I'm so sorry... I know, I know I've been a really bad person, a bad dad, for a long time. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" Kai had always wanted to hear his father say those words too, be so openly raw with him as well, but he'd never get it. His father was just as stubborn as he was, and clueless just like Voltaire.

"Of course I can." Gou paused, feeling the weight of the world roll off his shoulders. "And let me clarify, you weren't all bad. Things got better somewhere around six-seven. You acted like a parent, noticed things, me a bit more. We just, we argued all the time, over the stupidest stuff. Even on my birthday, where all this started, we butt heads."

Kai snorted. "It's only because we're a lot alike."

Gou cocked a sly brow and said, "Yeah, I know that now."

Oh how he could kick that other man's ass right now. Was this kid serious? "I wasn't open with you, about anything?"

"Unless you had to be, not in the slightest. I didn't know a thing about you when we first met, only that I admired the man I knew because of how much he'd changed, was willing to change."

Kai ran a hand through his hair, that explained a lot. But then something knocked on his heart's door. Did he dare ask it, did he have the right to?

"So you'll, you'll let me make things right?" He was hopeful he'd get the answer he wanted, what he figured his dad had always wanted to hear, but part of him still feared he'd get turned away. He understood if Gou didn't give him another chance. He wouldn't blame him, he'd been awful to him. Abusive, neglectful even, and for that he'd feel guilt rip at his insides for the rest of his life.

Gou let out a small sob, one full of pure release, and sincerely smiled, "Of course I will. I'm here aren't I?"

Kai felt himself become weightless, happiness and relief flowing through him. With a soft smile he said, "... I appreciate it... Thank you so much."

With sniffles, the two got up from the floor and sat back on the couch, the room feeling much lighter.

Once things had died down and Gou was in the shower, Kai took the opportunity to gather the others via a group text and try to get the ball rolling on this crazy adventure. The first round of the French leg was today so he knew they wouldn't be over here until sometime in the afternoon, maybe even the evening if the stuff afterward went over. No matter, he'd work with it. Kai had planned on competing to let off some steam but Gou needed him more, and he wouldn't let him down. Not again.

Looking at the time it was currently 8:43 in the morning. Gou had just spent the better half of an hour telling him what a bad person he was to him and that stung. More so now because he felt more at fault for Gou's trauma than his future self. And yet, he still loved him. He was blown away really. His future wife must be a saint to have put up with all that. Just like his own mother.

Kai felt his personal cell phone vibrate in his hand, and then he heard his work one pinging from in the bag that sat behind the other sofa. He pressed the button and put it to his ear, listening intently to the male voice while he went to go get the other one. His virtual day had officially started, but he wouldn't be glued like he had been before. He'd take this call and then the next. What happened after that it was anybody's guess.

Gou stepped out of the bathroom, donning his original purple garb again, a blue towel flattening the damp hair on his head. He went into the kitchen to see Kai on the phone. He was speaking Japanese in a stern voice, in a dialect he couldn't pin to any specific location, so maybe the conversation wasn't a favorable one. Great, he'd be moody all day. Kai's tone then shifted to a lighter one, what? Who was he talking to? Looking closely he saw tear tracks, was he still crying?

 _I thought he felt better, so why, what's with the ongoing waterworks?_ Gou thought, his head tilting to the side like a puppy as he watched the man go from the stove to the coffee pot and back again, the pacing in his strides slowing and quickening at random. What kind of conversation was he having?

Kai hung up and turned to Gou, looking happy to see he was there. "That was dad, uh grandpa. He called to see if I was okay. Voltaire passed a bit ago."

"Yippy. And?"

"We talked. Told him not to worry, I was happy the bastard croaked. He said he couldn't help but worry. Said he just had to make sure..."

"About?"

Kai looked at his feet. "Everything... My sanity, my overall health. Made me feel good to know he thought of me. That he sincerely cared. He didn't call to yell at me or say I've messed up, open up old wounds or lecture me... It was nice."

"I'm sure it was. I'm glad you guys talked. Really." Gou smirked. "Did you blab?"

Kai scoffed at that. He could hear the joking tone but he also got the serious implication. Who did he take him for, Tyson?

"No. This is your choice."

"I figured, but-"

"I understand."

Kai put a hand to his chin, trying to correctly line his mind up. He popped his back with hard pull backwards and went over to the couch, tapping Gou's shoulder in the process.

"You said you were an open book."

"I did."

Kai sat down. "Tell me everything. I want to know all that happens."

Gou gave him a hardened look as he sat down too. "You want to know what I tried to prevent, why I'm here."

"Yes, that."

"... Ok."

Gou reclined back and thought of where to begin, his heart clenching. It felt like a firm hand was squeezing it, making it harder for him to breathe but he fought it, continuing to pressure his mind for the right words.

* * *

"I told you I don't want a party! They annoy me!" Gou shouted from the entrance to the kitchen, having heard the tale-end of the conversation his old man had with someone on the phone. "I'm thirteen, I'm too old for these big family gatherings! I just want a day inside with you. Can't I have that instead?"

Kai folded his arms defiantly. He wasn't backing down. "No. We're having a party, and you wanna know why. Because all you do is sit up in your room by yourself. I'm not letting you do that all the time anymore. Its high-time you learned not to be an antisocial ass and that the world doesn't revolve around you. Go get a shower, everyone will be here before you know it."

"Dad I said no! And I don't think the world revolves around me, but its my birthday so I should have a say in something."

Kai stormed up to him and pinned him to the wall with a single arm, the hand slamming hard above his son's head, making him feel trapped. "You're getting the dinner you want plus some. I said we're doing it! It's too late to change it anyway! Do as I say and go get cleaned up, or do you want me to drag you to the bathroom?!"

Gou felt himself shrink and tear up. "Dad, please? I don't like a lot of people in a small space. It makes it hard to breathe."

"Bullshit! You do fine in tournaments, standing in front of thousands, you can handle this."

Gou let a few tears fall. "Dad I really can't." He felt his body heat up and his chest tighten. What if he messed it all up? He couldn't handle that embarrassment. And what would his dad think of him then?

Kai scoffed and led him up the stairs, his arm firmly around his shoulders. He opened the bathroom door and lightly encouraged him in. "You have twenty minutes, if I don't hear the water running, I'll bathe you myself. Understood?"

Gou nodded, not wanting to upset him more. He closed the door softly and turned on the water, knowing he didn't have a choice.

Gou came out of the shower and went down the stairs to see his dad leaning on coffee table. He looked uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Gou asked as he went up to him. He took a closer look, concern washing over him. "Why are you gripping your chest?"

The middle-aged man sent him a glare, sitting up straight. "I'm fine. Party starts in an hour. Go finish up."

Gou sent him one back. "I just asked if you were okay, jeez! You look like you have a fever too. Excuse me for caring."

"Don't talk back to me like that!"

"Mother dick." He said under his breath.

Gou went to walk out of the room, do as he was told, but a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him and turned him around. "What did you just say?!"

Gou blinkered in fright. He heard him, crap. "Uh, sorry."

"What have I told you about that mouth of yours. You better watch it, don't test me today."

"Understood."

" _Understood?_ " Kai's face hardened.

"Yes, sir."

His dad let go, and he ran upstairs, fear bubbling in his gut.

As dinner was being served, the presents and cake having been done, Gou walked around the living room. Since he'd seen his dad like that he didn't want him out of his sights. He could tell he didn't feel good, had been able to see it get worse throughout the week, but his dad never acted like it bothered him. What was up? Did he have what mom had and was just too stubborn to get treatment, or was it something worse?

"Here son, got your three-cheese burger and burrito with fries."

Gou looked down at the heaping plate he was happily holding out to him. It looked great, his dad could read him so well it was marvelous. He smiled and took it gleefully. "Thanks dad."

"Not a problem. Happy birthday, champ."

Watching him walk off, Gou set his plate down on the coffee table and continued to stare. He saw his hand reach up to his chest again. He wasn't okay, there's no way he was.

"Dad!"

Gou shouted it as he ran to him, seeing what appeared to be blood spew out from his mouth as he slammed to the floor. The bustling room went silent in fright. Max and Tyson ran up to him, moving Gou out of the way. They called out his name repeatedly, the others trying to as well. Their buddy had collapsed on them. This couldn't be good.

"Call 911!" Tyson shouted, feeling how hot Kai was. Max did so, shaking from the panic.

* * *

"After that, uncle Max and Kenny worked night and day on something to help fix this. Apparently there's no cure for blood poisoning once its set its claws in you. When you came to the next day, you told me that you'd had some emergency surgery years ago after a bad rematch with Brooklyn. You said the surgeon found some rubble in you, it looked like pieces of beydish. He got all he could out but some was still in there. Guess it unstuck itself somehow and made you ill. You had blood poisoning, terminal. I was sent here to keep you from getting that wound reopened and thus infected, but the disease moved quicker than we anticipated. You died in front of me on the living room floor the night Tyson brought me in from outside Oliver's estate. You gave me permission to tell you if it ended badly... And it did."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Tourniquet

It all made sense now, every bit of it. "So that's why you kept asking about my chest? Why you freaked out about every little thing involving me."

Gou nodded, feeling a mix of horrible and embarrassed. "Didn't mean to be so intrusive but I had to be. I had to carry out the mission in a specific way. Bide my time until the match. But, as you know, things kept happening. I got distracted by how hurt you were, and ran out of time."

Kai nodded. "I completely understand why you acted the way you did now. Honestly, if you had told me from the get-go who you were I don't think I would've believed you. In fact its still hard to wrap my brain around, logic keeps wanting to say you're lying because there's no physical way to do it here. I probably would've laughed at you and made sure you weren't born out of pure spite."

Gou shook his head with a knowing grin that faded when he started talking. "I know that. That was why that rule was put in place. You'd said you weren't a nice person but I never imagined..."

Kai looked away and back again, apology after apology radiating from him. "Terminal blood poisoning soon after I hit 46, huh? How fun."

"You act like I'm going to let that happen again."

"Well I'm certainly not letting you fight him. You practically pissed your pants when he got near you in Germany. I had to get you away to calm you down."

The two exchanged glares before Gou tore his away. "Yes I'm afraid of him but I'm also pissed at him for what he did. He's an easily influenced monster who deserves to be locked away."

"I wouldn't go that far." Kai began.

Gou shot up from the couch, his towel falling from his shoulders.

"What?"

"If you're about to defend him I swear-"

Kai stood up, matching his fierceness. "Shut up and let me finish." He stated calmly.

"I said I wouldn't go that far because Tyson fixed him. After we stopped BEGA he went to live with Garland and his family, to therapy. He's been good so far. Little odd vibes here and there but he's been fine."

"I'm just trying to save you." No way would he tell him he second-guessed saving him because of how he'd been. Though Kai would say he understood why, that'd shatter him.

Kai put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, and trust me I appreciate it, but you have to understand. That whole thing could've been a freak accident. He could've struck the dish wrong and cut me open that way. There are many factors that could've caused it. It isn't always someone's fault. I'm not trying to make you second-guess anything here, you've been through enough, but please look at this from all angles before you make your big move."

Gou nodded and sat back down. "You've got a point."

"Don't I always."

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

He went back and forth, shyly going from the floor to Kai. "Wha-what do I... What do I call you now?"

Kai shook his head with an unbelieving smile and looked at him. "All that fidgeting to ask me a question? Come on, grow a spine boy. You said you're stuck here, you might as well make the most of it. You can call me whatever you'd like."

Kai thought for a second, a few things coming to him. Then he turned to him and said, "I have a couple of questions for you."

"Let's wait for the others. I'm sure they have the same ones."

Kai nodded. "So they do know?"

Okay, he'd give him this one. "Yes. Only Tyson was supposed to know but Daichi made an off-hand remark, tried to pass it off as a joke, and I freaked out that he'd told my secret without my consent."

"Sounds like him. Why dumb-dumb though?"

Gou laughed. "Why do you look so offended by that?"

"I'm not its just weird. Why him? Why not Ray or someone else, minus Monkey Boy."

"Because when they're emotional, they can't keep secrets... You said Tyson was good at keeping secrets and would keep me safe. I'm also closer to him than most, ironically. Before I came here and altered things, you were closer with Tyson. You talked to him before you moved and told him your deepest secrets."

"That hasn't changed, I still vent to him sometimes."

"Yes but not like where I'm from. In my time you spent a weekend drinking and venting after the breakup with-" A jolt went through his head, causing him some pain. "Whatever her name was."

"You mean Hilary?"

"I guess?" Gou said, the pain worsening a bit. Anytime he tried to remember after he ran out of Robert's castle, his head hurt something awful. It felt like a migraine. He could remember nothing after leaving to look for Kai and waking up in his room with a bad headache.

"Okay. What else has changed?"

"Uh..."

Kai's personal phone buzzed. An email? Kai opened it and saw that he'd been offered a teaching job in Russia to teach English to college students. He grinned widely and hopped to his feet with an enthusiastic yelp.

Gou watched in disbelief, able to see and read the email from where he was sitting. "Um, _that_."

Kai showed him his phone and noticed his face. He said, "Guess this is different too?"

"Yes! For God's sake, what else did I mess up?"

"You didn't mess a thing up, I've been wanting this."

"You have?"

"Yes, and because I broke up with Hilary, I'm not tied here. I can say yes to the offer and move to Russia. And maybe even meet your mother sooner."

"What about college?"

"College can suck my dick. I'm dropping out. I'm the president of a multi-billion dollar company, I don't need it. I was just doing it to have something to fall back on until the fucker croaked. Less stress means a nicer me, right?"

Gou smiled, realizing things were finally going good for him. "Right... That's great, congratulations." From what he'd seen when Tyson would do his classes, Kai seemed to like teaching and was good at it too. He was a firm but fair teacher, sometimes more firm than fair, but that was nothing new.

"I'm guessing Voltaire didn't die while I was traveling?"

"No, its not much but I do remember him. He was a controlling ass, see how you became that way."

"Yup."

Around 2:10 that afternoon, there was a knock at the door. Seeing Kai was busy mapping out their next few rounds on the roster, Gou went to answer the door. He opened it only to be tackled by a sweaty Max.

"I'm so sorry Gou. He passed away right before your eyes, oh that's just heartbreaking!" Max hugged him tighter, and from his spot in the kitchen, Kai couldn't help but smile. He was in good company.

"Hey guys." He said. All froze, Max especially, he felt like fainting.

"Be nice." Gou said, getting out of the blonde's hold. Tyson smiled, a mixture of sadness and amusement coming over him. He'd said that back there too.

When all had made their way in and taken a seat, Kai came back in with the key to the mini-fridge. Kai gave Tyson a stern look before going over to take a seat by Daichi, and that made everyone lose it.

"Why ya singlin' me out for huh?"

"Because you once ate all of China and New York in two weeks." Kai told him smugly.

"So I like to eat, big deal."

"So do I but damn uncle."

"Language."

"Yes, sir."

The room fell silent and all eyes went to the captain. "What."

"You're not gonna fuss at him for that?"

Kai gave Tyson a look, a brow raising. He felt bad enough for how he treated Gou he didn't need them beating him with it. "And why would I do that?"

"No way." Tyson looked at Gou for confirmation, becoming giddy all the sudden. "Did you really tell him?"

Gou nodded firmly, tearing up again at the flood of memories Tyson's presence and Max's words brought on. He took a breath and quelled the oncoming storm, bearing a strong smile. "Yes, I did."

"What's with the ring? It's gorgeous." Ray pipped in, hoping to change the subject to something brighter. Maybe it was a gift from Simy, a birthday present.

Gou examined his hand and made a face that said it seemed familiar. "Can I borrow a magnifier?" He had to be sure.

"Sure." Kenny handed him his goggles. "These have magnifiers in them." Gou laughed as he took them, removing the ring in the process. Leave it to Chief to have something like this. Gou examined the jewelry and saw a gold, calligraphy type of engraving on the inside.

"'Вот мое сердце. Он полон любви к тебе.'" He read aloud as he turned the ring in the tips of his fingers, being careful not to drop it. Then it clicked for him, his stomach dropping like a brick as his heart stopped.

"Oh my God." Gou said, putting his free hand over his mouth while his heart ripped open once more.

Tyson got up and went to him before anyone else could, holding him close.

"It's okay, let it out, just cry it out." He soothed as he stroked his hair.

"God!" Gou sobbed out into the man's shoulders.

"What is it?" Ray asked, his own tears threatening to fall at the devastating sight.

Kai fixed him with a glance and said, "Its Russian for, Here's my heart. It's full of love for you."

Ray nodded, still confused and concerned over what it was that was breaking his future nephew's heart.

Gou finally regained his composure and let go of Tyson. He stood tall and hiccuped out, "It- It's his wedding band. He- he must've stuck it in my pocket when he hugged me, the first time I went back. I never noticed he took it off. Makes me think he knew how it was going to end the whole time."

"The first time?" Kai couldn't help but ask it, the gears of his mind running by themselves. He couldn't stop it either though, it came out automatically.

"I'll answer that." Max cut in, seeing Gou needed a moment more. "Remember when you were out all night looking for him because he disappeared and we spread out the next morning to help?"

Kai nodded, of course he remembered. How could he not? He'd never been so scared in his life. Looking back on it now he figured the older versions of the guys must've stopped hm from battling him, so he wouldn't learn the truth.

"After a bit I found Gou in the park. I pressured him and he showed me where he was. I ran into a bedridden you and a very pissed off Tyson. Not fun."

"Not to trump ya Max, but try seeing him on his deathbed. Not that he wasn't on it when you saw him but when we went he was definitely worse."

Kai's face scrunched up. "How so?"

"Dude, you died on me." Kai's eyes went wide. He was with Gou when it happened? Unbelievable. "It was an accident too. I tripped on some stairs and fell on top of him. I pressed the button and.. Poof."

"You drained my machine _and_ broke it. Thanks for that." Gou informed, his arms folded over his ever-broadening chest. Not that he blamed him completely for it, in that chaotic mess he could've just as easily done it, but seriously, leave it to someone like him to cause this.

The color drained from Tyson's face. "Oh. Oopsy."

"Yeah, _oopsy_."

"Let dad take a look at it. He's technically savvy and would love to tinker with it."

Gou blinked at Kai's suggestion, his arms slowly lowering to his sides. "Let grandpa do it?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah, and Max and Chief can help him. It's worth a shot considering _they_ made it initially. Dad's a big sci-fi nerd so this'll be right up his alley."

Gou thought about it before saying, "Alright, sure. Why not."

Kenny put his goggles back on his head, straightening them out as he said, "Make sure you want it done first."

He lowered his hands. "I don't want us to put in all that effort, try to finagle that thing to function properly only for you to let it collect dust. While we do this, you need to ask yourself, and be truthful... Do you still want to go home?"

Gou's heart skipped a beat. Who knew the nerdiest of the bunch could be so blunt? It wasn't impossible, but it was jarring. "I-"

"You don't have to decide now, but when, _if_ , its ready to go we'll need an answer."

Gou shakily nodded, showing he understood, but his nerves were on the verge of fraying again.

"Why you though? Why a kid? Why not one of us?"

Gou looked at Kai in shock and then scowled. This must be what he wanted to ask, the other possibly being about the ring now back on his finger. "Of all the things to- The whole childhood wonder stage just flew right past you, didn't it?"

"Of course it did, you've seen my bookshelf." Gou snorted at that. He was funny when he wasn't moody.

"Okay. There's this thing called a paradox. The Simultaneity Paradox. I want you all to picture two clocks sitting side by side on a table. Clock A and clock B. They are at rest, relative to each other, and synchronous. Because they are identical in every respect, they keep the two timelines in check."

Gou took out his phone and opened the stop watch. He looked around the room and saw Kai taking out his and doing the same.

"Place it next to mine, and on the count of three, we'll start the timers."

Kai nodded, his mind still trying to process all of this.

"... Three." The buttons were pressed and the timers went in perfect sync. Gou turned his phone so the others could see it and Kai did the same.

"This is what it was like before I came in. Everything was the same and synced up perfectly. When I came in-" Gou stopped his timer while Kai's continued to move.

"I altered the events of this timeline, the past, so the timelines are no longer syncing like they were. Memories are altered as well but that's another _literal_ headache entirely." He stopped Kai's clock and set his phone down with his on the coffee table.

"So what now?" Tyson asked.

"Anything goes. Nothing will change in my time except for the fact that you all met me here... Dad's gone. My mission was a failure. But I can still change it here. Make my time, which _was_ your future, an alternate reality. A _what if_ scenario if you will. One that splits off after a certain point."

Then it clicked. "When you broke up with Hilary is where the split is, that's why Gou can't remember her. His memories were changed to the point that it made two timestreams." Kai gave Tyson a confused look. "Gou told me you weren't supposed to break up with her until after the tournament, after that we drink and you vent. Move to Russia soon after."

Kai nodded. He got it all now, it connected finally, but man his head hurt. "That still doesn't explain why the other versions of us agreed to send you. Wasn't your dad opposed to it at all?"

"Oh yeah, he openly said no to it but I told him I'd be fine, because I was his son. He was worried sick and so scared he wasn't sleeping. Though he tried to act normal I could see it. Got flown to New York and uncle Max's lab became our base of operations. While dad got settled in I was taken to an apartment complex with uncle Tyson to gear up and head off... Being sent was a personal choice. On top of that I was chosen for this because unlike my peers I'm not a blabbermouth or impulsively rash."

Max raised his hand. "When you took me there, to show me where you were the night before, you said 'Dranzer take us home.' If the belt was your only mode of transportation why use her?"

"What made you get Dranzer in the first place?" Kai interrupted, not meaning to.

Gou turned to Max and sad, "Dranzer aided me. I was told by you to use her if I felt I needed to preserve some power, and I did. I had just enough to go back when my mission was done." He rolled his eyes. "That was until the other night."

He sent Tyson a glare. "No offense, but why couldn't you have just tapped my shoulder and said 'Hey I'm here' rather than trying to keep up with me and tripping? I would've stopped to talk. I may be related to one but I'm not a complete asshole."

Kai cleared his throat, not impressed with his choice of words. With the press of his palms into the cushions, Kai rose to his feet feeling nervous.

Gou looked at him and said, "You gave me Dranzer for perfection, that's why I have her."

Kai nodded, understanding, it made sense. "Who healed me? The other night when I was busted up. Who closed me up? Was it your Dranzer, or mine?"

Gou smiled, "A bit of both. Yours kept you sedated in dreamland while mine patched you up."

Kai smiled at him. "Thank you for that."

"Anytime."

"Hey Gou?"

Said kid turned to Tyson. "Yeah?"

"Since this timeline, minus memories from the tournament, has no real affect on your time, can you tell us a bit more about yourself? What's life like for you? Give us all you know."

"You little sneak." Kai laughed at that. Who else but Tyson?

"You wanna know, fine. I don't see why not. Tyson, you have a boy named, Makoto with a woman I don't care for. She was a bitch and you guys divorced. You and Max raise Makoto. Ray, you and Mariah have a daughter named Lin. It'll take about a year of trying, I'm not giving you the specifics, but you'll have her. If I remember correctly I'm two months older than Lin and Makoto is seven months younger than me."

"Considering when you're born, it'll still be about a decade."

"Dad!"

Kai shrugged. "Its not that hard to figure out, just simple math."

"Dad, just stop."

"Never gonna happen, you're too much fun to mess with."

Seeing an opening Tyson said, "Why so long between kids? What happened Ray, couldn't get it up?"

"Oh shit!" Kai let out, holding his stomach as he laughed. Meanwhile, Gou's face went hot and red.

"Actually, he got busy but that's not the only reason. Dad said that he messed with them. I didn't know what he meant then but now I do. Because it was arranged, he purposefully didn't get her pregnant until he just couldn't take the elders hounding him for an heir anymore."

"That's hilarious!" Tyson said, his own fit of giggles occurring.

Once the laughter had subsided, Kai gave Gou a look that said he had one more thing to ask. Gou looked at him and returned the look, giving him permission.

"You said Brooklyn hurt me. What do we do about that?"

"Wait, Brooklyn is the one who hurt Kai?"

Gou nodded at Tyson, the taller one looking like he'd wet the bed.

"Why? Didn't I tell you?"

"No... Crap."

Gou walked up to him. "Why, what's wrong? What happened?"

"When you gave me the okay to tell everyone who you were, he was in the room."

All the color drained from Gou's face. "No. He knows?!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Max asked. "I mean, Garland got him help right?"

"No its not okay! In my time Brooklyn's in jail."

"For what?" Ray cut in.

"For first degree murder. The therapy didn't help."

Kai went pale. This couldn't be good, and just who did Brooklyn murder?

He went and put an arm around his son. "We'll protect each other."

Gou nodded, but he couldn't help the icy fear eating at him, making him wish he could disappear.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: Breathing Room

In the quiet, the atmosphere was so thick you couldn't put a knife through it without breaking the blade. Brooklyn Mansfield, in jail for murder? It was no secret who and why though. Well, for Gou anyway. The others most likely had their assumptions but they'd more-than-likely be wrong.

"Thinking about it, that's really not a surprise. Though he's been cordial Brooklyn openly hates me for putting Boris behind bars after BEGA. He claims that I took away his _dad_ , the one person that loved him." Kai said, standing a bit away from everyone now, his usual stance and spot on the wall taken. Gou looked sweaty so he'd stepped aside to give him some breathing room.

"So, he'll-" Daichi, who looked utterly worried at this point, was cut off by Gou who's sharp gaze was locked onto him.

"He'll try to hurt _me_ if he can't get to Kai, pay him back. Or forward, however you wanna view it."

Daichi rose a thick, red brow at that. "Aren't you going to call him dad, or something?"

Kai cut in, his eyes seeming to glow with pride. For once, in his life, he was looking forward to something. "I told him he could call me whatever he liked... Doesn't matter to me, its just a title, for now."

"Alright, we need a plan of action, how do we go about this?" Tyson began, his mind racing.

"Can't we just report him to the authorities, explain everything? Pull out of the tournament? The whole point is to save Kai, keep him from getting wounded, right? And if the belt was broken, how did you and Tyson make it home?" Ray rattled off, his mind going a million miles an hour.

Kai interrupted Ray's questionnaire, reading his mind, "Add to that, if Dranzer can heal wounds- which she can, in fact, she's brought me back to life before- why didn't she heal your old man or try to bring him back?"

Gou's head spun at the bombardment, feeling a bit dizzy, "Slow down, one thing at a time."

In the silence he let his brain catch up to everything and began to list off his answers.

He locked eyes with the tiger and said, "No, you can't report a man who's done nothing wrong yet. And are you crazy? Like the police would believe me, any of us."

Gou paused, "Number two... Yes, the whole point is to save him, but are you a mad man? Pulling out?! That'd cause a worldwide uproar, and it'd probably make Brooklyn act even more irrational." He paused again, taking a breath to gather up all the reason he had left. He briefly held up three fingers and continued, "Three: Uncle Max used what was spraying out of it to send us home. I'm not entirely sure about all the minute mechanics of it all, I'm just glad he did it."

He turned to Kai, "She was put up in a safe sometime before I was born, not given to me until I left. I was told that when the wound happened, she was in pieces far away from you. Once more, I don't understand it all, too young to still I guess."

"But you had her with you when he died, right, why not then?" Kai countered.

A nerve snapped as Gou said, "I was too caught up-"

Kai scoffed, eyes flaring. "Too caught up in your emotions. Again, they shouldn't have sent a child to do a man's job."

All eyes stopped on him, a certain golden set silently telling him that he was pushing it. Kai looked around and defended himself by speaking, ironically.

"Hey, he let me die. You'd be pissed too." He was met with a silence and blank stares, clearly none got it. Kai rolled his eyes and added, "Oh good grief, I'm joking... Partly. Snippy, you all know me. Its what I do." A heated sweat took hold of him but he hid it well.

An air of awkwardness filled the room, the spaces between the inhabitants occupying the various spots.

Gou cleared his throat and said, "Yes, I see. Uh, nice one." Okay, so it wasn't totally his mother who he got his social awkwardness, shy ungraciousness from... Check, good to know.

"We need a new plan, what was the original plan that you had in mind?" Tyson said, trying again to keep everyone on the right track and needless arguments from ensuing. This was usually Kai's job, so why wasn't he doing it?

Gou looked at him again and said, "To battle him in Kai's place."

Kai's face hardened and he stood tall, away from the wall. "Like Hell I'm letting you do that. This its _my_ _fight_."

Without a word Gou strode off, Ray running out after him, sending him a stern look while doing so.

"Alright then. What do you suggest we do, Kai?" Max said, the door closing.

The older man just shrugged, his mind blank. He had a feeling that along with them not knowing what to do, Gou didn't either. Like him, he tried to play it off, cool under pressure.

Gou walked out of the Hotel, French pastry shops and cafes surrounding him. He heard Ray's swift steps but ignored them. Once again, Kai had opened his stupid mouth, but oddly he wasn't mad about it. Tyson was right, they needed a new plan but he couldn't think in there, he needed some air. Maybe the best course of action was none at all? Ugh, this was crazy!

Ray sped after the boy, keeping him in his sights.

"Why'd you leave?" Ray called as he caught up to him, placing a hand down on Gou's shoulder and halting his steps on the sidewalk.

Gou looked up at him, the hand catching his eye first.

"Just needed to think. You all made my head spin."

Ray frowned a little, pulling his hand back to his side. "It's a lot to take in, that's for sure." He started, his facial expression changing quickly.

"Have you even taken anytime to grieve properly?" He asked.

Gou sighed, feeling heavy again. "Yes and no. Yes because I've cried, but no because I'm busy. I'll grieve when the mission is done." Gou walked on ahead, hearing his uncle follow him.

"What made you follow me? Kai make you mad?"

Ray kind of blinked at the back of his head, what kind of question was that? "No, but you kind of are."

Gou snorted. "Not mad, just... Irritated. I know he's prideful but this is matter of life and death." He looked at him, a look of exhaustion and agitation running over him. "Why won't he let me take his place?"

"Because he's right, it's his fight." Ray answered with a small shake of his head, "He's always been this way, and part of it is because he cares about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt, has less to do with his pride and more to do with your safety."

Gou nodded, a warmth rising to his cheeks, "That makes sense." He paused, his mind racing. "I'm not sure what to do next. I just want to get this over with but I know that's not possible. Not without careful planning. Tyson's right, so what now?"

"One day at a time." Ray suggested, "We still have a while before the match, we'll think of something but we have to do it together. You can't just get up and leave every time someone says something you don't like. That doesn't solve anything." He reprimanded slightly.

Gou fought back the urge to mimic him. Guess he'd changed him too without realizing it. Shoving his immature side down, he said, "I understand. I'll work on it."

Ray gave him a half smile for trying, he was Kai's kid after all. The apple didn't fall far from the tree it seemed.

"Anything else on your mind?"

"Uh-"

"Gou, hey, cutie!"

At the high pitched voice, Gou looked ahead to see Ming-Ming charging forward and hugging him. Gou himself trying to avoid face planting into her chest again.

"How's my mini Kai? Have you been okay?"

The short, long aqua haired beauty saw Ray and said, "Hey, What are you two doing? Out shopping?"

Ray just smiled at her, "Not really, what're you doing?"

Ming-Ming let go of Gou, who looked relieved to have his space back, and said, "I'm taking Brooklyn out today. Garland says some fresh air after his therapy sessions does a lot of good."

She leaned forward to Ray's ear and whispered, "What do you think of Gou being Kai's son? Do you believe it? Personally, I'm a bit skeptical."

Ray shrugged his shoulders at her, looking unfazed by the question as he whispered back into her ear.

"No way, can you imagine the old sour puss being in love?"

"I know right, he's so off-putting I'm surprised he made any friends."

She turned to see Gou glaring holes at them. She pointed with a shocked expression and said, "Ohh, nice Kai face. I could never do that." She stood back with a smug grin, "I'm too nice."

She looked at Ray and added, her left hand limply falling open as she lifted her arm, "How do you put up with that?"

"Years of practice." He answered in a mixed tone of voice, somewhere between a forced chuckle and dull tone.

"Anyway, I've gotta go. See ya 'round, boys!" Ming-Ming turned on her high heels and walked off with an enthusiastic wave goodbye.

When she was out of earshot, Gou spat, "She's such a fake bitch."

Ray shrugged his shoulders again, "You get used to it." He said before he thwacked him upside the head. "And watch your mouth."

Gou rubbed his stinging head and said, "Right, sorry."

He added, "I just _really_ don't like her."

"Nobody said you had to like her to be polite." Ray chided, feeling they were getting off track.

"Hungry?"

At that Gou's stomach growled, and his face flushed.

"A bit." His voice squeaked, stupid puberty!

"Well c'mon, let's see what we can find." Ray waved him forward to follow, now on the hunt for food for his future nephew.

As they walked something tugged, shifting Gou's mind into overdrive.

He looked at him and said, "Do you believe me? That I am who I say I am?"

"Of course I do, why would you lie?" Ray answered without stopping or batting an eye, "You look and act just like him, kind of a surprise he never noticed it himself until you had to spill it out for him."

Gou snorted at the memory. His dad was so dense. "With what you said to Ming-Ming, I wasn't sure."

Spotting a nearby restaurant the two stepped up to the front door.

While Ray went on in, Gou felt eyes on him. Someone was watching them. Holding onto the handle of the door, Gou looked behind him. Seeing nothing, shrugging it off as his nerves, he went in.

"Had to tell her something, I didn't think you wanted other people to know the truth... Wait, scrap that." Ray explained as Gou stepped up beside him.

Noticing the weird look on his face he asked, "Everything okay?"

The younger of the two looked at him. "We're being followed, keep your guard up."

Ray arched a brow, "By who?" He asked, avoiding looking around like he wanted to as he strained his ears to try and hear anything within the bustling pasta restaurant.

"Not sure, but I have a hunch."

Gou went over to a booth, one sat in a darker part of the large, elaborate room.

"Let us handle him, it's not for you to do." Ray said as he slid in the opposite seat across from him. "We'll deal with this, may not be able to fix what's already happened in your timeline, but it should make a branch where this time Kai'll be fine."

Gou eyed him, and nodded, his gaze firm. "I know, that's part of the plan."

Another pang squeezed his chest. Did he still want to go home? Thinking on the bigger picture, he'd be alone. He had no family now, no bloodline. Then a boiling rage filled him.

"And Brooklyn is _mine_. I'm not letting those two near each other."

Ray held in a groan, "What did I _just_ say? We will handle him, this isn't for you to do. Understand?"

Gou fought a groan. "I do, but understand my side of things. This isn't revenge, I just want to keep Kai safe, and the only way I see to do that is to take his place."

"I get it, I really do. We all want Kai safe, but putting you in the line of fire isn't a smart choice, Gou. Think about it, your original mission was to stop him from dying, but now that's done and over with. The new mission shouldn't be you taking his place, dying too. Even if you're born again, what about the timeline you already came from? You have us back there, Simy, and Makoto, and Lin. They'd miss you."

Even now he didn't want them involved, they were the core rules he'd been told to adhere to, but that was all out the window. Had been for a long while. Gou ran his sweaty hands through his hair with a hard breath, admitting defeat. Feeling his hands rest on his clammy neck, he looked at Ray, his soldier-esque walls coming down. "You're right."

Though it felt over, his life wasn't. He still had some others waiting for him. "Then what do you suggest?"

"I'd go with the Chicken Alfredo and bread sticks." Ray said as he had picked up a menu and was glancing over it, "Kids eat free on Wednesdays, do you think you'd pass for a ten year old?" He joked as he looked up at him. He was too uptight, all the time, just like Kai.

Gou laughed, shaking his head. Okay, fine, he'd bite. Give him what he wanted.

"That sounds good, sure. I'm thin enough."

Ray cracked a smile at him, "Give it sometime and you'll bulk up. Kai did the same thing our second year. Was so small you could break him in half, third year he was back to being nothing but muscle." He said, maybe a bit _too_ dreamily. Quickly he cleared his throat, head going back down to look at the menu.

"What drink you want? You can pick anything."

Gou nodded, opening and scanning the drinks they had. "Hm, Diabolo sounds good." Said drink was a lemon lime soda mixed with a variety of syrups. Usually grenadine, mint, strawberry, or lemon. Gou put a hand to his chin, thinking.

Ray just nodded along, scanning the menu again for the hundredth time as they waited for the waiter to come. A little lost on what to say at the moment, though he figured it was best to just let the air and Gou's head clear a bit. His phone buzzed in his back pocket, quickly plucking it out and typing back to let Max know where he and Gou were and what they were up to for the time being.

"Hi, Gou."

At his name he felt his world disappear and his insides go cold. Shit!

He looked to see Brooklyn standing by their table, his usual eerie smile on his face.

"This restaurant is quite nice. Who would've thought I'd run into you in here of all places."

Gou didn't miss the jab, feeling it punch him in the gut. How dare he call him trash?!

Snuffing out his fuse, Gou said, "Aren't you a little old to be picking fights? Leave."

"We were actually just leaving." Ray said, thankful that he had just had his phone in his hands a few seconds ago, "Last minute team meeting and all." He bullshitted through his teeth with a smile. As much as he wanted to punch Brooklyn's face in, he really hadn't done anything just yet to warrant it.

Brooklyn's delightful looking and yet menacing gaze slithered over to Ray, focusing on him as if he were scoping him out, looking for a weak spot.

"Oh, funny... It doesn't look that way to me, it looks like you just sat down. But what do I know, I'm just a wee participant in this game called life."

Ray let out a quiet scoff, "Just got the message from Max, so we'll see you around." He added, turning to Gou. "C'mon before they come looking for us, don't need Kai coming in and dragging either of us out by the ear."

Gou nodded at that, more than ready to go.

"Gou?"

He looked at Brooklyn who'd said his name again, doing his best to stay stern.

"Good luck, don't fail your mission."

Gou's features tightened. If only assault wasn't illegal. He felt Ray take his arm and urge him out, finding himself glued to the floor.

As they made their way down the road, the two spotted Ming-Ming. She seemed to be looking for someone and they were pretty sure who it was. Meaning only one thing, he'd snuck away and stalked them. She'd failed at keeping a proper eye on him.

Ray's feet quickly turned them the other way, pulling and tugging Gou along with him to get away from all of them. This was just as exhausting as the talk they all had before Gou left the hotel.

"How do you deal with him? He's clearly nuts." Gou asked as he felt Ray let him loose while they stepped around a corner.

"I mainly ignore him." Ray said with a small shrug, "Not my monkey, not my problem."

Gou laughed at that. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You worry too much about the little things, you're wound up way too tight. Relax a bit, take a breath and take care of yourself." Ray said as he gently nudged him in the side as they walked.

Gou smiled, calming down. "I'll keep that in mind too."

One thing Gou couldn't shake was why Brooklyn had done what he did, followed them. What did he want? To do something beyond a Beyblade match? He wasn't _that_ level psycho, was he?

* * *

 **Note: Thank you LuxahHeart for the awesome RP. She played Ray and I played Gou. The solo scene between the two was a lot of fun to do. ^^**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ^^**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Calm Before The Storm

Ray and Gou ended up heading back to the hotel, not stopping for anything.

Kai opened the door and while Gou got a cup of coffee, Ray went with Kai over to the others.

"Brooklyn is stalking us." Ray began, siting down next to Kai on the sofa, Max and Tyson on the other one, the coffee table between them.

"What?! What do you mean he's stalking us?" Tyson cut in, worry swirling in his gut.

"He was out with Ming-Ming after a therapy session and snuck away, followed Gou and I into a restaurant and tried to pick a fight with him." Ray explained, his anger rising. "I mean, who the hell picks a fight with a kid?"

"Kai does." Tyson teased. Max nudged his side, fighting a laugh.

"Not now, Ty."

Kai smirked at that, and said, "Only if they're Gou."

Tyson smirked back, knowing that. "I'm just pulling your leg."

"I still got the brochures for clown college." Kai quipped.

Tyson waved him off, joking too. "No thanks, I get enough of that looking at you."

Kai scoffed, loving this. "And I don't get enough of that living with you and Monkey Boy!"

"Enough playful banter you two." Ray cut in. While he was enjoying the show, time was of the essence.

"What do we do to keep Brooklyn from getting to Gou?"

Kai looked around and said, "Easy, we don't leave him alone... Understand? We're _all_ on bodyguard duty, now more than ever."

"Yes, sir!" They all said in unison, their captain at the helm of their ship again.

Once the others had ate and left it to Kai, the team ordering a boatload of pizza from room service, Gou decided to watch a movie.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked, flipping through the On Demand movies with one eye and looking at Gou with the other. It was nearing nine o'clock, and they had an early match against the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Yeah, I wanna watch something." Gou said, his head laying on the arm of the couch across from Kai, a yawn following.

Kai chuckled at that. He was so stubborn. Why couldn't he just admit he was beat? "How about we try to watch something tomorrow? Let's get some sleep."

Seeing Gou could barely keep his eyes open, Kai turned off the television, placing the remote on the table.

Without him even realizing it, the world around him went mute and Gou's eyes turned off. He became weightless after that.

 **Gou walked down the long hallway of the place he'd been forced to call home. So this was New York, huh? What a pain? But if it saved his father he was willing for anything. He knocked on the door to his father's bedroom and opened it after a husky 'Come in' was heard on the other side.**

" **Hey, dad." Gou said, approaching the freshly made king sized bed, ignoring how sparse the room was. He guessed it'd look more homely once more boxes were unpacked, but until then the place felt less like a room and more like a prisoner's cell.**

" **Hey. What's up? Shouldn't you be gearing up?" Kai asked as he snapped and spread out his weighted comforter along the new sheets.**

 **Gou took hold of the other side and helped him spread it out evenly.**

" **I wanted to see you before doing that."**

 **Kai felt himself grow warm. "Why would you wanna see me? I'm nobody."**

" **Not to me." Gou could see the rosy color on his dad's cheeks thicken, it was similar to what his did.**

" **Okay, you've seen me. What else do you need?" His dad cut in, their gazes locking as they went from the bedspread to each other.**

 **Gou raced 'round the bed and hugged his dad tightly. "I'm scared. What if I mess up?"**

 **Kai's arms nervously moved to go around the teen but ultimately they settled on his shoulders. "You won't. There's no such thing as a weak Hiwatari. We always succeed, in one way or another."**

 **Gou felt his dad's weight shift unsteadily and that told him he needed to sit down, so the boy guided him back onto the edge of the bed. He moved to sit beside him but a single, rounding arm stopped him.**

 **Gou reached up and put a hand to his forehead. He felt clammy... Great, another fever. This was the fifth one in four hours. It was small like the other ones but still, in his condition everything was a huge deal.**

 **"You know, I was thinking."**

" **About what?" Gou asked, removing his hand.**

" **This whole time travel thing. Maybe you can change me to where I won't be like them."**

 **"But I thought my goal was to save you?"**

 **"Your goal is to save me physically, but who knows, maybe you'll be saving me in other ways too."**

 **"What makes you say that?"**

 **"Because you have your mother's spirit, her undying love, and unwavering care."**

 **Gou made a disgusted face at that. "Why do you have to be so cringy?"**

 **"And why do you have to be so difficult? Just take the damn compliment."**

 **"UGH!" He groaned.**

 **Kai chuckled at that, oh, teenagers. Then he held up a small jar of navy blue paint and asked, "Your stripes or mine?"**

 **"I'm your son, not a clone." Gou spat, a mix of annoyed and amused churning in his stomach.**

 **Kai smirked, the tiredness he felt coming through more than before. "That you are, champ. Yours it is then." He shakily opened the jar and added, "Now hold still."**

 **Gou sat there while his dad did his warpaint. The main purpose he used it was for his eyes, they were super sensitive to the sun and stadium lights, otherwise it was just to look intimidating. As his father worked, he noticed the shakes were already becoming more prominent, no doubt he'd need a cane if it progressed further. No matter, he wouldn't let him down.**

 **Kai pulled away, and let his son get up to eye his handiwork in the bathroom mirror. When he got a thumbs-up from the boy as he came back in, Kai softly smiled. At least he could make** _ **someone**_ **happy.**

" **Here."**

 **Gou caught the top he was tossed and looked it over. Dranzer? He was giving him Dranzer? But why? He wasn't a world class warrior yet.**

 **He uttered in shock, "Dad-"**

" **She'll protect you... And this will keep you informed." Kai pulled out a cloth from his other pocket and handed it to him.**

" **Your mother was into magic. I cut that out from a blanket she had. When the colors swap, I'm gone."**

 **He was so odd at times, but maybe it was the fever talking, both literally and figuratively. Gou nodded, and while fighting back his emotions, ran out of the room, knowing his uncle Tyson was waiting downstairs.**

With the slight jerk of his body Gou's head rolled to one side and his eyes wrenched shut with a grunt, before slowly blinking open. The dull, yellow lights of the nearby lamp on the nightstand between their beds burned his eyes, blinding him as if it were direct sunlight.

 _Why am I in bed?_ He thought.

"What's up?" Kai asked, his eyes going away from his Etymology textbook and over to the boy at his left.

Gou swallowed, trying to moisten his dry mouth. "What happened?" He croaked out.

Kai got up from the spot on his bed, placing his book on it as he closed the binding with a soft snap, his bookmark in its proper place. "You just passed out, fell asleep. No biggie."

"Why?" Gou drooled out.

Kai saw this and scooped up the wet rag he had in a bowl of cold water. He rung it out and empathetically wiped Gou's mouth and chin with it. Seeing as he wouldn't be to able move along without knowing he decided to give the kid what he wanted.

"You were tired, had a strenuous day. Probably said more in there than you have your whole life. Chill out."

Gou nodded and tried to sit up but vertigo took hold and he limply slammed back down onto the pillows, shaking the bed a small degree.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop it. Rest for now. I'll wake you up at eight o'clock."

He looked at him, eyes still bleary. "Kai?"

"Hm?"

Then Gou thought for a minute. "Ray said you didn't want me to fight Brooklyn because you were trying to protect me."

"Mhm." Kai hummed out with a nod as he rung out the rag again before tossing it into the open hamper by the door. It was laundry he had to do, would do in a bit.

"I am." His eyes shifted from one side to the other. "He's not right in the head."

Kai looked at him with a soft smile and said, "But you know, we have something he still doesn't."

Gou shifted, pushing aside his emotions, too tired to argue. "What's that?"

Kai went to sit on the bed, mainly at his feet. "We have each other."

Gou rolled his eyes at the cheesiness, "I forget, aren't you supposed to be the cool one?"

Kai snorted, flashing him a teasing grin, "Not with you. As future father to you I automatically get stripped of any coolness."

Gou howled, on the verge of crying, "Oh, that's so mean."

"I'm just playin', champ, don't think on it." He paused, his smile becoming honest. "I'm serious though, we have each other, and the guys, that's all we need to take him down."

In the silence, while Kai packed up his things, Gou let his mind wonder. Then he said, "What makes Brooklyn crazy? I mean, today he was- He seemed a bit unhinged."

Kai turned back to him and said, "He is. That's why Garland has him in therapy." Kai paused, "Don't get me wrong, therapy isn't just for crazies. Its for anyone and everyone who needs a shoulder."

Kai had stuffed away his books and papers, now for his laptop and glasses.

Gou nodded, understanding that part at least. "You said he blames you for locking Boris away."

Kai nodded, "He does. He has his moments of fragility but he seems to bounce back to what Tyson made him."

"That still doesn't answer my question. What makes Brooklyn crazy?"

Done, Kai turned and gave him a stern look, silently telling him what he said didn't leave the room. "I think you mean who."

"Who?"

"Yes. Brooklyn has a demon-like Greek God for a bit beast. His name is Zeus. I've told you what he did to me and Dranzer. What he made Brooklyn do to us." Kai cleared his throat, continuing, "That bit beast still has its claws in him because even after BEGA, even after seeing all that Boris had done, he still saw him through rose colored glasses and that kind of vision distorted him more after awhile. To sum it up, Zeus took advantage and bam, barely containable instability."

"So he's just nuts, inside and out now?"

Kai shrugged, "More or less. But Garland's trying. He's not giving up on him. He's determined to properly fix him."

That got Gou thinking about his own mental issues and what he may be like down the road. Would he be normal or messed up? Time changed you and no one ever truly knows for sure where the line of their path will go.

"Every Hiwatari I've known is strong and doesn't have any weaknesses. They're completely fine. So why me? Why am I the odd one out?"

Kai took a breath, realizing what he meant. "You think you're the black sheep, huh?"

Normally he'd tell him to suck it up and be the man he knew he was, but no way was he going to be a hypocrite. He was a kid under a lot of strain, grieving, he had to keep that in mind.

Cupping his hands together while his forearms rested on his knees, Kai cleared his throat again, rubbing his lips together too. "Wanna hear something?" There was silence on the other side of the comforter.

"I've signed up for therapy. After the tournament I'm going in for that job and in that same week is my first session. Dad takes anger management courses and goes to Alcoholics Anonymous once a week. When Voltaire was alive he took anti-stress, high blood pressure, and bipolar medications. Mother, Gods bless her, takes anti-depressants and has a pacemaker."

Gou sat up at that and Kai gave a reassuring glance to him and added, "Everyone's got baggage. You having anxiety and depression, plus some, It doesn't make you weak, it means you've been through so much so fast that you're suffering in all aspects. You may even have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. You're human and subsequently can only take so much. Having mental issues doesn't instantly make you insane though, okay? Just take things one at a time and breathe. You don't do that enough."

Kai got up and moved to tuck Gou back in, seeing it was going on 3:00AM. "If you take anything for what I've just said let it be this, _you_ are the strong one. The strongest male Hiwatari yet because you don't hide behind a mask. Like my mother, you show who you are from the moment someone meets you. You're not afraid to be shy, cry, ask if someone's okay, or be uptight... _Feel_."

Kai let him fall back against the stacked pillows, easing into them again as he stood tall. "You're not scared to be human, that says a lot about you. And I think all it says is wonderful. But you have to learn to let go, let the unimportant things roll right off your shoulders. You can't control everything that happens, and worrying doesn't change the outcome."

Gou's eyes drifted shut, everything about him feeling lighter than air, and the room fell silent once more.

Come 9:00AM, the roar of the crowd surrounded their ears as they made their way down the long hallway into the stadium, their opponents on the other side of the arena most likely doing the same.

DJ Jazzman took his spot on the stage and yelled energetically, "And now the third round of the French quarter! The Blitzkrieg Boys VS. The Bladebreakers! Let'em hear you cheer!"

The two teams entered the arena and the applause became even louder, ten fold even.

"Well, how 'bout a callback to days gone by! First up, Kai VS. Spencer! No more preparation time boys. Step up to the deck!"

The two warriors took their places, Kai on the right and Spencer on the left.

"Never thought I'd be fighting you again." Spencer said, gathering Seaborg and standing at the ready.

"Saw you on the roster and thought why the fuck not, I could use an easy victory."

"Are we forgetting who won the last time?" The pureblooded, blonde Russian said, his eyes locking with Kai's.

"Are we forgetting how long ago that was?" Kai put Dranzer in place and waited for the countdown.

"Alright, boys and girls, time for the dish of the day to be revealed!"

The purple doors in the floor opened horizontally to a large, rising platform full the brim with nature.

"Here you are, the finest landscape in all of Paris! A rocky waterway that spells doom for any blade and a bumpy cobblestone bridge that makes control difficult, beautiful fields and winding dirt paths that make staying alive and visuals a challenge... With no places to hide, only one will survive, countdown with me! 3, 2, 1... Let it riiiiip!"

At the signal both blades landed in the dish, spinning around each other, looking for an opening. When none could be found both blades clashed head-on, the collision making sparks and debris fly.

Kai and Spencer shielded their eyes from the pebbles and dust. Not even ten seconds in and they were already scaring the landscape.

With a hard shove Kai and Dranzer took control of the match, backing Spencer into a corner and away from the water.

"FIRE!" Came a scared, disembodied male voice from somewhere in the arena. Then the fire alarms went off.

The sprinklers turned on almost immediately after, spraying water all over the now dispersing crowd as they ran screaming toward the emergency exits.

DJ Jazzman, Kai, and Spencer looked at each other in subtle disbelief before grabbing their things and heading out with the others as plums of thick smoke filled the air.

The three ran down the halls, turning corners left and right, Kai's eyes scanning for a familiar set of colors. Before he could verbalize that he didn't see him, a pair of strong, thickly gloved hands yanked him out the door. He looked to see a firefighter holding him while two more took hold of Spencer and DJ.

Scanning the ever-increasing crowd again, he didn't see him. With every second ticking by, panic filled him and he found it hard to breathe, his insides twisting, knotting in ice.

Looking back at the building, it now being engulfed by a raging inferno, a cold realization hit him... Gou was trapped inside, had to be.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Storm

Kai looked on in horror as the fire department did their best to put the blaze out. He heard footsteps and turned to see the others approaching him.

"How the hell did you lose him?!" Was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Dude, that crowd was horrible."

Looking at the wind master, he said, " _Dude_ , I don't give a shit how bad it was, you could've held his hand!"

Tyson scowled, his fuse tripped, "And you didn't think to turn and grab him?!"

"How could I? I was in the middle of a match!"

"I get that, but instead of putting things on us, why not follow your own orders! We lost him in the crowd, it was an honest mistake, Kai! Get it through your head, shit happens!"

"That _mistake_ could cost him his life!"

Garland ran up to them, meeting everyone's eyes he asked, "Has anyone seen Brooklyn? He's not out here."

"Shit!"

At Kai's fiery curse Ray stepped forward and pulled Garland along with him, figuring four eyes were better at relooking for the two missing men than just well, two.

inside the crumbling building Gou jumped from wall to wall, hopping on all fours like a rabbit before dashing on down another corridor.

"Dranzer, Blazing Gig Tempest!" The navy blue blade spun, feverishly floating up off of the ground and in a flash, blue fires mixed in with the sea of crackling oranges. While that happened, blood red razor sharp phoenix feathers jutted down and out like knives. The forty something daggers cut into the floor, creating a spiky border wall, separating him from his pursuing predator.

As a support beam popped off from the ceiling and slammed down, Gou summersaulted over it, the heavy wood rattling all around him. He ran through the dust, coughing and gagging.

"He hurt someone I love, so I'm gonna hurt someone _he_ loves! You hear me? You're corpse will be in my hands!" The disembodied demonic sounding voice yelled, seeming to come from all directions.

Before he could think of his next move, the concrete floor became black, murky, rippling water. With every step took Gou sank a little more. Inch by inch he was pulled down into the breathtaking iciness, invisible hands tugging beckoningly on his ankles.

A soothing, and yet rather haunting, whisper spouting something incoherent filled his being, suffocating all of his senses at once and disabling his ability to speak.

Then Brooklyn said wickedly, with a savoring pause, "... King of Darkness Attack."

A mixture of dark and light plumes of smoke rose higher as the majority of the flames failed to be extinguished by the hose's pressurized water. The earthly clouds obscured the sunlight and created a thick fog. In Kai's mind it was something straight out of a horror movie.

The majority of the audience had been sent home, told by numerous firefighters that the remainder of the tournament would be viewable online once the damage had been assessed. Though the blader's involved knew that was a lie. Something this big would possibly spell the end of the tournament as a whole, for this year anyway. The higher-ups would leave nothing to chance, not after this. It'd be just like after BEGA, things would be suspended until the uproar died down.

"Kai, look!"

At the Chief's shocked bellow, Kai peered up and saw black feathers raining down, falling softly as if it were snow. Recognizing it, his heart shattered. Was Gou really going up against _him_ too? Brooklyn was tough enough without it, but Zeus's influence, it made this another battle entirely.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Inside the Fire

Amidst the stillness, Gou strolled along, supported by an invisible floor. His steady steps reflected in the small, sporadic puddles of onyx he splashed through. The black abyss that surrounded him gradually turned yellow, and a clear aura surrounded him in a warm blanket.

Approaching another puddle, this one crystal clear, he stopped and took in his condition, not recognizing the person staring back at him from the waist up.

"Am I dead?" Gou uttered, his red eyes listless as though he was starring off.

"If you are, welcome to Hell."

In shock, Gou dully gazed ahead. "This can't be real, it can't be."

Long and steady, disembodied strides inched nearer with every breath in this void that stretched out to nowhere. The space once again changing into something else. As if someone were waving a magic wand, the riverside bridge in Bey City came into view.

"How ironic, where it all started." Gou mumbled, the footsteps ceasing on the soft grassy hill he was currently standing on. The colors of the adjacent sunset painted him and everything else it encompassed in its usual striking contrasts and shadows.

Feeling a cool wind sweep across his face like a hand removing tears, Gou blinked and his eyes became lively, clear again.

"Dad." It came out automatically, the healthy man standing before him offering a soft smile in response, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey, boy. Been a while."

"Too long."

There was silence between the two but that wasn't unusual, if anything it was the calm Gou needed. The eye in his storm, if you will.

"Dad, what are you doing here? What is this place?" Gou began, for once feeling like he could think straight.

"Come walk with me and you'll see."

Gou stood firm, sensing something odd around him.

"And if I refuse?" He bluntly asked him.

His old man shrugged and said, "You're loss."

"Dad, what was the last thing you said to me?"

Kai cocked a brow, "When?"

"Um, before I left your room. Went back?"

"Ohhh..." Kai thought for a moment before he said with a smile, "I said what all good father's say. I said I loved you."

Gou scowled and ran forward, swiftly raising a fist while screaming, "Don't mess with me!"

With a hard hit to the convincing look-a-like's cheek, spinning his face tightly to the left, the illusion was dismantled and Gou found himself shrouded in blackness again.

As he strode aimlessly through the void again, an overwhelming sadness making each step harder to take, thoughts came to mind.

 _I know he loved me. My dad always has, even when he had a hard day I could tell how much he cared- for me, my mother, the others... It was all there in his piercing eyes._

"But even they kept up a front, didn't they?" A voice said, echoing in all directions.

Out of the shadows came a black boot covered foot, and that part was connected to a familiar leg, and then out came a torso. That was followed by the two-tone hair, and at last Gou saw a familiar face.

With a knowing smirk the new company said, "You said so yourself."

Gou's solid reflection gave him a mocking gaze adding in the same tone, "I can't tell if he loves me or not, even in his eyes." The reflection made a sad face and added, "Does he really want me here?"

Gou scowled, having enough of the little voice in his head being personified. Remembering all he knew from reading up on ghosts, he knew how much demons could mess with you and if they couldn't get to you one way they'd try another route.

Gou looked him in the eyes and said matter-of-factly, "He wanted me, he was just unsure of how to express it due to his horrible upbringing." He nodded and added, "He knows better now."

The reflection became angry, his eyes becoming blackened and hollow. "Are you sure? Think about all he's done to you, said! In the hospital, when he first met you, how standoffish he was! He called you a problem! You feel unwanted, even now your mind is screaming that he didn't love you!"

Gou nodded again, sucking in his lips. "You're right, he did do all that, said it too." Gou shrugged, "But you know what?"

"What?" The reflection growled out in a monstrous voice, unhappy that he was being found out. "Let me remind you that he thinks you're nothing, he never wanted you!"

"Times change, and so have we."

Gou smirked, knowing he'd won. Again, he'd overcome the demons that plagued his life.

The other him growled, signaling that this battle was far from over.

* * *

The sounds of the many fire alarms, the spraying sprinklers, and the smoke detectors blared, jolting his system, alerting it to its existence.

At the twitch of his fingers, Gou slowly rose to his feet, the floor hot but sturdy. While taking in where he was the walls of smoke sent him into a coughing fit.

"You are a royal pain, not letting go." Brooklyn said as he made his way to him, Zeus spinning next to him at his feet. "Just fall already!"

Gou covered his mouth and nose with his right arm. Dranzer rushed to his aid, doing her best to shield his physical body further from whatever else their opponent tried to pull. Windows shattered left and right, the flames inhaling the oxygen they craved.

As the wind swept the elements around them Gou shouted, "We already played Cat & Mouse, let's play Hide & Seek."

Before Brooklyn had a chance to respond, a wall of fire consumed Gou and he disappeared into the shadows.

"What the hell kind of monster are you, playing games with me?" Brooklyn loudly asked as he ran, looking for the twig and his partner.

Brooklyn was met with a strong kick to left side, the force of it sending him flying into the adjacent wall, and possibly breaking a few of his ribs.

Gou lowered his leg and stood firm. "You started it."

Brooklyn's maniacally insane gaze twisted into a devilish grin. "Zeus, finish him!"

Gou stood his ground, ignoring the heat that was biting at his skin. With his eyes flickering with fear at the speedily encroaching creature, Gou shouted, "Spiral Arrow!"

Large claws ripped into his chest, the adult fist hole sized wound gushing blood as Gou flew backwards, slamming into the corner of a nearby wall. The blow rendered him unconscious, knocking the wind out of him.

However, on Brooklyn's end, the approaching, dagger-like flames pinned the older man to the floor, his head pushed into the wall at an uncomfortable angle.

Their impacts caused the building to quake more, on the verge of collapsing. Brooklyn watched in semi-comatose shock as both blades stopped between him and the boy, the match concluding.

Hearing the sounds of heavy footsteps and seeing a bright light swaying left to right in their direction, Brooklyn did his best to move, the spikes holding him down now gone.

"Are, are you two okay?!" Bellowed a middle aged Frenchman, his heroic garb making him look two times his size muscular wise. The flashlight he held blinded the tall man he was talking to.

Brooklyn tiredly blinked at the man, his head rolling off to one side before things went quiet.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Aftermath

Bleary vision slowly became clear, mainly focusing on the bright whiteness of the overhead lights before everything else, like the gray sticky-tiled ceiling, came into view too.

"Gou?"

Said kid turned at hearing his name, his head limply flopping to one side. He blinked tiredly at the man sitting in the chair beside him. He cleared his throat and said croakily, "Uncle Ray?"

The young man smiled widely at him, the papers he was looking over in his lap. "Hey, buddy. Welcome back to the land of the living... You thirsty?"

Gou nodded, glancing at his surroundings as the other man left the room, closing the heavy sounding door behind him.

Struggling, but succeeding to sit up, Gou saw that he was in a hospital bed and covered in bandages. His entire body seemed to be covered in them. Specifically his torso, arms, hands, and forehead.

Swift footsteps bounded down the hallway, getting louder as they approached his door. The door slammed open, revealing a panic stricken and heavily breathing Kai.

"Oh, thank God!"

Kai dashed in and made his way over to the boy starring at him in surprise. Kai hugged Gou tightly, hot tears stinging his eyes.

"You idiot, welcome back."

"Says the bigger idiot." Gou said, his voice being muffled by the shoulder his face was squished into.

Kai moved away, tears still threatening to fall as he said, "The next time you decide to play hero in a burning building I swear I'm gonna come in there and beat you myself. You dumbo, you could've died!"

Looking into the lively pools, Kai couldn't stop the tears from falling. Letting go of Gou he said with a hard smile, "You had me worried sick."

Gou wiped at his own face, feeling his nose and eyes threatening to open their own flood gates.

"Oh come on, I'm fine." He looked down at himself, "For the most part at least."

"Oh yeah, you're _completely fine_ , Mr. Mummy."

Kai went around and took a seat. Looking at Gou he said, "You look like you're thinking, and that's never a good thing. What's up?"

"Did... Did we fix it? Are you going to be okay now?" Gou asked as the tears finally trickled down his cheeks.

Kai gave him a look like he'd grown a second head. Did he not remember? Then he backtracked to what the paramedics had said while he'd made his way into the ambulance with him. He thought about the condition he'd been found in, and for him to ask that, it made sense.

"Brooklyn's in prison. Arson and attempted murder... I have no wounds, so yes, you succeeded."

Gou's eyes continued to leak uncontrollably, his shoulders starting to shake as he buried his face in his hands.

Kai went forward, only to be stopped when the door squeaked open and closed with a semi-hard clack.

"Why is it whenever its just you and him in a room, he cries?"

Kai looked to see Ray coming in, a styrofoam cup full of Sprite in one hand, along with the small stack of papers in the other.

"Shut up... Guess you're not done looking them over?" Kai asked before going back to hold his tiny trembling twin.

"No. I'll have it done by the end of the day." Ray informed, placing the drink and clipped papers on the seat of the chair before going over to the other side of the bed, embracing Gou too.

"He... He didn't make me cr-cry." Gou tried to explain, "I'm just... Ha-appy." His voice cracked as he shook despite the heavy weight and warmth of the other two grown men.

The two exchanged smiles before looking back at the boy between them with the same expressions.

"As you should be." Ray started, "From what we saw you tore Brooky boy a new rear."

Kai chuckled, "Yeah, we're proud of ya. All of us."

The crying turned into giggles before erupting into full blown laughter, "You two... I swear." He cracked.

Upon hearing a coughing fit, Kai put a hand on his back to support him. "Maybe don't laugh a lot right now, or keep it small. You're still wrapped."

"I agree with Kai, take it easy. What made you laugh in the first place? Can't be Kai's humor, that died with his coolness." Ray jabbed, winking at the older man.

Hacking up a lung in between laughs, Gou tried to gesture between the two of them.

"You two. Never. Change."

"Ah, I see." Ray said, moving away to stand next to the bed. He watched as Kai did the same.

"Were we this way where you're from? I honestly can't see the other much meaner me being nice to anyone. Let alone playful."

Gou calmed himself down, nodding furiously at the two while rolling his eyes. "Think you forget that I know what you two did."

Both men went red hot in the face and looked at each other. Kai mentally kicked himself, stupid car ride!

"Gou, we never talk about this. Understand?" Ray said, silently pleading.

"Whatever you say Uncle." Gou giggled as the rest of his laughter died down, "Lips are sealed." He added, zipping his mouth closed.

Ray looked at Kai, needing some extra reassurance. Not all kids took after their parents!

Kai smiled lightly and said, "No DNA test needed, he means it."

"I'm gonna go get the others, grab a tea." With that, Ray swiftly left the room.

Gou sank a little where he sat, "Did I do something?" He asked quietly once the door was closed.

Kai sat on the edge of his frameless bed, "You didn't do anything. He's just extra anxious today. Wedding preparations."

Not allowing the silence to grip either of them, Kai added, "Wanna take a guess at how long you've been out?"

Gou rose a brow, "If the wedding is coming up..." He tried to do the math in his head from what he could remember, but with the slight pain he couldn't really recount.

"That's not until well-after the Holidays, _next year_ , and this is Mariah's decorations and preferences thing, not their marriage licenses. Either way, Ray has to approve all she wants. Plain and simple."

"How long, was I out?" Gou asked as his face paled.

Kai watched his face whiten more, if that was possible, and said, "Four days. Your lungs completely cleared of smoke and stuff late last night."

"Jesus..." Gou gasped, "What about everybody else then? What happens now?!" He spewed out quickly.

"Cool it, Hot Shot, take a deep breath. We're all fine. Better than ever." Kai paused before continuing, his heart feeling heavy. He looked at him again and said, "That's up to you... Do you wanna go home?"

Gou fidgeted in his seat, that was a tough question. Was there even a way for him to go home, were his uncles even trying to find a way to get him back? There was fixing his belt, but that was as big a maybe as the other two questions.

"I can't very well stay here, can I?" He chuckled dismissively, "If I stay, I could ruin a lot of what's supposed to happen, to the point I might not even exist."

Kai smiled, his cheeks hurting from it. But he couldn't help it, he was happy. He'd more or less ignored Gou's first sentence, his mind shutting out the possibility. "Nah, I don't think you would ruin anything... If you stayed, you'd be well out on your own by the time the other you came along. It'd turn out fine. Has so far."

Gou shook his head at him, "How're you supposed to meet her with me tagging along beside you?" Gou asked with a hard look.

Kai shot him one back. "Did you not hear me? You'll be out on your own by the time the other Hell Hound comes to play. It'll be fine. It's 2008, you're gonna be born in 2020."

"You don't have me on your wedding night!" Gou snapped back, "You meet her in..." He tried to do the math again in his head, "Sometime next year."

Kai cocked a brow at him. "And? I don't want kids right away. And she may not either. Both being in college, it wouldn't be good. Smart couples wait a bit, get to really know each other before jumping into the sack. You'll see when you're older."

Kai's face heated up again as he turned away. How had the conversation gone _there_?!

Gou wanted to pull at his hair, "How are you so dense?! Dad, you can't have me attached when you meet her, I look just like you! What would you even tell her? That could screw my life up completely, paradoxes and shit."

Gou's heart sank, breaking into pieces, he had no other choice really. "No, I... I have to go back. Somehow. I've stayed long enough. Uncle Ray was right, I have people there waiting for me."

Kai felt something to the equivalent of a big iron skillet hit him with loud bang over the head. This couldn't be real. Gou was gonna go home? Feeling his mind cloud over with hurt, Kai shoved himself off of the bed. As he headed for the door he said, "Sleep. You need it."

The door slammed shut, outwardly revealing how Kai was feeling.

Gou sat in stunned silence, somehow he managed to seriously intensify his uncle's already frayed nerves and piss off his father in the same day.

His gut bubbled with butterflies while he tried to keep it in. Surrendering, he threw himself back down onto the bed as he rolled in a fit of laughter... They never did completely change!

When the nurse came in with a gleeful Oliver, Gou learned it was coming up 2:00PM on a Tuesday. Oliver explained to the boy that the petite brunette in the cute Candy Striper uniform was going to remove his bandages. After he was going to take him back to the estate where everyone was waiting. Gou nodded at that, grunting slightly as the oddly rough-handed nurse went to work.

* * *

 **I'm finally on the homestretch with this story, and thanks to the wonderful LuxahHeart I was able to get this one out to you all sooner In this blast of an RP she was Kai and I was Ray and Gou.**

 **Let me know what you all think of this crazy tale, I'm itching to know, whether its all good things or constructive criticism. Much love to you all! I'll update soon! ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Cat Chat

Gou climbed into the lavish limousine, Oliver behind him.

As the vehicle rolled smoothly along the road, Oliver said rather somberly, "Due to recent events and a pending investigation the tournament has been suspended. No champion crowned this year."

Gou looked at him in raging shock, "They can't do that! What about the others? All their hard work was for nothing then?!"

Oliver stared back, his gaze unchanging. "I've said the truth, no embellishments. I'm sure you understand. We can't argue with the Officials like that. I'm sure your father has told you so, be-it here or there. You can still say your piece, yes, but that's useless in cases such as this, just a waste of breath. Sometimes in life you have to take things as they are, no objections. No matter how much it hurts."

Gou sighed in defeat, "... So, the Bladebreakers are still number one?"

"Yes. The title is still theirs, and since they're not competing anymore after this year, it will still be theirs. A new crown will be made for the next generation then." Gou nodded in response, kind of understanding.

Oliver smiled widely, deciding to steer the conversation in another direction. "I'm curious, you came with nothing visibly big, yet you had clothes. How did you hide them, hide anything big?"

Gou gave him a look. Was he serious? "I only had two sets of clothes. Pajamas and..." He gestured to himself, "This."

"Still, I'd love to know! How?" Oliver beamed, cupping his hands together while his eyes glittered in excitement.

"My pants. They're the pick-pocket proof kind, expandable and such. I can travel with next to nothing while still having everything I need." Remembering what Lin did, Gou discretely rolled his eyes, "I'm not sure they should be called _pick-pocket proof_ though."

Oliver laughed at the idea. Pants, how funny. "Wow! Gotta get me a pair!"

Gou shook his head with a small smile, a soft laugh escaping. This man was certainly one-of-a-kind.

Kai walked down the streets of Paris, his eyes rubbed red raw and appearing blacker than usual. Despite the screaming voice in his head, he avoided going back to the estate, knowing Gou was settled in, probably getting bogged down with questions about his match. In his hand was a plastic bag, and inside that bag was a card. One he never thought he'd be buying.

Stood in a cafe, buying a large and piping hot, sweet black leaf tea for himself while finishing up the pile of paperwork, Ray just happened to turn around and see Kai passing by the shop through the wall-sized window.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Ray happily, but hurriedly, said, taking his cup in hand before dashing out for a second.

The many Serveuse watching him go, looking down at the floor in shock, all six of them silently wondering if there was any dusty trails left behind.

"Hey, Kai!" Ray called, catching up to the slowly waking man.

Kai turned around to see the slightly shorter man approaching him, steaming tea in hand. Kai rose a brow at noticing that.

"Why are you running with a hot drink?" Kai asked, Ray stopping in front of him.

"Forget that. I'm finishing the papers for Mariah. What are you doing out here?"

Kai shrugged, "Out shopping. Browsing."

Ray eyed him over, going about his features. Then he smiled and said, "Want some coffee?"

Kai felt a touch of warmth in his freezing heart and nodded at that. He followed Ray in and once they were seated, Kai's warm white chocolate peppermint mocha in hand, Ray looked him over again. This time taking him in more thoroughly.

"You're upset about Gou leaving, aren't you?" Ray began, figuring it best to not beat around the bush.

Kai gripped his cup tighter. "Am I that easy to read now?" He uttered flatly, not at all happy to be poked.

Ray briefly smirked, a single fang brushing his bottom lip. "Through my eyes? Yes."

"Is that so?" Kai added, taking a sip of his coffee, a grouchy disbelief to his tone.

Ray shot him a slight glare. Really, he was going to be this way, here? "It is. Now, why are you so upset that Gou is leaving?"

Kai looked at him, heatedly asking him if he was seriously going to make him answer such an obvious question. Ray let his silence speak for him.

"Like anyone else, I care deeply for him. What's wrong with that?" Kai said, his voice low, on the verge of whispering. That way, even if someone happened to be nearby and could hear them talking, they couldn't make it out.

"Nothing's wrong with that, in fact it's good to hear, but you have to understand, he doesn't belong here. Not really. You want _him here_? To be born at all? Gou number one has to go." Ray had said it nicely, as sugary sweet as he could to him. Because, the last thing Kai needed was more salt dumped on him, his heart ripped open again.

"I want him to be safe, and I can't guarantee that if he leaves." Kai tried to reason, though deep down he knew Ray was right.

"He has us there, the others."

"I know, but still-"

"I get it... I mean, I can kinda put myself in your shoes." Ray's fingers wrapped around his cup, a knot of nerves forming in his gut.

The soon-to-be Leader looked at his company and added, "You feel like you're losing a child."

With an irritated sigh Kai leaned his cheek into his knuckles, an elbow on the table, and his fuming gaze focusing on the foot-traffic outside the window. "Can we not talk about it anymore, please?"

Ray scowled, his own gaze heated now. "No, we're finishing this because you need to hear it. Look at the bigger picture... Gou sees it now, considering he came to the conclusion on his own. He's thinking beyond his emotions. Logically, and you should be too."

"Ray, enough."

"Kai, please? You've learned to feel, care like a good parent should. Bring all that over to the next life."

Kai finally looked at him, doing his best to reign his anger-infused hurt in. "Ray-"

Ray softly smiled at him, hoping to give him some comfort, even if it was from a distance. His own heart was breaking for him.

"Besides..." He paused, making Kai's eyes lock with his. "It won't be long before he's here to stay."

Kai finished off his tall coffee in one gulp and left, the bag swinging noisily at his side. He needed some more breathing room.

At the sound of his phone, Susumu bolted upright, careful not to wake his sleeping wife. Who the hell was calling him at 11:00 at night?! Then he saw the Caller ID and panicked.

Picking up the line he said, "What happened?"

He listened to the voice on the line list off the recent events. On the surface the older Hiwatari was calm, but on the inside, he was shaking from the shock of it all. Gou was just released from the hospital, Brooklyn was rotting in prison, and why was it so urgent that he get there?

"Right. I'll be on the first flight out tomorrow morning, should be to you by mid-afternoon." He told them after thinking it over. There had to be more to this, his gut was screaming that there was.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Bullheaded Visitor

True to his word Kai's father arrived in Paris the next afternoon, around five o'clock exactly.

Meanwhile, in the Polanger estate, Oliver knocked back his third shot of Pastis, feeling the full affects of the beverage. Reclining in his big, brown easy chair, his head swam, his buzz in full swing. His mind was now happily floating in a hazy fog surrounded by a cloudy fuzz.

"Merry Christmas to meeee!" He sang loudly, receiving giggles from the person beside him.

"Three shots in and you're already forgetting the seasons. You sure you wanna play this game with me?" Tyson laughed, siting on the cushy, brown coach nearby. He took another drink of his peach Bourbon. Four shots in and he wasn't feeling a thing yet. His friend was in trouble.

"... Lightweight." He added, chuckling through a playful grin, pressing play on the classic horror movie that was the subject of their drinking sport.

Gou had left after eating a late lunch and regaling his heroic tale to everyone. Given all the questions and worried glances, he really had no choice... Poor little guy.

Back at the hotel, leaning against the headboard of his bed, Gou opened up the huge, peach colored envelope that he'd taken out of the bag Kai had tossed at him the moment the door to their suite was closed.

Kai had left the room some minutes ago. He said he had to go finish packing up his things for their flight back to Japan. With the tournament suspended, there was no point in finishing the route out.

Gou's face tightened in curiosity at what he saw. Inside were two things... A handwritten note telling him to 'Stay safe out there' and a card. He smiled at the note, feeling warm all over. He then opened the smaller, pale blue and white envelope. Doing that revealed a plain looking card that had a single flying cherub on it.

"'Grief is one of life's greatest teachers. Whether we be tall or small, old or young, it sadly comes to us. And though it may feel such a way, you are not alone in this.'" He read it to himself. The front's golden cursive writing at the top, painted on the puffy clouds, catching his eye.

Pausing, he opened the card and began to read the beautifully handwritten text, "'The love you gave me will always live on. You'll always be there every time I fall. To me you're the greatest love of all. You take my weaknesses and in-turn make me stronger, and I'd like to think I do that to you too.'"

Gou let out a sob, big tears coming out of nowhere. This was painful, the wound from his father's death reopening with a sharp downward cut. Sniffling, he continued on, "'When you need me I'll be there for you. I'll be there your whole life through, even though it's at a distance. I'll be your beacon through the darkest of nights. I'll be the wings that guide your flight... 'Till forever comes I'll pick up the pieces you've left me. 'Till forever comes, and we meet again, hang on.'"

Gou let himself cry, falling into the pillows next to him to muffle the outpour. It was like both versions of his father were speaking to him, and that both deeply elated and saddened him.

Out in the front area Kai went up to the door from the kitchenette having heard a set of hard knocks some moments ago. He opened the door to see his father standing there.

"Thanks for coming." Kai said, momentarily wondering if he'd regret making the call. Oh well, too late now.

"Yeah. Now what's this about?" Susumu started, making his way in when his son stepped aside for him to. "It seemed like you were hiding something."

Kai discretely rolled his eyes as he quietly closed the door. Really? He was gonna pull this shit?

"Hn, not even a second in and you're already gonna try to wring my neck, what the _fuck_ did I do _this time_?" Kai clipped sharply turning to the man, his heart reopening and the wound freely gushing. Why was it always like this?

Susumu sat on the couch, not liking where this conversation was going. "I thought you'd learned your lesson? You said you wouldn't hide anything anymore, you'd be open. Remember our phone call, you know the one where you cried like the child you are?"

Kai's scowl turned to a point, his eyes sharp and searing. "And you said you wouldn't keep being an ass, but guess what? You are!" Kai ran a sweaty hand through his hair. "Just like every other time before, you _never learn your lesson_! You say you have, but no, your actions and words show otherwise!"

The ever-graying man rose to his feet, pissed. "Kai, I'm trying!"

"Well maybe you should stop!" Kai roared, seemingly out of breath, his shoulders rising and falling like he was on a long run. He lowered his volume and added tiredly, "You fail miserably with every chance given. So just stop..." Hot tears stung his eyes, "Just stop it." _Stop hurting me._ Kai's eyes begged.

Kai went into the kitchen and shakily poured two cups of black coffee into two ceramic mugs.

"Why did you call me if we were just gonna argue?" He heard the other say from the kitchen.

With a soft sniffle Kai went back into the room, plopping down on the couch next to him after placing the cups on the coffee table.

"I was giving you another chance. And like always, I end up shooting myself right up Main Street." The tone was soft, showing the older man how many tears his only child must've shed because of him.

"I'm sorry. Wish I could make it better."

"Maybe you can't for me, but there's always the next generation."

Susumu made a confused face at that, "What do you mean?" Kai smiled softly at him, stifling his remaining tears.

"Gou?" Kai called. The booming voice nearly making their visitor cover his ears.

Soon the door opened and Gou stepped out, steadily coming into view. He looked between the two expectantly. Kai looked at him, silently asking the question, and Gou nodded.

Kai looked at his father and said while gesturing to the kid with a slight head tilt in his direction, "Dad, this is your future grandson, Gou Hiwatari."

Gou gave a polite, light bow in response.

"Quit being a show off." Susumu barked, leading Kai to elbow him in the ribs.

"He's just being polite." Kai grumbled. At this point he was certain the man had a few too many drinks on the plane.

"Yeah, sure he is." Gou had always been on eggshells around this man, and all he'd heard out here was why.

"Grandfather."

Both looked at the teen who stood firm, and Susumu said, "Don't call me that."

Gou growled at that. "I'm being polite because my _dad_ , Kai _Hiwatari_ , taught me to be, it's also why I haven't hit you yet! God, you're insufferable. Quit being so self-absorbed and give a shit. Truly do something for someone else for a change."

Susumu groaned at Kai, and then looked at Gou. "Okay, I'll throw you a bone. Let's say you are my future grandson-"

"I am. I got proof."

"Sure you do." He told Gou sarcastically.

"Quit being difficult. Geez, you say I'm a child." Kai spat, once again regretting letting the old man back in. He really was nothing but trouble.

Gou shifted on his feet, and looked at the man, the evening sun shining more into the room. He icily said, "How's that divorce coming along? The final documents been signed by grandma yet?"

Kai stood up in shock, standing between the two, making a wall. "A what?! You guys are divorcing?!"

Susumu's eyes darted to the boy while his jaw clenched. Okay, that confirmed it.

"Did Misaki tell you? That girl can't keep a secret, can she?"

"How could she? I don't have her number, and judging by your son's reaction, you have _a lot_ of explaining to do." Gou pipped in.

"And neither should you. You shouldn't even be at home with her considering the restraining order she has against you. What'd you do, worm your way in with false promises again?"

"Where did you get your information?" Susumu seethed, turning red.

"You dense idiot, I heard it! You and my father argued over it many times while you called him a bad dad! In my eyes, _you're_ the piece of shit parent, not him! He wasn't perfect by any means but he was far from you... I do happen to have ears, I can hear. I do pick up on things. And in your drunken states, you've never kept quiet, held your godforsaken tongue."

Susumu kept silent, letting it sink in. Then Kai's low voice reached his ears, moving to sit next to him again, "We need your help, you're the science wiz in the family."

"What do you need?" Susumu said after a bit, a familiar type of headache coming on.

Within five minutes Gou came back out from the bedroom, the contraption he'd used for traveling in his hands.

"I need this fixed. Think you got the balls to do it?" Gou said as he rounded the corner of the couch, holding the belt out to them from across the small table.

Kai shot him a look telling him to watch his mouth or he'd regret it. Gou just cleared his throat, his gaze focused on his grandfather.

Susumu took hold of it with a trembling hand, and while looking the item over he said, "I'll do my best."

He looked at Gou and added, "I promise."

Gou arched a brow, silently warning him. "Don't make us regret this."

Susumu nodded and said calmly, "Understood, may need a second set of hands though."

Kai nodded, knowing exactly who he had in mind. "On it."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: Homeward Bound

It had been a few hours since Susumu arrived, along with Kenny some time later. Gou had handed them his cellphone, hoping it would aid in the reconstruction of the device, but he was doubtful.

It was now inching toward eight o'clock, the sun having fully gone down an hour ago. In the distance you could spot the Eiffel Tower all aglow, its soft, golden hue lighting up the horizon.

As the two men worked, their tools and the like scattered all along the table, Kai sat at his laptop across from them on the other couch. In the midst of filling out transfer documents for Moscow, Russia and his teaching license, something caught his eye.

He peered to his right and and up. He saw that Gou was coming out of the kitchen and up to them with a massive mixing bowl full to the brim with a mix of caramel popcorn and nacho cheese chips.

"Why can't you make snacks like normal person? You know, keep stuff separate?" Kai said as he sat up.

"Because I'm your son." Gou looked at him, smiling playfully, "Did I mention I enjoy sinning?"

"I can see that." Kai added, mimicking his smile and whispery tone. Why was this kid whispering in the first place?

Then he pointed to the bowl as Gou sat it down between them all, and added, " _This_ , this is unholy."

Gou laughed at that while he said, "Aw, come on, live a little."

Kai shook his head as he said with a chuckle, getting up with a slight hurried bounce from his spot on the couch and racing to the kitchen, "Nope, enjoy your shit ya hippie, I'm off to make some actual _human_ food."

Gou howled out in response, falling onto the couch in laughter.

Susumu and Kenny looked on in shock, exchanging glances too. What the hell did they just witness?! Was that laughter, was that _their Kai_ being _normal_?! After the shock settled, the two smiled. This was an amazing sight to see. It was a testament to how much Kai had really changed, and all because of someone who wasn't even born yet.

While Susumu went over the energy connector's circuit again, Kenny was tightening another new screw into the back of the buckle's main plate. Turning it several times, he paused his motion, a question came to mind.

Looking at Gou, his goggles down over his eyes, he asked, "Gou..." He waited until he had the other's full attention before continuing, "If- if this works, where will you stay? I mean, who will you be staying with? Since, you know..."

Gou let a breath flow through his nose. "I don't know."

"If I'm still alive it'll probably be me." Susumu cut in.

Gou scowled at Susumu. He was such a prick. Not Voltaire levels of prickiness, but still, his grandfather was close enough. "Like hell it'll be with you, I don't want that life again."

"So, I am alive? I'd have to take you in then, relatives first."

Gou sighed, this was ridiculous. "I wouldn't know. You guys quit talking at some point, I don't remember when exactly."

Stuffing down the shock, Susumu asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen. So I'm old enough, in the court's eyes, to make that choice. I'm not sure who yet."

"Easy, Gou, I was just asking, calm down." Kenny urged, moving his hands up and down briefly.

"Tell that to King Fuckups over there."

"Gou, _mouth_!" Kai warned, his tone sharp, closing the fridge a second later.

Kai came back in with an average looking bowl of cereal. He sat on the couch. With a mouthful of food, he asked, "Alright, what's got your asses chapped?"

"Kai, _mouth_."

Kai looked at his dad and said, making a stabbing motion at him with his milk clouded spoon, "Hey, I'm an adult so you're a little late to the game, old man."

Susumu's jaw dropped as a laugh escaped. "I'm not _that old yet_!"

Kai shoved the cereal to one side of his mouth, making a cheek puff up. He was one away from looking like a squirrel. "Keyword being _yet_ , you look like you're pushing sixty, dude."

" _Dude_." Susumu mocked with a wide grin, "You're right behind me. Slow down, take a breather. _Get laid_!"

Kai couldn't keep his food, now half chewed, in his mouth anymore and milk came bursting, burning out his nostrils. Luckily his bowl caught it all. That did it, at that, everyone lost it. All fell to one side in boisterous fits of bubbly, shoulder shaking laughter.

Come nine o'clock, Kai had Gou pick a movie to watch. While he actually watched it, the other two wiz-men watched at it. Kai sat with him though, just as engrossed in the famous fairytale parody film as he was. This was nice, so, so nice... He was sure gonna miss this.

"Where are the others at? Still boozing it up at Oliver's?" Kai asked, craning his neck to look at them from his stretched out position on the couch. Gou was curled up, laying his head happily up on the large, cushy arm of the sofa. He looked like a bright eyed tiny tot on the single cushion while watching the scenes shift. They were some fifteen to twenty minutes into the film.

"They said they'd be by tomorrow. They want to throw Gou a party." Kenny said, placing the face of the belt back over the newly installed wires and such.

Gou's gut knotted and then went cold at the word 'party' and he sat up, forgetting the film. Kai noticed this and paused the movie, sitting up with him.

"He doesn't want it." Kai told them, seeing how pale he was.

"Well, too bad... All that work will _not_ be going to waste. The ungrateful brat is getting a party, whether he likes it, or not."

Kai shot his so-called disaster of a _dad_ a hard glare. Fuck this bastard with a pineapple! "Gou has a say. Understand?! He doesn't want a big fuss to be made. We are enough, just like he is."

Susumu moved to speak but the Chief cut him off, "Stop it, no more fighting. Let's just get this show on the road."

"... A-agreed." Gou uttered, his tone soft and subtle, shy even.

"Deep breaths. Take slow and deep breaths, son." Kai soothed, rubbing small, warm circles on the boy's back.

In the wee hours of the morning, around one o'clock, everyone was out and things had settled down. Their chore of rebuilding was done and Gou was gearing up to leave, silently gathering his things while checking and rechecking himself and their luggage.

He tiptoed by Susumu, who was head to foot with Kenny on the currently folded out couch. Apparently it was a big futon, cool. Kai was curled up on the other couch, not having the energy to walk to bed after their movie. Though he didn't laugh, he found that quite funny. Checking himself over again, he took a breath and readjusted the belt. While it wasn't much, they all figured the fully charged battery in conjunction with Dranzer should be just enough to get him home. Figured, should... Those were the words that stuck out in his head. None were certain of its success, but he had to try. It was the only option really.

Kai stirred at the soft clanking noise and sat up. "You headin' out already?" He croaked out groggily, the flicker of the television still on somewhere nearby.

It gave a soft yet bright glow to the entire room, just like before. Only this time around there was no lamps or other lights lit, so unless he wanted to be in the dark or trip, it had to be left on.

"Yeah." Gou said with a slight nod, his eyes on him and his crazy bedhead. Gou smiled at him, taking him in. How cute was this man, really?

Kai stood up and brought him into a tight hug, holding him like he'd always wanted to be held.

"I'm so proud of you... Well done." Kai said softly, doing is best not to choke up.

Gou hugged him back, relishing this with every fiber of his being. However, the clock was ticking, the time had finally come.

With tears in his eyes, Gou uttered, "Dad... Please, just let me go."

Kai did as he said and reluctantly let loose. He said with a sincere smile, "Welcome home, son."

Gou smiled back, sniffly slightly, "Its not home without you, but thank you."

While keeping his gaze with his, Gou pushed the button and disappeared. The light that swooped him up hidden within the bright white glow of the television screen.

Due to the energy in the room, the power was switched off, it coming back on some moments later. However, the television was still off, leaving Kai standing limply numb in the still darkness he so desperately desired.

 **The End**

* * *

 **The last chapter, I can't believe we are finally here! Thank to all of those wonderful authors that have helped make this such a wonderful story. You all know who you are, and I am forever grateful to you.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this tale, and that its all you've wanted. :) I hope this gave you all as much joy and fun reading it, as I got writing it. There is an epilogue on the way, and another one-shot from LuxahHeart and I that will take place long before the upcoming epilogue does.  
Update, for the last time, soon! Much love! 3 :3 **


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The House That Built Me.

The sun was high in the sky though none could feel its warmth because of the immense cold. So really, what was the point of it being up?

It was currently ten o' clock in the morning and Kai Hiwatari was frantically sprinting through a hospital in northern Russia. The now thirty-two-year-old man was drenched in sweat and his disheveled business suit was doing its best to cover it up.

While bursting through the double doors of another corridor, Kai caught the eye of a female nurse who was walking down the hall. She looked around his age. She was black, and her long hair was tied back into a once neat bun. She had a curvy build and seemed to exercise. Like him, she had long-set dark circles under her expressive copper eyes.

"Sir?" She said, walking up to him as he trotted to a stop. She was curious as to why someone like him would even be back here. "Can I help you?" She sweetly added.

"I, I need your help." Kai finally said. All that running had left him completely breathless.

"What happened?"

"My wife, Saori Hiwatari... She's having our baby today, and I can't seem to find where she's at." He sheepishly admitted. Yeah, this was not one of his finer moments.

"You mean, Labor & Delivery?" The nurse absentmindedly corrected.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, his breathing starting to return to normal.

The nurse gave him an agape expression. "You're kidding me, right?"

The sleep-deprived businessman shook his head.

"Didn't Dr. Camilla show you where the area was the last time you were here?" She said after her shock wore off.

"I'm sure she did, but I'm the stressed out mess of a forgetful idiot, please help me?!" He more or less begged.

"Sir, it's alright. I'll lead you in the right direction." She then pointed to an elevator which stood just outside the doors. Kai looked at it and then back at her.

 _What about it?_ He thought.

"Labor & Delivery is on Floor 24. This is Floor 28, the Rehabilitation Unit."

"Thank you, thank you." Kai quickly ran to it, pressed the button, and dashed in the moment the doors dinged open. He swore he could hear the nurse laughing her head off as he went in but he didn't care.

"205, 205, 205, Room number 205." Kai said that to himself the moment those doors opened and once again ran down the halls looking for said room. How could he remember her preregistered room number but not where Labor & Delivery was located? If this was part of what getting older was going to entail then he didn't want any of it.

Kai pushed open the door to find his wife firmly gripping the rails of her bed. Saori looked like she was in a lot of pain. He went to her side and immediately took her hand in his.

"Hey, you made it." She said, as a contraction subsided, relief washing over her dainty model features.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Another contraction hit and Kai learned what the doctor had talked with him about.

"Ow!" He let out, nearly falling to his knees.

"Oh, give me a break. You don't know what pain is!"

"Baby, I think I get it!" He grunted out.

"No, you don't!" A moment later another contraction hit and she squeezed his hand again.

Nearly an hour went by before a nurse came in. Kai noticed what she had in her hands and rush of hallelujah washed over him. Thank God he'd ticked that box behind her back.

 _Natural birth my ass._ He thought, remembering that the blonde Russian had wanted a natural birth, not believing the staff when they told her their own stories and about the excruciating pain she'd most likely experience.

"Saori, needle's here." He spoke, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. He was both trying to comfort her and secretly telling her to let go of his hand, which he had lost all feeling in at this point.

"Oh, that's nice." She let out. Figuring out what it was she decided that she'd wring his neck later. She let go of his hand and after he helped her sit up, he massaged it relentlessly. After Saori's epidural had kicked in, she relaxed into her pillows and didn't snap at her husband, which he was completely okay with.

Before he knew it, crying met his ears. This was it, he was a father now... All over again.

"Are you seriously calling Tyson to brag?" His wife asked, a laugh following it.

Kai looked up from his contact list and saw her smiling. He smiled back and said, "Yeah." He put his personal phone to his ear and heard it ring.

"Hello?" said a groggy voice.

"Hey."

"Kai?! Hey, what's up? Is Saori okay? How's the baby? What's the gender?" As if they really needed to know the latter.

"I'm fine, she's fine, the baby's fine, and it's a boy." The man said, stifling a laugh.

"That's great! Congratulations guys!"

"Thank you!" The two said into the phone. Hearing the door open, Kai looked to see a nurse with a blue bundle.

"Alright, they're bringing him. Gotta go."

"Okay. Wait, what's his name?" They knew that too but once again both decided to play dumb.

"His name is, Gou." Saori happily said, and with that Kai hung up the phone.

"It really is a weird name, where did you ever come up with it?"

Kai laughed and gave her a big smile, "I met someone twelve years ago, and he really impacted me. I wanted to honor him."

Saori smiled back, her gem eyes reflecting happiness at him. "I see. That's really sweet."

Kai shrugged it off as the nurse approached the young couple and made their newborn son comfortable in Saori's hold. Looking at his radiant wife, Kai opened his camera and began taking pictures.

Once out of the hospital and home, Kai made sure his new family was comfortable and sound asleep before heading into the living room. It was exceptionally late but he had too much on his mind to sleep. He sat on his couch and stared at the door longingly.

How was he doing? Did he really make it home? In truth, he wanted to see him, confirm that he was fine, that he was safe and sound. But how? Time travel didn't, and probably wouldn't ever exist here. There was no need for it and he wouldn't ask his friends to do something so dangerous, not for something he felt to be selfish.

In the wee hours of the morning, after changing and feeding Gou again, Kai climbed into bed with tearstained eyes. Holding his slumbering spouse to him, he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

The next day, Kai was in the kitchen doing dishes while Saori had taken their day old baby to see the rest of the family. That was fine, and though the doctor told her to rest, he figured she knew what she was doing. She had both her and him bundled up, wrapped all comfy cozy so he knew they'd be okay.

Hearing some firm knocks at the door, Kai wiped his dripping hands with the nearby dish towel, and shut off the steaming water. Great timing, he was done with the chores, their average-sized house now spotless.

Another set of knocks softly rattled the wood as he made his way to the door.

"Hang on, I'm coming, I'm coming."

Kai opened the door, and he instantly had to do a double take. Before him stood a tall man about his height, maybe an inch or two taller, and he appeared to be somewhere in his twenties.

The young man looked at Kai with a wide smile. He said in a deep, smooth voice, "Hello, dad."

Kai's heart stopped and started again and he nearly went to his knees. "Oh my God!"

He went forward and hugged the man tightly, holding him closely. He couldn't believe that after all this time his prayers had been answered.

Gou hugged him back, mirroring his hold and his tears.

"Its you, its really you. You're okay." Kai cried.

"Of course I am." Gou choked out.

Kai pulled himself away, composing himself. "Well, come in. Come in. I'll make us some coffee."

Gou nodded, straightening himself up too, and followed him inside. He felt like he was stepping back in time all over again.

"Looks nice." Gou said as he made his way into the spacious kitchen. A touch of lemon hit his nose and he added, "Smells nice too."

"Thanks. Been at it since Noon."

"Where is everyone? Considering there's baby stuff strewn about I figured there'd be loads of people here."

"You'd think so but my side of the family is gone and she's over at her folks place. I didn't wanna go."

Gou made a concerned and confused face at that, "Why not? Aren't her folks good people?"

Kai nodded at him, pushing the button on the coffee maker. "They are. Lovely, but I needed some time to myself and this place needed a clean up. So, all aboard the Excuse Express it was."

"I still don't get it." Gou said, his mind racing in all directions.

Kai poured the coffee for them and with a small smile said, "I missed my first born."

Sitting down at the circular table Gou looked at him in shock but stayed quiet. Kai made his way to the table, the two cups of plain black coffee in his hands.

Gou took it and said half-jokingly, "You missed me?"

Kai put a hand to his hip, pretending to look offended, "Of course I missed you!"

Gou laughed, loving every minute of this. "Nice to know I'm loved."

"Always." Kai added, now sat down, "Now what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're wasting voluble resources on a drop in. Not that I mind, but if memory serves me right, you can't afford to do that."

Gou smirked confidently, "I think I can. I own the machine."

Kai went limp, his jaw the first to fall, and then his shoulders. "You what?"

Gou relaxed, looking at the man he'd missed dearly. "I own the thing, that's it. Plain and simple."

Kai deflated, common sense hitting him hard over the head with its baseball bat. "Oh."

Gou laughed at that, Kai's face was priceless. "You're okay, your face is priceless though."

Kai smirked, "I told you didn't I, I'm an idiot."

Gou nodded, swallowing the drink of coffee he'd taken as Kai was speaking.

"Nah, I've seen plenty of idiots in my twenty-five years of life, and you're far from that label."

Thinking over what Gou had said, Kai asked, "Speaking of people, who did you end up staying with, when you got home?" For a moment it seemed like Gou had never left at all, but at the same time, that all seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I couch-hopped."

Kai arched a brow, "You _couch-hopped_?"

"Yeah, I would stay at one person's house for a couple of months and then stay at another's for the same amount of time. Got to pick a time or two who I lived with, the rest was just routine."

Kai nodded, understanding now. "But, who was your primary care giver? Don't tell me you tried to live on your own?"

"Ohhhh, I get it... Um, Uncle Ray was my primary caretaker. Just like he was for you."

Kai took a drink of his coffee and with a soft smile said, "I see. Ray's a good choice. Not that the others wouldn't have done the same, because it appears they have and very well too, but he's pretty on top of things."

"Mhm."

The front door opened and closed softly, and soon a long-limbed Russian blonde came into view. She was smiling lovingly while holding their newborn bundle.

Gou saw Kai's eyes beam and his head lean to one side. Puzzled, Gou turned around and his heart dropped.

"Mom?" He said, regretting it the moment it slipped his lips.

Saori made a face at the mysterious man before her. "I'm sorry, what?"

Gou balled his hands nervously, his palms sweating, "Nothing."

Kai's face soured, a pang of sadness hitting his heart. He wasn't going to tell her?

"Gou-" Kai started, getting up to stand next to him.

"Gou?" Saori cut in, her eyes going wide at the man before scowling at Kai. "What is going on here?"

Gou stepped back and could see Kai sweating bullets at the young mother's slight glare.

Gesturing to the other with open hands, Kai said, "Saori, this is the man I named our son after."

"My name is, Gou. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She said with a polite smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't expect any visitors when I walked in."

"I understand, ma'am. I mean no harm."

Saori looked at Kai and silently told him with her eyes that he wouldn't be getting the couch tonight. Her husband of nearly three years nodded at that, his eyes cheering in relief.

"So, why are you here?" Saori asked their unusual guest as she passed the sleeping, still bundled up boy over to Kai.

"I just wanted to say hi to an old friend, let him know I was okay."

"Did something happen between you two?" She asked in her usual bubbly tone while removing the baby's scarf and such, Kai helping her.

Kai and Gou locked eyes, and Gou answered, "We got separated after a while, and he didn't know where I was."

"Oh no, that's awful." Saori said, sympathizing with the guy. While she placed baby Gou into the motorized swing, clicking it on Low, she pondered something.

Going back into the kitchen, she asked, looking the older Gou over, "Taking you in, you look an awful lot like Kai. Why is that?"

"Um..."

Kai smirked to himself, his back turned to everyone as he opened a bottle of Brandy. Cranking the bottle opener a few times, there was an audible _pop_ of the cork and Saori sent a firm look, stabbing it into his back.

"Seriously? Not even two days as a father and you're already drinking?!"

Kai turned to her and said bluntly, "No, I'm cooking." He turned to face the two adults, the big bottle of booze in one hand while the cork clogged opener was in the other, and an open recipe book sat on the counter. "Sushki (Sushka) with a reduced Brandy glaze." He put the bottle on the counter and read the recipe over.

"Ohhh." Saori said, then she added, shooting daggers at Kai, "That better be the truth."

Gou laughed at that, getting a shocked look from Kai and a glare from his wife.

"What exactly is so funny?" Saori asked, not seeing the humor.

"Easy there, Mamma Bear." Kai cut in, getting her attention as the laughter died down.

Gou wiped his tear filled eyes and then said, "I just miss this."

"Miss this?" Saori asked, her face instantly going from angry to somber. What exactly did this guy mean by that?

"I miss the atmosphere you used to make. I miss all of what's helped make me."

For a moment Kai wasn't sure if he meant him or his mother but then it hit him. "I'm sure you do. Know you're welcome anytime."

Gou looked at him, reflecting his hurt, "I came back to let you know I was okay. After this, I-"

Kai scowled, having had enough goodbyes. "I won't have that. We've proven there's another way than what was initially shown. Another power source, use it, but don't abuse it. Understand?"

Gou nodded, seeing that he had a point. "Yes, sir."

Standing between the two, Saori saw something taking place that seemed both old and yet brand new. Whatever happened between these two must've been special, and why Kai had urged her to name their baby that.

"Gou?"

The man looked at her, his eyes looking a mix of firm and relaxed. Like Kai, his eyes were beautifully complex.

"If I may, how did you two meet?" Her tone was soft, warm like a fleece blanket, and it melted his heart.

"Ma'am?" Gou licked his lips and added, "If I may, have you started treatments yet?"

Saori's jaw went slack. How did he know that she had cancer?! She hadn't told anyone, not even Kai yet.

"So that's how she dies?" Kai asked, briefly wondering if Gou had ever told him that fact. He knew she died but not when and he couldn't exactly remember if Gou had ever stated how.

"Yeah." Gou said.

"I-I'm not doing Chemo Therapy. I want to do natural treatments."

"Saori." Kai growled out. There was a reason medicine was invented, and if one needed it they should definitely use it.

Gou shifted on his footing, his hands going into the pockets of his black trench coat. "Ma'am... Mom, I'd strongly advise against that. It- it won't end well." Gou cleared his throat, stuffing down his pain.

"What do you mean it won't end well? Just who are you?"

"Saori." Kai watched as she rushed up to him, his arms going around her instinctively.

Gou's heart melted at the scene, but he hid it well. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... You asked why I look like your husband. Honestly, I think I take more after you."

"I think so too." Kai muttered, kissing her head tenderly.

Gou tapped the ring around his neck, which was hanging on a delicate gold chain. He watched as Kai showed her the exact ring on his finger. Looking between the two, it slowly clicked for her, and before Gou could stop her she had him in a hug.

"And I thought you were dense." Gou said, planting his feet into the hardwood floor, hoping he wouldn't fall over and subsequently wake the baby.

Kai laughed at that, holding the corner of the counter to keep himself up. "No comment."

Once things had calmed down, Gou briefly explained the craziness that took place over a decade ago, Kai adding little spurts of commentary as he went about baking. Her face exhibited a wide range of emotions as he went on, leaving out certain details that he felt were only Kai's to give. He figured Saori knew anyway, considering how much Kai had opened up to him back then. It was only logical.

In time, she agreed to get traditional cancer treatments. Stating that she wanted to be there for her family and, in the grand scheme of things, felt she was being selfish hiding it. Kai said that they'd discuss it later, but for now, they should just enjoy the moment. It was a special occasion after all.

Over the course of the amazing afternoon, Gou couldn't help but eye the two as they interacted with the pudgy, old man looking gremlin that was supposed to be him... Or better yet, his alternate self. He smiled widely at the scenes of Saori and Kai feeding him and making things equal, a warmth filling his entire being. He really had changed things, hadn't he? And, no questions asked, it seemed to be for the better. This was a wonderful place, magical even, and he couldn't help but think that this tiny bundle was certainly in for a wonderful life.

It was late at night, and while on the way out the door, a realization hit Gou as he walked up the street through the falling snow.

With the promise of possibly returning one day soon tugging on his heart's strings, he thought, while the all-too-familiar bright light covered him... _It isn't just the homes you live in or visit that molds you as a person, it's the people you surround yourself with. Yes, people. They do more for you than any environment ever could. They are enough, just as you are enough for them. Great people with even greater hearts, cherish them. For they are the ultimate, unduplicatable gifts._

* * *

I know they say you can't go home again.

I just had to come back one last time.

Ma'am I know you don't know me from Adam.

But these hand prints on the front steps are mine.

Up those stairs, in that little back bedroom

Is where I did my homework and I learned to play guitar.

And I bet you didn't know, under that live oak, my favorite dog is buried in the yard.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it

This brokenness inside me might start healing.

Out here it's like I'm someone else,

I thought that maybe I could find myself

If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.

Won't take nothing but a memory

From the house that built me.

Mama cut out pictures of houses for years.

From 'Better Homes and Garden' magazines.

Plans were drawn, and concrete poured, and nail by nail and board by board, Daddy gave life to mama's dream.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it

This brokenness inside me might start healing.

Out here it's like I'm someone else,

I thought that maybe I could find myself.

If I could just come in I swear I'll leave.

Won't take nothing but a memory

From the house that built me.

You leave home, you move on and you do the best you can.

I got lost in this old world and forgot _who I am_.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it

This brokenness inside me might start healing.

Out here it's like I'm someone else,

I thought that maybe I could find myself.

If I could walk around I swear I'll leave.

Won't take nothing but a memory

From the house that, built me. -Maranda Lambert.

* * *

 **This tale was a source of healing and learning for me. I've grown a lot since doing this, and all I can say is thank you for accompanying me on this crazy journey we call writing. You guys have given something I couldn't have dreamed of** **some years ago, and I know more is to come down the road. I will never be able to thank you all enough for all kindness and the likes you've shown me. Much love, and I hope you keep coming back for more. You are truly the backbone of all creators. God bless you all abundantly. Happy Holidays! :)**

 **Note number two: The other one-shot we are doing will be either on here or on LuxahHeart's Ao3 account, which is under the same name that she uses on here and on Tumblr. Look for it! :) i'll update you all on what it's called on here :)**


End file.
